Acuerdos privados
by Tubasa-chan
Summary: Se considaraba a su matrimonio el mejor de todo Londres por el simple echo... de que vivian en continentes separados. Adaptacion S&S Dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

__Acuerdos privados__

_Este fic no me pertenece es solo una adaptación del libro "Acuerdos privados" de Sherry Thomas._

_Los personajes al igual que la historia no me pertenecen son creación original de las genios de CLAMP, hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, solo es con la simple intención de entretener a los lectores, aclarando que no infrinjo ningún tipo de ley._

_Ahora sin más que agregar comencemos…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Londres, 8 de mayo de 1893_

Solo un tipo de matrimonio ha llevado el sello de aprobación de la alta sociedad.

Los matrimonios felices eran considerados vulgares, ya que la dicha conyugal raramente duraba más que un pudin bien cocido. Los matrimonios desdichados eran, por supuesto, más vulgares si cabe, a la par que el artefacto especial de la señora Jeffries, con el que azotaba cuarenta traseros al mismo tiempo; algo de lo que era mejor no hablar, porque la mitad de la flor y nata de la sociedad los había experimentado de primera mano.

No, la única clase de matrimonio que sobrevivía a las vicisitudes de la vida era un matrimonio civilizado. Y la mayoría reconocía que lord y lady Li tenían el matrimonio más civilizado de todos.

En los diez años transcurridos desde su boda, ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra desagradable acerca del otro, ni a padres ni a hermanos ni a los mejores amigos ni a los extraños. Es más, como podían atestiguar los sirvientes, nunca tenían disputas, ni grandes ni pequeñas; nunca se ponían mutuamente en evidencia; nunca, de hecho, estaban en desacuerdo sobre nada en absoluto.

Sin embargo, cada año había alguna debutante descarada, recién salida del colegio, que señalaba —como si no fuera de sobra conocido— que lord y lady Li vivían en continentes diferentes y que no habían sido vistos juntos desde el día después de su boda.

Los mayores movían la cabeza, desaprobadores. Qué boba era aquella jovencita. Ya vería cuando descubriese que su galán tenía una «amiguita». O se desenamorase del hombre con el que se hubiera casado. Entonces comprendería lo maravilloso que era el acuerdo que tenían los Li: cortesía, distancia y libertad desde el primer momento, sin el estorbo de emociones molestas. En verdad, era un matrimonio absolutamente perfecto.

Por lo tanto, cuando lady Li presentó una demanda de divorcio basándose en el adulterio y abandono de lord Li, se quedaron todos con la boca tan abierta que las barbillas colisionaron con los platos en las mesas más distinguidas de todo Londres. Diez días más tarde, cuando circularon noticias de la llegada de lord Li a suelo inglés por vez primera en una década, las mismas mandíbulas, al desplomarse, dieron contra muchas alfombras caras procedentes del corazón de Persia.

La historia de lo que sucedió a continuación se expandió como una barriga bien alimentada. Fue algo muy parecido a esto: llamaron a la puerta de la residencia Li en Park Lañe. Wei, el fiel mayordomo de lady Li, abrió la puerta. Al otro lado había un desconocido, uno de los caballeros de aspecto más extraordinario con que Wei se había tropezado en la vida; alto, apuesto, de complexión fuerte, una presencia imponente.

—Buenas tardes, señor —dijo plácidamente Wei. Un representante de la marquesa de Li, por muy impresionado que estuviera, nunca se quedaba boquiabierto ni embobado.

Esperaba que le tendieran una tarjeta y le dieran la razón de la visita. En cambio, el caballero le entregó el sombrero. Asombrado, Wei soltó el pomo de la puerta y cogió la chistera con ribete de satén. En ese instante, el hombre pasó junto a él y entró en el vestíbulo. Sin mirar hacia atrás ni ofrecer ninguna explicación para esta intrusión, empezó a quitarse los guantes.

—Señor —dijo Wei, enfadado—, no tiene autorización de la señora de la casa para entrar.

El hombre se volvió y le lanzó a Wei una mirada que, con gran vergüenza para el mayordomo, hizo que tuviera ganas de hacerse un ovillo y ponerse a gimotear.

—¿No es esta la residencia Li?

—Sí que lo es, señor. —La repetición del «señor» se le escapó a Wei, aunque no tenía ninguna intención de que eso sucediera.

—Entonces, sea tan amable de informarme desde cuándo el dueño de la casa necesita el permiso de la señora para entrar en sus propios dominios. —El hombre sostenía los dos guantes en la mano derecha y golpeaba tranquilamente con ellos la palma de la izquierda como si jugueteara con una fusta de montar.

Wei no comprendía nada. Su patrona era la reina Isabel de su tiempo: una señora sin ningún señor. Entonces, con horror, cayó en la cuenta. El hombre que tenía ante sí era el marqués de Li, heredero del duque de Fairford y esposo de la marquesa, tanto tiempo ausente que era como si estuviera muerto.

—Le ruego que me perdone, señor. —Wei se aferró a su flema profesional y cogió los guantes de lord Li, aunque notó que empezaba a sudar—. No teníamos noticias de su llegada. Haré que le preparen sus habitaciones de inmediato. ¿Puedo ofrecerle un refrigerio mientras tanto?

—Puede. Y también puede ocuparse de que descarguen el equipaje —dijo lord Li—. ¿Está lady Li en casa?

Wei no consiguió detectar ninguna inflexión especial en el tono de lord Li. Era como si regresara de echarse una siesta en el club. ¡Después de diez años!

—Lady Li está dando un paseo por el parque, señor.

Lord Li asintió.

—Muy bien.

Instintivamente, Wei trotó detrás de él, del mismo modo que iría detrás de un animal salvaje que por casualidad hubiera conseguido atravesar la puerta. Fue solo un minuto más tarde, al volverse lord Li y enarcar una ceja, cuando Wei comprendió que ya le habían dado la orden de retirarse.

Había algo en la residencia londinense de su esposa que desconcertaba a lord Li.

Era sorprendentemente elegante. Estaba casi seguro de que se encontraría con un interior parecido al que solía ver en las casas de sus vecinos de la parte baja de la Quinta Avenida: grandioso, dorado, con el único objeto de recordar los últimos días de Versalles.

Aquí había unas cuantas sillas de esa época, pero todavía conservaban sus asientos tapizados en terciopelo, lo que les daba un aspecto cómodo en lugar de lujoso. Tampoco vio los pesados aparadores ni la proliferación incontrolada de bibelots que, en su mente, iban siempre asociados a los hogares ingleses.

Si acaso, la residencia tenía un extraño parecido con cierta villa de Turín, al pie de los Alpes italianos, en la que había pasado unas cuantas semanas felices en su juventud; una casa empapelada en suaves tonalidades de oro viejo y aguamarina apagado, maceteros de cerámica vidriada, con orquídeas, colocados encima de esbeltos soportes de hierro forjado, y muebles bien hechos, duraderos, del siglo anterior.

Durante toda una adolescencia de mudanzas de un domicilio a otro, la villa era el único sitio, aparte de la propiedad de su abuelo, donde se había sentido en casa. Le entusiasmaba su luminosidad, su comodidad sin abarrotamiento y su abundancia de plantas de interior, que desprendían un aliento húmedo y herboso.

Se negaba a creer que el parecido entre las dos casas fuera una casualidad hasta que los cuadros que adornaban las paredes del saloncito atrajeron su atención. Entre el Rubens, el Tiziano y los retratos de los antepasados que ocupaban un espacio desproporcionado en las paredes inglesas, ella había colgado pinturas de los mismos artistas modernos de cuyas obras él hacía gala en su propia casa de Manhattan: Sisley, Morisot, Cassatt y Monet, cuya producción había sido comparada de manera infame a un papel pintado sin acabar.

Se le aceleró el pulso, alarmado. En el comedor había más Monet y dos Degas. Y en la galería, parecía que hubieran comprado una exposición completa de los impresionistas: Renoir, Cézanne, Seurat y otros artistas de los que nadie había oído hablar fuera de los círculos más restringidos del mundo del arte parisino.

Se detuvo en mitad de la galería, incapaz de repente de seguir avanzando. Ella había amueblado esta casa para que fuera la fantasía hecha realidad del muchacho que él era cuando se casó con ella; el muchacho que debió de mencionar, durante sus largas horas de conversación embelesada, sus preferencias por las casas sobrias y su amor por el arte moderno.

Recordaba la fascinada concentración con que ella lo escuchaba, sus tiernas preguntas, su ardiente interés por todo lo que concernía a él.

¿Era el divorcio una nueva artimaña? ¿Una trampa hábilmente preparada para volver a seducirlo cuando todo lo demás había fracasado? Cuando abriera la puerta de su dormitorio, ¿la encontraría desnuda y perfumada en su propia cama?

Localizó los que fueron sus aposentos y abrió la puerta.

Ella no estaba en la cama, ni desnuda ni de ninguna otra manera.

No había ninguna cama.

Tampoco había ninguna otra cosa. La estancia era tan vasta y estaba tan vacía como el Oeste americano.

En la alfombra ya no se veían las huellas de las patas de las sillas y de la cama. En las paredes no había rectángulos que delataran la ausencia de unos cuadros retirados hacía poco. Una gruesa capa de polvo se había asentado en el suelo y en el alféizar de las ventanas. La habitación llevaba años vacía.

Sin ninguna razón, se sentía como si le hubieran dejado sin aliento. El saloncito de los aposentos del señor de la casa estaba impecablemente limpio y amueblado: sillones de lectura de respaldo alto, estanterías llenas de libros muy usados con los lomos arrugados, un escritorio con tinta y papel recién colocados; incluso había una maceta con una Amaranta en flor. Todo provocaba que el vacío del dormitorio pareciera todavía más intencionado, como un símbolo hiriente.

Puede que, en un tiempo pasado, se hubiera diseñado la casa con el único objetivo de que él volviese. Pero se trataba de otra década; otra época totalmente diferente. Desde entonces, ella le había erradicado de su existencia.

Todavía seguía en el umbral contemplando el dormitorio vacío cuando llegó el mayordomo seguido por dos lacayos y un gran baúl de viaje. El vacío absoluto de la estancia hizo ruborizar al sirviente.

—Solo tardaremos una hora en airear la habitación y volver a colocar el mobiliario, señor.

Estuvo a punto de decirle al mayordomo que no se molestara, que dejara que el aposento siguiese desnudo y vacío. Pero eso habría sido demasiado revelador. Así que se limitó a asentir.

—Excelente.

El prototipo de la nueva máquina estampadora que lady Li había encargado para su fábrica en el condado de Leicester se negaba a estar a la altura de lo que prometía. La negociación con el constructor naval de Liverpool se alargaba de una manera muy molesta. Y todavía no había contestado a ninguna de las cartas de su madre —diez en total, una por cada día pasado desde que había presentado la demanda de divorcio—, en las cuales la señora Kinomoto ponía en duda su cordura abiertamente y llegaba casi a comparar su inteligencia con la de una pierna de cerdo.

Pero todo eso era de esperar. Lo que hizo que su cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar fue el telegrama de la señora Kinomoto que había llegado hacía tres horas: «Li desembarcó en Southampton esta mañana». Por mucho que tratara de explicárselo a Yukito como algo normal —«Hay papeles que firmar y acuerdos que negociar, cariño. Tiene que volver en algún momento»—, la llegada de Li solo auguraba problemas.

Su esposo. En Inglaterra. Más cerca de lo que había estado en una década, excepto por aquel desdichado incidente en Copenhague cinco años antes, en 1888.

—Necesito que Broyton venga mañana por la mañana para revisar algunas cuentas —le dijo a Wei, entregándole el chai, el sombrero y los guantes, mientras entraba en la casa y se dirigía a la biblioteca—. Sea tan amable de pedirle a señorita Étoile que venga; tengo que dictarle algunas notas. Y dígale a Edie que esta noche me pondré el traje de terciopelo crema en lugar del de seda amatista.

—Señora...

—Ah, me olvidaba. He visto a lord Sutcliffe esta mañana. Su secretario ha presentado su renuncia. Le he recomendado a su sobrino, Wei. Haga que se presente en casa de lord Sutcliffe mañana por la mañana a las diez. Dígale que lord Sutcliffe prefiere un hombre franco y de pocas palabras.

—¡Es muy amable por su parte, señora! —exclamó Wei.

—Es un joven prometedor. —Se detuvo ante la puerta de la biblioteca—. Pensándolo bien, dígale a la señorita Étoile que venga dentro de veinte minutos. Y asegúrese de que no me moleste nadie hasta entonces.

—Pero, señora, su señoría...

—Hoy su señoría no tomará el té conmigo. —Abrió la puerta y vio que Wei seguía allí, sin moverse. Se volvió y lo miró. El mayordomo tenía aspecto de estar estreñido—. ¿Qué pasa, Wei? ¿La espalda vuelve a darle problemas?

—No, señora. Se trata de...

—Se trata de mí —dijo una voz desde el interior de la biblioteca. La voz de su esposo.

Durante un largo momento de estupefacción, lo primero que pensó era lo mucho que se alegraba de no haber invitado a Yukito a ir con ella a casa, como hacía con frecuencia por la tarde, después de que dieran un paseo juntos. Luego no pudo pensar nada en absoluto. El dolor de cabeza desapareció, sustituido por el demencial aflujo de sangre que le inundó el cerebro. Sintió calor y luego frío. El aire a su alrededor se espesó hasta parecer un puré de guisantes, bueno para tragar pero imposible de inhalar.

Distraídamente, hizo un gesto a Wei.

—Puede volver a sus ocupaciones.

Wei vaciló. ¿Temía por ella? Entró en la biblioteca y la pesada puerta de roble se cerró tras ella, dejando fuera ojos y oídos curiosos, dejando fuera al resto del mundo.

Las ventanas de la biblioteca daban al oeste, con vistas sobre el parque. El sol todavía intenso entraba oblicuamente a raudales por los cristales de las ventanas y dibujaba rectángulos perfectos de cálida claridad en su alfombra de Samarcanda, llena de amapolas y granadas sobre un campo rosa y marfil.

Li permanecía fuera de la luz directa, con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio de caoba que había detrás de él y las largas piernas cruzadas en los tobillos. Era una figura en relativa oscuridad, no especialmente visible. Sin embargo, ella lo veía con total claridad, como si el Adán de Miguel Ángel hubiera descendido del techo de la Capilla Sixtina, asaltado una sastrería a medida de Savile Row y venido a crear problemas.

Recuperó el control de sí misma. Lo había estado mirando fijamente como si todavía fuera aquella joven de diecinueve años, carente de sagacidad, pero muy pagada de sí misma.

—Hola, Shaoran.

—Hola, Saku.

No había permitido que ningún hombre la llamara con aquel apodo de su infancia desde que él se marchó.

Se obligó a apartarse de la puerta y cruzó la biblioteca; bajo sus pies, la alfombra era demasiado mullida, como un terreno pantanoso. Fue directamente hasta él para demostrarle que no le tenía miedo. Pero sí que se lo tenía. Tenía poder sobre ella, un poder mucho mayor que el que le conferían las simples leyes.

Aunque era alta, tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara. Sus ojos eran de un ámbar bastante claro, como un gran tarro de miel fresca. Aspiró su sutil perfume a sándalo y cítricos, aquel aroma que una vez había equiparado a la felicidad.

—¿Has venido para concederme el divorcio o para causar molestias? —No se anduvo con rodeos. Los problemas a los que no te enfrentas directamente siempre acaban por darte un mordisco en el trasero.

El se encogió de hombros. Se había quitado la chaqueta de calle y la corbata. La mirada de ella se demoró un segundo de más en la dorada piel de la base del cuello. Su camisa de fina batista lo envolvía amorosamente, acariciando los anchos hombros y los largos brazos.

—He venido para fijar condiciones.

—¿A qué te refieres con condiciones?

—Un heredero. Da a luz un heredero y te concederé el divorcio. De lo contrario, presentaré testigos de tu adulterio. Sabes que no puedes divorciarte de mí acusándome de adulterio, si tú has cometido el mismo pecado, ¿verdad?

Le zumbaban los oídos.

—Debes de estar bromeando. ¿Quieres un heredero de mí? ¿Ahora?

—Es que antes no podía soportar la idea de acostarme contigo.

—¿De veras? —Se echó a reír, aunque habría preferido tirarle el tintero a la cabeza—. Te gustó bastante la última vez.

—La mejor actuación de mi vida —respondió él tranquilamente—. Y eso que yo ya era un buen actor.

El dolor brotó en su interior, un dolor corrosivo, debilitante, que había creído no volver a sentir nunca. Se esforzó por mantener el control y alejar ese tema que la hacía tan vulnerable.

—Amenazas vacías. No he tenido relaciones íntimas con lord Tsukishiro.

—¡Qué casta! Hablo de lord Wrenworth, lord Acton y del honorable señor Williams.

Ahogó una exclamación. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Siempre había sido muy cuidadosa, siempre muy discreta.

—Tu madre me escribió. —La observaba; era evidente que disfrutaba de su creciente desaliento—. Por supuesto, lo único que ella quería era que me volviera loco de celos y cruzase el océano sin perder un segundo para recuperar lo que era mío. Estoy seguro de que la perdonarás.

Si alguna vez existieron circunstancias atenuantes para el matricidio, no era en este momento. Lo primero que haría al día siguiente sería soltar dos docenas de cabras hambrientas en el muy apreciado invernadero de la señora Kinomoto. Luego acapararía todas las existencias de tintes para el pelo que hubiera en el mercado y obligaría a aquella mujer a que tuviera que enseñar sus raíces canosas.

—Puedes elegir —dijo él cordialmente—. Podemos resolverlo en privado o podemos usar los testimonios jurados de estos caballeros. Sabes que cada palabra que digan saldrá en todos los periódicos.

Palideció. Yukito era su propio milagro humano, firme y leal; la quería lo suficiente para tomar parte voluntariamente en todas las complicaciones y aspectos desagradables de un divorcio. Pero ¿seguiría queriéndola cuando sus anteriores amantes testificaran, públicamente, sobre sus aventuras?

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó, alzando la voz. Respiró hondo para calmarse. Cualquier emoción que mostrara ante Li sería un signo de debilidad—. Hice que mis abogados te enviaran una docena de cartas. No contestaste a ninguna. Podrías haber anulado este matrimonio con cierta dignidad, sin tener que pasar por este circo.

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que mi falta de respuesta transmitía adecuadamente lo que yo opinaba de tu idea.

—¡Te ofrecí cien mil libras!

—Mi fortuna es veinte veces mayor. Pero incluso si no tuviera ni un penique, eso no sería suficiente para ponerme delante del magistrado de su majestad y jurar que nunca te he tocado. Los dos sabemos perfectamente bien que te follé como despedida.

Se estremeció y sintió calor al mismo tiempo. Para su desgracia, no solo era por la rabia. El recuerdo de aquella noche... no, no pensaría en aquello. Ya lo había olvidado.

—Esto tiene algo que ver con la señorita Von Schweppenburg, ¿no es así? Sigues queriendo castigarme.

Le dedicó una de aquellas frías miradas suyas que hacían que las rodillas le flaquearan.

—Vaya, ¿y por qué se te ocurre pensar eso?

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué podía decir sin sacar a colación toda aquella historia tan complicada y amarga? Tragó saliva.

—De acuerdo —dijo, con toda la indiferencia que pudo reunir—. Tengo un compromiso esta noche. Pero seguramente volveré a casa hacia las diez. Te puedo conceder un cuarto de hora a partir de las diez y media.

El soltó una carcajada.

—Tan impaciente como siempre, mi querida marquesa. No, esta noche no iré a visitarte. Estoy cansado del viaje. Y ahora que te he visto, necesitaré unos cuantos días más para superar mi repugnancia. Pero ten la seguridad de que no aceptaré necios límites de tiempo. Permaneceré en tu cama todo el tiempo que quiera, ni un minuto menos... ni tampoco un minuto más, por mucho que me supliques.

Se quedó boquiabierta de pura estupefacción.

—Es lo más ridí...

De repente, él se inclinó hacia ella y le puso el índice en los labios.

—Si estuviera en tu lugar, no acabaría esa frase. No te gustará tener que tragarte esas palabras.

Ella apartó bruscamente la cara, le quemaban los labios.

—No querría que permanecieras en mi cama aunque fueses el último hombre vivo y yo no hubiera tomado más que extracto de cantárida durante dos semanas.

—¡Qué imágenes me traes a la mente, milady Li! Ya eres una tigresa con todos los hombres del mundo perfectamente vivos y sin necesidad de ningún afrodisíaco. —Se apartó del escritorio—. Ya he tenido suficiente de ti por un día. Que pases una tarde agradable. Por favor, transmite mis saludos a tu enamorado. Espero que no le importe que ejerza mis derechos conyugales.

Se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Y no era la primera vez.

Lady Li se quedó mirando cómo se cerraba la puerta detrás de su esposo y maldijo el día en que se enteró de su existencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de autora:**

Bien se que no tengo mucho que decir salvo que ame tanto este libro que me puse a pensar inmediatamente como seria si Sakura y Shaoran fueran los protagonistas.

Sobre mi otra historia la actualización la tendré más o menos dentro de dos días.

Atte: Tubasa-chan n_n


	2. Chapter 2

__Acuerdos privados__

_Este fic no me pertenece es solo una adaptación del libro "Acuerdos privados" de Sherry Thomas._

_Los personajes al igual que la historia no me pertenecen son creación original de las genios de CLAMP, hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, solo es con la simple intención de entretener a los lectores, aclarando que no infrinjo ningún tipo de ley._

_Ahora sin más que agregar comencemos…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Once años antes... Londres, julio de 1882_

Con sus dieciocho años, Saku Kinomoto sentía un placer malicioso. Esperaba no ser demasiado obvia, pero tampoco es que le importara realmente. ¿Qué podían decir las mujeres enjoyadas y emplumadas del salón de lady Beckwith? ¿Que carecía de modestia? ¿Que era arrogante y poco refinada? ¿Qué apestaba a libras esterlinas?

Al principio de su temporada en Londres, habían pronosticado que sería un absoluto desastre, una chica sin clase, sin modales, sin la más mínima idea. Pero, quién iba a decirlo, solo dos meses después ya estaba comprometida... con un duque, joven y apuesto, además. «Su excelencia la duquesa de Fairford.» Le gustaba como sonaba. Le gustaba enormemente.

Las mismas mujeres que se habían burlado de ella se vieron obligadas a acercársele y felicitarla. Sí, ya se había fijado el día de la boda; en noviembre, justo después de su cumpleaños. Y sí, gracias, ya había tenido la primera reunión en casa de madame Élise para decidir el traje de boda. Había elegido un suntuoso satén crema, con una cola de cuatro metros, de muaré plateado.

Segura en la posición a la que pronto se vería ensalzada, Saku se acomodó mejor en su butaca y abrió el abanico mientras otras debutantes, sin prometido, se preparaban para entretener a las señoras con sus habilidades musicales, ya que todo el mundo sabía que a lord Beckwith le gustaba prolongar la sobremesa con los caballeros, reteniéndolos a veces durante más de tres horas con sus licores y cigarros.

Saku dirigió su atención a cosas más importantes. ¿Debería hacer algo fantástico con el pastel, pedir que le dieran la forma del Taj Mahal o del palacio del Dux? ¿No? Entonces haría que dieran formas originales a las diferentes capas. ¿Hexágonos? Excelente. Un pastel hexagonal cubierto con un brillante glaseado real, con guirnaldas de...

La música. Levantó la mirada, sorprendida. Por lo general, las intérpretes iban de aceptables a execrables. Pero la exquisita joven de piel marfileña sentada en la banqueta tenía tanta maestría como los músicos profesionales que la madre de Saku contrataba a veces. Sus dedos se deslizaban por las teclas del piano como golondrinas por encima de un estanque en verano. Unas notas cristalinas, suntuosas, acariciaban los oídos del mismo modo que un buen plato de crème brûlée acaricia el paladar.

Theodora von Schweppenburg. Así se llamaba. Se la habían presentado justo antes de la cena. Era nueva en Londres, procedía de un pequeño principado del continente. Era hija de un conde, y condesa por derecho propio, pero era uno de esos títulos del Sacro Imperio Romano que pasan a todos los descendientes, así que no significaba mucho.

La actuación terminó y, unos minutos después, Saku se quedó sorprendida al ver que la señorita Von Schweppenburg estaba a su lado.

—Mi enhorabuena por su compromiso, señorita Kinomoto. —La señorita Von Schweppenburg hablaba con un acento suave y agradable. Olía a esencia de rosas con un toque de pachulí.

—Gracias, Fräulein.

—A mi madre le gustaría que yo hiciera lo mismo —dijo con una risita tímida, sentándose en una silla de respaldo recto junto a Saku—. Me ha ordenado que le pregunte cómo lo consiguió usted.

—Es sencillo —respondió Saku, con estudiado descuido—. Su excelencia tiene apuros económicos y yo poseo una fortuna.

No era tan sencillo. Más bien había sido una campaña que había durado años, librada desde el mismo segundo en que la señora Kinomoto había logrado, por fin, inculcarle a Saku que era a la vez su deber y su destino llegar a ser duquesa.

La señorita Von Schweppenburg no podría repetir el éxito de Saku. Tampoco Saku podría hacerlo. No conocía a ningún otro duque casadero con unas deudas tan abrumadoras como para estar dispuesto a contraer matrimonio con una joven cuya única relación con la nobleza era a través de su madre, hija de un hacendado rural.

La señorita Von Schweppenburg bajó la mirada.

—Oh —murmuró, haciendo girar una y otra vez su abanico entre las palmas de sus manos—. Yo no tengo fortuna.

Saku ya lo había supuesto. Había una especie de tristeza en ella, la sombría melancolía de una mujer de alta cuna que solo se puede permitir contar con una camarera cada dos días y que, después de la puesta del sol, se mueve a oscuras para ahorrar la cera de las velas.

—Pero es bella —señaló Saku. Aunque un poco entrada en años, pensó, por lo menos veintiuno o veintidós—. A los hombres les gustan las mujeres guapas.

—No se me da muy bien, esta... tarea de mujer guapa.

Eso Saku lo había visto por sí misma. En la cena, la señorita Von Schweppenburg estaba sentada entre dos jóvenes casaderos, ambos atraídos por su belleza y su timidez. Pero había algo apesadumbrado en su reserva. Apenas había prestado atención a ninguno de los dos y, al cabo de un rato, ellos se habían dado cuenta.

—Necesita más práctica —dijo Saku.

La joven permaneció en silencio. Deslizó la punta del abanico por encima de la falda.

—¿Conoce a lord Hien Li, señorita Kinomoto?

El nombre le resultaba vagamente familiar. Entonces Saku recordó. Lord Li era el tío de su futuro esposo.

—Me parece que no. Se casó con una princesa bávara y vive en el continente.

—Tiene un hijo. —La voz de la señorita Von Schweppenburg vaciló—. Se llama Shaoran. Y... está enamorado de mí.

Saku se olió una historia de Romeo y Julieta, una historia cuyo atractivo se le escapaba. La señorita Capuleto debería haberse casado con el hombre que sus padres eligieron para ella y luego haber tenido una aventura ardiente, pero muy discreta, con el señor Montesco. No solo habría seguido viva, sino que al cabo de un tiempo se habría dado cuenta de que Romeo era un joven imberbe y aburrido con poco que ofrecerlo salvo bonitos tópicos, «Es el oriente, y Julieta es el sol.» Por favor.

—Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo —continuó la señorita Von Schweppenburg—. Pero, claro, mamá no me permite casarme con él. El tampoco tiene dinero.

—Entiendo —dijo Saku amablemente—. Usted está tratando de permanecerle fiel.

La señorita Von Schweppenburg vaciló.

—No sé. Mamá no me volverá a hablar si no hago una buena boda. Pero los desconocidos me hacen sentir... incómoda. Ojalá el señor Li fuera mejor partido.

La opinión que Saku tenía de la joven se deterioraba rápidamente. Respetaba a la mujer que se casaba para sacar el máximo provecho personal. Y respetaba a la mujer que sacrificaba las comodidades mundanas por amor, aunque personalmente discrepaba de una decisión así. Pero no soportaba la falta de personalidad. La señorita Von Schweppenburg no quería entregarse al tal Shaoran Li porque era demasiado pobre, pero tampoco dedicarse a la caza de marido porque le gustaba dejarse querer.

—Es muy apuesto, muy cariñoso y amable —decía, con la voz reducida a un susurro, casi como si hablara consigo misma—. Me escribe cartas y me envía regalos encantadores, cosas que hace él mismo.

Saku deseaba poner los ojos en blanco, pero por algún motivo no podía. Alguien amaba a esta joven, una joven absolutamente inútil, la amaba lo suficiente para seguir cortejándola, aunque la estaban exhibiendo por toda Europa para ver quién se quedaba con ella.

Por un momento, la abrumó una desesperación absoluta al pensar que nunca conocería un amor así, que pasaría por la vida sostenida únicamente por su fachada inexpugnable. Luego recuperó el sentido. El amor era para los tontos. Saku Kinomoto era muchas cosas, pero nunca había sido estúpida.

—Qué afortunada es, Fräulein.

—Sí, supongo que lo soy. Ojalá... —E hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza—. Puede que lo conozca el día de su boda.

Saku asintió y sonrió, distraída, volviendo a ocuparse de la elegancia estructural del pastel que servirían en su inminente boda.

Pero no llegó a celebrarse ninguna boda entre Sakura Kinomoto y Carrington Vincent Hanslow Saybrook. Dos semanas antes del día del enlace, su excelencia el duque de Fairford, marqués de Tremaine, vizconde Hanslow y barón Wolvinton, después de seis horas bebiendo sin parar en honor de sus próximos esponsales, se subió al tejado de la casa de su amigo y trató de enseñarle el trasero a todo Londres. Lo único que logró fue romperse el cuello y fallecer al caer al suelo desde una altura de cuatro pisos.


	3. Chapter 3

__Acuerdos privados__

_Este fic no me pertenece es solo una adaptación del libro "Acuerdos privados" de Sherry Thomas._

_Los personajes al igual que la historia no me pertenecen son creación original de las genios de CLAMP, hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, solo es con la simple intención de entretener a los lectores, aclarando que no infrinjo ningún tipo de ley._

_Ahora sin más que agregar comencemos…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_9 de mayo de 1893_

Nadeshkio Kinomoto estaba fuera de sí.

Lo sabía porque acababa de decapitar todas las orquídeas de su amado invernadero. Las cabezas rodaban por el suelo en una carnicería hermosa y grotesca, como si estuviera representando una versión floral de la Revolución francesa.

No era la primera, ni siquiera la milésima vez, que deseaba que el séptimo duque de Fairford hubiera vivido dos semanas más. Dos miserables semanas. Después podía haberse emborrachado de veneno, atado a las vías del ferrocarril y, mientras esperaba a que llegara el tren, haberse pegado un tiro en la cabeza.

Lo único que quería era que Saku fuera duquesa. ¿Acaso era pedir demasiado?

Duquesa... todo el mundo la llamaba así a ella cuando era niña. Era bella, educada, serena y regia; todos estaban convencidos de que se casaría con un duque. Pero luego su padre fue víctima de un fraude que lo dejó casi en la ruina, y la larga y prolongada enfermedad de su madre hizo que la economía de la familia se hundiera, pasando de precaria a catastrófica. Acabó casándose con un hombre que le doblaba la edad, un rico industrial que deseaba infundir un poco de refinamiento en su linaje.

Pero la sociedad consideró que el dinero de Fujitaka Kinomoto era demasiado nuevo, demasiado zafio. De repente, Nadeshkio se encontró excluida de los salones donde antes había sido acogida. Se trago la humillación y juró que no permitiría que a su propia hija le pasara lo mismo. La niña tendría el refinamiento de Nadeshkio y la fortuna de su padre; arrasaría Londres y .sería duquesa, aunque fuera lo último que ella hiciese.

Saku estuvo a punto de conseguirlo. Bueno, en realidad lo había conseguido. Esa vez la culpa fue toda de Carrington. Pero luego, con gran asombro de Nadeshkio, Saku lo hizo de nuevo: se casó con el primo de Carrington y heredero del título. Qué feliz y orgullosa, qué descansada estaba Nadeshkio el día de la boda de Saku.

Y luego todo se estropeó. Shaoran se marchó al día siguiente del enlace sin dar explicaciones a nadie. Y por mucho que suplicó, lloró y trató de engatusarla, Nadeshkio no consiguió sonsacarle a Saku ni una palabra sobre lo que había sucedido.

—¿Qué te importa? —le replicó Saku, glacial—. Hemos decidido llevar vidas separadas. Cuando él herede, yo me convertiré igualmente en duquesa. ¿No es eso lo único que siempre has querido?

Nadeshkio tuvo que contentarse con eso. Mientras, en secreto, mantenía correspondencia con Shaoran, dejando caer retazos de información sobre Saku entre descripciones de su jardín y de sus galas de caridad. Las cartas de él llegaban cuatro veces al año, tan seguras como la rotación de las estaciones, informativas y amables en extremo. Estas cartas mantenían vivas sus esperanzas. Seguro que tenía intención de volver algún día o no se molestaría en escribir a su madre política, año tras año.

Pero ¿por qué Saku no podía dejar las cosas como estaban? ¿En qué pensaba aquella chica, arriesgándose a algo tan desagradable y perjudicial como un divorcio? ¿Y para qué, para casarse con aquel vulgar y corriente lord Tsukishiro, que no era digno de lavarle las enaguas y mucho menos de tocarla sin ellas puestas? La idea la ponía enferma. Lo único bueno era que seguro que esto haría reaccionar a Shaoran y actuar. Tal vez incluso volviera. Tal vez se produciría un apasionado enfrentamiento.

El telegrama de Shaoran, el día antes, informándole de su llegada, la había elevado al séptimo cielo. Se apresuró a enviarle otro en respuesta, casi incapaz de contener su júbilo. Pero esta mañana había llegado su respuesta, veintisiete palabras de implacables malas noticias:

QUERIDA SEÑORA STOP POR FAVOR MATE SUS ESPERANZAS YA COMO ACTO DE PIEDAD HACIA USTED MISMA STOP PIENSO CONCEDER EL DIVORCIO STOP DESPUÉS DE CIERTO INTERVALO STOP AFECTUOSAMENTE SUYO STOP SHAORAN.

Así que había cogido la herramienta de jardín que tenía más a mano y destrozado todas sus variedades de orquídeas, preciosas, raras y cultivadas con tanto esfuerzo. Dejó caer las tijeras como una criminal arrepentida que lanza lejos el arma asesina. Debía dejar de actuar así. Acabaría en el manicomio de Bedlam, vieja, con el pelo enmarañado y canoso, implorándole a la almohada que no abandonara la cama.

Bien, no podía impedir el divorcio. Pero sí que podía buscarle otro duque a Saku. De hecho, había uno que vivía a poca distancia, en el mismo camino de cottage, a pocas millas de la costa de Devon. Su excelencia el duque de Perrin era un recluso bastante intimidante. Pero era un hombre de cuerpo y mente sanos. Y, con cuarenta y cinco años de edad, todavía no era demasiado viejo para Saku, que se acercaba peligrosamente a los treinta.

Cuando era una joven casadera y vivía en ese mismo cottage, en la periferia de la propiedad y la esfera social del duque, Nadeshkio lo había deseado para ella misma. Pero de eso hacía tres décadas. Nadie conocía sus antiguas ambiciones. Y el duque... bueno, él ni siquiera sabía que ella existiera.

Tendría que abandonar su reserva, propia de una duquesa, olvidar que nunca los habían presentado e irrumpir en su camino, que lo hacía pasar junto a su casa todas las tardes a las cuatro menos cuarto, tanto si llovía como si hacía sol.

En otras palabras, tendría que actuar igual que Saku.

Cuando Shaoran volvió a casa después de su paseo matutino a caballo, Wei le informó de que lady Li deseaba reunirse con él cuando le resultara conveniente. Sin duda, lo que quería decir era que se presentara en aquel mismo momento. Pero esto no le resultaba conveniente en absoluto, ya que tenía hambre y estaba desaliñado.

Desayunó y se bañó. Después de frotarse una última vez el pelo, dejó que la toalla le cayera encima de los hombros y cogió la ropa limpia que había dispuesto encima de la cama. En aquel preciso momento, su esposa, como un torbellino de blusa blanca y falda de color caramelo, irrumpió en la habitación.

Saku dio dos pasos y se detuvo mientras fruncía el ceño. Como habían prometido, habían aireado, limpiado y amueblado la habitación con un magnífico conjunto de muebles de secuoya —cama, mesillas de noche, armario y arcón— rescatado de su largo sueño en la buhardilla y devuelto al servicio. Debajo del gran Monet colgado encima de la repisa de la chimenea, florecían en silencio dos macetas de orquídeas, con su fragancia dulce y ligera. Pero pese a todo el frotar y abrillantar que Wei había ordenado, el olor a humedad seguía impregnando los muebles resucitados, un olor a vejez e historia perdida.

—Tiene exactamente el mismo aspecto —dijo ella casi como para sus adentros—. No tenía ni idea de que Wei se acordara.

Probablemente, Wie se acordaba incluso de la última vez que ella se había roto una uña. Tenía ese efecto en los hombres. Ni siquiera un hombre que la dejara atrás olvidaba nada de ella.

En los viejos tiempos, cuando se sentía más benévolo hacia su esposa, Shaoran estaba seguro de que Dios se había demorado en su creación, insuflando más vida y determinación en ella que en los simples mortales. Incluso ahora, con los estragos de una noche en blanco en la cara, sus ojos de miel brillaban con más luminosidad que el cielo de la tarde sobre el puerto de Nueva York el Día de la Independencia.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó.

Su mirada volvió a él. Estaba bastante decente. El batín cubría todo lo que debía ser cubierto y la mayor parte del resto, además. Pero la verdad es que pareció sorprendida, y luego leve pero inconfundiblemente incómoda.

No se sonrojó. Raramente se sonrojaba. Pero cuando lo hacía, cuando sus mejillas pálidas y altaneras adquirían el tono de un helado de fresas, cualquier hombre tenía que estar, por fuerza, momificado para no reaccionar.

—Te estabas demorando mucho —dijo ella, bruscamente a modo de explicación.

—Y sospechabas que te estaba haciendo esperar deliberadamente. —Negó con la cabeza—. Deberías saber que estoy por encima de ese tipo de venganzas mezquinas.

En la cara de Saku apareció una expresión de dolida sorna.

—Por supuesto. Prefieres que tu venganza sea grandiosa y espectacular.

—Como gustes —respondió él, inclinándose para ponerse la ropa interior. La cama estaba entre los dos, con la parte alta del colchón a la altura de su cintura, pero el acto de vestirse no dejaba de ser una exhibición de poder por su parte—. Bien, ¿de qué asunto tan importante se trata que no puede esperar hasta que me haya vestido?

—Te pido disculpas por entrar de manera tan intempestiva —dijo ella, fríamente—. Me marcharé y te esperaré en la biblioteca.

—No te molestes, puesto que ya estás aquí. —Se puso los pantalones—. ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

Saku siempre había tenido buenos reflejos.

—Bien. He reflexionado sobre tus condiciones. Las encuentro a la vez demasiado indefinidas y demasiado abiertas.

Es lo que él había pensado. No se podía decir que ella fuera de las que dejan que nadie les pase por encima. De hecho, prefería ser ella quien pasara por encima de los demás. Solo le sorprendía que hubiera tardado tanto en ir a presentarle sus objeciones.

—Explícate. —Tiró la toalla encima de una silla, se desató el batín y lo dejó caer sobre la cama.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Mejor dicho, él la miró a los ojos y ella miró su torso desnudo. Como si él necesitara algo más que le recordase a la joven juguetona y descarada que enviaba sus dedos a realizar hazañas de alpinismo por sus muslos.

Ahora sus ojos se encontraron. Ella se sonrojó, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

—Engendrar un heredero es un asunto incierto —dijo, con tono decidido—. Supongo que deseas un heredero, un varón.

—Así es. —Se puso la camisa, se la metió por dentro de los pantalones y empezó a abrocharse los botones de la cadera derecha, acomodando sus partes ligeramente para aliviar la incomodidad provocada por su reacción ante ella.

La mirada de Saku estaba ahora en algún punto a su derecha. Probablemente en el poste de la cama.

—Mi madre no consiguió tener un varón en diez años de matrimonio. Además, siempre cabe la posibilidad de que uno de los dos, o los dos, seamos estériles.

«Embustera.» Decidió no ponerla en evidencia.

—¿Y bien?

—Necesito establecer un límite, por mí misma y por lord Tsukishiro, al que no puedo pedir que espere eternamente.

¿Qué le decía la señora Kinomoto en la furiosa carta que le había enviado? «Lord Tsukishiro, lo reconozco, es muy amable. Pero tiene el cerebro de un pudin y la elegancia de un pato viejo. No consigo entender, ni aunque me fuera la vida en ello, qué ve Saku en él.» Camden se pasó los tirantes por encima de los hombros. Por una vez, la sagacidad de la señora Kinomoto le había fallado. ¿Cuántos hombres había en Inglaterra que permanecerían lealmente al lado de una mujer en medio de un divorcio?

—... seis meses a partir de hoy —decía su esposa—. Si para cuando llegue noviembre todavía no he concebido, procederemos a divorciarnos. Si lo he hecho, esperaremos hasta que nazca el bebé.

El no podía imaginar un hijo real, ni siquiera un embarazo. Sus pensamientos se detenían al borde de la cama, no iban más allá. Una parte de él sentía repugnancia ante cualquier tipo de intimidad con ella, incluso del tipo más impersonal.

Pero él también tenía otras partes...

—¿Y bien? —insistió ella.

Recuperó el control de sí mismo.

—¿Y si me das una hija?

—Esto es algo sobre lo que yo no tengo ningún control.

¿Era así realmente?

—Entiendo las ventajas de fijar unos límites, pero no puedo estar de acuerdo con tus condiciones —dijo—. Seis meses es demasiado poco para garantizar nada. Un año. Y si es una niña, un intento más.

—Nueve meses.

Él tenía todos los triunfos en la mano. Era hora de que ella se diera cuenta.

—No he venido a regatear, lady Li. Estoy siendo condescendiente contigo. Un año o no hay trato.

Ella alzó la barbilla.

—¿Un año a partir de hoy?

—Un año desde el momento en que empecemos.

—¿Y cuándo será eso, oh mi dueño y señor?

El se echó a reír al oír lo áspero de su tono. En esto no había cambiado. Caería peleando.

—Paciencia, Saku. Ten paciencia. Al final, conseguirás lo que quieres.

—Será mejor que no lo olvides —replicó ella con una altivez propia de la reina Isabel después del hundimiento de la armada española—. Que tengas un buen día.

La siguió con la mirada mientras ella se marchaba, con su andar resuelto y el gallardo ondear de su falda. Nadie imaginaría, al mirarla, que acababa de entregarle su cabeza en una bandeja, rodeada de sus entrañas.

De repente recordó que, en un tiempo, le había gustado.

Demasiado.


	4. Chapter 4

__Acuerdos privados__

_Este fic no me pertenece es solo una adaptación del libro "Acuerdos privados" de Sherry Thomas._

_Los personajes al igual que la historia no me pertenecen son creación original de las genios de CLAMP, hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, solo es con la simple intención de entretener a los lectores, aclarando que no infrinjo ningún tipo de ley._

_Ahora sin más que agregar comencemos…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Condado de Bedford, diciembre de 1882_

Saku no le gustaba la mitología griega porque los dioses siempre estaban castigando a las mujeres por su arrogancia. ¿Qué había de malo en un poco de orgullo? ¿Por qué Aracne no podía afirmar que sus cualidades eran mayores que las de Atenea, dado que lo eran, sin que la convirtieran en araña? ¿Y por qué Poseidón tenía que enfurecerse tanto como para echar a la hija de Casiopea a las fauces de un monstruo marino, a menos que la jactancia de esta fuera verdad y realmente fuese más bella que las hijas del propio Poseidón?

Saku pecaba de arrogancia. Y también a ella la castigaban unos dioses celosos. ¿De qué otra manera podía interpretar la brusca e insensata muerte de Carrington? Otros libertinos vivían hasta una impenitente y avanzada edad, devorando a las debutantes con unos ojos enrojecidos y legañosos. ¿Por qué Carrington no podía haber disfrutado de las mismas oportunidades?

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento estuvo a punto de arrancarle el sombrero. Se frotó la parte inferior de la barbilla, donde la cinta le había hecho una rozadura. Briarmeadow, la propiedad de los Kinomoto, tenía ocho mil acres de bosque y prados, en su mayoría llanos como el suelo de un salón de baile, salvo este rincón donde el terreno ondulaba y a veces se arrugaba formando crestas y pliegues.

Había crecido en una casa más cerca de Bedford. Habían comprado Briarmeadow, su hogar durante los tres últimos unos, con el expreso propósito de facilitarle el trato a Carrington, ya que lindaba con Twelve Pillars, la casa solariega de los Carrington.

A Saku le gustaba recorrer los límites de Briarmeadow. La tierra era sólida, algo con lo que podía contar. Le gustaba la certidumbre. Le gustaba saber exactamente cómo se desarrollaría su futuro. La boda con Carrington le aseguraba eso; no importaba qué otras cosas sucedieran; siempre sería duquesa y nadie volvería, nunca más, a desairarla ni a desairar a su madre.

Al desaparecer Carrington, había vuelto a ser solamente la Señorita Riqueza. No tenía una belleza de las que hacen perder la cabeza, por mucho que su madre se esforzara. Se sabía que había dado algunos pisotones en la pista de baile. Y, por encima de todas las vulgaridades, tenía un pertinaz interés en el comercio, en las mercancías y el dinero.

En el cielo, unas espesas nubes permanecían inmóviles, grises con manchas de amarillo purulento, como retales de algodón sucio. Pronto empezaría a nevar. La verdad es que debería pensar en regresar. Tenía que recorrer unos cinco kilómetros antes de vislumbrar la casa. Pero no quería volver. Ya era desalentador contemplar, ella sola, lo que podría haber sido. Era diez veces peor hacerlo con su madre allí.

La señora Kinomoto alternaba la estupefacción, la desesperación y un furioso desafío. Lo volverían a intentar, susurraba con rabia, abrazando a Saku cuando estaba de un humor más vehemente. A continuación, perdía toda esperanza porque no era posible que lo repitieran, ya que Carrington era un caso bastante único de disipación, insolvencia y desesperación.

Un arroyo separaba Briarmeadow de Twelve Pillars. Aquí no había vallas, el arroyo era una linde reconocida desde antiguo. Saku permaneció en la orilla, tirando guijarros al agua. Aquel lugar era bonito en verano, con las flexibles ramas verdes de los sauces meciéndose con la brisa. Ahora los sauces sin hojas se parecían a unas viejas solteronas, desnudas, flacas y desmadejadas.

Al otro lado del arroyo la orilla se elevaba en pendiente. De repente, en lo alto de la cuesta, justo delante de ella, apareció un jinete con la cabeza descubierta. Se quedó desconcertada. Aparte de ella, no iba nunca nadie a ese lugar. El jinete, con una chaqueta de montar de color carmesí oscuro y pantalones de montar de ante metidos dentro de botas negras altas, bajó a la carga por la cuesta. Saku se sobresaltó y dio un paso atrás tambaleándose, por miedo a que el caballo la arrollara.

Al llegar al pie de la colina, unos quince metros corriente abajo, el jinete hizo que su montura diera un salto poderoso y elegante, salvando limpiamente los más de tres metros y medio de ancho del cauce. Tiró de las riendas, se detuvo y la miró. Había sido consciente de su presencia todo el tiempo.

—Está entrando ilegalmente en mis tierras —gritó ella.

El se acercó a ella, obligando al enorme caballo negro sin esfuerzo, inclinándose para pasar por debajo de las ramas desnudas de los sauces. No se detuvo hasta que pudo verla sin obstáculos, a unos tres metros de distancia. Y ella lo vio bien por primera vez.

Era apuesto, aunque no tan guapo como Carrington, que —pobre hombre, ojalá que las diablesas del infierno no lo trataran demasiado mal— era Byron reencarnado. Este hombre tenía unos rasgos más marcados y nobles en una cara más enjuta y masculina. Sus miradas se encontraron. El tenía unos ojos hermosos, profundos, con los irises de un ambar magnífico. Eran los ojos de un hombre inteligente: perceptivos, brillosos, veían mucho y delataban poco.

Ella no podía apartar la vista. Había algo en él que la atrajo al instante, algo en su porte, una confianza que era diferente tanto de la arrogante actitud de privilegio de Carrington como de su propia y obstinada terquedad. Un aplomo fraguado con refinamiento.

—Está entrando en mis tierras —repitió, porque no se le ocurría nada más que decir.

—¿De verdad? —dijo él—. ¿Y usted es... ?

Hablaba con algo de acento, pero no era francés ni alemán ni italiano ni nada que ella pudiera identificar. ¿Era extranjero?

—La señorita Kinomoto. ¿Quién es usted?

—El señor Li.

¿Podía ser...? No, no era posible. Pero, por otro lado, ¿quién podía ser, si no?

—¿El marqués de Li?

Carrington había muerto sin descendencia. Su tío, el siguiente en la línea de sucesión, había heredado el título ducal. El hijo mayor del nuevo duque tenía el tratamiento de cortesía de marqués de Li.

El joven sonrió levemente.

—Supongo que también me he convertido en eso.

¿Este hombre era el pretendiente de Theodora von Schweppenburg? Se había imaginado a alguien con tan poco carácter y tan inútil como la propia señorita Von Schweppenburg.

—Ha regresado de la universidad.

No había asistido al funeral de Carrington junto al resto de la familia, debido a sus clases en la Ecole Polytechnique de París. Sus padres se habían mostrado vagos sobre lo que estudiaba. Física o economía, dijeron. ¿Cómo podía nadie confundir las dos cosas?

—La universidad nos permite salir por Navidad.

Desmontó y se le acercó, llevando de la rienda al semental negro. Saku dominó su incomodidad y permaneció donde estaba. El se quitó el guante de montar y le tendió la mano.

—Encantado de conocerla por fin, señorita Kinomoto.

Ella le estrechó la mano brevemente.

—Supongo que ya sabe quién soy.

Empezaban a caer los primeros copos de nieve, diminutas partículas de hielo algodonoso. Uno le cayó a él en las pestañas. Sus pestañas, como sus cejas, eran de un tono mucho más oscuro que el tomo madera de la punta de sus cabellos. Sus ojos, estaba segura, eran del color de un zafiro amarillo, aunque nunca había visto ninguno.

—Pensaba ir a visitarla mañana —dijo—. Para ofrecerle mis condolencias.

—Sí, como puede ver, estoy desconsolada —respondió ella riendo.

Él la miró, la miró de verdad, con los ojos deteniéndose en cada rasgo, uno por uno. Su escrutinio la desconcertó; estaba más acostumbrada a que la señalaran a sus espaldas, pero no era desagradable, viniendo de un hombre tan apuesto y fascinante.

—Le presento mis disculpas en nombre de mi primo. Fue muy poco considerado por su parte morir antes de casarse con usted y dejar un heredero.

Su franqueza la cogió por sorpresa. Una cosa era que su madre dijera algo por el estilo y otra muy diferente oír que un completo desconocido lo repetía, un extraño que ni siquiera le había sido presentado como era debido.

—El hombre propone y Dios dispone —respondió ella.

—Es una verdadera pena, ¿verdad?

Empezaba a gustarle este lord Li.

—Sí que lo es.

De repente, los copos de nieve aumentaron de tamaño; ya no eran como serrín helado, sino pelusa del tamaño de una uña. Caían densos, como si todos los ángeles del cielo estuvieran mudando las plumas. En los minutos transcurridos desde la aparición de lord Li, el cielo se había oscurecido visiblemente. Pronto el anochecer lo envolvería todo.

Li miró alrededor.

—¿Dónde está su lacayo o su doncella?

—No hay ninguno. Este no es un lugar público.

—¿A qué distancia está su casa? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—A unos cinco kilómetros.

—Debería llevarse mi caballo. No es seguro que recorra todo ese camino a pie, en la oscuridad, con este tiempo.

—Gracias, pero no monto.

La miró a los ojos. Por un momento, ella pensó que le iba a preguntar directamente por qué tenía miedo de los caballos, pero se limitó a decir:

—En ese caso, permítame que la acompañe.

Saku soltó un silencioso suspiro de alivio.

—Permiso concedido. Pero debo advertirle que soy un desastre para conversar sobre temas triviales.

El se puso el guante y se pasó las riendas del caballo alrededor de la muñeca.

—Perfecto. El silencio no me dérange... perdón, no me molesta.

La palabra déranger en francés significaba «molestar». En realidad, no tenía acento. Era solo que su inglés, una lengua que apenas hablaba nunca, estaba un poco oxidado.

Caminaron en silencio un rato. No podía resistirse a mirarlo a cada momento para admirar su perfil. Tenía la nariz y la barbilla clásicas de un Apolo de Belvedere.

—Consulté con los abogados de mi difunto primo antes de venir a Twelve Pillars —dijo Li, rompiendo el silencio—. Nos ha dejado en una situación complicada.

—Entiendo. —Por supuesto que lo entendía, ya que estaba familiarizada a fondo con los pormenores de las finanzas de Carrington.

—Los abogados me dieron el total de sus deudas pendientes, una cifra asombrosa. Pero para las cuatro quintas partes de esa cantidad, no pudieron enseñarme ninguna demanda de acreedores de hace menos de dos años.

—Interesante. —Empezaba a ver adónde iba con todo esto. ¿Cómo había reunido las piezas tan rápidamente? No debía de llevar en Inglaterra más de dos o tres días o ella ya se habría enterado de su presencia.

—Así que pedí que me enseñaran el contrato de matrimonio.

Una medida muy inteligente.

—¿Le pareció una lectura soporífera?

—Todo lo contrario, me admiró. Un documento absolutamente sin fisuras; no creo que en esta vida encuentre otro igual. Observé que quedaría eximido de todas sus deudas después de la boda.

—Es posible que estuviera expresado así.

—Es usted quien tiene la parte del león de sus pagos atrasados, ¿no es así? Se los compró a sus acreedores y concentró la mayoría de sus deudas para persuadirlo de que se casara con usted.

Saku miró a lord Li con un respeto nuevo y casi cálido. Era joven, veintiún años más o menos. Pero era agudo como la hoja de la guillotina. Lo que él decía era exactamente lo que ella había hecho. Se había abstenido de seguir el consejo de la señora Kinomoto para cazar a un duque en los saloncitos y salones de baile y lo había abordado a su manera.

—Exacto. Carrington no quería casarse con alguien como yo. Hubo que arrastrarlo llorando y pataleando a la mesa de negociaciones.

—¿Disfrutó al hacerlo? —preguntó bajando la mirada hasta ella.

—Sí, mucho —confesó—. Fue divertido amenazarlo con llevarme hasta la última tabla del suelo de su casa y la última cuchara de la cocina.

—Mis padres están convencidos de que se siente muy apenada. —Ella intuyó la sonrisa en su voz—. Dicen que, en el funeral, las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas.

—Lloraba como una madre desconsolada por los tres años de duros esfuerzos tirados por la borda.

El soltó una carcajada, un sonido rico, con toda la seducción de un manantial. El corazón dejó de latirle por un momento.

—Es usted una mujer extraordinaria, señorita Kinomoto. ¿Es también justa y sincera?

—Si no va en contra de mis intereses.

Podría jurar que había vuelto a sonreír.

—Es suficiente —dijo él—. Me gustaría negociar un acuerdo con usted.

—Soy toda oídos.

—Twelve Pillars rinde una renta decente, si se administra como es debido. Esto, combinado con la venta de las propiedades no vinculadas, tendría que ayudar a pagar a los acreedores de Carrington, si usted aplaza la reclamación de su parte de las deudas.

—No soy infinitamente rica. Adquirir los pasivos de Carrington fue un desembolso importante, incluso para mí.

—Estoy dispuesto a concederle un tipo de interés ventajoso, si nos deja que le paguemos en plazos trimestrales, empezando el año que viene por estas fechas y acabando dentro de, digamos, siete años.

—Tengo una idea mejor —respondió ella—. ¿Por qué no se casa usted conmigo?

Casarse con el heredero del nuevo duque siempre había sido su primera opción, pero no le había entusiasmado la empresa. Carrington se había follado todo lo que se movía, pero solo era fiel a sí mismo, y esto era algo que ella podía comprender e incluso apreciar, en ocasiones. Le disgustaba la idea de un esposo sensiblero que languidecía por otra mujer, en especial si se trataba de una mujer por la que ella sentía muy poca admiración.

No obstante, lord Li, en persona, había demostrado ser cualquier cosa menos inútil. Empezó a calentarse ante la idea de una alianza con él, igual que una sartén encima de unos fogones bien alimentados.

—Después de la boda, cancelaré el setenta por ciento de las deudas.

Él la miró largamente, pero su reacción no fue la de escándalo y asombro que ella esperaba.

—¿Por qué solo el setenta por ciento?

—Porque usted todavía no es duque y probablemente no lo será hasta dentro de muchos años. —Consideró la posibilidad de mostrarse un poco más recatada y darle tiempo para pensarlo. Pero lo siguiente que salió de sus labios fue—: ¿Qué me dice?

El se quedó callado unos momentos.

—Me siento profundamente honrado. Pero mi afecto ya pertenece a otra persona.

—Los afectos cambian. —Dios santo, sonaba como el demonio empeñado en comprar su alma.

—Me gustaría pensar que en mi carácter hay una cierta constancia.

Maldita señorita Von Schweppenburg. ¿Por qué aquel florero tenía tanta suerte?

—Probablemente tiene razón. Pero yo no necesito su afecto, solo su mano.

El se detuvo, apoyando la mano en el cuello del caballo para darle la señal de pararse. Ella también se detuvo.

—Es muy implacable con usted misma para ser tan joven —dijo él, con una amabilidad que hizo que ella deseara aferrarse a su mano y contarle todo lo que le había pasado para convertirse en la mujer endurecida que era—. ¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

—He tenido que vérmelas con cazafortunas desde que cumplí los catorce años. Y con grandes damas que no se dignaban ni a saludarme.

—¿El afecto y la buena opinión... no tienen ningún peso en absoluto para usted en el matrimonio?

—No. Así que no me importaría que amara usted a otra persona. De hecho, puede pasar todo el tiempo con ella, si quiere. Una vez consumado nuestro matrimonio, solo es necesario que vuelva a mí cuando necesite herederos.

Probablemente, no debería haberlo dicho. Era demasiado directo, sin ninguna delicadeza, incluso para ella. Como reacción, la mirada de él descendió brevemente, abarcándola por completo. Y cuando volvió a mirarla, con unos ojos más oscuros de lo que ella recordaba, notó que le ardía la garganta.

—Yo tengo una opinión diferente del matrimonio —dijo él—. No creo ser la persona adecuada para lo que usted tiene en mente.

Tan guapo y tan inteligente como era, ¿por qué debía tener principios, además? La profundidad de su decepción no guardaba ninguna proporción con lo informal de su propuesta.

—¿Y qué pasa si decido exigir el pago de las deudas? —dijo malhumorada.

—Haría un mal negocio —dijo él tranquilamente—. Despojarnos de todo lo que tenemos cubriría, como máximo, la mitad de lo que mi difunto primo le debía. Lo sabe.

Siguieron caminando, pero la cabeza de Saku no estaba ya en las finanzas de su ascenso social. En cambio, acariciaba unos pensamientos inquietantemente furiosos contra la señorita Von Schweppenburg. Aquella mujer tan insípida, tan débil, ¿qué dominio ejercía sobre este hombre extraordinario? ¿Qué derechos tenía sobre él una mujer que habría aceptado, sumisa, la propuesta de cualquier hombre rico y poderoso que le gustara a su madre? ¿Es que la belleza y una ejecución impecable al piano contaban tanto?

El notó su hosco silencio.

—La he ofendido.

¿Cómo podía ofenderla? Le gustaba todo en él, salvo la mujer a la que amaba.

—No. No está obligado a casarse conmigo solo por complacerme.

—No sé si le sirve de consuelo, pero me siento honrado. Nadie había pedido mi mano en matrimonio antes.

—Sospecho que se debe a que es joven y antes era un don nadie empobrecido. Dé por sentado que a partir de ahora le lloverán las propuestas.

—Pero usted habrá sido siempre la primera —dijo.

¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

—Bueno, sin duda la primera a la que rechaza —respondió cabizbaja.

La dejó que siguiera enfurruñada el resto del camino. Ella andaba pisando fuerte y sus botas aplastaban ruidosamente la nieve del suelo. Pese a que él era mucho más alto y robusto, sus botas de montar eran tan silenciosas sobre la nieve como ella imaginaba que debían de ser las zarpas de un tigre siberiano.

A ochocientos metros de la casa, les salió al encuentro su madre, acompañada de un trío de sirvientes armados de [«rolos.

—¡Saku! —exclamó la señora Kinomoto y, recogiéndose la falda, se acercó corriendo.

Saku no pudo impedir el abrazo de gallina clueca que se abatió sobre ella. La señora Kinomoto la besó en la frente y en las mejillas.

—Saku, chiquilla insensata, más que insensata. ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Con este tiempo! Podrías haber muerto congelada ahí fuera.

—¡Madre! —protestó Saku, avergonzada de verse sometida tantos mimos delante de lord Li—. No estaba en la Antártida arriesgándome a la congelación y la gangrena.

—Solo estoy preocupada porque no has sido tú misma últimamente. Ven, deja que...

Por fin, la señora Kinomoto vio al desconocido y al enorme caballo junto a Saku. Se volvió hacia su hija, alarmada.

Saku suspiró.

—Mamá, permíteme que te presente a su señoría, el marqués de Li. Lord Li, mi madre, la señora Kinomoto. Lord Li, muy gentilmente, se ha dignado acompañarme para ayudarme a buscar a tientas el camino a casa en medio de esta auténtica ventisca que estamos padeciendo.

La señora Kinomoto no hizo ningún caso de sus sarcásticos comentarios.

—¡Lord Li! Pensábamos que seguía en París.

—El trimestre acabó hace una semana, señora. —Se inclinó—. Espero que me perdone. Entré en sus tierras sin darme cuenta, y me encontré con la señorita Kinomoto, que me permitió, amablemente, acompañarla.

Se volvió hacia Saku y se inclinó de nuevo.

—Ha sido todo un placer, señorita Kinomoto. Estoy seguro de que ahora está en buenas manos.

—¡Pero no puede pensar en volver por donde ha venido! —exclamó la señora Kinomoto horrorizada—. Seguro que se perdería con esta oscuridad y este mal tiempo. Debe venir a casa.

El protestó, pero la señora Kinomoto estaba convencida de que perecería si seguía adelante con su temerario plan de regresar a Twelve Pillars, fuera a pie o a caballo. Al final, consintió en quedarse a cenar y en que lo llevaran a casa en un cómodo cupé.

Saku no estaba contenta. Lo que quería era que lord Li se fuera, cuanto antes mejor. No le divertía ver la reacción, en extremo favorable, de su madre en cuanto lo pudo observar con buena luz. Y le dolió —una punzada aguda en algún sitio muy hondo dentro del pecho— ver que la señora Kinomoto lo colmaba de la clase de atenciones que reservaba para los posibles yernos.

Con todo, Saku se puso su mejor traje para cenar, un vestido azul noche, de seda y tul, e hizo que le rehicieran el peinado tres veces. Que Dios la ayudase, quería que él la encontrara bonita y deseable.

Durante la cena, la señora Kinomoto obtuvo, con paciencia y habilidad, detalles de los veintiún años de vida de lord Li. Al parecer, había llevado una existencia muy cosmopolita, pasando temporadas en las principales capitales de Europa, además de en algunos de los balnearios más famosos del continente.

Se comportaba con el aplomo de un príncipe, pero sin esa arrogancia tan arraigada en la mayoría de los miembros de la aristocracia. Sin ningún género de duda, era un aristócrata. No solo era el heredero de un título ducal inglés, sino que, a través de su madre, que había nacido en Wittelsbach, estaba emparentado con la casa de Habsburgo, la casa de Hohenzollern y la propia casa de Hanover, por ser primo de los duques de Sajonia-Coburgo-Gotha.

Lo peor era que, a diferencia de Carrington, cuya barbilla floja, labios húmedos y ojos vacíos se hacían cada vez más visibles conforme se lo iba conociendo, los rasgos ya atractivos de lord Li, unidos a su refinamiento e inteligencia, se hacían más atractivos a cada momento que pasaba.

La señora Kinomoto estaba totalmente eclipsada por él. No dejaba de lanzarle a Saku miradas intencionadas. «Habla más. Cautívalo. ¿No ves que es perfecto?» Sin embargo, Saku estaba hundida en la aflicción, una angustia que se volvía más insoportable a cada minuto que pasaba en su compañía, tan dolorosamente placentera.

Su tortura no acabó ahí. Después de la cena, la señora Kinomoto le pidió que tocara para ellas, ya que la duquesa le había dicho que era un consumado pianista. Lo hizo con la elegancia de un intérprete nato. Saku miraba alternativamente su impecable perfil, sus largas y fuertes manos y su propia falda mientras luchaba contra un abatimiento que parecía saturarle la sangre.

El golpe final llegó cuando él se levantó para despedirse y descubrió que había llegado la ventisca. La señora Kinomoto le comunicó muy satisfecha que, actuando con gran previsión, hacía ya tres horas que había enviado un mensajero para informar a sus padres de que se quedaría a pasar la noche debido al empeoramiento del tiempo.

Saku se había hecho la ilusión de que se iría y no volvería a verlo nunca más. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir pasar la noche con él bajo el mismo techo y casi al alcance de la mano?

A Shaoran le costaba dormirse, pero no tenía nada que ver con estar en una cama desconocida. Estaba acostumbrado, nunca había tenido una casa propia, viajando siempre a una ciudad diferente, a una casa diferente, durmiendo siempre en habitaciones que pertenecían a otras personas.

No le había mentido a la señora Kinomoto. Era verdad que había vivido en los lugares más elegantes del continente. Lo que había omitido confesarle eran las razones poco elegantes que se escondían detrás de aquella vida peripatética: sus padres no tenían un ápice de sentido común en cuanto al dinero y nunca pudieron permitirse una residencia fija.

Así que iban trasladándose a contracorriente de como lo hacían las élites más ricas. En verano, cuando todos se marchaban a Biarritz y a Aix-les-Bains, ellos ocupaban la villa de invierno de algún pariente en Niza. En invierno, hacían lo contrario. De vez en cuando, se quedaban en un lugar durante un tiempo, cuando una casa se quedaba vacía porque sus dueños se habían ido a emprender alguna loca aventura, como cuando el primo Konstantin abandonó Atenas para ocuparse de unos proyectos en Argentina. O cuando el primo Nikolai se fue a China durante dos años.

A los trece años, Shaoran tomó las riendas de la administración de la familia. Para entonces, ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con los acreedores, ocuparse de los sirvientes y aprender nuevas lenguas rápidamente para poder regatear con los comerciantes del lugar, a fin de estirar al máximo el escaso dinero de la familia. No le importaba ser pobre, pero detestaba tener que mentir sobre ello, disimular y fingir, como había hecho esta noche, para que sus padres siguieran sin percatarse de su precariedad económica.

Había sido un alivio estar con Theodora. Se conocieron en San Petersburgo, donde sus madres compartían el uso de una troika. Él tenía quince años y ella dieciséis. Ella era igual de pobre que él y, como él, vivía en lugares de moda en las temporadas que no eran de moda. Comprendieron mutuamente su difícil situación sin que fuera necesario intercambiar ni una palabra.

Pero no era pensar en Theodora lo que le impedía dormir. Era la señorita Kinomoto.

Incluso antes de su encuentro casual, había esperado, más o menos, que la señorita Kinomoto le propusiera una fusión entre su futuro título y la fortuna de ella. También sabía que lamentaría mucho rechazar aquella gran cantidad de preciosas libras esterlinas, después de haber vivido tan necesitado de ellas toda su vida.

Lo que, rotundamente, no esperaba era a la propia señorita Kinomoto. No era nada sentimental, sino muy dura y escéptica para su edad... aunque su mayor crueldad la reservaba para ella misma, al insistir en que estaría perfectamente bien, gracias, solo con que pudiera dejar sin sentido a un duque, utilizando los libros de contabilidad de este, y arrastrarlo al altar.

Para alguien, por lo demás, tan equilibrado y manipulador, había sido extraña y conmovedoramente transparente aquella noche. Él le gustaba. Le gustaba lo suficiente para sentirse no solo decepcionada por su falta de disponibilidad, sino triste.

Sorprendentemente, a él también le gustaba ella. ¿Cómo podía no gustarle una joven que lo llamaba «don nadie empobrecido» a la cara? Su franqueza era refrescante y bienvenida después de la matizada sutileza y las narraciones engañosas que, a lo largo de toda su vida, habían caracterizado sus conversaciones con las personas fuera de su familia inmediata.

Pero lo que provocaba su inquietud a estas horas de la medianoche no era su forma excesivamente llana de abordar las cosas y a las personas, sino su perturbadora sexualidad.

Ella quería tocarlo. Este deseo había estado presente en cada mirada directa y en cada ojeada a hurtadillas que le dedicó durante toda la noche. «Una vez consumado nuestro matrimonio, solo es necesario que vuelva a mí cuando necesite herederos.» Puede que la joven fuera virgen, pero no era pura ni inocente. Estaba enterada de estas cosas.

Lo que probablemente todavía no sabía, pero el sí, es que con su firmeza, en la cama sería una fuerza de la naturaleza. Ningún hombre podría abandonar su cama y marcharse sin más; su objetivo primordial, por muy agotado que estuviera, seguiría siendo cómo conseguir que ella volviera a acostarse con él.

Shaoran se adormiló un rato. Luego, de repente, se despertó. Había dejado las cortinas y las contraventanas abiertas, una costumbre de muchos años, para poder mirar afuera y recordar en qué país, en qué ciudad se encontraba. La ventisca debía de haber pasado ya; un rayo de plateada luz de luna entraba por la ventana e iluminaba una franja hasta la puerta. Allí había una mujer, vestida con un largo camisón y con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. No podía verle la cara, pero supo instintivamente que era la señorita Kinomoto, a la que llamaban con el apodo totalmente inadecuado, por demasiado infantil, de Saku.

La mansión Kinomoto, aunque no era una monstruosidad engorrosa como la residencia ducal de Twelve Pillars, tenía, no obstante, ochenta o noventa habitaciones. Lo habían alojado en un ala diferente de en la que sus anfitrionas tenían sus aposentos. Así que ella no se había metido en la habitación equivocada después de usar el baño. Tenía que haber recorrido sus buenos sesenta metros para ir a verlo.

Y él estaba desnudo bajo el cobertor. La camisa de dormir del difunto señor Kinomoto, proporcionada amablemente a la hora de acostarse, había resultado demasiado pequeña.

Ella permaneció en aquel punto, sin moverse, durante un buen rato, hasta que se sintió tentado de decirle que siguiera adelante con lo que diablos hubiera planeado o que lo dejara en paz para seguir revolviéndose en la cama. De repente, ella se movió y se acercó a la cama con pasos largos y decididos, caminando silenciosa sobre la alfombra persa.

Se arrodilló junto a la cama, con los ojos a la altura de su codo. Llevaba el pelo suelto, oscuro gracias a la noche peor del un hermoso tono chocolate ; el camisón blanco casi relucía. No podía verle la cara con claridad, pero oía su respiración entrecortada, una larga inhalación, ligeramente temblorosa, el aliento retenido durante unos cuantos latidos y una súbita oleada de exhalación. Otra vez y otra más.

Pero permanecía quieta. ¿A qué esperaba? ¿No estaba del todo satisfecha de que él estuviera realmente dormido? Apretó con fuerza los ojos, haciendo como que ella no estaba allí. Pero su aliento le cosquilleaba en el vello de los brazos, provocando unos temblores sísmicos por todos sus nervios. Y su perfume, una elegante mezcla de cerezos y canela, cálido, ligero e insidioso lo envolvía.

¿Qué quería?

Lo tocó, le puso la mano sobre los dedos doblados, los enderezó hasta que estuvieron palma con palma, luego entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Las puntas de sus dedos estaban heladas. Un estremecimiento silencioso y peligroso lo recorrió de arriba abajo. Deseaba atraerla, ponerla sobre él y mostrarle lo que le espera a una joven insensata que entra sigilosamente en la habitación de un hombre en mitad de la noche, después de haberlo devorado toda la tarde con aquellos ojos suyos tan intensos, haciendo que le ardiera la sangre durante tres largas horas.

La mano de Saku se movió. Los dedos le rodearon la muñeca, abrasándolo con su fría piel. Dos dedos le subieron por el brazo, tocándolo apenas. Se incorporó para tener acceso a una mayor parte de él y un mechón de sus cabellos le acarició la parte interior del brazo. Shaoran tuvo que morderse el labio inferior, casi anulado por la punzada de placer.

En la parte superior de su brazo, los dedos se deslizaron por encima de la clavícula y el hombro. Ella vaciló antes de llevar la palma hasta su mejilla. Oyó una exclamación casi inaudible cuando ella apartó la mano de golpe. Su incipiente barba la había sorprendido. Su inexperiencia lo excitó casi tanto como su audacia. Ella no había hecho esto antes.

La mano regresó; esta vez con el dorso, piel fina sobre huesos fuertes, deslizándose a lo largo de su mandíbula. El pulgar encontró sus labios y los resiguió. Luchó contra el impulso de lamerle la yema del dedo. Dios, estaba ardiendo, en todas partes. Los dedos de la mano más alejada de ella se aferraron al cubrecama. Aquella joven no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba haciendo; de saberlo, no se atrevería a continuar.

Ella se movió de nuevo, apoyando una cadera encima de: la cama. Cuando inclinó la cabeza, el pelo le cayó en cascada, una madeja de hilos de seda deshaciéndose sobre su pecho en una frialdad vaporosa y un caos excitante.

De repente, fue demasiado. Un violento ataque de deseo lo dominó. La cogió por la parte de delante del camisón y tiró de ella hacia abajo. Ella soltó una exclamación ahogada e intentó soltarse, pero él la redujo fácilmente, hizo que los dos dieran media vuelta, de manera que acabó encima de ella, inmovilizándola, tanto por su peso como por el temor que ella misma sentía.

Solo el camisón los separaba. Y Saku Kinomoto era de una feminidad escandalosa: pechos llenos, vientre suave y caderas seductoramente redondeadas. Un gemido de placer dulce y terrible se escapó de sus labios. Le besó la oreja, la mejilla, el cuello y, a través de la suave franela del camisón, el hombro. Su mano se acomodó en la hendidura del talle, por encima de la curva de las caderas. Sus dedos se hundieron en una carne joven y firme. Otras partes de él también querían hundirse en ella con fuerza, con mucha fuerza.

Ella estaba ahora a su merced, después de haberse comprometido completamente. Eran muchas las cosas inicuas que podía hacerle y ella no se atrevería a emitir ni un sonido... se mordería los labios para acallar sus gemidos y quejidos, porque él haría que se sintiera tan salvaje y voraz como él.

Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad y una gran dosis de vergüenza —vergüenza por su falta de control, por su deslealtad hacia Theodora y por la rudeza que estaba empleando con una joven que solo era culpable de sentirse atraída por él— para soltarla. Se apartó de ella, le dio la espalda y soltó unos gruñidos como si estuviera soñando.

Ella se bajó de la cama. Pero no se apresuró a salir de la habitación. Jadeaba como si hubiera estado huyendo de un lobo, de un hombre lobo. En la aspereza de los sonidos que emitía, había terror y excitación sexual.

Rezó para que se marchara. Porque si no lo hacía, si volvía a su cama, no sería capaz de contenerse.

Ella se movió, pero de nuevo hacia la cama, con sus suaves pasos tan ruidosos a sus oídos como disparos en la oscuridad. La sangre le latía, espesa. Su erección se volvió dolorosamente exigente. Ella dio un paso más hasta estar de nuevo junto al borde de la cama. Él apretó las manos con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en las palmas hasta estar seguro de que debía de estar sangrando, temiendo que si no se aferraba con fuerza a una brizna de control...

Saku salió corriendo, cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás de ella. Shaoran escuchó cómo ella se precipitaba por el pasillo, notando la vibración del suelo debajo de él, a través del colchón.

Cuando la casa volvió a quedar en silencio, se dio media vuelta poniéndose de espalda, y soltó el aliento que había estado reteniendo. Su miembro se erguía erecto, caliente e insatisfecho. Le dio un manotazo rabioso. Pero solo consiguió que volviera a levantarse, más hambriento y exigente que antes.

Suspiró, lo envolvió con la mano y dio rienda suelta a su imaginación.

Saku ardía un momento en los fuegos del infierno y al siguiente en el éxtasis de aquel otro mundo, pero sobre todo en una amalgama terrenal de tormento y pura agitación.

No había vuelto a meterse en la cama con lord Li por un pelo. Toda la escena se había desarrollado ya en su mente: el ardor, la consumación, la consternación y las consecuencias. Al final, él se casaría con ella porque era lo honorable, pese a la repugnancia que sintiera hacia su persona y a ser relativamente inocente en todo aquel asunto.

Todo en ella suspiraba por él. Sería el igual que nunca había conocido, la liberación de su vasta soledad, el bálsamo a todo sufrimiento. Si pudiera tenerlo...

Pero se había detenido. Era algo demasiado cobarde, algo que estaba por debajo de su dignidad. Y quería que él tuviera una buena opinión de ella, realmente lo deseaba; ella, a la que nunca le había importado lo que los demás pensaran.

Pasó una eternidad hasta que llegó la hora de vestirse y bajar a desayunar. Pensaba que estaría sola, pero él ya estaba allí, en el comedor de desayunos, cuando ella entró. Se sonrojó de nuevo.

Camden dejó a un lado el ejemplar del Illustrated London News que estaba leyendo y se levantó.

—Señorita Kinomoto —dijo, con una cortesía y una crianza impecables—. Buenos días.

Ella no respondió de inmediato. No podía. Lo único que podía pensar era la manera en que la había empujado debajo de él, con su miembro erecto presionando contra ella, separado de su muslo solo por la franela del camisón.

Pero él había estado dormido durante todo el rato y era evidente que no recordaba nada.

—Lord Li, ¿ha dormido bien?

Su mirada se encontró con la de ella, firme e inocente.

—Ah, sí, espléndidamente; como un tronco.

Entretanto, ella sufría por no tenerlo. Entretanto, se censuraba y se maravillaba al mismo tiempo por lo que había hecho. Entretanto, visualizaba cada instante de su peligroso encuentro, y recordaba su topografía, su textura, su olor y su aterrador pero delicioso peso mientras la mantenía cautiva.

Él le sonrió. Y se dio cuenta, como si la alcanzara un rayo, de que estaba enamorada. Estúpida y terriblemente enamorada.

De la noche a la mañana, se había convertido en una estúpida.


	5. Chapter 5

__Acuerdos privados__

_Este fic no me pertenece es solo una adaptación del libro "Acuerdos privados" de Sherry Thomas._

_Los personajes al igual que la historia no me pertenecen son creación original de las genios de CLAMP, hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, solo es con la simple intención de entretener a los lectores, aclarando que no infrinjo ningún tipo de ley._

_Ahora sin más que agregar comencemos…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_9 de mayo de 1893_

—¡Sakura! —exclamó Yukito.

Sakura. Solo habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que oyó su nombre en boca de Yukito. Le encantaba el sonido de las sílabas aspiradas, le encantaba la ligera vacilación de su voz que siempre acompañaba su pronunciación, como si no pudiera creerse que le permitiese dirigirse a ella con tanta intimidad.

Pero ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en que él no la llamaba Saku. Ni siquiera sabía que era Saku. Ningún otro hombre en la tierra pensaba en ella como Saku.

Solo Shaoran.

—¿Estás bien, amor mío?

Sonrió al hombre que adoraba. Con su piel clara, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos serios, Yukito se parecía el Muchacho Azul de Gainsborough ya crecido. Tenía una cabeza maravillosa, con rizos platinados, unos ojos grises del color de la porcelana de Delft y una naturaleza amable y modesta tan dulce como el sol de mayo. Su propio y querido señor Bingley... todo lo que un hombre joven debería ser.

—Estoy perfectamente, cariño, estoy perfectamente.

Se acercó a ella para cogerle las manos, pero se detuvo antes de alcanzarla, con una preocupación en sus ojos que le partió el corazón.

—¿Podemos estar seguros de que lord Li se ha ido realmente? ¿Y si es una trampa y vuelve para espiarte? Si quiere, puede hacerte la vida insoportable.

¿Cómo podía empezar siquiera a explicarle que Shaoran ya disponía de todo un arsenal de instrumentos para hacer que las tosas fueran insoportables; que ella tenía todo su futuro a merced de él?

—Li ha sido muy cortés —dijo—. No es de esos a los que les dan berrinches.

—No puedo creerme que ya se haya ido de la ciudad —afirmó Yukito—. Si llegó ayer mismo por la tarde.

—No hay nada que lo retenga aquí, ¿verdad? —replicó Saku.

Estaban en el salón de atrás, donde solían tomar el té juntos, una habitación decorada en tonos lavanda: la tapicería de brocado amatista, las cortinas de terciopelo lila y el servicio de té blanco con el borde de wisterias. En su juventud, había despreciado todos los colores salvo los primarios, pero ahora apreciaba un segmento más amplio del espectro.

Y lo mismo sucedía con Yukito. A los dieciocho años —o quizá incluso a los veintitrés— se habría mofado de un hombre tan tímido y con tan poco mundo. Lo habría visto como una molestia, una carga. Pero ella había cambiado. Lo único que veía cuando miraba a Yukito era la gran bondad de su corazón,

—¿Adonde ha ido? —preguntó Yukito, preocupado—. ¿Cuándo volverá?

—No ha traído ayuda de cámara, así que nadie puede decirnos nada. Ni siquiera sabría que se ha marchado si Wei no lo hubiera oído, por casualidad, diciéndole al cochero que lo llevara a la estación de ferrocarril.

Estaba furiosa porque él hubiera usado libremente su casa y a su personal sin informarla de sus movimientos... la mínima cortesía que era de esperar. También estaba profundamente aliviada por el pequeño respiro que le daba su ausencia.

La manera en que lo había devorado con los ojos esa mañana —su torso, que parecía esculpido por las manos del propio Bernini, terso, esbelto, ágil, con brazos largos, bellamente nervudos como los de un marino veterano—, ¿podía haber hecho algo más humillante, salvo dejar caer el pañuelo y desplomarse en el suelo, sin sentido?

Yukito y ella se sentaron, uno al lado del otro, en la chaise-longue.

—Dime qué quería —pidió Yukito—. Debe de querer algo.

No había sido capaz de pensar en nada, salvo en lo que Shaoran quería. Incluso ahora, con él a kilómetros de distancia, seguía aturdida y tensa. El desastre, eso es lo que él quería. ¿Qué otra cosa podía provocar al acostarse con ella sino, de alguna manera y en algún momento, una calamidad de una escala épica?

—No está convencido de que debamos divorciarnos por algo tan trivial como que yo quiera casarme con otro —respondió. No tenía fuerzas para decirle a Yukito que su esposo tenía intención de reclamar sus derechos, de los que durante tanto tiempo había abdicado, y follarla hasta que ella produjera algo como consecuencia. Tampoco podía revelar que se sometería a dicha cópula conyugal mientras hacía planes para utilizar todos los recursos inventados para impedir la concepción.

¿Qué había en Shaoran que la convertía en estafadora y ahora en traidora?

—Pero está dispuesto a ser razonable. Si seguimos decididos a casarnos dentro de un año, dejará que el divorcio siga adelante.

—¡Un año! —exclamó Yukito. Luego suspiró aliviado—. Bueno, si esa es su única condición, no es tan malo. Podemos esperar un año. Será un año terriblemente largo, pero podemos esperar.

—Yukito. —Le cogió la mano, con el corazón inundado de gratitud—. Eres muy bueno conmigo.

—¡No, no! ¡Tú sí que eres buena conmigo! Todos los demás creen que soy torpe y duro de entendimiento. Tú eres la única que piensa que soy normal.

Cualquier otro día se habría llenado de orgullo al pensar que, por fin, poseía la profundidad y la madurez necesarias para valorar un diamante en bruto como Yukito, cuando a su alrededor hombres y mujeres seguían cegados por cosas superficiales. Pero hoy su profundidad y madurez hicieron realmente acto de presencia. Le estaban dando una lección de humildad; se sentía indigna. Pero no podía decirlo. Yukito acudía a ella en busca de fuerza y orientación. No podía caerse del pedestal ahora.

—Eso no es así, de ninguna manera. Estoy segura de que la señorita Carlisle tiene muy buena opinión de ti.

La señorita Carlisle estaba enamorada de Yukito. Se mostraba circunspecta y reservada al respecto, pero no se lo podía ocultar a Saku. Normalmente, no le habría revelado una cosa así a Yukito. Pero no eran tiempos normales y sus sentimientos de culpa eclipsaban su posesividad.

—¿Angélica? ¿De verdad? Solía reírse de mí cuando éramos niños, siempre que me caía del poni o algo por el estilo. Y me decía que era un auténtico idiota.

—La gente cambia al hacerse mayor —dijo Saku—. En algún momento aprendemos a valorar la bondad y la constancia por encima de todo y, en esas cosas, no hay nadie mejor que tú, Yukito.

Yukito sonrió con placer.

—Si tú lo dices, debe de ser así. Últimamente Angélica no se encuentra bien. Tenía intención de enviarle una botella de tónico. Creo que se la llevaré en persona y le preguntaré si, con los años, me he convertido en alguien menos estúpido.

El reloj de la chimenea dio la media. Yukito llevaba quince minutos en su saloncito. Por lo general permitía que sus visitas se alargaran durante media hora o más, pero ahora, con el regreso de Shaoran, esto ya no era posible.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya —dijo Yukito, poniéndose en pie—. Aunque detesto marcharme.

Saku se levantó.

—Yo también. Desearía... oh, no importa lo que yo desee.

Yukito aprisionó sus manos entre sus palmas anchas y cálidas.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien del todo, amor mío? ¿Estás realmente segura?

No, no estaba bien. Se sentía enferma y sola. Y sentía repugnancia de sí misma. Estaba a punto de iniciar un juego peligroso, mintiendo y engañando a dos personas. Y ella que creía haber jurado abandonar para siempre las imposturas y los engaños...

Se obligó a ofrecerle una sonrisa radiante.

—No te preocupes por mí, cariño. ¿Recuerdas lo que tú mismo has dicho? Nada puede hacerme flaquear. Nada.

Langlord Fitzwilliam, duque de Perrin, empezó su paseo vespertino de ocho kilómetros media hora antes de lo habitual. De vez en cuando le gustaba ser un poco imprevisible, ya que actualmente toda la variedad de su vida consistía en los sermones dominicales de un vicario mediocre. Aunque tampoco le importaba demasiado. Un estudioso necesita paz y tranquilidad para ahondar en el pasado homérico y en las heroicas batallas que se desarrollaron frente a las murallas de Troya.

Uno de sus lugares favoritos a lo largo del paseo era un cottage situado exactamente a tres kilómetros y medio de su puerta. La casa en sí misma era bastante corriente: dos pisos, paredes blancas, molduras rojas. No obstante, los jardines se merecían un soneto, si no toda una arrogante oda.

El jardín de delante era una fantasía de rosas. No solo las rosas de capullos apretados con las que solía tropezarse, sino las flores completamente abiertas, inmodestas, de una época anterior, menos puritana; unas flores enormes, descontroladas, que doblaban los rosales con su peso y caían desde las espalderas, e iban desde el más prístino rosado a un rojo vino desbordante.

Sentía curiosidad por el jardín de atrás, donde era frecuente que los jardineros concentraran toda su energía y esfuerzos. Pero había un seto alto rodeándolo y lo único que lograba ver era el caballete de lo que parecía el tejado de un gran invernadero. No deseaba conocer a quienes residían en la casa, así que esperaba el día en que alguien, inevitablemente, se olvidara de guardar la escalera después de recortar el seto.

No sentía ningún escrúpulo en echar una ojeada a un jardín privado. ¿Qué iban a hacerle? ¿Llamar al alguacil? Una cosa había aprendido en los casi treinta años que llevaba siendo duque y era que, salvo el asesinato, podía salir airoso de cualquier situación.

Pero hoy había una escalera, no apoyada en el seto, sino colocada contra un olmo, al otro lado del camino. Encaramada a la escalera había una mujer, de espaldas a él, vestida con un traje de tarde demasiado elegante y absurdo para estar subida a una escalera de mano de cinco metros de altura.

La mujer estaba sermoneando a un gato, un gatito al que intentaba convencer de que se quedara quieto en una rama a cuatro metros del suelo, una imagen que hizo que Langford se parara en seco.

—¡No te da vergüenza, Kero! Eres primo de los poderosos leones de la sabana. ¡Eres una deshonra para ellos! Quédate ahí y te rescatarán cuando llegue el momento.

El gatito no estaba de acuerdo con su valoración. En cuanto ella retiraba las manos, volvía a saltar sobre el pecho de la mujer.

—¡No, Kero! —exclamó la mujer, cogiéndolo de nuevo—. No vuelvas a hacerlo. No me vas a estropear los planes. ¡No serás otro macho caprichoso más que se interpone entre mi hija y una corona con hojas de apio!

El interés de Langford por la situación creció de forma espectacular, dado que era el único hombre en un radio de ochenta kilómetros que poseía una corona con hojas de apio... el tocado que los duques llevaban en la coronación de un soberano. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro de dónde estaba guardada su corona en concreto, ya que no había habido ninguna coronación británica en toda su vida.

—Escúchame, Kero. —La mujer levantó al gatito hasta que los ojos del animal quedaron a la altura de los suyos—. Escúchame y escúchame bien. Si no cooperas, eliminaré todos los trocitos de pescado, hígado, lengua, absolutamente todo, de tus comidas. Y lo que es más, traeré un perro a casa y lo alimentaré con foie gras delante de ti. Un perro, comprendes, un sucio perro callejero, como el Creso de Saku.

El gatito maulló lastimeramente. La mujer siguió sin mostrar piedad.

—Vamos, arriba, y esta vez te quedas ahí.

Y maldita sea si el gatito no obedeció, maullando tristemente, pero permaneciendo allí, sin moverse. La mujer emitió un largo suspiro y descendió lentamente de la escalera. Langford se puso en marcha de nuevo, golpeando a propósito el suelo del camino con el bastón.

La mujer se volvió al oírlo. Era guapa, con el pelo negro como el azabache, una piel de alabastro y labios rojos, como Blancanieves unas cuantas décadas después de «felices por siempre jamás» y mayor de lo que había supuesto. Por su voz y su figura había creído que estaría en la treintena, pero tenía cuarenta años, por lo menos; probablemente más.

Al verlo, se le abrieron los ojos hasta alcanzar el tamaño de guineas de oro, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

—Le ruego que me perdone, caballero. —Parecía sin aliento, no recordaba en absoluto a la tirana que había sido con Kero—. No quisiera causarle molestias, pero no puedo coger a mi gatito. Se ha quedado atrapado allá arriba.

El frunció el ceño. Tenía un ceño que despertaba miedo, de esa clase que hace que la gente se vaya corriendo al otro lado de la habitación.

—¿No tiene ningún criado o lacayo para que recupere a ese animal?

Ella estaba claramente ofendida por su manera de referirse a su bolita de pelo, pero se aguantó.

—Les he dado la tarde libre.

Una mujer previsora, un fenómeno poco corriente. Aunque, si mucho lo apuraban, tendría que admitir que los hombres previsores eran igualmente raros. Acentuó el ceño, pero este había perdido temporalmente su capacidad de amenaza porque no pareció disuadirla en absoluto.

—¿Sería tan amable de recuperarlo, por favor? —pidió, agitando el pañuelo, con un aire de indefensión femenina.

Un dilema interesante. ¿Debía negarse groseramente a hacer lo que le pedía y ver cómo se derrumbaba o seguirle el juego para divertirse un poco?

—Por supuesto —respondió. ¿Por qué no? Su vida se había vuelto muy monótona últimamente. Y en su juventud había sido muy aficionado a las charadas y a la escena.

Ansiosamente, ella se hizo a un lado y lo observó acercarse con tal arrobamiento idólatra que se sintió como si fuera el mismísimo Becerro de Oro. De no saber que era una madre ambiciosa que lo había elegido a él para su hija, habría pensado que quería pescarlo para ella misma.

Subió por la escalera, un artilugio desvencijado que apenas podía soportar su peso. El gatito había dejado de maullar y lo contemplaba con aire dubitativo. Lo cogió por el cogote y lo bajó. En cuanto pudo, el animalito se libró de su mano de un salto y aterrizó de nuevo en el pecho de su ama; un pecho amplio que tensaba la parte delantera del corpiño de una forma muy atractiva.

—Kero—lo arrulló la señora, sin ninguna vergüenza—. Me has tenido muy preocupada, gatito travieso. —Kero todavía asustado por la perspectiva de un futuro vegetariano, no la contradijo—. ¿Cómo podré agradecérselo, caballero?

—Es suficiente satisfacción haberle sido de ayuda. Buenas tardes, señora.

—Dígame por lo menos dónde vive usted, amable caballero —exclamó—. Mi cocinera hace un pastel de fresas excelente. Haré que le envíen uno.

—Se lo agradezco, señora. Pero no me gustan mucho las fresas.

—De cerezas, entonces.

—Tampoco me atraen nada las cerezas. —Ahora vería hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar para conseguir conocerlo.

Se quedó desconcertada, pero una vez más se recuperó muy rápidamente.

—También tengo una caja de clarete Château Lafite, de la cosecha del cuarenta y seis.

Resistirse a esa oferta era mucho más difícil. Había adquirido el gusto por los buenos vinos en su juventud. Además, la de 1846 fue una cosecha extraordinaria para el Château Lafite. Y su última botella había desaparecido hacía tres años.

Dos cosas quedaron inmediatamente claras respecto a ella. Era mucho más rica de lo que había deducido por el modesto cottage. Y el plan para atraparlo para su hija no era ninguna broma. Estaba dispuesta a ir si no al infierno, por lo menos a Yakarta y volver.

—¿Tampoco le apetece, caballero? —Ahora se hacía la tímida, percibiendo que eso sí le tentaba.

Se rindió.

—Vivo en Ludlow Court.

La mano derecha de la dama se apartó del gatito, trazó un arco en el aire y volvió —zas— a su pecho, con los dedos separados en un gesto que tradicionalmente anunciaba una complacida incoherencia.

—¡Realmente, oh, Dios mío! No es... pero... ¡oh, Dios mío!

Como estaba hecha de un material más resistente, que no vacilaba en explotar a un gato, no se desmayó, sino que le hizo una encantadora reverencia.

—Su excelencia. Haré que le lleven la caja a Ludlow antes de la cena.

Cuando se enderezaba, tuvo la sensación repentina de que la había visto antes, allá por la época en que el mundo era joven... o, por lo menos, él lo era. Apartó aquella idea de su cabeza, y se inclinó brevemente.

—Buenas tardes.

—Señora Kinomoto —ofreció ella, aunque él no le había preguntado su identidad, ni siquiera implícitamente—. Buenas tardes, excelencia.

Señora Kinomoto. El nombre despertó un nuevo eco en su mente, pero nada lo bastante fuerte como para definir un recuerdo. Ella tuvo el buen sentido de dejarlo marchar sin añadir nada más —ni mencionar a su hija—, y él se quedó perplejo y un poco más intrigado de lo que le hubiera gustado.


	6. Chapter 6

__Acuerdos privados__

_Este fic no me pertenece es solo una adaptación del libro "Acuerdos privados" de Sherry Thomas._

_Los personajes al igual que la historia no me pertenecen son creación original de las genios de CLAMP, hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, solo es con la simple intención de entretener a los lectores, aclarando que no infrinjo ningún tipo de ley._

_Ahora sin más que agregar comencemos…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Diciembre de 1882_

La señorita Kinomoto no brincaba por encima de las piedras. Las lanzaba. Unas capas de hielo delgado de color marrón se adherían a las dos orillas del riachuelo, pero una estrecha banda de agua seguía corriendo libre en el centro. Era en esta parte del arroyo donde lanzaba las piedras, plop, plop, plop. No había ningún ritmo particular en sus lanzamientos. A veces, tiraba una docena de guijarros en rápida sucesión, otras, pasaba un minuto o más entre dos plops. Era como si subrayara su propio estado mental, impaciencia seguida de un período de contemplación, superado por otra racha de agitación.

Cuando ya no quedaron más piedras, se sentó en un tocón de árbol, con la barbilla apoyada en una rodilla y su larga y lúgubre capa azul azotándole los tobillos con las constantes ráfagas de viento. Desde donde estaba Shaoran, en la parte superior de la orilla opuesta, no podía verle la cara, oculta por el ala del sombrero. Pero percibía la soledad que emanaba de ella, una soledad que despertaba ecos en algún sitio muy dentro de él.

No había podido pensar en nada que no fuera ella.

Años atrás, había acabado aceptando que cortejar a Theodora —una mujer que no podía tomar una decisión respecto a él y a la que no había visto desde hacía un año y medio— no le impedía caer en otras tentaciones aquí y ahora.

Por alguna razón, un hombre joven, con bastante atractivo y comedimiento sexual, planteaba un desafío irresistible para determinado grupo de mujeres, de todas las clases sociales y en todas las capitales de Europa. Si le hubieran dado un franco, un marco o un rublo cada vez que le habían hecho proposiciones, desde la edad de dieciséis años en adelante, se habría podido retirar al campo y vivir como un caballero acomodado.

Las había rechazado a todas con tacto y dignidad, cuando era posible, y con ingenio cuando no lo era. Un hombre de honor no profesaba amor a una única mujer mientras recibía en su cama, con los brazos abiertos, a muchas otras.

No era fácil, pero se podía hacer. Estar muy ocupado ayudaba. No ser contrario moral o filosóficamente al alivio solitario también. Sumergirse en el campo que había elegido, las ecuaciones termodinámicas y el cálculo avanzado, tendía a mantener la cabeza lejos de pechos y nalgas.

Pero ahora nada de eso le servía de ayuda. Trabajaba de la mañana a la noche, ocupándose de aquella propiedad monstruosa que era Twelve Pillars y, sin embargo, la señorita Kinomoto invadía todos sus pensamientos. Lo que hacía en la intimidad de su dormitorio solo creaba más fantasías sobre ella, que lo tenían todo el día siguiente en un estado de agitación. Pensar en sus pechos y nalgas —por no hablar de sus ojos taciturnos y hambrientos y su espesa y fresca mata de pelo— lo volvía lento y torpe ante sencillas ecuaciones de segundo grado y absolutamente incapaz ante las integrales de los logaritmos.

Además, si solo se tratara de simple y rampante deseo, sería perfectamente comprensible en un hombre joven con apetitos sanos, que se negaba tercamente a rendir su virginidad. Pero deseaba algo más que tocarla. Quería conocerla.

La madre de Theodora, por dominante y decidida que fuera, no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos a la señora Kinomoto, la diosa madre de todas las mamas ambiciosas. Por lo menos, la condesa Von Schweppenburg tenía la excusa de ser pobre y necesitar la seguridad de una hija bien casada, mientras que a la señora Kinomoto la movía —eso creía él— su propia ambición insatisfecha, que la hacía blandir un látigo más implacable que el de cualquiera de los lugartenientes de Belcebú.

Sin embargo, la señorita Kinomoto no temía a su madre en lo más mínimo. Si acaso, era la señora Kinomoto la que se sentía intimidada por su hija, asombrada más allá de todas sus expectativas por esta Aníbal de la escalada social, que conseguía llevar sus elefantes cargados de libras esterlinas a través de los ficticios Alpes del desdén aristocrático para causar estragos en una sociedad londinense desprevenida.

Dos días después de su encuentro casual, hizo una visita oficial a los Kinomoto en compañía de sus padres y de sus hermanos, Femei y un aburrido Eriol. Claudia, impresionada por los mármoles griegos, los muebles Luis XIV y los cuadros renacentistas que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, rogó que le permitieran recorrer Briarmeadow.

Mientras sus padres continuaban conversando con la señora Kinomoto, la señorita Kinomoto acompañó amablemente a los tres jóvenes visitantes por los salones, la biblioteca y el solárium. Eriol estaba cada vez más impaciente y, finalmente, en la galería, ante un retrato en miniatura de Carrington, que este debió de darle a la señorita Kinomoto con ocasión de su compromiso, perdió sus modales sociales y volvió a la grosería de los catorce años.

—Madre siempre dice que el primo Carrington era un ejemplo horrible —afirmó Eriol—. Supongo que usted se casará con cualquier sinvergüenza que tenga una corona ducal.

Ella ni siquiera perdió el paso.

—Milord Eriol, con los recursos agotados de su familia y su enorme encanto personal, le pronostico que se casará con cualquier heredera que quiera aceptarlo; que tenga una buena dentadura y sepa leer y escribir será algo estrictamente opcional.

A Shaoran le dolía la cara del esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para no soltar una carcajada ante la consternación de su hermano. Puede que Eriol fuera un asno, pero seguía siendo hijo de un duque inglés y nieto de un príncipe bávaro. Otra joven en su lugar, percibiendo la inferioridad de su posición, habría soportado su grosería o, como mucho, se habría reído. Pero ella golpeó al chico con fuerza y lo puso en su lugar con la eficacia sin miramientos de un depredador nato.

A diferencia de su madre, que adornaba la casa con recuerdos sutiles de su erudición —bronces de Micenas, sellos posiblemente más viejos de la isla de Creta, fragmentos de papiros enmarcados en cristal que se remontaban a la época de los faraones—, la señorita Kinomoto no sentía ninguna necesidad de demostrarle al mundo que sabía distinguir a Antífanes de Aristófanes. Estaba bien, gracias, siendo la hija de un hombre cuyos antepasados, solo unas generaciones atrás, habían lavado la ropa y acarreado el carbón para aquellas elevadas familias en las que ella tenía intención de entrar por medio del matrimonio.

Admiró su seguridad. Ella sabía lo que valía y no fingía ser otra cosa para los que la juzgaban por su parentela. Pero al negarse a mostrarse agradable y tolerar a los ineptos, se había condenado a seguir un camino solitario, tanto en la derrota como en la victoria.

Shaoran caminó con su caballo por la pendiente hasta que estuvo al borde del agua y entonces montó para cruzar al otro lado. En cuando llegó a terreno seco, desmontó y ató al animal. Para entonces, ella ya estaba de pie sacudiéndose el polvo de la falda.

—Señorita Kinomoto. —Obedeciendo a un impulso no le tendió la mano, sino que la cogió por los hombros y la besó en las dos mejillas, frías y satinadas. Seguía siendo forastero en estos parajes y no le importaba aprovecharse de ello—. Le ruego que me disculpe. Por un momento he pensado que todavía estaba en Francia.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos de ella eran de un bello verde y era imposible distinguir el límite entre la pupila y el iris desde una distancia civilizada. Ella bajó los ojos un momento y sus pestañas destacaron largas y llamativas sobre la palidez de la piel. Luego volvió a mirarlo.

—No es necesario disculparse, milord. Es del todo aceptable coquetear con una joven con la que no tiene intención de casarse. No me importa.

Debería haberse sentido violento, pero no fue así.

—¿Usted coquetea con los hombres con quienes no tiene intención de casarse?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió ella—. Ni siquiera coqueteo con los hombres con quienes sí planeo casarme.

Su querida tigresa. Toda altiva durante el día y toda pasión por la noche.

—Claro, lo que hace es hablarles de sus libros de contabilidad —dijo, pinchándola.

Listo la hizo sonreír levemente.

—Prefiero el método directo.

Se excitó solo con esas palabras. Si su manera de abordarlo aquella noche hubiera sido solo un poco más directa, la habría retenido en la cama tanto tiempo que la propia señora Kinomoto los habría descubierto.

—Hace frío —le dijo—. Debería estar en casa.

Aquí el invierno no se podía comparar con el del auténtico norte, donde las temperaturas llegaban a ser tan bajas que necesitaría mucho más que una taza de chocolate caliente para calentarse; le haría falta una botella de vodka y el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre.

Ella suspiró.

—Lo sé. Casi no siento los dedos de los pies. Pero es la única manera de tener un poco de paz, lejos de mi madre. No ha dejado de hablar de usted desde que estuvo en casa. Y no quiere convencerse de que ya he hecho todo lo que he podido para convertirlo en su yerno. Después de mi éxito con Carrington, cree que solo tengo que desearlo para que cualquier hombre dé un paso al frente y me ofrezca su mano.

—Yo podría disipar sus ilusiones —dijo él.

Saku negó con la cabeza.

—Mamá conoció a la señorita Von Schweppenburg la temporada pasada. Yo no quisiera de ninguna manera ofender a la señorita Von Schweppenburg, pero nada que usted pueda decir convencerá a mi madre de que yo no soy un partido mejor para usted.

Era difícil discutir aquello. Incluso más difícil resultaba recordar sus más nobles intenciones allí, junto a ella, sabiendo que ella lo deseaba con el ardor escondido de un escéptico, sabiendo exactamente cómo se sentiría debajo de él.

Pero no debía pensar solo en él. Theodora lo necesitaba. Este mundo la asustaba; no podía abandonarla a los caprichos de la fortuna.

La señorita Kinomoto miró la hora en el pequeño reloj que colgaba de su muñeca.

—Caramba. Ya son las tres y media. Será mejor que vuelva a casa, de lo contrario mi madre empezará a buscarme por todas partes.

Le tendió la mano.

—Que tenga un buen día, lord Li.

Él le estrechó la mano, pero no se la soltó cuando se suponía que tenía que hacerlo.

No quería que se marchara. Quería algo; no hacer el amor desenfrenadamente como en sus fantasías, sino algo razonable y medio decente que la retuviera junto a él un poco más.

Solo que su inteligencia lo había abandonado.

No se le ocurría nada. Y no podía soltarle la mano.

La cabeza de Saku era un caos de esperanzas y temores en conflicto. En un primer momento los dos habían exhibido sus mejores modales, siguiendo la establecida coreografía del decoro hasta el último paso y el último giro. Ahora lo único que ella sabía es que él le daría una disculpa o un beso.

No recibió ninguna de las dos cosas. El se limitó a dar un paso atrás, ladear la cabeza y sonreír compungido.

—Ha sido una torpeza por mi parte, ¿verdad?

Y nada más. Nada de titubeos, tratando de dar una explicación, nada de incomodidad, ninguna oportunidad para que ella le exigiera una compensación sin parecer palurda o histérica.

Lo miró con hosca admiración. Ese hombre sabía mucho más de las situaciones potencialmente comprometedoras de lo que había sospechado. La facilidad con que se había librado era a la vez impresionante e inquietante. Tal vez solo estaba coqueteando con ella, después de todo, un devaneo para entretenerse durante su estancia en el campo.

—Supongo que solo usted puede juzgarlo, milord —respondió.

—Debería llevarse mi caballo —dijo él.

Entonces una expresión de horror afloró en el rostro de él, como si acabara de declarar abierta y claramente delante de su madre y de la de ella que le gustaría meterse debajo de la falda de Saku y quedarse allí para siempre.

Se había esforzado por acordarse del temor de Saku, llevando al caballo a paso de tortuga y atándolo lejos de ella. Sin embargo, ahora se había olvidado por completo. El corazón de Saku se disparó. Por debajo de su elegante serenidad, estaba tan agitado como ella, posiblemente más.

—No monto —le recordó.

Él respiró hondo, y aquella audible exhalación era lo más cercano a reconocer su incomodidad que probablemente conseguiría de él.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él de nuevo, frío y controlado—. ¡No puedo creer que su madre omitiera las lecciones ecuestres.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo hizo. Decidí no montar.

—Dígame por qué. Me parece que disfrutaría montando, disfrutaría del control y la libertad que ofrece.

Sí que había disfrutado, sin duda. Le encantaba montar. Hasta que se cayó por segunda vez y se rompió tres costillas y el brazo derecho por dos sitios.

—Me dan miedo los caballos. Eso es todo.

—Pero ¿por qué le dan miedo? Son unas criaturas mucho más .dables y razonables que las duquesas viudas. De estas no tiene miedo, según me han dicho.

Sin duda, sabía soltarle la lengua, con su interés amable, persistente y —según todas las apariencias— genuino. Interés no por su dinero, porque ya había intentado dárselo. Interés en ella.

—Me caí dos veces. Me hice bastante daño la segunda vez.

Pero él siguió moviendo la cabeza, escéptico.

—Habría vuelto a montar a caballo antes de que los médicos la dejaran levantarse de la cama. ¿Qué pasó realmente?

No era asunto suyo. No tenía nada que ver con él. Por lo menos no mientras siguiera considerándose prometido a otra. Abrió la boca para decirle exactamente aquello, pero se oyó a sí misma diciendo:

—Un cazafortunas decepcionado. Estaba furioso con mi madre por mantenerlo a distancia y decidió hacérmelo pagar a mí. Cogió lo poco que le quedaba en la cartera y sobornó al mozo de cuadra.

Y cuando la primera caída no le causó daños —porque cuando se partió la cincha de la silla, acababa de frenar al caballo y solo resbaló y cayó sobre algo blando—, aquel hombre lo intentó de nuevo.

—Tuve suerte. Los médicos dijeron que podía haberme roto la columna y quedar confinada en una cama para el resto de mi vida en lugar de solo dos meses.

El señor Henry Hyde, el que hubiera podido ser el autor de la invalidez de Saku, fue arrestado dos días después con cargos que no tenían relación alguna con sus accidentes. Al parecer, estaba tan desesperado por conseguir fondos que había intentado envenenar a su tía viuda para hacerse con los pocos cientos de libras que le prometía en su testamento. Murió mientras estaba en prisión.

Lord Li escuchaba con gran atención. Por su solemne mirada, Saku no sabía si sentía repugnancia o tristeza. Ya se estaba lamentando de su franqueza. ¿Qué había sacado con contarle esa fea historia?

—Por favor, espere aquí —dijo él—. Solo tardaré un minuto.

Regresó llevando el caballo detrás de él. Para ser un hombre tan alto se movía con elegancia natural, y su paso, en apariencia pausado, salvaba la distancia rápidamente. Sus altas botas de montar le llegaban a la mitad de los muslos. Saku tuvo que ejercer un considerable control para no seguir la línea de sus pantalones beis y quedarse mirando donde no debía.

—¿Viene a dar un pequeño paseo conmigo? —preguntó, con una gran solicitud que no le reveló nada.

—Por supuesto. —No comprendía qué quería, pero no le importaba. Haría casi cualquier cosa con él, incluyendo perder la virginidad, solo con que se lo pidiera, con o sin contrato nupcial.

Desde que lo conocía, cada mañana se despertaba con un dulce y desgarrador dolor en el corazón —el gozo y el abrumador miedo de estar enamorada— sin saber cómo conseguiría llegar al final del día sin él, sin saber cómo lograría sobrevivir a otro encuentro con él.

El terreno se elevaba y luego se allanaba, convirtiéndose en un prado, gris y amarillo en invierno, con densos bosques a ambos lados. Caminaron hasta llegar a una vieja posta que no se había usado desde hacía años. Allí, lord Li se detuvo, ató el caballo, le quitó la silla y los correajes, y lo dejó todo con cuidado en el suelo.

—¿Qué hace? —le preguntó, empezando a desconfiar—. ¿Es que alguien va a montar a pelo?

—Acérquese —le pidió—. Quiero que me mire.

Como si pudiera hacer otra cosa mientras él estaba cerca.

Shaoran miró los ojos y las orejas del semental, le pasó las manos por las patas y le levantó e inspeccionó las pezuñas una tras otra.

—La verdad es que deberíamos venderlo —dijo—. Carrington tenía buen ojo para los caballos, demasiado bueno para sus finanzas.

Cogió la manta, la alisó y la colocó en el lomo del caballo. Luego puso los estribos encima de la parte de atrás de la silla y dobló la cincha hacia arriba para que ninguna de las dos cosas golpeara al caballo mientras le colocaba la silla. Solo entonces levantó la silla en alto y la puso sobre el caballo, con la misma suavidad con que pondría a un bebé en su moisés, colocando el arzón un poco alto sobre la cruz para que, cuando el jinete se acomodara en la silla, se deslizara hasta su sitio manteniendo el pelaje del caballo en la dirección apropiada.

Estaba asombrada. Nunca había visto que los caballeros hicieran nada físicamente más exigente que levantar una escopeta de caza. Sin embargo, aquí estaba él, realizando el trabajo de un mozo de cuadra como si ya lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces. Había pulcritud y eficacia en sus movimientos; completaba cada tarea de forma rápida, atenta y precisa. Empezaba a comprender su aplomo; era más que confianza innata, era también conocimiento y experiencia.

—Venga a tocar la cincha —le ordenó.

Ella obedeció. La correa era fuerte y estaba en buen estado. Le hizo comprobar las correas y verificar con sus propios ojos que todo estaba adecuadamente sujeto a la silla. Solo entonces pasó la cincha y la ciñó, cerciorándose de no apretarla demasiado al caballo, de que quedara espacio para pasar dos dedos entre la cincha y la barriga del animal. Ella miraba sus manos, tan capaces, hábiles y diestras... e imposiblemente eróticas dentro de aquellos guantes de piel negra, suaves y ajustados.

Se colocó junto a la cabeza del caballo e hizo que este levantara las patas delanteras, primero una y luego la otra, para acomodar la silla y alisar las arrugas de la manta. Cuando por fin quedó satisfecho de que el caballo estaba bien ensillado, le volvió a poner la brida, para que ella viera que había tomado todas las precauciones, que había observado de forma impecable todos los procedimientos.

—Sabe qué quiero que haga, ¿verdad? —le dijo con una leve sonrisa—. No tiene miedo de los caballos. Tiene miedo de las personas que desean hacerle daño.

Saku se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué diferencia hay?

Él le tendió la mano.

—Me gusta verla intrépida, sin temor a nada.

Los recuerdos de la caída llegaron sin que los llamara. Sintió aquel instante interminable de terror y pánico, la sacudida, el grito desgarrándole el pecho; sintió el deseo de nó dejar la cama nunca más, entregarse al aturdimiento causado por el láudano.

Fue este incidente, más que ninguna otra cosa, lo que la convenció finalmente de hacer un casamiento tan alto como el cielo. No sería víctima de su fortuna. Cazaría, en lugar de ser cazada. Tres meses más tarde, había completado la compra de Briarmeadow. Pocas semanas después, había lanzado la primera andanada contra Twelve Pillars.

Puso la mano sobre la de lord Li. Él se la estrechó brevemente, sin apartar los ojos de los de ella.

—¿Dispuesta?

—No es una silla de mujer.

—Algo me dice que sabe montar a horcajadas —respondió él, con una confianza absoluta en su intuición—. Vamos. Solo cincuenta metros. Un paseo corto y tranquilo. Sostendré las riendas.

Sabía lo que él quería. Quería que venciera su miedo y quería ser él quien la ayudara a alcanzar esta laudable meta. De haber sido otro quien la hubiera llevado hasta ese punto, habría respondido al reto simplemente porque se negaba a mostrar tanta debilidad.

Pero con él era diferente. No tenía miedo a que la viera menos que invencible. Ante él, de alguna manera, parecía permisible mostrarse franca, decepcionada y, a veces, incluso aprensiva.

Montaría aquel caballo porque quería complacerlo, quería que pensara que había logrado una mejora material en su vida. Y quizá, solo quizá, conseguiría recorrer los cincuenta metros si se agarraba fuerte, apretaba los dientes y rezaba a cualquier deidad que tuviera un poco de compasión por las mujeres solitarias y arrogantes.

—Prometo no quedarme embobado mirando sus finos tobillos —dijo él, alegremente—. Si eso es lo que la preocupa.

—No debería mencionar mis tobillos. Y no puede decirse que sean lindos. —Además, las botas que llevaba no eran en absoluto de esas de cordones elegantes, llenas de ojetes, destinadas a hacer que a un hombre le flaqueen las rodillas si, por casualidad, las ve por un momento asomando por debajo del borde del vestido.

—Eso lo decidiré yo. Bien, ¿vamos allá?

—De acuerdo, cincuenta metros.

La admiración que había en sus ojos casi hacía que aquella insensata empresa valiera la pena. El apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y enlazó las manos. Saku soltó aire, larga y entrecortadamente, cogió las riendas con una mano, el pomo de la silla con la otra y puso el pie izquierdo en sus manos, él le dio un fuerte impulso, ella pasó la pierna derecha por encima de la grupa del caballo y se encontró sentada en la silla.

El caballo bufó y rebulló. Ella soltó un chillido y se lanzó desesperada en busca de las riendas. El le cogió los brazos justo a tiempo.

—Despacio —murmuró él; no estaba segura de si al caballo o a ella—. Despacio.

Luego levantó los ojos hacia ella, los ojos más tranquilizadores en los que se había mirado desde que murió su padre.

—No se preocupe. No dejaré que corra ningún peligro.

—Debería haberle pedido que fuera mi caballerizo en lugar de mi marido.

El se limitó a sonreír.

—Sujétese.

Condujo el caballo a paso lento. Dios santo, el suelo debía de estar quince metros más abajo y cada vez se alejaba más. Había olvidado cómo era estar sentada a tanta altura encima de un enorme caballo. Sabía que el movimiento del caballo era suave y tranquilo debajo de ella, pero se sentía como si estuviera encima de un potro salvaje, a punto de ser lanzada por los aires en cualquier momento. Sintió un principio de náusea en el estómago. Quería rodear el cuello del caballo con los brazos, pegar las piernas alrededor de su barriga y agarrarse con todas sus fuerzas; quería bajarse en aquel mismo instante.

—En realidad, usted no es lord Li, ¿verdad? —dijo, buscando desesperadamente una distracción—. Es un mendigo que se parece a él y los dos han decidido cambiar de papel, engañar a todo el mundo y pasárselo en grande.

Él se echó a reír.

—Bueno, soy un mendigo, un «don nadie empobrecido», como usted tan acertadamente, salvo que estoy emparentado con todas las casas reales de Europa. Así que, de vez en cuando, me pongo mi ropa elegante y salgo a tomar champán con mis nobles primos. Otras veces, me pongo mis andrajos y trabajo en el establo. La verdad es que ni siquiera deberíamos tener caballos. Pero mi padre decía que igual podíamos dejar de llevar sombrero y zapatos. Fue un ahorro que no logré convencerle que hiciera.

Su respuesta fue tan pasmosamente franca que, por un momento olvidó el miedo a su inminente caída.

—¿Y sus padres permitieron esta... esta locura?

—Se hicieron los sordos y fingieron que, de alguna manera, era capaz de llevar la casa mejor y con menos gastos, sin llegar a ensuciarme nunca las manos. Y organizar apuestas en cualquier liceo donde diese la casualidad que asistiera a clase.

—¿Apuestas?

—Juegos que se desarrollan según probabilidades. Es decir, podía prometer un premio de, digamos, una libra y cargar a mis compañeros de clase, en especial a los que tenían problemas con las matemáticas, un chelín por cada uno de mis intentos de colocar seis monedas con la cara hacia arriba con los ojos vendados. Yo siempre ganaba.

—Dios santo —exclamó—. ¿Nunca lo pillaron?

—¿Por tener unas cuantas monedas en el bolsillo? —Soltó una risita—. No. Era el joven más cortés, virtuoso y prometedor que cualquier profesor haya visto jamás.

Había una picardía encantadora en su voz. Era cortés, virtuoso (por lo que ella sabía) e infinitamente prometedor. Pero también era inteligente, astuto y dispuesto a apartarse un poco de las reglas.

¡Por qué los hados la tentaban de esa manera? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan maravillosamente perfecto para ella y, sin embargo, tan absolutamente imposible de conseguir?

—¿Hay algo que no pueda hacer?

—No —respondió él, riendo—. Pero hay cosas que no hago muy bien. Soy un cocinero horrible, por ejemplo. Lo intente, pero mi familia se negó a comer mis frugales platos.

La idea la escandalizó. Incluso antes de convertirse en lord Li, ya era primo de duques y príncipes. Ese hombre, cuya sangre era tan azul que probablemente era índigo, había trabajado en unos fogones y —con éxito o sin él— había elaborado por lo menos una comida completa. ¿Qué vendría a continuación? ¿El príncipe de Gales tendería vías de ferrocarril con sus propias manos?

Se le ocurrió una idea todavía más escandalosa.

—¿Pensaba en trabajar para vivir?

—Sí. Pero últimamente no estoy tan seguro. Un título dificulta un poco las cosas, aunque solo sea un título de cortesía... por el momento. Supongo que administrar unas propiedades es una tarea noble y que exige mucho tiempo. —Se encogió de hombros y rozó con su manga el borde de la falda—. Pero no es lo que yo habría elegido.

—¿Qué habría elegido?

—Ingeniería —respondió tranquilamente—. Estudio mecánica en la École Polytechnique.

—Sus padres dijeron algo de física o economía.

—Mis padres siguen en la fase de negación. Creen que mecánica suena demasiado vulgar, demasiada grasa, humo y hollín.

—Pero ¿por qué ingeniería? —Su padre trabajó con docenas de ingenieros. Eran una tribu entusiasta y bastante resuelta, en apariencia sin nada en común con el elegante marqués que la acompañaba.

—Me gusta construir cosas. Trabajar con las manos.

Hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Manos. Al futuro duque le gustaba el trabajo manual.

—Bueno, no le diga a nadie lo que me ha dicho a mí —le advirtió—. No lo entenderían.

—No lo hago. Solo se lo he contado a usted porque pasa tanto tiempo con sus contables y abogados como con su modista. Está influyendo para definir una nueva normalidad, igual que lo hago yo.

Nunca había pensado en ella misma de esa manera. Era más bien que ignoraba, por idiosincrasia, los límites establecidos, en lugar de ansiar lo nuevo e inexplorado. Pero puede que fueran lo mismo y lo uno implicara lo otro.

Lo miró, miró su avance tranquilo y sin prisas, con la mano enguantada sujetando firmemente las riendas. Extendió la otra mano hasta las ramas bajas del viejo sauce, rozando las flexibles puntas.

—Yo... —empezó ella, pero no acabó.

«El viejo sauce.» Estaban pasando junto al viejo sauce, y eso estaba por lo menos a un estadio de distancia de la posta. No lo podía creer. Sin embargo, al mirar hacia atrás, la posta, allá lejos, tenía el tamaño de un fósforo.

—¿Decía? —la animó él, manteniendo su majestuoso paso.

Ella volvió a mirar atrás para asegurarse de que sus ojos no la habían engañado. No había error. Había recorrido casi doscientos metros, sus náuseas se habían disipado en algún momento del camino y las manos ya no se aferraban a las riendas, sino que las sostenían, casi despreocupadamente.

No sabía cómo, pero mientras mantenía su animada conversación con él, había sucedido lo imposible. Había olvidado su miedo y su cuerpo se había relajado, acomodándose a un ritmo agradable y conocido.

—Me parece que hemos hecho más de cincuenta metros —murmuró.

El miró hacia atrás.

—Es verdad.

—Usted sabía que habíamos pasado los cincuenta metros hace rato, ¿verdad?

No le contestó directamente.

—¿Quiere que la ayude a desmontar?

¿Quería? De repente se sintió mareada de nuevo, no por el miedo, sino por la excitante ausencia de él, igual que una buena salud parece una bendición y un milagro después de una larga y dolorosa enfermedad. No, no quería desmontar. Quería cabalgar, lanzarse a toda velocidad a una carrera desenfrenada.

Él dio un paso atrás.

—Adelante —dijo.

Así que lo hizo. Era maravilloso, una sensación tan nueva como los primeros brotes primaverales, tan ingrávida como caminar sobre el agua. Se entregó al momento, a la euforia de ser de nuevo joven y audaz. El caballo, como si percibiera su euforia, volaba.

Si pudiera destilar las sensaciones que la inundaban —la precipitada carrera, el sonido acompasado, terrenal de los cascos, golpeando debajo de ella, los densos bosques de hoja perenne que pasaban veloces en la periferia de su visión y el frío viento, absolutamente impotente contra el fuego de su exuberancia— tendría la esencia de la dicha.

Se oyó reír, sin aliento, con un deleite incrédulo. Espoleó al caldillo para que corriera más, notando cómo su fuerza y su espíritu irradiaban dentro de ella, en cada órgano y en cada nervio.

Solo tiró de las riendas, obligándolo a pararse, cuando el caballo empezaba a enfilar la siguiente pendiente; luego le hizo dar media vuelta. Lord Li estaba allí, lejos. Él se llevó el pulgar y el índice a los labios y silbó, una nota aguda de celebración cómplice. Ella sonrió, sintiendo que su alegría le llegaba de oreja a oreja y respondió a su llamada galopando hacia él, como si ella fuera un caballero medieval en un torneo y él, el poste que tenía que alcanzar.

Shaoran corrió hacia ella, ligero y ágil como una criatura de la sabana africana, y la alcanzó justo cuando ella aminoraba la marcha. Sacó los pies de los estribos y se lanzó a sus brazos, que la esperaban. Él encajó fácilmente el impacto de su ímpetu y su peso, alzándola en el aire y haciéndola girar.

—¡Lo he hecho! —exclamó ella, a voz en grito, entusiasmada y de una forma indigna de una dama.

—¡Lo ha hecho! —exclamó él casi en el mismo momento.

Se sonrieron, con enormes sonrisas. Él la dejó en el suelo, pero no apartó las manos de su cintura. Ella, feliz, dejó también que sus manos siguieran apoyadas en sus hombros.

—No podría haberlo hecho sin usted.

—No me dé alas; no soy tan modesto.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Excelente. Detesto la modestia con todas mis fuerzas.

Y lo quería con locura. Él lo había conseguido. La había engatusado, la había camelado y seducido para que abandonara el exilio de todas las cosas ecuestres que se había impuesto a sí misma y había restablecido un goce muy valioso en su vida.

Sus manos se deslizaron hacia su cuello y luego, antes de darse cuenta, tenía su cara entre las manos, con las puntas de los dedos acariciándole el lóbulo de las orejas. Él se quedó inmóvil mientras la risa de sus ojos adquiría una intensidad oscura y callada, casi intimidatoria, si no hubiera empezado a morderse el labio inferior.

Recorrió sus pómulos con el pulgar, dibujando su delicado contorno, sintiendo el peso y el ardor de su mirada fija y firme. Era —o debería ser— su momento, el encuentro de dos almas gemelas en un instante de gozosa camaradería.

Abrió las manos, introduciéndole los dedos enfundados en guantes de cabritilla entre el pelo, haciéndole bajar la cabeza hacia ella. Lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Un beso, solo un beso. Y también él lo sabría no solo en lo más profundo de su corazón, sino sobre todo en su cabeza.

No la detuvo. Se amoldaba a la suave presión de sus manos, mirándola con un asombro casi ofuscado. La más absoluta dicha estalló en su interior. Había visto la luz. Por fin había comprendido el esplendor raro, único que los unía.

Se acercaron tanto que podía contar sus pestañas... y ya no se acercaron más.

—No puedo —dijo él, con una voz apenas más alta que un susurro—. Estoy comprometido con otra.

Su felicidad se transformó en frías dagas clavadas en el corazón. Sus brazos se paralizaron. Pero seguía sin dar crédito a lo que oía, como una madre que se niega a admitir la muerte súbita y sin sentido de su hijo.

—¿De verdad quiere casarse con la señorita Von Schweppenburg?

—Le he dicho que lo haría —respondió, evasivamente.

—¿A ella le importa? —Saku apenas podía impedir que su voz se tiñera de amargura.

El suspiró.

—A mí me importa.

Saku dejó caer las manos. El dolor que sentía en el pecho eran sus esperanzas reduciéndose a cenizas. Pero esas esperanzas seguían encendidas, eran puntos de una luz insoportable en medio de un montón de ascuas ardientes.

—¿Y si no se hubiera comprometido con ella?

—¿Y si mi fallecido primo hubiera elegido un medio menos fatídico de expresar su desdén por la gran ciudad de Londres? —Sus ojos eran pura embriaguez, ternura funesta y melancólica resignación—. La vida ya es lo bastante insoportable como es. No se atormente preguntándose «¿y si...?».

Las oportunidades que había perdido con la muerte de Carrington no la habían preocupado porque solo se trataba de títulos y privilegios, una alianza de negocios que había fallado. Era hija de un hombre emprendedor. Comprendía que ni siquiera los cultivos más cuidadosos rinden siempre los frutos que uno busca.

Con lord Li había perdido toda la distancia y la perspectiva.

—¿Ya le ha propuesto matrimonio a la señorita Von Schweppenburg?

—Lo haré. —Se mostraba inequívoco—. Cuando vuelva a tener noticias suyas.

Lentamente, a regañadientes, ella empezó a comprender que, para bien o para mal, tenía el propósito de casarse con la señorita Von Schweppenburg. Ni la perspectiva de la riqueza ni la promesa del goce carnal lo harían apartarse del camino que había elegido.

Toda su felicidad —algo que ni siquiera remotamente sabía que le importara— dependía de su respuesta. Y la había condenado a muerte. Igual podía haber disparado contra el caballo cuando galopaba hacia él en un éxtasis irresponsable.

—Estoy segura de que serán muy felices juntos —dijo. Toda una vida de entrenamiento bajo la señora Kinomoto apenas fue suficiente para obligar a que ese lugar común saliera de su garganta con cierta apariencia de dignidad.

Él se inclinó y le tendió las riendas del caballo.

—El tiempo pasa volando. Llegará a casa más deprisa a caballo.

La ayudó a montar. Se estrecharon la mano de nuevo y se desearon un buen día. Esta vez, él no se demoró al tocarla.

Ochenta metros más allá, Saku se dio cuenta de que lord Li no sabía exactamente dónde estaba la señorita Von Schweppenburg.

La temporada anterior, la señora Kinomoto, en un arranque de generosidad, había invitado a la condesa y a la señorita Von Schweppenburg a asistir a una recepción al aire libre. Habían rehusado la invitación con una larga nota llena de pesar de Theodora, explicando que ya habían abandonado Londres.

A Saku le pareció extraño que un equipo que solo tenía en mente conseguir un matrimonio ventajoso se marchara antes del momento más fructífero del año para las proposiciones: finales de julio. No obstante, no se sorprendió cuando, más tarde, oyó rumores de que unas deudas acuciantes las habían obligado a dejar la ciudad antes de lo que deseaban. Tal vez, habían subestimado el coste de una temporada en Londres. Tal vez, esta era su práctica habitual y esa vez se habían equivocado al juzgar la paciencia de su casero y sus acreedores.

Entonces no había sentido interés por averiguar cuál era exactamente el caso. Tampoco lo sentía ahora. Lo importante era que lord Li tenía tan poca información sobre el paradero y las idas y venidas de la señorita Von Schweppenburg en ese momento, como la propia Saku. Y a juzgar por la vacía postura de la señorita Von Schweppenburg, él era de lejos el corresponsal más fiable de los dos.

Una parte de ella retrocedió ante la dirección que seguían sus pensamientos. «Más allá de este punto hay monstruos.» Pero igual que no es posible detener una locomotora que va lanzada a toda velocidad con una simple valla de madera atravesada en las vías, sus ideas avanzaron, al ritmo insistente de «¿Y si...?» «¿Y si...?» «¿Y si...?»

¿Y si la señorita Von Schweppenburg estuviera ya casada? ¿Y si Li creyera, por alguna razón, que ese era el caso?

«No consideres esa posibilidad —suplicaba su buen sentido—. No lo pienses siquiera.»

Pero su sensatez no era rival para el desgarrador dolor de su corazón, para su abrumadora necesidad de él. Podía soportar cualquier cosa solo para poder tenerlo durante un año, un mes, un día.

Si él no le ofrecía esa oportunidad, entonces la crearía ella misma, por medios lícitos o ilícitos, al coste que fuera, aunque cayesen sobre ella todas las plagas de Egipto.


	7. Chapter 7

__Acuerdos privados__

_Este fic no me pertenece es solo una adaptación del libro "Acuerdos privados" de Sherry Thomas._

_Los personajes al igual que la historia no me pertenecen son creación original de las genios de CLAMP, hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, solo es con la simple intención de entretener a los lectores, aclarando que no infrinjo ningún tipo de ley._

_Ahora sin más que agregar comencemos…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_13 de mayo de 1893_

El coche de punto se detuvo.

—Ya hemos llegado, caballero —dijo el cochero.

Una larga hilera de landos y clárens bordeaba toda la acera alrededor de la residencia Li. Al parecer, su esposa daba una fiesta a la que asistían unas treinta o cuarenta personas. Shaoran había estado ausente cuatro días visitando a sus padres. ¿Es que ella celebraba ya su desaparición de la faz de la tierra?

El mayordomo, aunque consternado por su regreso, lo ocultó hábilmente bajo una capa de puntillosa solicitud. Milord debe de estar cansado. ¿Milord querría tomar un baño? ¿Afeitarse? ¿Qué le llevaran la cena a sus aposentos? Shaoran casi esperaba que le ofreciera una dosis de láudano, para que milord cayera rápidamente en un profundo sueño, de forma que la soirée de milady pudiera continuar sin obstáculos.

—¿Se esperan más invitados? —preguntó. Debía de ser así, si iba a haber un baile.

—No, señor —respondió Wei ceremonioso—. Solo es una cena.

Shaoran consultó la hora. Las diez y media. A estas alturas los invitados estarían en el salón, tanto los hombres como las mujeres, preparándose para despedirse en la siguiente media hora, para poder seguir con la ronda de bailes y soirées dansantes.

Abrió la doble puerta del salón y lo primero que vio fue a su esposa, espléndida con un exceso de diamantes y plumas de avestruz. Junto a ella había un hombre excepcionalmente apuesto que, con el ceño fruncido, parecía estar reprendiéndola. Ella lo escuchaba con una expresión de exagerada paciencia.

Lentamente, de uno en uno y luego de dos en dos y de tres en tres, los invitados comprendieron quién era él, aunque ninguno lo conocía. El murmullo de las conversaciones se fue apagando, hasta que incluso ella tuvo que mirar hacia la puerta para ver qué era lo que había provocado el silencio.

Sus labios se tensaron al descubrir su presencia, pero no dejó pasar ni un segundo antes de que una sonrisa alegre y falsa apareciera en sus labios, y se acercó a él.

—Shaoran, ya estás de vuelta. Ven, te presentaré a algunos de mis amigos. Todos se mueren de ganas de conocerte.

Qué insolencia tan increíble. Qué desfachatez. Qué narices. Esperaba que a lord Tsukishiro le gustase llevar faldas. Shaoran cogió a su esposa por los codos, la acercó y la besó suavemente en la frente. Había oído decir que el suyo era el matrimonio más civilizado de toda la sociedad. Bien, para qué iba él a contradecir esa opinión.

—Por supuesto. Estaré encantado.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Saku, sus invitados lo recibieron amigablemente, aunque la mayoría no consiguieron actuar con su misma soltura. Ella le presentó al hombre apuesto de su tête-à-tête en último lugar y, para entonces, junto a él había una mujer alta y morena tan singularmente atractiva como él.

—Permitidme que os presente a lord Li —dijo su esposa—. Shaoran, lord y lady Wrenworth.

Así que este era lord Wrenworth, el Caballero Ideal, según la señora Kinomoto, y antiguo amante de Saku.

—Es un placer, milord —dijo lord Wrenworth, con toda la untuosa inocencia de un hombre que nunca le hubiera puesto los cuernos a Shaoran.

Shaoran descubrió que casi se estaba divirtiendo. Apreciaba un poco de farsa.

—Lo mismo digo. ¿No será usted el mismo Félix Wrenworth que firmaba aquel fascinante artículo sobre la captura de cometas por Júpiter?

Esto los desconcertó a todos, especialmente a lady Li.

—¿También es usted un entusiasta de la astronomía, milord? —preguntó lady Wrenworth, con tono indeciso.

—Sin ninguna duda, mi querida señora —respondió Shaoran con una sonrisa.

Su esposa miró incómoda a su antiguo amante.

Los invitados, ante el dilema de tener que elegir entre ser los primeros en observar y chismorrear sobre la aparición de los Li juntos, en público, o asistir a un baile no tan diferente de algún otro al que habían acudido tres días antes, se olvidaron de marcharse.

Shaoran no los decepcionó. Era un anfitrión encantador, pero mejor todavía, era franco en grado sumo.

«¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba quedarse en Inglaterra?» Un año, por lo menos.

«¿Le gustaba su casa?» Su casa, que le gustaba sobremanera, estaba en la Quinta Avenida, en Manhattan. Pero la residencia de su esposa le parecía muy agradable.

«¿No tenía lady Li un aspecto magnífico esta noche?» Magnífico era una palabra demasiado insípida. Conocía a lady Li desde que era prácticamente una niña y su aspecto siempre había sido espectacular.

«¿Conocía ya a lord Tsukishiro Stuart» ¿Lord qué?

Después de la medianoche, y después de unos cuantos recordatorios intencionados de su esposa sobre sus siguientes compromisos, sus invitados se dispusieron por fin a marcharse. Lord y lady Wrenworth fueron los últimos en irse. Mientras lady Wrenworth salía fuera, lord Wrenworth se volvió, atrajo a Saku hacia él y le susurró algo al oído, como si su esposo no estuviera a solo unos pasos de distancia.

Ella se echó a reír con una súbita carcajada de regocijo, y empujó, literalmente, a lord Wrenworth a la calle.

—Déjame que lo adivine. ¿Te ha propuesto un ménage à trois? —preguntó Shaoran, sin darle importancia, mientras subían las escaleras uno al lado del otro.

—¿Félix? No. Desde que se casó, se ha convertido en un aburrido defensor del hogar y la familia. De hecho, antes de que tú llegaras, se ha pasado toda la noche argumentando muy fastidiosamente contra el divorcio. —También ella fingió de una manera encantadora—. Bien, si quieres saberlo, ha dicho: «Follatelo hasta dejarlo sin sentido».

—¿Y vas a seguir su sabio consejo?

—¿Respecto a olvidarme del divorcio o a follarte? —dijo riendo, con su inconfundible aureola de atractivo sexual—. En esta coyuntura no acepto los consejos de lord Wrenworth ni de nadie lo bastante estúpido para pensar que debería seguir casada contigo. Francamente, esperaba algo mejor de él. Yukito lo considera un amigo.

«Pobre Yukito», pensó él.

—Bien —dijo ella mientras se disponían a irse cada uno por su lado—, ¿debo esperar tu visita esta noche?

—Es poco probable. No quiero descomponerme el estómago. Pero estate atenta los próximos días.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Se me hará muy larga la espera.

Le había dicho lo mismo antes, una vez, el último día de su efímera felicidad. Entonces lo había dicho de verdad, con las mejillas arreboladas de placer y anticipación.

—A mí no —respondió él.

Ella suspiró, un cansado aleteo en el aire.

—Vete al infierno, Shaoran.


	8. Chapter 8

__Acuerdos privados__

_Este fic no me pertenece es solo una adaptación del libro "Acuerdos privados" de Sherry Thomas._

_Los personajes al igual que la historia no me pertenecen son creación original de las genios de CLAMP, hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, solo es con la simple intención de entretener a los lectores, aclarando que no infrinjo ningún tipo de ley._

_Ahora sin más que agregar comencemos…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Diciembre de 1882_

La carta de Theodora llegó con el correo de mediodía, tres días después del encuentro de Shaoran con la señorita Kinomoto. La hoja de papel, perfumada de rosas, le notificaba su inminente boda con un noble polaco; inminente solo en el pasado. La carta había sido redactada dos días antes de la boda, pero habían tardado otros tres en enviarla.

Shaoran no se podía imaginar a Theodora casada con nadie que no fuera él. En general, la gente la ponía nerviosa; hasta cierto punto, incluso él la ponía nerviosa, aunque le permitía que le cogiera la mano y la besara. Habría sido feliz apartada del resto de la humanidad, una reclusa musical en un chalet en lo alto de los Alpes sin más vecinos que las vacas de los pastos estivales.

Ella le preocupaba. Pero incluso mientras se preocupaba, no podía contener el brote de excitación que las noticias engendraban. Deseo. Fascinada lujuria. Deslumbramiento sexual. La codicia, no importa el nombre que se le dé, sigue siendo rapacidad. Quería a la señorita Kinomoto, quería reír con ella, quería arder con ella. Y ahora podía hacerlo.

Si se casaba con ella.

El matrimonio, sin embargo, era un asunto serio, un compromiso para toda la vida, una decisión que no había que tomar apresuradamente. Trató de abordar el asunto de una manera racional, pero, como todos los jóvenes idiotizados y confundidos de deseo a cuyo club nunca creyó llegar a pertenecer, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la pasión de la señorita Kinomoto en su noche de bodas.

Probablemente sería ella la que acudiera a su habitación, en lugar de al contrario. Le permitiría que dejara todas las luces encendidas para poder devorarla con los ojos a sus anchas. Abriría del todo las piernas y luego lo rodearía, apretadamente, con ellas. Quizá incluso la hiciera mirar lo que le haría, para poder observar sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos empañados de deseo y escuchar sus quejidos y gemidos de placer.

Dios, le haría el amor días y días seguidos.

Después de una noche de debate interno, durante la cual hubo mucho fantasear voluptuoso y muy poco debate sensato, Shaoran decidió dejar la elección en manos del destino. Si la señorita Kinomoto estaba de nuevo junto al arroyo ese día, le pediría que se casara con él antes de que pasara una semana. Si no, lo tomaría como una señal de que debía esperar hasta que acabara el siguiente trimestre, para tener tiempo de reflexionar con mayor seriedad.

Se pasó el día entero a la orilla del riachuelo, caminando arriba y abajo, haciendo de todo excepto trepar a los árboles desnudos. Pero ella no acudió. Ni por la mañana ni por la tarde ni cuando el cielo ya era de un azul muy oscuro. Y fue entonces cuando comprendió que estaba loco por ella; no solo estaba inmensamente descontento con los hados, sino que además decidió que podían, todos, ir a ahogarse en una fosa séptica.

Devolvió el caballo al establo y pidió que le prepararan un cupé de inmediato.

El lacayo vaciló e interrogó con la mirada a Saku. Apenas había tocado su plato. Ella lo apartó a un lado. El plato desapareció y fue sustituido por otro, una compota de peras.

—Saku, casi no has comido nada —dijo la señora Kinomoto, cogiendo el tenedor—. Pensaba que te gustaba el venado.

Saku cogió el tenedor y extrajo un trozo de pera del transparente almíbar. Su desazón era en extremo evidente. A su madre nunca le preocupaba que comiera tan poco. Todo lo contrario. Con frecuencia, la señora Kinomoto temía que el apetito de Saku fuera excesivo, que sus corsés no se pudieran apretar lo bastante como para acercarse en un grado decente al talle de avispa.

Saku se quedó contemplando el tenedor y no consiguió realizar la sencilla tarea de llevárselo a la boca. Ya tenía el estómago revuelto. No tenía ninguna confianza en poder soportar aquel trozo de fruta empapado en azúcar.

Dejó el tenedor.

—Esta noche no tengo hambre.

Solo estaba aterrorizada.

Lo que había hecho era algo carente de principios y muy posiblemente delictivo. Peor todavía, no solo había perpetrado un fraude, sino que había hecho una chapuza. Se había mostrado demasiado impaciente, y había aplicado unos métodos demasiado toscos. Hasta un imbécil cualquiera podría captar el rancio olor de la villanía y seguir el rastro hasta su puerta. ¿Qué haría lord Li si se enterara? ¿Qué pensaría de ella?

Entró un lacayo en el comedor y le dijo unas palabras en voz baja a Hollis, el mayordomo. Hollis se acercó a la señora Kinomoto.

—Señora, lord Li está aquí. ¿Debo decirle que espere hasta que acaben de cenar?

Fue una suerte que Saku dejara de fingir que comía; de lo contrario habría dejado caer cualquier cosa que tuviera en la mano.

La señora Kinomoto se levantó, radiante de entusiasmo.

—Por supuesto que no. Iremos a recibirlo de inmediato. Ven, Saku. Sospecho que lord Li no ha recorrido todo el camino para verme a mí.

No cabía duda de que la señora Kinomoto oía campanas de boda. Pero el escándalo y la perdición dominaban la mente de Saku. Viviría el resto de su vida como la señorita como-se-llame, aquella solterona demente vestida con su traje de boda, que dejaba que su propiedad se cayera a pedazos y contagiaba su amargura a todo el mundo.

No tenía más remedio que seguir a su madre. Estaba sombría y triste como un soldado de a pie que no compartía el optimismo del general sobre la victoria y el botín y solo veía el baño de sangre que los aguardaba.

Allí estaba, de pie en medio del saloncito; la personificación de sus deseos, el instrumento de su caída, el joven vástago cotizable que se ocupaba de los caballos y organizaba juegos de apuestas solo un poco sospechosos.

—Milord Li —dijo la señora Kinomoto efusivamente—. Como siempre es un placer verlo. ¿Qué le trae a nuestra humilde morada a esta hora tan inusual?

—Señora Kinomoto. Señorita Kinomoto. —¿La miró? ¿Era un brillo de intenso deseo o de pesar?—. Les ruego que me disculpen por importunarlas a estas horas.

—Tonterías —respondió la señora Kinomoto, quitándole importancia—. Sabe que siempre es bienvenido, a cualquier hora. Ahora, por favor, cuéntenos. La curiosidad me está matando.

—He venido para hablar en privado con la señorita Kinomoto —contestó lord Li, con una franqueza increíble—. Con su permiso, por supuesto, señora Kinomoto.

Por primera vez en su vida, Saku se sentía mareada sin haber sufrido primero una conmoción. Había dos posibilidades, o había venido a denunciarla o a proponerle matrimonio. Por impensable que hubiera sido solo unos días antes, esperaba fervientemente que fuera lo primero. La castigaría como la escoria que era. Luego se marcharía y ella se encerraría en su habitación y se daría de cabezazos hasta romper la pared.

—Desde luego —accedió la señora Kinomoto, con una contención admirable.

Se retiró, cerrando la puerta al salir. Saku no se atrevía a mirarlo. Estaba segura de que solo eso, por sí mismo, delataba ya su culpabilidad.

Él se le acercó.

—Señorita Kinomoto, ¿quiere casarse conmigo?

Nunca en su vida había oído palabras más aterradoras. Sus ojos se encontraron.

—Hace tres días estaba decidido a casarse con otra.

—Hoy estoy decidido a casarme con usted.

—¿Qué ha pasado en este espacio de tiempo para hacerle cambiar de idea tan drásticamente?

—He recibido una carta de la señorita Von Schweppenburg. Se ha casado con con un miembro de la casa del príncipe de Lobomirski.

«No, no es verdad.» Saku había sacado aquel nombre de un libro sobre la nobleza europea que había encontrado en la colección de su madre. Estudió la nota de la señorita Von Schweppenburg y después compuso su engaño, incorporando cuidadosamente las medias disculpas y la impotente nostalgia de la señorita Von Schweppenburg. Luego se lo había llevado todo al guardabosque de Briarmeadow, un viejo que había sido falsificador en su juventud y que le tenía el afecto indulgente de un abuelo.

—Entiendo —dijo, débilmente—. Así que ha decidido ser práctico.

—Supongo que se podría decir que parte de mi decisión ha estado motivada por el pragmatismo —dijo él, en voz baja, acercándose tanto que ella podía percibir el frío y vigorizante olor del invierno que todavía se aferraba a su chaqueta—. Aunque le juro por mi vida que no puedo recordar ninguna de esas razones.

Le levantó la barbilla y la besó.

Había besado a otros hombres antes —a varios— cuando se aburría en los bailes o le irritaban las prohibiciones de su madre. Consideraba que era una actividad más extraña que interesante y, a veces, había estudiado al hombre que besaba con los ojos muy abiertos, calculando la magnitud de sus deudas.

Pero desde el momento en que los labios de lord Li tocaron los suyos, se sintió perdida, como un niño que prueba un terrón de azúcar por vez primera, vencida por aquella dulzura. Su beso era tan ligero como el merengue, tan suave como las primeras notas de la sonata Claro de luna y tan intenso como las primeras lluvias de primavera, después de la interminable sequía del invierno.

Mareada y asombrada, bebió su beso. Hasta que un beso ya no fúe suficiente. Le cogió la cara entre las manos y lo besó a su vez, con algo que iba más allá del entusiasmo, algo que estaba más cerca de la desesperación, trémula y desenfrenada.

Oyó el gemido apagado de su garganta, sintió el cambio físico que señalaba en él su excitación sexual. Él interrumpió el beso, la apartó y se la quedó mirando, respirando pesadamente, con dificultad.

—Dios mío, si tu madre no estuviera al otro lado de la puerta... —Parpadeó y volvió a parpadear—. ¿Eso ha sido un sí?

Aún no era demasiado tarde. Aún podía tomar el camino más noble, confesarlo todo, pedir perdón y conservar su propio respeto.

Y perderlo. Si él sabía la verdad, la despreciaría. No podía enfrentarse a su ira. Ni a su menosprecio. No podía vivir sin él. Todavía no, todavía no.

Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y apoyó la mejilla en su hombro.

—Sí.

El gozo que sintió con su apasionado abrazo estaba impregnado de terror. Pero había hecho su elección. Sería suyo, para bien o para mal. Lo mantendría en la ignorancia tanto tiempo como pudiera.

Y cuando estuvieran casados, miraría su cuerpo dormido, se maravillaría de la enorme suerte que había tenido y no haría caso de la invasión constante del miedo que le corrompía el alma.

Shaoran no tenía ni idea de que fuera capaz de ser tan feliz. No era del tipo que extrae una alegría desenfrenada del latir del universo ni de otras tonterías por el estilo. Nunca se levantaba de la cama queriendo respirar profundamente la propia vida; un hombre pobre con padres bienintencionados pero ineptos que cuidar y hermanos más jóvenes que mantener no tenía tiempo para esos lujos tontos.

Pero con ella a su lado, no podía menos que sentirse exuberante. Saku poseía propiedades mágicas, fuertes y vigorizantes como un trago del mejor vodka y, sin embargo, lo mantenía siempre en un grado delicioso de embriaguez, ese punto escurridizo de equilibrio en el cual todas las esferas del cielo alcanzaban un alineamiento exquisito y a un mero mortal le brotaban alas.

Durante las tres semanas que duró su noviazgo, él la visitaba con una frecuencia que era positivamente indecente: iba a caballo hasta Briarmeadow por la mañana y por la tarde, y aceptaba la invitación de la señora Kinomoto para quedarse a tomar el té y la cena sin hacerse de rogar mucho, solo tras la consabida protesta de que no debía abusar demasiado de su amable anfitriona.

Le encantaba hablar con Saku. Su visión del mundo era tan negativa y carente de romanticismo como la suya. Estaban de acuerdo en que, en aquel momento, ninguno de los dos importaba nada, a que él no era más responsable de su linaje que ella de su herencia de millones de libras.

Sin embargo, para ser una escéptica inveterada, era tan fácil de complacer como un cachorrillo. Los inadecuados ramos de flores que recogía del dilapidado invernadero de Twelve Pillars provocaban unas reacciones tan eufóricas que Julio César, en su triunfal regreso a Roma después de la conquista de la Galia, no habría podido sentirse más loco de entusiasmo. El anillo de compromiso, bastante modesto, que compró para ella con fondos que había ahorrado para su pasaje a América y su primer taller, que construiría según el modelo de Herr Benz, casi la hizo llorar.

El día antes de la boda fue a su casa y pidió que se reuniera con él en el exterior. Nada de capa de un azul melancólico; esta vez ella apareció como una columna de fuego, con un manto de un intenso color rojo fresa, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios color vino a juego.

Sonrió, como hacía siempre cuando se encontraba con ella. Era tonto, claro, pero era un tonto feliz.

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo.

Ella se rió, atolondrada, cuando abrió el pequeño paquete envuelto que dejó al descubierto un bollo de cerdo todavía caliente.

—Ahora sí que he visto todo lo que había que ver. Seguro que ayer robaste hasta la última flor del invernadero.

Miró alrededor con aquel aire travieso tan suyo, que era la señal de que pensaba acercársele y besarlo, y que se fuera al infierno todo el mundo que pudiera verla en su jardín delantero. La detuvo, cogiéndola por los brazos, de forma que no se pudiera aproximar más.

—Tengo otra cosa para ti.

—Ya sé qué tienes para mí —dijo ella, con descaro—. Ayer no me dejaste que lo tocara.

—Hoy puedes tocarlo —susurró él.

—¿Qué? —Después de todo, seguía siendo virgen—. ¿Aquí fuera, donde todos nos pueden ver?

—Oh, sí. —Se echó a reír al ver su expresión de asombro y avergonzado interés.

—¡No!

—Está bien. Entonces, cogeré el cachorro y me iré a casa.

—¿Un cachorro? —chilló ella, como la joven de diecinueve años que era—. ¡Un cachorro! ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?

El sacó la cesta del coche, pero la mantuvo lejos de sus ansiosas manos, que querían cogerla.

—Me has dicho que no quieres tocarlo en público.

Ella agarró el otro lado de la cesta.

—¡Vamos, dámelo! ¡Dámelo! Por faaavor. Haré lo que quieras.

El se rió y cedió. Ella abrió la tapa de la cesta y asomó la cabeza marrón y blanca de un cachorro gales, que llevaba al cuello un lazo azul, ligeramente torcido, hecho con las cintas que Shaoran le había sustraído a Claudia. Saku chilló de nuevo y sacó el cachorro de la cesta. El animal la miraba con ojos serios e inteligentes, no tan entusiasmado como lo estaba ella ante su encuentro, pero contento y obediente, de todos modos.

—¿Es macho o hembra? —preguntó sin aliento, mientras le ofrecía trozos del bollo—. ¿Qué tiempo tiene? ¿Tiene nombre?

Shaoran echó una mirada a los testículos bien a la vista del cachorro. Puede que ella no supiera tanto como él creía.

—Es un macho. Tiene diez semanas. Y he decidido llamarlo Creso en honor a ti.

—Creso, cariño. —Acercó la mejilla al morro del perro—. Te compraré un fantástico cuenco dorado para el agua, Creso. Y seremos los mejores amigos para siempre jamás.

Por fin, volvió a mirar a Shaoran.

—Pero ¿cómo sabías que siempre había querido un cachorro?

—Tu madre me lo dijo. Dijo que ella prefería los gatos y que tú te morías de ganas por tener un perro.

—¿Cuándo?

—El día que nos conocimos. Después de cenar. Estabas allí. ¿No te acuerdas?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, no me acuerdo.

—No me extraña, estabas demasiado ocupada mirándome.

Ella se llevó la mano a los labios, pero luego una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

—¿Te diste cuenta?

Sintió la tentación de decirle que ni siquiera en una velada memorablemente absurda en San Petersburgo, durante la cual tanto la anfitriona como el anfitrión intentaron seducirlo, se lo habían comido tanto con los ojos.

—Me di cuenta.

—Dios mío.

Enterró la cara en el cuello del cachorro. Se había ruborizado y, que Dios lo ayudara, él tenía una erección del tamaño del condado de Bedford.

—Gracias —dijo ella, con la voz apagada por el pelaje de Creso—. Es el mejor regalo que nadie me ha hecho nunca.

Él se sentía emocionado y humilde.

—Me hace feliz verte feliz.

—Hasta mañana, entonces. —Saku se inclinó y le dio un beso dulce y lento—. Se me hará muy larga la espera.

—Serán las veinticuatro horas más largas de toda mi vida —dijo él, besándola una última vez en la punta de la nariz—. Una eternidad.

Las veinticuatro horas siguientes resultaron ser exactamente eso; una eternidad, una eternidad en el infierno.


	9. Chapter 9

__Acuerdos privados__

_Este fic no me pertenece es solo una adaptación del libro "Acuerdos privados" de Sherry Thomas._

_Los personajes al igual que la historia no me pertenecen son creación original de las genios de CLAMP, hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, solo es con la simple intención de entretener a los lectores, aclarando que no infrinjo ningún tipo de ley._

_Ahora sin más que agregar comencemos…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_14 de mayo de 1893_

Al principio, no fue consciente de la música. Saku no estaba acostumbrada a oír música en su propia casa cuando no había pagado por ella. Dejó el informe que tenía en la mano y escuchó el débil pero inconfundible sonido de que alguien estaba tocando el piano.

En su cesta, junto a la cama, Creso gimió, resopló y abrió los ojos. El pobre no dormía bien por la noche, tal vez debido a todas las siestas que hacía durante el día. Sacudió el cuello, se levantó sobre sus cortas patas e inició la laboriosa ascensión por la escalerilla construida especialmente para él, después de que ya no pudiera subirse de un salto a la cama con la única ayuda de la banqueta.

Saku apartó el cobertor y lo cogió.

—Es ese estúpido marido mío —le dijo al antiguo cachorro—. En lugar de lanzarse sobre mí, se lanza sobre el maldito piano. Vamos a decirle que deje de hacer ruido.

Su marido empezó a tocar algo dramático y violento mientras ella bajaba las escaleras —bong, bong, bong, bong, bing, bing, bing, bing—; sin duda una pieza compuesta por el excesivamente sombrío Herr Beethoven. Con un suspiro, Saku abrió la puerta de la sala de música.

Shaoran llevaba un batín de seda, tan elegante y oscuro como el propio piano. Tenía el pelo alborotado, pero por lo demás mostraba el aspecto serio y concentrado de un hombre con un propósito. Según la opinión general, era un hombre excelente, un hijo abnegado, un hermano afectuoso, un amigo leal... además de tener unos modales impecables.

Y una vena de perversidad soterrada que había que vivirla para • i irrla.

—Te ruego que me disculpes —dijo ella—, pero algunos necesitamos dormir para poder levantarnos temprano por la mañana.

Dejó de tocar y la miró de una manera rara. Le costó un momento darse cuenta de que no la miraba a ella, sino a Creso.

—¿Es Creso? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí.

Se levantó de la banqueta del piano y se acercó, estudiando a Creso, con un ceño cada vez más fruncido.

—¿Qué le pasa?

Ella miró al perro. No le parecía diferente de como era habitualmente.

—Nada —respondió con voz aguda, a la defensiva. Le gustaba pensar que le proporcionaba a Creso una vida feliz y cómoda—. Esta todo lo bien que un perro viejo puede estar.

Creso tenía diez años y medio y su pelaje, en un tiempo lustroso, estaba ahora apagado y gris. Tenía los ojos legañosos. Se tambaleaba, resollaba, se cansaba fácilmente y comía mal. Pero cuando tenía ganas, cenaba foie gras con champiñones salteados. Y cuando estaba mal de salud, lo atendía el mejor veterinario de Londres.

Shaoran tendió la mano hacia Creso.

—Ven aquí, viejo camarada.

Creso lo miró con ojos somnolientos. No se movió, pero tampoco protestó cuando Shaoran lo cogió.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí? —preguntó.

—Lo dudo mucho.

Shaoran no hizo caso de su mordaz contestación.

—Tengo dos cachorros en Nueva York. —Le hablaba a Creso —. Hannah y Bernard, un par de alborotadores. Les encantaría conocerte algún día.

Saku no entendía por qué una información tan trivial y corriente como que tuviera perros le causaba un dolor tan agudo.

—Ya veo que no te acuerdas de mí. —Rascó, nostálgico, el pelaje detrás de la oreja de Creso—. Te he echado de menos.

—Me gustaría que me lo devolvieras —dijo Saku, fríamente.

La complació, pero no antes de abrazar a Creso y besarle la oreja al viejo perro.

—Tu piano necesita que lo afinen.

—Nadie lo toca.

—Es una lástima. —Volvió la cabeza y miró, apreciativo, el instrumento—. Un piano Erard se merece que lo toquen.

—Puedes llevártelo cuando vuelvas a Nueva York. Un regalo de divorcio. —Lo había comprado como regalo de bodas para él. Pero no llegó hasta meses después de que él se hubiera marchado.

Su mirada volvió a ella.

—Gracias, puede que lo haga. En especial dado que ya tiene mis iniciales grabadas.

Estaba tan cerca que se figuró que podía olerlo, el olor de un hombre después de medianoche; piel desnuda bajo el batín de seda.

—¿Por qué no lo haces ya? —murmuró ella—. Todos estos jueguecitos sexuales no resultan muy atractivos en un hombre.

—Sí, sí, soy muy consciente de ello. Pero la verdad sigue siendo que me resisto a tocarte.

—Apaga todas las luces. Finge que soy otra persona.

—Eso sería difícil. Tiendes a hacerte oír.

Ella se sonrojó. No pudo evitarlo.

—Me coseré los labios.

Él negó con la cabeza, lentamente.

—No sirve de nada. Respiras, y sabré que eres tú.

Diez años atrás lo habría tomado como una declaración de amor. Notó un dolor punzante en el corazón, un eco solitario.

El se inclinó.

—Una pieza más y me iré a la cama.

Mientras ella se marchaba, empezó a tocar algo tan suave y evocador como las últimas rosas del verano. Lo reconoció al segundo compás: Liebesträume. La señora Kinomoto y él lo habían tocado juntos aquella primera noche, cuando se conocieron. Incluso Saku, pese a su falta de talento musical, podía tocar aquella melodía al piano con una sola mano.

Sueño de amor. Lo único que nunca tuvo con él.

La campaña de la señora Kinomoto para cortejar al duque había tropezado con un escollo.

Durante un par de días, todo fue fantásticamente. Envió sin tardanza la caja de Chatêau Lafite a Ludlow Court. Casi al momento, llegó una cortés nota de agradecimiento, acompañada de una cesta con confituras de albaricoque y melocotón, de los propios frutales de Ludlow Court.

Luego nada. Victoria envió una invitación al duque para su próxima gala de beneficencia. Él le remitió un generoso cheque, pero rehusó asistir al acto. Dos días después, ella reunió el valor para pasar por Ludlow Court en persona, pero el duque no estaba en casa.

Hacía cinco años que se había vuelto a establecer en Devon, en la casa de su infancia, que Victoria le compró a su sobrino. Cinco años durante los cuales ella había observado las idas y venidas del duque. Sabía perfectamente que nunca salía a ningún sitio salvo para dar su paseo diario.

Así que no tendría más remedio que volver a interceptarlo durante ese paseo.

Fingió estar examinando las rosas del jardín delantero, con un par de tijeras en la mano; no importaba que ningún jardinero que se respetara se dedicara a cortar nada a media tarde. El corazón le latía con fuerza cuando él dobló el recodo del camino a su hora habitual. Pero para cuando consiguió colocarse al lado de la pequeña verja, junto al sendero, solo recibió un «buenas tardes», sin que él se detuviera.

Al día siguiente, lo esperó cerca de la parte delantera del jardín, sin mejores resultados. El duque se negaba a iniciar una conversación. Su comentario sobre el tiempo solo cosechó el mismo «buenas tardes» del día anterior. Después de eso, llovió durante tres días. Él paseaba con impermeable y botas de agua, pero ella no podía, de ninguna manera, trabajar —o fingir que lo hacía— en medio de un aguacero.

Apretó los dientes y decidió convertirse en una molestia todavía mayor. Pasearía con él. Ponía a Dios por testigo que embolsaría, ataría y entregaría este duque a Saku, por mucho que le costara a su dignidad.

Vestida con un traje de paseo blanco y unas cómodas botas, espero en la salita de delante del cottage. Cuando él apareció a lo lejos, doblando el recodo, saltó de inmediato sobre su presa, enarbolando su parasol con flecos de borlas.

—He decidido hacer yo también un poco de ejercicio, excelencia. —Sonreía mientras cerraba la puerta de la verja—. ¿Le importa que pasee con usted?

Él levantó un par de quevedos que llevaba al cuello y la miró, desde arriba, a través de los lentes. Dios santo, aquel hombre era un duque hasta en los menores gestos. No era extraordinariamente alto, no llegaba al metro ochenta, pero una de sus glaciales miradas haría que el Coloso de Rodas se sintiera como un enano.

No le dio un permiso explícito. Se limitó a dejar caer los quevedos y asintió.

—Señora —murmuró, y reanudó su paseo de inmediato, dejando que Victoria corriera tras él, apresurándose para atraparlo.

Sabía, claro, que él caminaba deprisa. Pero no había sido consciente de lo rápido que andaba hasta que llevaba diez minutos intentando alcanzarlo. Por un momento, deseó tener la tremenda estatura de Saku en lugar de su propio y más discreto metro cincuenta y ocho.

Dejando de lado toda la contención propia de una dama, echó a correr, maldiciendo los estrechos confines de su falda y, al final, llegó a su lado. Había preparado varios inicios de conversación, retazos de trivialidades locales, pero para cuando acabara de enumerar un montón de interesantes detalles históricos relativos a la siguiente casa que daba al camino, estaría de nuevo a un par de metros por detrás de él. Y habiendo observado toda su vida una conducta muy propia de una dama, no estaba segura de poder hacer otra carrera sin expirar de apoplejía.

Así que fue directa al grano.

—¿Querría cenar en mi casa el miércoles, dentro de dos semanas, excelencia? Mi hija estará aquí de visita esa semana. Estoy segura de que le encantará conocerlo.

Tendría que ir a Londres y traer a Saku a rastras. Pero de eso ya se preocuparía más tarde.

—Soy muy maniático con las comidas, señora Kowland, y no suele gustarme nada que no haya preparado mi propia cocinera.

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Qué tenía que hacer una mujer para conseguir que entrara en su casa? ¿Bailar desnuda delante de él? Seguro que entonces se quejaba de vértigo.

—Estoy segura de que podríamos...

—Pero podría considerar la posibilidad de aceptar su invitación, si me concediera un favor a cambio.

Si no fuera tan condenadamente agotador mantenerse a su paso, se habría parado en seco, estupefacta.

—Será un honor. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, excelencia?

—Soy un admirador de la paz y la tranquilidad de la vida en el campo, como bien sabe —dijo. ¿Detectaba una sombra de sarcasmo en su voz?—. Pero incluso el más ardiente admirador de la vida en el campo, a veces echa de menos los placeres de la ciudad.

—Ciertamente.

—No he jugado desde hace quince años.

¿Este duque, un jugador? Pero si era un solitario, un estudioso de la obra de Homero, con la nariz siempre enterrada en viejos pergaminos.

—Entiendo —dijo ella, aunque no lo entendía.

—Oigo el canto de sirena de una mesa de paño verde. Pero no quiero ir a Londres para satisfacer mi capricho. ¿Sería tan amable de jugar unas cuantas manos conmigo?

Esta vez sí que se paró en seco.

—¿Yo? ¿Jugar?

Nunca había apostado ni siquiera un chelín. En su opinión, jugar era casi lo más estúpido que una mujer podía hacer, aparte de divorciarse de un hombre que un día sería duque.

—Por supuesto, comprendería que tuviera objeciones a...

—Claro que no —se oyó decir—. No tengo ninguna objeción en absoluto a hacer alguna apuesta inocente.

—A mí, me gusta que sea un poco más interesante —dijo él—. Mil libras la mano.

—Y yo admiro a los hombres que hacen apuestas altas —respondió ella, con voz aguda.

¿Qué le pasaba? Cuando aceptó renunciar a su dignidad, no había planeado entregar también hasta el último resquicio de sentido común. Y además, mentir directamente, elogiándolo por el rasgo más estúpido, más autodestructivo que un hombre puede poseer.

Como le sucedía a todo buen protestante, llegaba un momento en la vida en que ansiaba poder hacer un simple viajecito al confesionario de los papistas para que la absolvieran de sus pecados.

—Muy bien, entonces. —El duque de Perrin asintió, satisfecho—. ¿Acordamos una fecha y una hora?


	10. Chapter 10

__Acuerdos privados__

_Este fic no me pertenece es solo una adaptación del libro "Acuerdos privados" de Sherry Thomas._

_Los personajes al igual que la historia no me pertenecen son creación original de las genios de CLAMP, hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, solo es con la simple intención de entretener a los lectores, aclarando que no infrinjo ningún tipo de ley._

_Ahora sin más que agregar comencemos…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Enero de 1883_

—Mi querido primo, el gran duque Alexei, se casa hoy —dijo la condesa Von Loffler—Lisch, conocida más cariñosamente como la tía Ploni, diminutivo de Appolonia. Era prima en segundo grado de la madre de Shaoran y había venido desde Niza para asistir a la boda—. Me han dicho que la novia no es nadie, una cazafortunas.

Lo mismo dirían de él si no estuviera en línea directa de sucesión de un título ducal, se dijo Shaoran, irónicamente. En cambio, sería Saku quien cargaría con el peso del sarcasmo que su apresurada boda iba sin duda a generar, por sus hazañas en la escalada social.

—Seguro que la boda de su noble primo habrá sido un evento grandioso —dijo Shaoran.

—Muy probablemente. —La anciana condesa asintió. Tenía el pelo de un raro matiz de pura plata y llevaba un complicado peinado—. Zut! No puedo recordar el nombre de la novia. ¿Elenora von Schellersheim? ¿Von Scheffer—Boyadel? ¿O ni siquiera se llama Elenora?

Shaoran sonrió. La tía Ploni era famosa por su prodigiosa memoria. Debía irritarla en extremo no poder recordar algo que tenía justo en la punta de la lengua.

Se sentó junto a ella y le sirvió más curasao en una copita.

—¿De dónde es la novia?

—De algún sitio en la frontera con Polonia, creo.

—Conocemos a algunas personas de allí —dijo él. A Theodora, por ejemplo.

La condesa frunció el ceño y trató de concentrarse en medio de la animada conversación que fluía en el magnífico salón de Twelve Pillars. Treinta de los parientes de Shaoran habían llegado del continente para asistir a su boda, pese a haberlos avisado con tan poco tiempo. Y su madre estaba encantada de poder recibir, por fin, en una mansión propia, por abandonada que estuviera.

—¿Von Schweinfurt? —La tía Ploni se negaba a rendirse—. Detesto hacerme vieja. Cuando era joven, nunca olvidaba un nombre. Veamos. ¿Von Schwanwisch?

—¿Von Schnurbein? ¿Von Schottenstein? —dijo Shaoran, bromeando. Estaba de muy buen humor. A la mañana siguiente a esa misma hora se casaría con la joven más extraordinaria que había conocido nunca. Y por la noche...

—¡Von Schweppenburg! —exclamó la condesa—. ¡Eso es! Todavía no he perdido del todo la chaveta.

—¿Von Schweppenburg? —Una vez se había electrocutado accidentalmente durante un experimento en la Polytechnique. Ahora sentía exactamente la misma descarga en las puntas de los dedos—. ¿Se refiere a la viuda del conde Georg von Schweppenburg?

—Cielo santo, no es tan horroroso. Hablo de su hija, Theodora, ese es su nombre, no Elenora. El pobre Alesha está loco por ella.

Algo sonaba en su cabeza, una incipiente alarma que intentaba ahogar. Los títulos que tenían su origen en el Sacro Imperio Romano se transmitían en perpetuidad por línea masculina. Bien podría haber otro conde Georg, de una rama lateral de la familia Von Schweppenburg, que tuviera una hija casadera llamada Theodora.

Pero ¿qué probabilidades había? No, se trataba de su Theodora, de aquella cuya felicidad había esperado garantizar, en un tiempo. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo se podía casar con dos hombres en un mes? Simplemente no podía. O bien la condesa se equivocaba o la propia Theodora se equivocaba. Una alternativa ridicula, claro. Por supuesto, Theodora sabía cómo se llamaba el hombre con quien iba a casarse. La condesa debía de estar equivocada.

—La conocí hace años, cuando estábamos en San Petersburgo —dijo, cautelosamente—. Creía que se había casado con un príncipe polaco.

La condesa soltó un bufido.

—Vaya, eso sí que sería interesante, una bígama real y auténtica. Por desgracia, no tengo ninguna esperanza de que ese sea el caso. Según Alesha, su futura esposa es pura como los campos de hielo del Ártico y tiene una madre que vigila cada paso que da. Debes de estar equivocado, muchacho.

El clamor dentro de su cabeza se acrecentó. Se sirvió un vaso lleno del digestivo y se lo bebió de un largo trago. El coñac que era la base del licor le quemó la garganta, pero apenas si lo notó.

—Son solo las dos de la tarde. Un poco temprano para empezar tu última borrachera de soltero, ¿no? —dijo riendo la tía Ploni—. No empezarás a tener el corazón en un puño, ¿eh?

No habría sabido si tenía el corazón en un puño. No notaba ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Lo único que sentía era confusión y una creciente sensación de peligro como si el sólido suelo bajo sus pies se hubiera cuarteado de repente, abriendo una tela de araña de grietas oscuras, fisuras y fracturas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Se levantó y se inclinó ante la condesa.

—No creo. Pero le ruego que me disculpe, mi noble prima. Hay un pequeño asunto que requiere mi atención. Espero verla de nuevo en la cena.

Shaoran no conseguía pensar con más claridad fuera del salón. Recorrió los pasillos silenciosos, llenos de corrientes de aire, mientras le daban vueltas por la cabeza retazos de lo que la tía Ploni había dicho, igual que gallinas presas del pánico al enfrentarse a la invasión de una comadreja.

No entendía exactamente por qué, pero estaba asustadísimo. Lo que más miedo le daba era que, en lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que la tía Ploni no se había equivocado.

Al doblar un recodo del pasillo, cerca de la parte frontal de la casa, chocó contra un joven lacayo que llevaba una bandeja con cartas.

—¡Perdón, milord! —El sirviente se disculpó de inmediato y se agachó para recoger las misivas esparcidas.

Mientras recogía las cartas, Shaoran vio dos dirigidas a él. Reconoció la letra de sus amigos. El nuevo trimestre de la universidad había empezado ya; debían de estar preguntándose por qué no había vuelto. No había informado a sus compañeros de clase de su inminente boda; Saku y él habían decidido dar una recepción sorpresa en París, en el espacioso piso que su agente había localizado para ellos en la montagne Sainte-Geneviève, en el Barrio Latino, a un paso de sus clases. Ya habían puesto unas cuantas piezas de mobiliario en el piso, donde también se habían instalado una cocinera y una doncella para preparar su llegada.

Alargó la mano hacia la bandeja.

—Ya me las quedo yo, Elwood.

Elwood parecía desconcertado.

—Pero, señor, el señor Beckett dijo que todas las cartas debían entregársele a él primero, para poder seleccionarlas.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde justo después de la última Navidad, señor. El señor Beckett dijo que a su excelencia no le gustaba recibir tantas cartas pidiéndole dinero para obras benéficas.

¿Cómo? Shaoran casi pronunció la palabra en voz alta. Su padre no había tropezado en toda su vida con un mendigo para quien no le sobrara una moneda. Era su bondadoso corazón lo que, en parte, los había empobrecido.

Una sospecha atroz estaba empezando a concretarse en la cabeza de Shaoran. Quería apartarla de su mente, golpearla con algo pesado y fuerte —un bate, una maza— para disipar los filamentos de las deducciones e inferencias que amenazaban con ahogar su perfecta felicidad. Quería olvidar lo que acababa de saber sobre el mayordomo, no hacer caso del clamor que bullía dentro de su cabeza, que se había convertido en una sirena a toda marcha, y fingir que todo estaba exactamente como debía estar.

Al día siguiente iba a casarse. Ardía en deseos de acostarse con aquella mujer. Ardía en deseos de despertarse junto a ella todas las mañanas, de deleitarse con su adoración, de disfrutar de su temple.

—Está bien, llévaselas a Beckett —dijo.

—Sí, señor.

Shaoran miró cómo el lacayo se alejaba por el pasillo.

«Deja que se vaya. Deja que se vaya. No hagas preguntas. No pienses. No investigues.»

—¡Espera! —ordenó.

Elwood se volvió, obediente.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Dile a Beckett que quiero verlo en mis aposentos dentro de quince minutos.


	11. Chapter 11

__Acuerdos privados__

_Este fic no me pertenece es solo una adaptación del libro "Acuerdos privados" de Sherry Thomas._

_Los personajes al igual que la historia no me pertenecen son creación original de las genios de CLAMP, hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, solo es con la simple intención de entretener a los lectores, aclarando que no infrinjo ningún tipo de ley._

_Ahora sin más que agregar comencemos…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_22 de mayo de 1893_

Un club de caballeros le había parecido el remedio perfecto después de un largo y cansado viaje de negocios de una semana al continente, durante el cual había pensado muy poco en sus negocios y demasiado en su esposa. Pero Shaoran estaba empezando a lamentar haberse hecho socio. Nunca antes había puesto los pies en un club de caballeros ingleses, pero abrigaba la impresión de que sería un lugar silencioso y tranquilo, lleno de hombres que huían de las restricciones de la esposa y el hogar, bebían whisky escocés, sostenían desganados debates políticos y roncaban ligeramente detrás de sus ejemplares del Times.

Ciertamente, el interior del club, que parecía que no lo hubieran tocado en medio siglo —los descoloridos cortinajes de color burdeos, el papel de las paredes oscurecido por las manchas que dejaban las luces de gas y un mobiliario del que dentro de otra década, más o menos, dirían que había visto tiempos mejores—, le había parecido idóneo para un estado de somnolencia, con las falsas esperanzas de que así podría matar la tarde, rumiando en paz. Y eso había hecho durante unos minutos, hasta que se vio rodeado por una multitud que quería serle presentada.

La conversación derivó rápidamente hacia las propiedades de Shaoran. No le había dado demasiada credibilidad a la señora Kinomoto cuando, en una de sus cartas, afirmaba que la sociedad había cambiado y que ahora la gente no podía dejar de hablar del dinero. Ahora lo cría.

—¿Cuánto costaría un yate? —preguntó un joven impaciente.

—¿Se puede hacer un beneficio considerable? —inquirió otro.

Tal vez la depresión agrícola que había reducido a la mitad muchas rentas de grandes propiedades tuviera algo que ver. La aristocracia empezaba a pasar apuros. La mansión, los carruajes y los sirvientes eran una sangría de dinero, un dinero que cada día era más escaso. El desempleo, durante siglos la norma para los caballeros —para poder dedicar el tiempo a ocupar el cargo de parlamentario y magistrado—, era, cada vez más, una posición insostenible. Pero, todavía, eran pocos los caballeros que tenían la audacia de trabajar. Así que hablaban para apagar la comezón de la ansiedad colectiva.

—Un yate así cuesta tanto que solo un puñado de los americanos más ricos se lo pueden permitir —dijo Shaoran—. Pero, por desgracia, no tanto como para que los proveedores puedan hacerse ricos de forma instantánea.

Si tuviera que depender solo de la empresa de su propiedad donde diseñaban y fabricaban yates, sería un hombre acomodado, pero ni de lejos lo bastante rico como para codearse con la élite de Manhattan. Eran sus otras empresas marítimas, la línea de buques de carga y los astilleros donde construían barcos comerciales, las que formaban lo que los americanos llamaban «la carne y las patatas», es decir, la parte fundamental de su cartera.

—¿Cómo se llega a ser propietario de una firma así? —preguntó un hombre del grupo de interlocutores, este no tan joven como los otros y que, a juzgar por su silueta, parecía embutido en un corsé debajo del chaleco.

Shaoran miró hacia el reloj de pie que había entre dos librerías, en la pared del fondo. Sin importar la hora que fuera, iba a decir que lo esperaban en otro sitio en media hora. Eran las tres y cuarto y, junto al reloj, estaba lord Wrenworth observando divertido a la multitud que rodeaba a Shaoran.

—¿Cómo? —Shaoran volvió a mirar al hombre encorsetado—. Se trata de buena suerte, el momento oportuno y una esposa que vale su peso en oro, querido amigo.

Su respuesta fue recibida con un silencio a mitad de camino entre el escándalo y el respeto. Aprovechó la oportunidad para levantarse.

—Les ruego que me excusen, caballeros. Me gustaría hablar un momento con lord Wrenworth.

«Mi hija me envía postales desde el Distrito de los Lagos. Me han dicho que lord Wrenworth también está allí.»

«Mi hija va a Escocia con un numeroso grupo de amigos, lord Wrenworth entre ellos, para pasar una semana.»

«Mi hija, cuando la vi la última vez en una cena, exhibía un par de pulseras de diamantes que no le había visto antes. Se mostró inusualmente evasiva respecto a su procedencia.»

La señora Kinomoto se había mostrado muy pródiga en sus elogios de lord Wrenworth —«un hombre con el que todos los hombres quieren estar y al que todas las mujeres quieren cautivar»—, pero casi no había exagerado. El hombre parecía elegante sin esfuerzo, a la moda sin esfuerzo y tranquilo y sereno sin esfuerzo.

—Ha congregado a toda una multitud, milord Li —dijo lord Wrenworth con una sonrisa mientras Shaoran y él se estrechaban la mano—. Es objeto de enorme curiosidad por estos lares.

—Ah, sí, la última incorporación al circo, etcétera —respondió Shaoran—. Señor, es usted afortunado de estar tan bien situado que no necesite ensuciar su mente pensando en el comercio.

Lord Wrenworth se echó a reír.

—En cuanto a eso, milord, está muy equivocado. Los caballeros ricos necesitan dinero en igual medida que los caballeros pobres; tenemos unos gastos mucho mayores. Pero me atrevería a decir que su éxito material alimenta solo una parte de la curiosidad colectiva.

—Déjeme que lo adivine; se trata de ese pequeño asunto del divorcio.

—A falta de un buen asesinato a la antigua usanza, un divorcio emparejado a acusaciones de adulterio es lo mejor que cualquiera puede esperar, cuando se está de humor para algunos chismorreos entretenidos.

—Desde luego. ¿Qué ha oído decir?

Lord Wrenworth enarcó una ceja, pero procedió a responder a la pregunta de Shaoran.

—Tengo la suerte de contar con un batallón de cuñadas. Una, que cuenta con fuentes absolutamente fidedignas, declara que está usted dispuesto a aceptar una anulación siempre que lady Li le entregue la mitad de su fortuna y prometa viajar al lugar donde ella pasará la noche de bodas en su buque insignia de lujo.

—Interesante porque no me ocupo del tránsito de pasajeros.

—Debe de estar usted en un error —dijo lord Wrenworth—. Aunque, por supuesto, otra de las hermanas de lady Wrenworth, con fuentes igualmente fidedignas, insiste en que está a un paso de una gran reconciliación.

Shaoran asintió.

—Y usted está a favor del viejo statu quo. Quizá valga la pena que le informe de que lady Li está bastante molesta con usted, ella creía que era usted mejor amigo de lord Tsukishiro.

—Entonces no sería tan buen amigo de ella —replicó lord Wrenworth, hablando en serio—. Lord Tsukishiro, aunque es un hombre de una bondad irreprochable... Hablando del diablo... los aficionados a los rumores tendrán nuevos chismes que contar esta noche.

Señaló con la barbilla hacia la puerta. Shaoran se volvió y vio a un joven que se les acercaba. Aunque se encorvaba ligeramente, seguía siendo alto, algo más de metro ochenta. Tenía la cara redonda, la mandíbula fuerte y unos ojos limpios y sin complicaciones. En toda la estancia, los hombres dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se quedaron contemplando abiertamente cómo avanzaba, dirigiendo su mirada de Shaoran al joven y viceversa, pero lord Tsukishiro permanecía ajeno al revuelo que había causado.

El joven le tendió la mano a lord Wrenworth.

—Lord Wren, encantado de verlo. —Tenía una voz melodiosa, sorprendentemente de basso profundo—. Estaba pensando en enviarle una nota. Lady Wren me preguntó hace un par de meses si pintaría un retrato suyo. Bien, le dije que no era muy bueno con los retratos. Pero estos días... bueno, usted ya sabe lo que sucede... parece que dispongo de mucho tiempo. Si sigue interesada...

—Estoy seguro de que le encantará, Yukito —dijo lord Wrenworth tranquilamente. Se volvió hace Shaoran—. Lord Li, ¿me permite que le presente a lord Tsukishiro Stuart? Yukito, lord Li.

Shaoran le tendió la mano.

—Es un placer, señor.

Lord Tsukishiro parpadeó. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Shaoran durante un segundo, como si esperara algo nefasto. Luego, tragó saliva y estrechó la mano de Shaoran con la suya, que era grande y un poco gordezuela.

—Oh, bien... Encantado, seguro, milord.

Por alguna razón, pese a todo lo que la señora Kinomoto le había escrito, Shaoran esperaba ver un espécimen de hombre de primera clase. Lord Tsukishiro no era ese hombre. Al lado de lord Wrenworth, parecía demasiado corriente, con un aspecto agradable, pero común y corriente, con ropa un par de años por detrás de la vanguardia de la moda y un porte sencillo.

—¿Es usted pintor, lord Tsukishiro?

—No, no, solo soy un aficionado.

—Tonterías —dijo lord Wrenworth—. Lord Tsukishiro es un pintor consumado para su edad.

Su edad; otra cosa que Shaoran no esperaba. Lord Tsukishiro no podía haber vivido más de veinticuatro inviernos; era una criatura, apenas lo bastante mayor para que empezara a salirle barba.

—Lord Wrenworth es demasiado amable —murmuró lord Tsukishiro. Shaoran vio que estaba empezando a sudar, pese al frío interior del club.

—Permítame que disienta —insistió lord Wrenworth—. Tengo una de las obras de Yukito en casa. Lady Wrenworth la admira mucho. De hecho, creo que lady...

De repente, lord Tsukishiro pareció presa del pánico.

—¡Wren!

Lord Wrenworth se quedó desconcertado.

—¿Sí, Yukito?

Lord Tsukishiro no consiguió encontrar una respuesta rápida.

—Yo... esto... lo he olvidado.

—¿Qué estaba a punto de decir, lord Wrenworth? —preguntó Shaoran.

—Solo que creo que mi madre política le rogó que se la regalara —dijo lord Wrenworth—. Pero lady Wrenworth se negó a separarse de ella.

—Oh —musitó lord Tsukishiro, con la cara de un color carmín que rivalizaba con las cortinas.

Los dos hombres mayores intercambiaron una mirada. Lord Wrenworth se encogió de hombros imperceptiblemente, como si no tuviera ni idea de lo que había motivado el estallido de lord Tsukishiro. Pero Shaoran lo había adivinado.

—¿Es lady Li, al igual que lady Wrenworth, una admiradora de su obra, lord Tsukishiro?

Lord Tsukishiro miró a lord Wrenworth en busca de ayuda, pero este decidió no involucrarse y dejó que lord Tsukishiro respondiera él sólito a la directa pregunta de Shaoran.

—Esto... lady Li siempre ha sido muy amable con... mis esfuerzos. Es una gran coleccionista de arte.

No era algo que Shaoran hubiera dicho de su esposa. Pero suponía que, posiblemente, en una sociedad enamorada de los estilos y temas clásicos de sir Tsukishiro Leighton y Lawrence Alma-Tadema, bien pudiera ser dueña de una de las mayores colecciones de cuadros impresionistas.

—Entiendo que aprueba las últimas tendencias en el arte, ¿me equivoco?

—Sí que las apruebo, señor. —Lord Tsukishiro se relajó levemente.

—Entonces debe venir a verme la próxima vez que esté en Nueva York. Mi colección es muy superior a la de lady Li, por lo menos en cantidad.

El pobre chico no sabía a qué atenerse y se preguntaba si le estaban tomando el pelo, pero decidió responder a la invitación de Shaoran como si se la hubiera hecho de buena fe.

—Será un honor, señor.

En aquel momento, Shaoran vio lo que Saku debía de haber visto en el muchacho: su bondad, su sinceridad, su buena disposición a pensar lo mejor de todas las personas que conocía, una disposición que nacía menos de la ingenuidad que de una nobleza innata.

Lord Tsukishiro vaciló.

—¿Va a volver a América pronto o se quedará con nosotros un tiempo?

También tenía valor para hacerle aquella pregunta directamente.

—Supongo que permaneceré en Londres hasta que se resuelva el asunto de mi divorcio.

El rubor de lord Tsukishiro superaba ahora a la paprika húngara, tanto en color como en intensidad. Lord Wrenworth sacó el reloj y miró la hora.

—Dios santo, tendría que haberme reunido con lady Wrenworth en la librería hace cinco minutos. Deben disculparme, caballeros. No hay en el infierno furia peor que la de una mujer a la que se ha hecho esperar.

Había que decir en su honor que lord Tsukishiro no salió corriendo, aunque el deseo de hacerlo estaba claramente escrito en su cara. Shaoran miró alrededor de la sala. De repente, crujieron los periódicos, se reanudaron las conversaciones, y los cigarros, que habían estado dejando caer cenizas en la alfombra escarlata y azul, encontraron de nuevo su sitio en los labios, bajo los bigotes.

Satisfecho de que la curiosidad desenfrenada e indecorosa de la sala hubiera quedado refrenada por el momento, Shaoran volvió a prestar atención a lord Tsukishiro.

—Entiendo que desea casarse con mi esposa.

El color desapareció del rostro de lord Tsukishiro, pero se mantuvo firme.

—Así es.

—¿Por qué?

—La amo.

Shaoran no tenía más remedio que creerlo. La respuesta de lord Tsukishiro rebosaba de la clase de claridad que nace de la más profunda convicción. No hizo caso de la punzada de dolor que sintió en el pecho.

—¿Y aparte de eso?

—¿Cómo dice?

—El amor es una emoción poco fiable. ¿Qué tiene lady Li que le hace pensar que no lamentará casarse con ella?

Lord Tsukishiro tragó saliva.

—Es amable, sensata y valiente. Comprende el mundo, pero no deja que la corrompa. Es magnífica. Es como... como... —No encontraba las palabras.

—¿Como el sol en el cielo? —ofreció Shaoran, suspirando en su interior.

—Sí, exactamente —respondió lord Tsukishiro—. ¿Cómo... cómo lo ha adivinado, señor?

«Porque en un tiempo yo pensaba lo mismo. Y, a veces, lo sigo pensando.»

—Pura casualidad —respondió Shaoran—. Dígame joven, ¿ha pensado alguna vez que quizá no sea fácil estar casado con una mujer como ella?

Lord Tsukishiro pareció perplejo, como un niño al que le permiten comer mucho helado cuando a él solo le dejaban tomar unas pocas cucharadas cada vez.

—¿Cómo?

Shaoran hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza. ¿Qué podía decir?

—No haga caso de las divagaciones de un viejo. —Le ofreció la mano de nuevo—. Le deseo mucha suerte.

—Gracias, señor. —Lord Tsukishiro parecía a la vez aliviado y agradecido—. Gracias. Igualmente.

«Que gane el mejor.»

La respuesta llegó casi a la punta de la lengua de Shaoran antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir y se la tragase entera. No podía ser que quisiera decir en serio nada que se acercara a aquello. Ni siquiera podía haberlo pensado. No la necesitaba. No quería que volviera con él. Eran solo los restos del naufragio que quedaban en su mente, arrojados a la playa por un súbito brote de posesividad masculina.

Saludó con un gesto a lord Tsukishiro y a otros hombres, recuperó el sombrero y el bastón, y salió del club para encontrarse con una bella tarde. Todo estaba mal. El cielo debería haber sido amenazador, el viento, frío, la lluvia, violenta. Se habría alegrado de un tiempo así, habría recibido con los brazos abiertos la incomodidad de quedar empapado y el aislamiento de un aguacero helado.

En cambio, debía soportar aquel sol implacablemente bello de un día de principios de verano y escuchar el gorjeo de los pájaros y las risas de los niños mientras todos sus argumentos lógicos y cuidadosamente construidos amenazaban con derrumbarse a su alrededor.

Saku se equivocaba. No había sido por Theodora. Nunca había sido por Theodora. Siempre había sido por ella.

Saku le estaba causando problemas a Victoria.

—Duque de Perrin. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo es que lo conoces?

Esta no era la reacción que Victoria esperaba de Saku. Había mencionado al duque solo de manera muy casual mientras trataba de convencer a Saku de que pasara algún tiempo fuera de Londres.

—Da la casualidad de que es mi vecino. Nos conocimos durante uno de sus paseos diarios.

—Me sorprende que le permitieses que se presentara. —Una doncella con blusa blanca, falda negra y un largo delantal de peto se acercó y les llenó los vasos con agua mineral. Victoria lo había arreglado para que se encontraran en un salón de té para señoras. No confiaba en que los sirvientes de Saku no contasen chismes—. Pensaba que, por lo general, te mantenías lejos de canallas y libertinos.

—¡Canallas y libertinos! —exclamó Victoria—. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con su excelencia? Es muy respetado, para que lo sepas.

—Tuvo un accidente de caza, casi mortal, hace unos quince años. Después de eso se retiró de la sociedad. Y para que lo sepas, hasta entonces había sido un auténtico libertino, un jugador y un réprobo de la cabeza a los pies.

Victoria se llevó la servilleta a los labios para disimular que se había quedado boquiabierta. El duque había sido su vecino cuando ella era joven. Y volvía a ser su vecino ahora. Pero tenía que admitir que no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho durante los más de veinte años que habían pasado.

—Bueno, no puede ser peor que Carrington, ¿o sí?

—¿Carrington? —Saku se la quedó mirando fijamente—. ¿Por qué lo comparas con Carrington? ¿Estás pensando en casarte con él?

—¡No, desde luego que no! —negó Victoria acaloradamente. Al instante siguiente, deseó no haberlo hecho, porque Saku la miraba con el ceño fruncido, suspicaz.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces invitándolo a cenar? —Su voz se volvía más estridente a cada palabra—. Dime que no estás planeando alguna locura para convertirme en la próxima duquesa de Perrin.

Victoria suspiró.

—No hay ningún mal en ello, ¿verdad?

—Madre, creo haberte dicho ya que voy a casarme con lord Tsukishiro Stuart, una vez que me haya divorciado de Li. —Saku habló lentamente, como si se dirigiera a un niño muy lerdo.

—Pero no podrás divorciarte hasta dentro de un tiempo —señaló Victoria, sensatamente—. Tus sentimientos hacia lord Tsukishiro pueden haber cambiado para entonces.

—¿Me estás llamando voluble?

—No, claro que no. —Cielos, ¿cómo se le explica a una chica que su futuro esposo tiene menos cerebro que un mosquito?—. Solo digo que, bueno, no creo que lord Tsukishiro sea el hombre más adecuado para ti.

—Es bueno, amable y cariñoso, y no tiene absolutamente ningún vicio. Me quiere mucho. ¿Qué otro hombre puede ser mejor para mí?

Caramba. Aquella chica la estaba poniendo a prueba.

—Pero tienes que pensarlo con mucho cuidado. Eres una mujer inteligente. ¿De verdad puedes respetar a un hombre que no posee la misma perspicacia?

—¿Por qué no acabas de una vez y dices que es corto de entendederas?

Muchacha estúpida.

—De acuerdo, creo que es corto y que tiene un cerebro más espeso que el pudin Nesselrode. Y no puedo soportar la idea de que te cases con él. No te llega ni a la suela del zapato.

Saku se levantó con calma.

—Me alegro de haberte visto, madre. Te deseo una estancia agradable en Londres. Lo lamento, pero no podré ir a Devon la semana que viene ni la siguiente ni la de después. Buenos días.

Victoria resistió el impulso de ocultar la cara entre las manos, estaba desconcertada. Había tenido mucho cuidado en no mencionar a Shaoran ni criticar a Saku por la petición de divorcio. ¿Y ahora tampoco podía afirmar algo obvio relativo a lord Tsukishiro?

Saku llegó a casa echando humo. ¿Qué le pasaba a su madre? Había pasado un milenio desde que Saku acabó por aceptar la falta de sentido de un título. Pero la señora Kinomoto seguía aferrada a la ilusión de que una corona de hojas de apio curaba todos los males. Fue a buscar a Creso. Nada ni nadie la sosegaban como hacía Creso, con su comprensión paciente y su afecto constante. Pero Creso no estaba en su habitación ni en la cocina, donde iba en ocasiones cuando recuperaba el apetito.

De repente, sintió un escalofrío de miedo.

—¿Dónde está Creso? —le preguntó a Wei—. ¿Está…?

—No, señora. Está bien. Creo que está con lord Li en el invernadero.

Así que Shaoran había vuelto de dondequiera que hubiera estado la semana anterior.

—Muy bien. Iré a rescatarlo.

El invernadero se extendía casi a todo lo ancho de la casa. Desde el exterior, era un oasis de verdor, incluso en los días más grises del invierno; las parras y las frondas de los heléchos tejían una cascada verde al otro lado de las paredes de cristal. Desde el interior, la estructura permitía ver sin impedimento la calle y el parque que había más allá.

Shaoran estaba desparramado, de forma poco elegante, en un sillón de mimbre al fondo del invernadero, con los brazos extendídos sobre el respaldo del sillón y los pies, descalzos, apoyados en una otomana de mimbre delante de él. Creso estaba tumbado, roncando, junto a él.

Shaoran estaba de perfil a ella, aquel perfil fuerte, perfecto, que antes que tanto le había recordado a la estatua del Apolo de Belvedere. Apartó la mirada de las ventanas abiertas al oír que se acercaba, pero no se levantó.

—Milady Li —dijo, con burlona cortesía.

Ella no le hizo caso, cogió a Creso —que se debatió y resoplo para luego acomodarse en sus brazos y seguir con su siesta— y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

—Esta tarde, en el club, me han presentado a lord Tsukishiro —dijo su esposo—. Fue un encuentro edificante.

Ella se volvió como un rayo.

—Déjame que lo adivine. Encuentras que tiene tanta inteligencia como un huevo duro.

Que se atreviera a decir lo contrario. Tenía ganas de darle una bofetada a alguien. A él.

—No encontré que fuera una persona elocuente ni de mundo. Pero no era esa la intención de mi comentario.

—¿Cuál era esa intención, pues? —preguntó ella, desconfiada.

—Que sería un esposo excelente para cualquier mujer. Es sincero, firme y leal.

Saku se quedó estupefacta. Gracias.

La mirada de Shaoran volvió al mundo exterior. Una brisa agradable invadió el invernadero, alborotándole el pelo, liso y espeso. Los carruajes que abandonaban el parque se agolpaban ahora calle abajo. El aire resonaba con las llamadas de los cocheros, advirtiendo a sus caballos y a los demás cocheros que tuvieran cuidado con el atasco.

Al parecer, la corta conversación había tocado a su fin. Pero el asombroso elogio que Shaoran había hecho de Yukito había abierto una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar.

—¿Harás lo que es honorable y me liberarás de este matrimonio? Quiero a Yukito y él me quiere a mí. Deja que nos casemos mientras todavía somos jóvenes para forjar una vida juntos.

En su perfecta inmovilidad percibió una súbita rigidez.

—Por favor —dijo Saku lentamente—. Te lo ruego. Devuélveme la libertad.

La mirada de Shaoran siguió fija en la marea cotidiana de faetones y birlochos, la exhibición del orgullo y la vanidad de Inglaterra.

—No he dicho que sería un buen marido para ti.

—¿Y qué sabrás tú de lo que es ser un buen marido para alguien? —Lamentó las palabras en cuanto salieron de su boca. Pero no había manera de retirarlas.

—Absolutamente nada —reconoció él, sin vacilar—. Pero por lo menos vi algunos de tus defectos. Te encontraba interesante y atractiva pese a ellos o, quizá, debido a ellos. Lord Tsukishiro adora el suelo que pisas, porque tú tienes la clase de fuerza, resistencia y carácter con la que él solo puede soñar. Cuando te mira, solo ve el halo que ha creado a tu alrededor.

—¿Qué hay de malo en ser perfecta a los ojos de mi amado?

Sus miradas se encontraron.

—Lo miro y veo a un hombre que cree que, en esta casa, vamos a ser tan castos como Dios Padre y María. ¿Sabe que lo estás protegiendo de la verdad? ¿Sabe que unas cuantas mentiras enormes al servicio del amor no significan nada para ti? ¿Sabe que tu fuerza puede llegar a la crueldad más despiadada?

Saku habría escupido en el suelo, de no haber sido educada por Victoria Kinomoto.

—Te miro y veo a un hombre que sigue anclado en 1883. ¿Ese hombre sabe que ya han pasado diez años? ¿Sabe que yo he seguido adelante, que es él quien se muestra implacable y cruel ahora? ¿Y de verdad cree que pienso decirle al hombre que amo que voy a ser fecundada por otro, en contra de mis deseos?

Alguien se rió a lo lejos, una risita aguda, femenina. Creso gimió y rebulló en sus brazos. Lo estaba aplastando con la rigidez de su abrazo. Soltó un suspiro entrecortado y obligó a sus músculos a relajarse.

Él se llevó dos dedos a la sien derecha.

—Haces que suene muy feo, querida. ¿No crees que me merezco sacar algo de este matrimonio antes de que saltes a tu «felices para siempre»?

—No lo sé —dijo ella—. Y no me importa. Lo único que sé es que Yukito es mi última oportunidad de ser feliz en esta vida. Me casaré con él, aunque tenga que convertirme en lady Macbeth y destruir a todos los que se crucen en mi camino.

El entrecerró los ojos. Tenían el verde oscuro de un bosque de pesadilla.

—¿Preparándote para volver a tus antiguas tretas?

—¿Cómo puedo tener escrúpulos cuando tú no dejas de recordarme que no los tengo? —Su corazón era un pantano de amargura, hacia él y hacia ella misma—. Empezaremos nuestro único año esta noche. No más tarde. No cuando tú tengas, finalmente, ganas. Esta noche. Y no me importa lo más mínimo que tengas que pasarte el resto de la noche vomitando.

El se limitó a sonreír.


	12. Chapter 12

__Acuerdos privados__

_Este fic no me pertenece es solo una adaptación del libro "Acuerdos privados" de Sherry Thomas._

_Los personajes al igual que la historia no me pertenecen son creación original de las genios de CLAMP, hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, solo es con la simple intención de entretener a los lectores, aclarando que no infrinjo ningún tipo de ley._

_Ahora sin más que agregar comencemos…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Enero de 1883_

Beckett, el mayordomo de Twelve Pillars, era un hombre de poco más de cincuenta años, alto, delgado y con el pelo empezando a ralear. Shaoran lo encontraba muy eficiente, pese a su untuosidad ocasional; presumiblemente a Carrington le gustaba que sus sirvientes fueran obsequiosos.

—¿Deseaba verme, lord Li? —preguntó Beckett.

Sin decir nada, Shaoran le hizo un gesto para que se sentara. Él permaneció de pie. El hombre de más edad se sentó, inquieto, en la silla indicada.

Shaoran se lo quedó mirando, no estaba seguro de por dónde empezar y deseaba intimidarlo. Después de veinte segundos, Beckett no podía sostenerle la mirada. A los tres minutos, no paraba de removerse en el asiento y secarse disimuladamente la frente y el labio superior.

—Usted sabe, Beckett, que abusar de la confianza de su patrón es un crimen castigado por la ley, ¿verdad?

El mayordomo levantó la cabeza bruscamente. Por un momento, su expresión fue de pánico absoluto. Pero no había llegado a ser el jefe del personal de una casa ducal sin haber aprendido un par de cosas sobre el autocontrol. Al segundo, respondió con voz normal.

—Por supuesto, milord. Soy más que consciente de ello. La lealtad es mi credo.

Pero su mirada empapada de miedo había delatado demasiado. Era culpable. Pero ¿de qué?

—Admiro su compostura, Beckett. No debe de ser fácil parecer tranquilo cuando está temblando de miedo.

—Lo... lo siento, señor, pero no sé de qué me está hablando,

—Pues yo creo que sí lo sabe. Y creo que está consternado, horrorizado y, espero, avergonzado de que lo hayan descubierto. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, no insistiría en esas protestas de inocencia. Si no quiere admitir sus errores ante mí, en privado, me veré obligado a acudir a su excelencia y sacar a la luz sus mentiras, y él no tendrá más remedio que llamar a los alguaciles.

Beckett no iba a ceder fácilmente.

—Señor, si he hecho algo que le ha disgustado, por favor, dígame qué es.

Ahí estaba el problema. Shaoran no tenía nada en concreto en contra de Beckett, solo el conocimiento de que este había alterado el procedimiento habitual de la entrega del correo dentro de la casa, y de que le había dado una carta de Theodora que estaba empezando a creer, que Dios lo ayudara, que no era en absoluto de Theodora.

Fue hasta la chimenea y fingió examinar el paisaje marino enmarcado que había encima de la repisa. Si existía alguna relación entre Beckett y la carta de Theodora, solo era indirecta. Estaba actuando a instancias de otra persona, era un agente pagado.

Shaoran se volvió y se tiró un farol.

—Sé por qué hace que le entreguen todo el correo primero a usted. Sabe, Beckett, tengo malas noticias para usted. Para la persona que lo está utilizando usted ya no le es de utilidad y no tiene interés en pagarle el resto de sus honorarios. Así que ha decidido echarlo a los lobos.

—¡No! —Beckett se levantó de un salto—. ¡El bastardo!

Su agitada respiración llenó la estancia. Luego, al comprender que se había delatado, se dejó caer en la silla y hundió la cara entre las manos.

—Perdóneme, milord. Pero no he hecho nada. Nada, lo juro. Me dijeron que vigilara todas las cartas que llegaran para usted desde el extranjero. Se las tenía que llevar a ese hombre. Pero tampoco él se quedó nunca con ninguna. Solo las miraba y me las devolvía.

Todas las cartas que llegaran para él desde el extranjero. Shaoran sintió que algo le estallaba en el pecho como si los pulmones le dejaran de funcionar.

—¿Está seguro de que no ha hecho nada más?

—Hubo... —Beckett se secó la cara con el pañuelo—. Hubo una única vez, al principio, cuando el hombre me devolvió las cartas, que estuve seguro de que había una que antes no estaba entre ellas.

Una carta. No se necesitaba más. Una única carta.

—¿Dónde y cuándo se reúne con ese hombre?

—Junto a la verja, los martes y los viernes por la tarde.

—¿Y si, por alguna razón, no puede reunirse con él en persona?

—Entonces, tengo que envolver las cartas con cuidado y dejar el paquete debajo de una piedra junto al grosellero que hay a la izquierda de la verja. El viene a las tres.

Era viernes y eran las tres menos veinticinco.

—Mala suerte —dijo Shaoran—. Supongo que ya no volverá. De lo contrario, yo podría hacer que lo metieran en la cárcel también a él.

Beckett se puso pálido.

—Pero, milord, usted ha dicho... usted ha dicho...

—Sé lo que he dicho. Espero que presente su dimisión a su excelencia mañana después de la cena.

—Sí, señor. Gracias, señor. —A punto estuvo de besarle los pies a Shaoran.

—Váyase.

Mientras Beckett se dirigía, tambaleándose, hacia la puerta, Shaoran recordó una última cosa.

—¿Cuánto le pagaron de entrada?

Beckett vaciló.

—Dos mil libras. Tengo un hijo natural, milord. Tiene problemas. Utilicé el dinero para pagar sus deudas. Se lo restituiré en cuanto pueda.

Shaoran se apretó las sienes con los dedos.

—No lo quiero. Y no deseo volver a verlo. Márchese.

Dos mil al principio y dos mil más tarde. ¿Quién tenía tanto dinero para gastar? ¿Y por qué querría hacerlo? Todos los indicios señalaban una única dirección. Pero no podía soportar reconocerlo. Tal vez, rezaba, tal vez se equivocaba. Tal vez, el miedo que le retorcía las entrañas no era la señal de algo inevitable, sino solo el resultado de su febril imaginación.

Tal vez todavía había esperanzas.

Dos horas más tarde, ya no era posible negarlo.

Shaoran envolvió las dos cartas de sus amigos, las escondió tal como Beckett hacía y esperó. Vino un hombre, de unos sesenta años y aspecto rufianesco, en un carro de dos ruedas tirado por un viejísimo jamelgo. Miró alrededor atentamente y luego se dirigió al grosellero. Como Beckett había dicho, echó una ojeada rápida a las cartas y luego las volvió a dejar donde las había encontrado.

Dio media vuelta al carro y se fue por donde había venido. Shaoran lo siguió a distancia, a pie, con el dolor del pecho haciéndose más agudo a cada kilómetro que pasaba, todo el camino hasta el amargo final, cuando el hombre y su carro desaparecieron por la verja de Briarmeadow, y las chimeneas de la casa de su prometída fueron apenas visibles en la luz del crepúsculo, por encima de los álamos desnudos.

Algo se marchitó y murió en su interior. Empezó a caminar y luego echó a correr, alejándose de Briarmeadow, alejándose de ella. Saku, la encantadora, la traidora Saku. ¿Había sido solo esa misma mañana cuando recorrió este camino, tan ansioso por complacerla e impresionarla como cualquier cachorro estúpido que haya vivido nunca?

No sabía la distancia ni el tiempo que estuvo corriendo ni en qué punto se desmoronó en el suelo, con los ojos secos y la mente embotada, excepto por un dolor de cabeza espantoso, como si los martillos de Lucifer lo golpearan para arrancarle hasta la última pizca de ilusión.

Lo había hecho ella. Por alguna razón, había decidido que él debía ser suyo, así que hizo que falsificaran la carta. Estaba claro que era ella; era con mucho la persona más artera que había conocido nunca. Y él, como un imbécil calenturiento, le había seguido el juego encantado. Qué inconmensurable debió de ser su satisfacción al verlo esta mañana, sabiendo que su victoria era completa y que él se derretiría entre sus manos como si fuera un trozo de sebo.

La ira —ardiente, helada, oscura como los abismos del infierno— crecía lentamente en su interior, hasta que poco a poco invadió todas las células de su cuerpo. Se aferró a esa ira, que disipaba el dolor y lo mantenía a raya.

Venganza. Se vengaría. Estaba dispuesta a aflojar cuatro mil libras por él, ¿no? Pues bien, la señora no iba a quedar decepcionaba. Sabría que él era su igual en doblez y crueldad.

Se obligó a levantarse del suelo y siguió corriendo, sin detenerle, hasta tener Twelve Pillars a la vista. Una idea aislada luchaba por librarse de su estrecho control mientras se dirigía hacia la casa. Se lamentaba de lo cerca que había estado del paraíso, de lo alegre y despreocupado que se sentía solo unas horas antes. Quería que el tiempo retrocediera y que la tía Ploni no hubiera venido nunca. Quería golpear contra las paredes y gemir: «¡Saku, mujer estúpida, más que estúpida! ¿Por qué no podías esperar? Theodora se ha casado hoy. ¡Hoy! Habría sido...».

«¡Calla! ¡Cállate! Te mataré con mis propias manos, si vuelves a gemir por esa mujer.

»Venganza, recuerda, solo venganza.»


	13. Chapter 13

__Acuerdos privados__

_Este fic no me pertenece es solo una adaptación del libro "Acuerdos privados" de Sherry Thomas._

_Los personajes al igual que la historia no me pertenecen son creación original de las genios de CLAMP, hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, solo es con la simple intención de entretener a los lectores, aclarando que no infrinjo ningún tipo de ley._

_Ahora sin más que agregar comencemos…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_22 de mayo de 1893_

Langford estaba inquieto.

Durante los últimos quince años, sus noches consistían en la cena, un cigarro y el ejemplar del día del Times, y una última hora de lecturas académicas. Y durante unos trece de esos quince años, dos veces a la semana, su amante de turno llegaba de Londres, justo cuando él dejaba de lado El banquete de Platón o el Mirmidones de Esquilo. El primer año después de su vuelta a Devonshire había intentado, sin demasiado éxito, conseguir un arreglo más local. Durante los últimos doce meses, más o menos, había sido célibe.

Nunca había defendido el celibato, ni tampoco lo defendía ahora. Tal vez, lo que ocurría es que se había convertido en un paleto de pueblo y ya no podía hacer la ronda del mercado de carne londinense. O tal vez, ya no tenía necesidad de la vieja calistenia carnal, al haberse vuelto prematuramente asexual por medio de una combinación de soledad y empeño académico.

Y no lo había echado demasiado de menos, hasta esta noche. No le importaría saber que, en aquel momento, una mujer estaba bajando del tren de las 9.23, en Totnes, y estaba a punto de que la trasladaran seis kilómetros al sudeste hasta Ludlow Court.

La tranquilidad de su biblioteca se había vuelto somnolencia y tedio. Su costumbre diaria, con su cuidadosa variedad de cigarros, el Punch y una novela de vez en cuando, era tan insípida como los capones que su cocinera le servía los jueves. Incluso haber tomado el postre en primer lugar, esta noche, no había servido para aliviar la opresiva uniformidad, sino que había conseguido que se sintiera sumamente ridículo.

El problema no era el letargo que lo afligía de vez en cuando. Al contrario, sufría de un exceso de energía. Iba y venía como un soldadito de cuerda, un juguete de Navidad, bajo el mando de un general de tres años.

Llamaron a la puerta. Entró Reeves, su mayordomo, con el correo de la tarde. Langford echó una ojeada a los tres sobres. Dos eran correspondencia de otros académicos, uno alemán y otro griego. El tercero era de su prima Caroline, también conocida como lady Avery, una mujer con una pasión religiosa por los pecados de los demás y un deleite de filántropo por compartir sus conocimientos enciclopédicos de las últimas tormentas sociales que se habían desarrollado en un vaso de agua.

Despidió a Reeves y abrió la carta de Caro, contento de contar con un poco de distracción frívola. Caro y su hermana Grace, lady Somersby, solían ir a visitarlo a primerísima hora de la mañana para averiguar, a través de los sirvientes, el domicilio de la señora que él había visitado la noche antes, o si se había traído alguna prostituta —número exacto, por favor— a su propia casa. Una mañana él había supervisado, personalmente, el lanzamiento «accidental» de cubos de agua fría, mientras ellas llamaban al timbre de la puerta. Pero la aterradora entrega de sus primas a su tarea era tal que volvieron al día siguiente, con paraguas.

Tal vez como tributo a todos los chismes, deliciosos y escandalosos, que él les había proporcionado y que las habían elevado a la rima de la pirámide de los cotilleos, Caro le escribía cada mes con los últimos on-dits. Al principio de su autoimpuesto exilio, tiraba las cartas al fuego sin abrir, pero, conforme pasaban los años, la persistencia de su prima, precisa como un reloj, había acabado con su resistencia. Le avergonzaba reconocerlo, pero se había vuelto adicto a su dosis mensual de adulterios, vanidades y demencia.

La entrega de este mes incluía la noticia de que lady Southwell había dado a luz a otro niño que no se parecía en nada a lord Southwell, pero que era clavado al honorable señor Rumford; que sir Roland George había instalado a dos de sus queridas en la misma casa, y que se decía que habían atrapado a lord Whitney Wyld en un armario con la prometida de su hermano.

Pero Caro se guardaba lo mejor para el final: un divorcio como Dios manda, que involucraba no a cualquiera, sino a una de las herederas más ricas del país y al heredero de un duque, que, según decía, también tenía toda una fortuna. Caro escribía, atolondrada y detalladamente, sobre cómo la marquesa estaba decidida a casarse con su joven admirador, sobre las crípticas intenciones del marqués y las erráticas conjeturas que circulaban por la ciudad respecto a las consecuencias del caso. Ante los demás, presentaban una fachada amigable, pero ¿qué estaba pasando detrás de las puertas cerradas? ¿Se estaban envenenando mutuamente el café? ¿Difundían rumores falsos el uno sobre el otro? O, lo que era improbable, ¿se estaban riendo juntos, a expensas de aquel tonto de lord Tsukishiro Stuart?

La Heredera del Ferrocarril, así llamaba Caro a la marquesa de Li. La Heredera del Ferrocarril que estuvo a punto de casarse con un duque y luego consiguió casarse con el primo de su prometido muerto, al cabo de un tiempo indecentemente corto, pero que nunca llegó a llevar la corona con las hojas de apio.

Frunció el ceño y recordó, de repente, dónde había visto a la señora Kinomoto antes. Aquí mismo, en el mismo camino rural, delante del mismo cottage.

Debía de hacer sus buenos treinta años. Había venido a casa, desde Eton, de vacaciones y estaba muerto de aburrimiento, ardiendo por hacer algo alocado y estúpido, pero sin querer que la noticia llegara a oídos de sus padres.

Su padre estaba confinado en cama desde hacía varios años y moriría al cabo de pocas semanas. Pero eso Langford no lo sabía en aquellos momentos. Le irritaba la enfermedad de su padre, interminable y, al parecer, sin sentido. En la escuela podía burlarse del paño mortuorio que colgaba permanentemente sobre Ludlow Court haciendo chistes salvajes relacionados con la producción corporal del inútil de su padre y la enfermera de mediana edad y cara redonda que se ocupaba de los efluvios, con lo que él consideraba un buen ánimo indecente. En casa no tenía ese recurso. Solo podía tratar de alejarse de allí tantas veces y con tanta frecuencia como fuera posible.

Así que, todos los días, daba largos paseos. Y fue en uno de esos paseos cuando la vio, saliendo del cottage y dirigiéndose al birlocho que había en el camino.

Era guapa como para quedarse con la boca abierta. Después de abres perdido la virginidad unos meses antes, él se consideraba un hombre de mundo. Pero se quedó mirándola embobado. No solo el rostro era encantador, su figura era divina. Se movía con la gracia de una ninfa y la ligereza de una nereida.

Un hombre que parecía su padre subió al carruaje abierto detrás de ella. Pero luego otro hombre, canoso y encorvado, se acerco al coche. Ella se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en la mejilla. «Adiós, padre.»

No se la pudo quitar de la cabeza durante los días siguientes. Averiguó que estaba casada con alguien que le doblaba la edad, un hombre que fabricaba vías y maquinaria industrial. Pensó que era una lástima, aunque nunca llegó a analizar por qué. Ciertamente, nunca hubiera tenido intención de casarse con ella, aunque le habría encantado seducirla.

Luego murió su padre y la culpa lo consumió. Ella se borró de su memoria. Se embarcó en una vida de desorden hasta que volvió a Devon. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que ella había vuelto? Llevaban años viviendo como vecinos, sin haber tenido ni la más mínima relación vecinal.

Hasta ahora. Hasta que ella había irrumpido en su camino con la misma sutileza que una avalancha. Se preguntaba cómo se había dejado atrapar por sus tretas con tan poca resistencia. Tal vez una parte de él la había reconocido antes de que lo hiciera su mente consciente. Tal vez los hados volvían a sus viejos trucos. Tal vez era simplemente un hombre privado de contactos femeninos y ella seguía siendo la mujer más guapa que él había visto nunca.

Nadeshkio estaba averiguando mucho más de lo que quería sobre el duque de Perrin.

Había tenido una cena cordial pero decepcionante con Shaoran en su hotel de Londres. El joven era más escurridizo que una anguila y le daba elegantes respuestas que, cuando más tarde pensaba en ellas, no contenían absolutamente nada de sustancia.

Cuando Shaoran la dejó, se marchó al teatro, donde fue abordada con un enorme entusiasmo por lady Avery y su hermana, lady Somersby, dos mujeres con las que tenía solo una relación superficial. Por supuesto, iban a la caza de noticias de Saku.

Nadeshkio las complació. Les dijo que Saku estaba teniendo dudas. ¿Quién no las tendría? Solo había que mirar a lord Li. Lady Avery y lady Somersby coincidieron con ella, la segunda agitando enérgicamente el pañuelo. Lord Li era divino, simplemente divino. También les dijo que Shaoran estaba actuando hábilmente para reconquistar a Saku. No, no es que le hubiera confesado algo así, pero sí que habían cenado juntos esa misma noche —muy amable por su parte— y no había visto que tuviera ninguna prisa por acelerar el divorcio. De hecho, los dos, Saku y él, irían pronto a visitarla a su casa en el campo.

Bueno, no estaba obligada a decirles la verdad, ¿o sí?

Tan encantadas estaban lady Avery y lady Somersby con la «información» que ella les proporcionaba que la invitaron a acompañarlas a su palco. Todavía molesta con Saku, Nadeshkio aceptó.

—La vemos tan poco en la ciudad —se lamentó lady Somersby hacia la mitad del segundo acto de Rigoletto.

—Supongo que es porque Devon es infinitamente más bello.

—¡Nuestro primo vive en Devon! —exclamó lady Avery.

—Es verdad —afirmó lady Somersby—. ¿Dónde vive exactamente?

—Entre Totnes y un pueblecito llamado Stoke Gabriel —informó lady Avery—. Debe de haber oído hablar de él, señora Kinomoto. Nuestro primo es el duque de Perrin.

Por primera vez, Nadeshkio se quedó sin saber qué decir.

—Ah, sí, me parece que he oído hablar de él.

—¿Cómo no? —dijo lady Somersby, con una risita—. Válgame Dios, cuánto echo de menos a ese querido muchacho. En su época nos tenía bien ocupadas, ¿eh?

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando ganó diez mil libras en una noche y perdió doce mil a la siguiente y luego ganó otras nueve mil la tercera noche?

—Ah, sí. Al final acabó ganando siete mil. Así que se compró un nuevo tiro de bayos iguales y contrató a todas las chicas de madame Mignonne durante una semana.

—¿Y aquella pelea que hubo por su causa entre aquella americana y lady Harriet Blakeley? Se pegaron como dos verduleras.

¡Y luego las dos se enteraron de que también tenía una aventura lady Fancot!

—Seguramente... —farfulló Nadeshkio—, seguramente esos rumores son muy exagerados.

Lady Somersby y lady Avery intercambiaron una mirada como Nadeshkio acabara de sugerir que el príncipe de Gales era virgen y puro.

—Mi querida señora Kinomoto —dijo lady Somersby, alargando la ultima sílaba para darle más énfasis—. No se trata de rumores. Mil cosas sucedieron tal como las hemos contado y son tan verdaderas como las Escrituras. Si quisiéramos esparcir rumores, le habríamos hablado sobre lo que hemos oído relativo a su aventura con lady Fancot.

Lady Avery asintió regocijada.

—Cuerdas, látigos, cadenas y cosas cuya descripción se nos escapa, excepto que son de fabricación extranjera y de naturaleza perversa.

Nadeshkio se sentía un poco mareada. Por supuesto, Saku no era una tímida florecilla. ¡Pero cuerdas, látigos, cadenas y esas... otras cosas!

Luego recordó horrorizada que todavía le debía al duque de Perrin una noche de juego, solos los dos, sentados a una mesa de cartas. ¿Podía tener él algún otro motivo, aparte de un fuerte deseo de entregarse a la dudosa excitación del juego? ¿Podía tener la intención de atarla con la cinta de sus propias cortinas y... y qué?

Soltó un gemido.

—Exactamente —dijo lady Avery, con no poca satisfacción—. Y no mencionaremos siquiera la vez que prendió fuego a la cama de lady Wimpey.


	14. Chapter 14

__Acuerdos privados__

_Este fic no me pertenece es solo una adaptación del libro "Acuerdos privados" de Sherry Thomas._

_Los personajes al igual que la historia no me pertenecen son creación original de las genios de CLAMP, hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, solo es con la simple intención de entretener a los lectores, aclarando que no infrinjo ningún tipo de ley._

_Ahora sin más que agregar comencemos…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Enero de 1883_

Saku se despertó de golpe de madrugada, jadeando y cubierta con un sudor frío. En su sueño estaba corriendo, vestida con un camisón, persiguiendo a alguien en la oscuridad y gritando: «¡Vuelve! ¡Vuelve conmigo!».

¿Era un mal augurio ese sueño? ¿O era su conciencia que se había estado pudriendo en las mazmorras de las tres últimas semanas y, finalmente, había logrado liberarse de su cautividad y, enloquecida, venía a ajustar cuentas con ella?

Tocó el anillo de compromiso que Shaoran le había regalado. Se le ajustaba muy bien al dedo, el aro de oro tan cálido como su propia piel, las facetas del zafiro frías como la seda. A los pies de la cama, Creso roncaba en su cesta de mimbre acolchada. Se acercó hasta tener la cabeza al mismo nivel que la de él. Olía a limpio y era cálido. Le cogió una de las patas y sintió que parte de su miedo desaparecía.

Se permitió volver a respirar. Todo iba bien. ¿Y quién necesitaba una conciencia cuando tenía felicidad a montones?

¿De acuerdo?

Decir que era un infierno ni siquiera se acercaba a describirlo.

Shaoran estaba en el centro de un torbellino de alegría y buena voluntad, ahogándose. La ceremonia. Las innumerables felicitaciones. El almuerzo de bodas. Los flashes y disparos de fotógrafo que plasmaba la ocasión para la posteridad. Tantas risas, tanta animación, tanto auténtico placer por todas partes... Sentía que era un absoluto fraude, un fraude mayor que ella, si eso era posible.

Varias veces, su voluntad estuvo a punto de abandonarle. Todos se sentían felices por él. Por ellos. La señora Kinomoto tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Igual que Claudia. Rodeadas de un mar de tul y organza, con Briarmeadow lleno a rebosar de narcisos y tulipanes, tan fragante como el primer día de primavera, pensaban que era un cuento de hadas, el único matrimonio de conveniencia entre miles que sería tan afortunado como para convertirse en una unión de gran felicidad y entrega. El peso de su engaño le impedía respirar.

Fue ella, finalmente, quien rescató sus perversas intenciones, ella tan radiante que sufría un golpe físico cada vez que la miraba. Cada sonrisa exuberante, tan segura de sí misma, era como una pequeña muerte para él, cada risa alborozada, una puñalada en el corazón.

Incluso así, a punto estuvo de no conseguirlo.

Después de la recepción, recorrieron casi veinticinco kilómetros hasta otra casa de los Kinomoto, más cerca de Bedford, para pasar la noche de bodas. Los dos solos —si no contaban a Creso— en los opresivos límites del birlocho. Alborotada y locuaz debido al champán, su nueva esposa planeaba la estrategia de la fiesta sorpresa que darían para sus amigos.

El piso que su agente había encontrado para ellos en el Barrio Latino, con vistas sobre la rué Mouffetard, tenía diez habitaciones. ¿Cuántas personas creía él que cabrían en un piso así? ¿Sería el francés que le había enseñado su institutriz suficiente para mantener una conversación en la fiesta? ¿Creía él que si servían foie gras y caviar tal vez sus amigos no se dieran cuenta de que apenas tenían muebles?

Su entusiasmo infantil por la vida que nunca compartirían lo hería con una rabia que no quería comprender. Una luz incandescente le iluminaba los ojos, una luz de esperanza y fervor. La hacía embriagadora, seductora, bella, pese a todo lo que él sabía, pese a la desvergüenza y el egoísmo que eran la trama y la urdimbre de su feminidad corrupta.

Deseó violarla entonces, afirmar su poder sobre ella de la manera más cruda y repugnante, aplastarla y apagar aquella luz seductora. Habría sido malvado, pero honrado, hasta cierto punto.

Se contuvo debido a su propia y recíproca corrupción. Habría sido demasiado fácil para ella. Demoledor, pero demoledor de una sola vez. No era eso lo que él quería. No quería que reconociera la bestia que había en él. Quería que sintiera pánico y desesperación, pero que siguiera deseándolo, que siguiera pensando que él era el hombre más perfecto de todos los tiempos.

Así continuaría atormentándola, después de apartarse físicamente de su vida. Un plan barroco, incluso bizantino, un plan que lo complacía y lo avergonzaba a la vez.

Esperaba solo a que llegara la noche, esa única noche grotesca y terrible.

Shaoran estaba bebiendo coñac directamente de la licorera cuando la puerta que comunicaba las dos habitaciones se abrió. Se volvió y tomó otro trago, sintiendo apenas el fuego que le bajaba por la garganta.

Estaba envuelta en una llamarada de blanco virginal. Pero su pelo, una gran masa reluciente, caía libre, desbordante como una cascada de la laguna Estigia. Las puntas de los dedos de los pies, redondas y bonitas, asomaban por debajo del borde del salto de cama blanco. De repente, se sintió ebrio.

—No has venido —dijo ella, en voz baja y lastimera.

Miró el reloj de la chimenea. Solo hacía unos minutos que su doncella la había dejado.

—Aposté conmigo mismo a que tú vendrías primero.

—Has hecho que me pusiera nerviosa —dijo ella, retorciendo un extremo de la cinta de seda que le sujetaba el salto de cama—. Pensaba... —Su voz se apagó.

—¿Qué pensabas?

—Tenía miedo de que tuvieras dudas.

Un rayo de esperanza lo atravesó. Si ella confesaba ahora, si se ahogaba en remordimientos, si estaba justificadamente asustada, pero era lo bastante valiente para reconocer lo que había hecho y asumir su responsabilidad, la perdonaría. No de inmediato, pero la perdonaría. Y a cambio, le revelaría su propio y diabólico plan.

—¿Por qué pensabas eso? —preguntó.

«Haz lo correcto, Saku. Haz lo correcto.»

Ella vaciló. Por un instante fugaz, pareció luchar consigo misma y estar asustada. Pero al siguiente, había recuperado el control, una joven Cleopatra atenta solo a su propio provecho. Su mirada lo recorrió de arriba abajo, lentamente.

—Son los nervios de la noche de bodas, supongo. Nada más.

En lugar de ser sincera, había vuelto a caer en el viejo tópico: artimañas femeninas. Lo creía tan estúpido como para sucumbir a su deslumbramiento erótico y no darse cuenta de que exhibía orejas de asno.

La ira, desbordante y salvaje, explotó en su interior. Echó a un lado la botella. En un instante, había salvado la distancia que los separaba. Iba a colgar aquel trasero mentiroso e intrigante por fuera de la ventana hasta que ella chillara, suplicara y le dijera, sollozando, la verdad.

Saku se abrió el salto de cama y lo dejó caer al suelo. Debajo llevaba un camisón tan transparente como un vaso de agua, una capa ligera y vaporosa que no ocultaba nada.

Se paró y la miró, su cuerpo reaccionó al instante. Era el sueño de un pornógrafo: pechos altos y firmes, pezones rosados que apuntaban a los ojos de un hombre, piernas larguísimas, caderas pensadas para que un hombre las cogiera con fuerza mientras se metía por completo dentro de ella.

«Zorra», se dijo en una docena de lenguas. «Capullo.» Esto iba dedicado a él. La suerte estaba echada, la elección tomada. El camino real quedaría desierto y sin pisar. Se había embarcado en el camino al purgatorio.

El fuego ardía en la chimenea, pero el invierno inglés entraba sigilosamente, húmedo e insidioso, por las paredes y los suelos. Salvó la distancia entre los dos.

—Ven a la cama —dijo, cogiéndola por la muñeca—. Debes de tener frío.

Bajo la yema de su dedo índice, el pulso de Saku se aceleró enloquecido; su mente era fría y calculadora, pero su sangre era ardiente. Lo siguió obediente y dejó que la ayudara a subir a la cama y meterse debajo del cobertor.

Se quedó sentada apoyada en un montón de almohadas, con el cobertor cubriéndola solo un poco por encima del abdomen. Su mirada fue hasta él y luego huyó a un rincón de la habitación. Los dedos aferraron la ropa de la cama.

¿De qué tenía miedo ahora? Ni el propio Salomón habría percibido el objetivo final de Shaoran, tan eclipsado como estaba por el infierno de deseo que amenazaba con reducir a cenizas su control.

Lo comprendió con tanta suavidad como el impacto de un obús. Estaba asustada porque era virgen y esta iba a ser su primera vez con un hombre. Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Qué normal. Qué encantador. Qué mierda de encanto.

Que Dios lo ayudara.

Se desvistió lentamente, despojándose del honor y la rectitud junto con su chaleco y su camisa. Su curiosidad debió de prevalecer sobre su poco característica timidez porque lo miraba como si fuera el mismo milagro por el cual había pasado toda una vida de rodillas, rezando devotamente.

«¡No me mires así! —quería gritar él—. Tengo tan pocos principios, soy tan mentiroso y tengo el corazón tan negro como tú. O más todavía. Dios, no me mires así.» Pero ella siguió haciéndolo, con los ojos brillando con una confianza y devoción que no se habían visto desde los tiempos de los caballeros andantes.

Se subió a la cama, traicioneramente blanda por el lado apartado de ella, que seguía sentada, erguida, con un muro de almohadas detrás de la espalda, y se tapó los pantalones con el cobertor. Por una vez, deseó haber recorrido todo el camino de San Petersburgo a Berlín y a París de orgía en orgía. Su cuerpo ardía con el fuego del infierno, pero su mente era un vacío abismal. ¿Cómo se hacía el amor, exactamente, a una mujer a la que despreciabas con una intensidad mayor que todo el amor del mundo reunido?

Ella carraspeó.

—¿Necesitarás... esto... necesitarás una camisa de noche?

Se rió a su pesar y encontró la respuesta. La única manera era hacerle el amor como si las últimas treinta horas no hubieran sucedido, como si su corazón todavía desbordara de optimismo y ternura.

Le cogió un mechón de pelo y lo trenzó entre los dedos. Era frío como el agua de un pozo. Lo levantó y se lo llevó a los labios, inhalando su suave limpieza, su fragancia de hoja joven.

—No, gracias —respondió—. No creo que necesite una camisa de dormir esta noche.

Ella volvió a carraspear, más suavemente.

—Bien, entonces, qué, ¿decimos nuestras oraciones y nos vamos a dormir?

Se echó a reír. Le daba miedo lo fácil que resultaba volver a las primeras horas del día antes, cuando le divertía y le encantaba todo lo que ella decía. La atrajo hacia él, la besó y saboreó la persistente astringencia de los polvos dentífricos, aromatizados con aceite de abedul.

Toda su boca era cálida ansiedad. El pelo le caía en cascada por encima de su brazo y su pecho, estremeciéndolo con sus caricias ligeras como plumas. Y su perfume. Lo volvía loco la endiablada frescura de su piel, tan sana como la leche recién ordeñada que todavía humea ligeramente.

Nunca la tendría otra vez. Nunca. Comprenderlo fue como un latigazo. Lo injusto que era. Tenía ganas de romper en pedazos la cama, las ventanas, la chimenea. Deseaba sacudirla hasta que su dura cabeza vibrara. «¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Qué nos has hecho?»

Pero lo que hizo fue ir más lento, ser más gentil, más tierno. Besó cada pulgada de su cara y desnudó y rindió culto a cada ondulación de su cuerpo. La textura satinada de sus pezones era lo más dulce que había probado jamás, sus gemidos de placer, la música más melodiosa que nunca hizo vibrar el aire de esta tierra.

Y cómo respondía a él. Era el sueño erótico de cualquier adolescente hecho realidad, ferviente, dispuesta, casi temblando de deseo. Sus manos, ávidas y avariciosas, lo recorrían, abrasándolo con sus caricias nada castas. Su boca seguía a las manos, mordisqueando, lamiendo, amando cada recoveco de su cuerpo.

Cuando finalmente entró en ella, lo marcó con su deseo abrasador. Su invasión le hizo daño. Él se disculpó, incoherente, sin comprender apenas su hipocresía; le dolía causarle un daño físico pero, sin embargo, ardía en deseos salvajes de quebrantar su espíritu.

Deslizarse por completo en su interior, penetrar entre aquellas paredes sedosas y fuertes, oyendo sus exclamaciones, gemidos y pequeños suspiros de «sí» y «más» abrasándole los oídos, era perder un trocito de su mente cada vez. Le susurraba palabras de amor al oído, palabras reverentes y escandalosas y absorbía sus gemidos de excitación sexual. La acariciaba donde la llenaba, se deleitaba con su suavidad de mantequilla fundida y adoraba el frenesí al que le empujaba.

Ojalá que el dolor de su corazón no se multiplicara con cada empujón, cada caricia, cada palabra cariñosa. Pero el placer crecía y le recorría todo el cuerpo, pese a su desolación. Su opulenta voluptuosidad lo poseía. Lo conquistaba y lo vencía. Cuando ella lo rodeó por completo con sus largas piernas, perdió la última pizca de control que le quedaba.

Las sensaciones lo golpeaban, más agudas, salvajes y fuertemente deliciosas que cualquiera que hubiera conocido o imaginado. Se entregó, se rindió, solo vagamente consciente de sus jadeos e imprecaciones, del poderoso movimiento de su cuerpo mientras se incrustaba en ella, se vaciaba en ella.

—Oh, Dios, Saku —murmuró—. Saku.

Ya estaba, lo había hecho. El acto más despreciable de su vida. Ahora ella se dormiría, dejándolo con la mirada clavada en el techo el resto de la noche. Se levantaría antes de que amaneciera, daría a los sirvientes el día libre y se ocuparía de ella como era necesario, en la fría luz de la mañana.

Pero ella no se durmió. Se aferró a él, inundando de besos su hombro y su brazo, riendo, y dijo:

—Hazlo otra vez.

Y él se puso duro como una roca de nuevo, así de fácil.

Al volverse hacia ella, con un deseo lleno de estupor, con unas ansias que lo corroían desde dentro, vio la enormidad de su error. No se había embarcado en el camino del purgatorio. Había llamado a las puertas del infierno.


	15. Chapter 15

__Acuerdos privados__

_Este fic no me pertenece es solo una adaptación del libro "Acuerdos privados" de Sherry Thomas._

_Los personajes al igual que la historia no me pertenecen son creación original de las genios de CLAMP, hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, solo es con la simple intención de entretener a los lectores, aclarando que no infrinjo ningún tipo de ley._

_Ahora sin más que agregar comencemos…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_22 de mayo de 1893_

Saku preparó el diafragma con un ungüento francés. Había obtenido las dos cosas al día siguiente del regreso de su esposo, en la tienda de un boticario muy discreto, cerca de Piccadilly Circus. El ungüento prometía reducir enormemente la de la eyaculación masculina y el diafragma bloquearía lo que no se pudiera debilitar.

Con el diafragma en su sitio, se puso el camisón azul que había sacado del fondo del arcón. «Très spécial», le dijo la parisina que se lo vendió, y le guiñó un ojo. Era especial porque la mayoría de los camisones no tenían un escote que formaba una especie de silla bajo los pechos, empujándolos hacia arriba y desnudándolos para deleite del hombre.

La seda olía a los saquitos de lavanda seca que habían puesto dentro del envoltorio. Lo había comprado siglos atrás, antes de renunciar a Shaoran. Ya no recordaba por qué no se había deshecho de él.

El camisón, ay, no la hacía sentir seductora, sino tristemente ridícula. Pero tenía que hacer algún esfuerzo, tenía que hacer algo. Se puso un salto de cama y salió del vestidor, rezando para que cualquier acopio de valor que lograra hacer fuera suficiente para ayudarla a sobrellevar la humillación de la noche.

Creso estaba allí, dormido en su cesta, junto a la cama. Se inclinó y le acarició la cabeza, pasándole los dedos por el suave pelaje. La puerta que comunicaba su habitación con la de Shaoran se abrió y Shaoran entró.

Salvo por los zapatos, iba completamente vestido, como si acabara de llegar de pasar la noche en la ciudad. El corazón le dio un salto en el pecho. Supuso que era porque lo veía tan hermoso como un ángel vengador. Porque había sido su primer amor. Y, añadió su voz cínica, porque no podía tenerlo para ella.

Se enderezó lentamente, ajustándose el cinturón del salto de cama al hacerlo.

—Milord Li, ¿qué te trae a mi guarida de vicios?

—He cenado con tu madre. —Dejó un libro en su tocador—. Me ha dado este libro para ti.

Ella apenas miró el libro.

—Seguramente eso puede esperar hasta mañana.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, recordándole la manera en que solía sonreírle en aquellos días antediluvianos. Ella le gastaba bromas por sonreír demasiado, por no tener los labios delgados y el semblante glacial, pese a todo su aristocrático linaje.

—Supongo que puede esperar —dijo—, pero como de todos modos me dirigía aquí...

Dadas todas sus protestas de aversión y antipatía, ella apenas podía creerse lo que oía.

—Pensaba que no soportabas acostarte conmigo.

—Me pregunté quién era yo para ser un obstáculo en tu futura y esplendorosa felicidad.

Debería sentirse aliviada. Debería estar dando saltos y volteretas de alegría, ella, que lo había estado empujando desde el primer día. Sin embargo, de repente, la asaltó una mezcla de pesar y pánico. No podía aceptarlo. No podía soportar que él la tocara esa noche. Tuvo que esforzarse por no retroceder y poner una distancia mayor entre los dos.

—Me sorprende que no te hayan salido forúnculos solo de pensarlo.

—Tengo un cubo para vomitar preparado en mi habitación —replicó él—. Me disculparás si me voy corriendo después. Bien, ¿vamos a ello?

Demasiado tarde recordó su camisón très spécial. No quería que él lo viera.

—El interruptor de la luz está justo detrás de ti.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero tropezar con Creso sin querer. O tener que buscar la puerta a tientas cuando salga, dentro de —miró la hora— tres minutos.

Tres minutos. ¿A esto habían llegado? Sin que nadie los invitara, volvieron los recuerdos de su noche de bodas. El había alimentado el fuego de su deseo con una paciencia tan exquisita, unas caricias tan delicadamente armónicas que ella temblaba literalmente por lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

De repente, él estaba ante ella, separado solo por un suspiro de aire. Su mano fue hacia el cinturón del salto de cama.

—¡No! —Lo agarró por la muñeca—. No hay necesidad.

Su mirada la hacía sentir tan deseable como una cerda en el granero.

—No es nada personal. Ver los pechos y las nalgas adelanta las cosas.

—Déjame que vaya al vestidor un minuto y luego...

El tiró del cinturón. Se soltó y la parte de delante del salto de cama se abrió, dejando al descubierto el imprudente camisón.

Si fuera la mujer de infinito descaro que él creía que era, sacaría pecho y lo miraría directamente a los ojos. Pero en lo único que ella podía pensar era en las frías noches de la primavera en París, durante los meses en que se había echado repetidamente a sus brazos, vestida con prendas igualmente lascivas de satén y encaje. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo la última vez que la echó de su buhardilla, tirándole el abrigo a la cara? «Pareces una puta barata.»

Sin embargo, ella había vuelto, solo para ver cómo dejaba entrar a una mujer lo bastante bella como para avergonzar a las estrellas. Se había quedado en el rellano de la escalera de debajo de su puerta, aturdida, como si él le hubiera cogido la cabeza y la hubiese golpeado contra una pared.

Lentamente, casi amablemente, le cerró el salto de cama. Pero sus ojos no eran amables.

—¿De verdad esperabas que cambiara de opinión?

Ella se encogió de hombros, recuperando un poco de su rebeldía.

—No. Pero haría cualquier cosa por casarme con Yukito.

Bruscamente, él alargó los brazos y la levantó en el aire. Ella soltó una exclamación, pero él ya la había vuelto a dejar en el suelo, con la espalda contra un poste de la cama. Se inclinó sobre ella, cada pulgada de su cuerpo apretada contra el de ella. Con una oleada de calor, como riachuelos de mineral fundido, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente duro contra ella.

El bajó la cabeza hacia ella, como si la inhalara. A ella el corazón le latía dolorosamente. Cuando su aliento le acarició el pabellón de la oreja, estuvo a punto de dar un salto. Pero él dijo:

—Pobre lord Tsukishiro. ¿Qué ha hecho para merecerte?

Notó que se desabrochaba los pantalones. Sin tocarle la piel ni una sola vez, separó el salto de cama por debajo del cinturón y le levantó el borde del camisón. Y eso hizo que, cuando su erección entró en contacto con su vientre desnudo, todo se desencadenara. El estaba ardiendo.

Ella cerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza a un lado. Pero no pudo bloquear las sensaciones que él provocaba. Entró en ella con una facilidad que la avergonzó, con empujones largos y lentos que la hicieron aferrarse al salto de cama, y el dolor de su corazón se hacía más hondo con cada llamarada de placer.

La ligera interrupción de su respiración, la súbita presión de sus manos en las caderas y la brusca inmovilidad de la parte inferior de su cuerpo señalaron su orgasmo. Se retiró. Quince segundos más tarde ya se estaba alejando de ella. Abrió los ojos y lo vio inclinarse sobre la forma dormida de Creso. Acarició una de las orejas del viejo perro y luego siguió su camino, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola detrás de él, sin apenas hacer ningún ruido.

Miró el reloj. Habían pasado exactamente tres minutos.

A esto habían llegado.

16

Enero de 1883

Saku se despertó en una habitación bañada por una pálida luz. El reloj señalaba las nueve y media. Se sentó de golpe y tuvo que apresurarse a coger el cobertor para cubrir su desnudez. ¡Cielo santo! Se suponía que tenían que salir hacia Bedford a las nueve, para empezar su viaje a París.

Bajó de la cama, se puso el salto de cama que seguía arrugado en un montón encima de la alfombra de cachemira, corrió a su habitación y tiró del cordón para pedir agua caliente. Ya habían dejado preparada su ropa de viaje la noche antes. Se puso los culotte, una combinación de lana merino, un justillo, una camisa; los pololos, dos capas de enaguas de lana y otras enaguas de tela con un borde ondulado y bordado.

Lo siguiente era el corsé. Se detuvo. De acuerdo, se había vestido con una rapidez excepcional, pero de todos modos, su doncella ya tendría que haber llegado con el agua caliente. Tal vez se había despistado en aquella casa desconocida para ella.

Se ocupó del corsé, estirando los brazos para tensar bien los cordones a través de cada grupo de ojetes reforzados con acero, volviendo el cuello para comprobar sus progresos en el espejo.

Se abrió la puerta.

—¡Date prisa, Edie! —exclamó—. Hace ya dos horas que tenía que estar vestida.

No era Edie. Era Shaoran, listo para marcharse, con el mismo aspecto que si acabara de descender del monte Olimpo, frío, sereno y perfecto. Mientras que ella todavía estaba lamentablemente a medio vestir, con el pelo totalmente alborotado.

Pero él ya la había visto con mucho menos, ¿no? Se había comportado como una absoluta desvergonzada, curiosa y voraz, y él, bueno a él no pareció importarle lo más mínimo. Habían hecho el amor, deliciosamente, hasta la madrugada.

—Hola, Shaoran —dijo, sintiéndose inusualmente tímida. Le ardían las mejillas y también la garganta y el vientre.

—Hola, Saku —respondió él. Había perdido toda traza de acento durante el último mes. Ahora sonaba como si hubiera nacido y se hubiera criado en la casa real.

Dudó un poco sobre qué decir, lo dejó correr y le sonrió.

—Lo siento. Estaré lista en un minuto y podremos marcharnos.

Él la estudió, con la cara seria y los ojos opacos.

—¿Puedes arreglártelas sola?

Sin esperar respuesta, acudió en su ayuda, haciendo que diera media vuelta y aplicándose a la complejidad del corsé. Ella tragó aire, lo contuvo y admiró su progreso en el espejo. Tenía un toque ligero pero seguro, y sus manos eran tan diestras como las del propio dios Apolo. Le encantaba admirarlo, era una sensación divina, toda gozo y orgullo absoluto.

—Listo —dijo él.

Ella giró sobre sí misma, pero él se apartó justo cuando ella estaba a punto de cogerlo. Vaciló. Tal vez no había visto la mano tendida. Cogió el cepillo del pelo.

—No sé por qué mi doncella no ha venido todavía. Solo tengo una idea muy rudimentaria de cómo peinarme.

El estaba junto a una ventana que daba al parque de detrás de la casa.

—No hay prisa, tómate el tiempo que quieras. Le he dado el día libre al servicio. No nos vamos.

—Pero ya vas con retraso para tus clases —dijo, pasándose el cepillo por el pelo enredado—. El tren no sale de Bedford hasta la una y media. Todavía tenemos tiempo.

Sus labios se curvaron formando algo que se parecía a una son risa, pero no lo era.

—Puede que no me haya expresado con claridad. No he dicho que yo no me fuera.

Muchos años antes, en una reunión familiar, uno de sus primos, le había apartado la silla justo cuando estaba a punto de sentarse. Aunque la caída solo fue desde una altura de dos pies, la colisión sacudió todos los órganos del interior de su cuerpo.

Ahora Saku se sentía igual; era un momento de crispación física y absoluta desorientación.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—He creído que tenía que venir a decirte adiós antes de marcharme —dijo él, como si no le propusiera hacer algo tan absurdo como dejarla el día de después de la boda, la mañana después de la noche de bodas más memorable de la historia.

—¿Qué? —exclamó estúpidamente, demasiado estupefacta para pensar.

El la miró. Sus ojos brillaban con algo que no conseguía interpretar, algo aterrador.

—Creía que este era el plan desde el principio, que seguiríamos caminos separados después de consumar nuestro matrimonio, hasta que llegara el momento de tener herederos.

Una respuesta completamente necia se formó en su cabeza. «¿No sabes nada de contratos? —quería preguntarle—. Tú rechazaste mi oferta, por lo tanto esa oferta ya no sigue en pie. Este matrimonio se ha contratado según un conjunto de premisas enteramente diferente.»

—¿Y qué... qué pasa con nuestra recepción? —Detestaba oír lo desconcertada y abatida que sonaba. Pero no podía comprender cómo Shaoran podía haber sido aquel amante tan entregado y tierno solo unas horas antes y ahora hablaba como si nunca hubiera tenido intención de que el suyo fuera otra cosa que un matrimonio de conveniencia. ¿Por qué, entonces, la había visitado todos los días durante su compromiso? ¿Por qué había hecho planes con ella para el futuro? ¿Y el anillo de compromiso que brillaba en su dedo? ¿Y Creso?

—No habrá ninguna recepción —respondió él.

—Pero ya hemos decidido el menú y los vinos... —Respiró hondo. «Basta. Ya basta de todo este parloteo.»

Una nueva emoción la invadió, una rabia horrorizada, que se extendía rápidamente. La había engañado como a una imbécil. Nunca le había interesado nada más que su dinero. Todas aquellas horas dulces, gozosas, que habían compartido eran solo su manera de asegurarse de que ella no cambiara de opinión sobre él. Dejo el cepillo sobre la mesa con un fuerte golpe.

—Esto me resulta totalmente nuevo. Tenía la impresión de que íbamos a vivir juntos después de la boda. Mi madre y yo hemos autorizado un desembolso económico importante para conseguir un piso y personal en París, para enviar mis muebles, para... De repente, no pudo mencionar el piano Érard que había encargado para él—. Estoy segura de que te haces una idea. Se han tomado decisiones importantes, dando por sentado que podía confiar en que actuabas de buena fe.

Tranquilo, escuchó su diatriba, su sermón. Luego se volvió y cogió la figurita de porcelana de una niña que reía de encima del tocador. Durante un momento aterrador, le ardieron los ojos y ella estuvo segura de que iba a tirársela a la cabeza. Pero la dejó de nuevo, sin hacer ruido.

—¿Has actuado tú de buena fe?

Ella abrió la boca, pero su respuesta se marchitó bajo su mira da. No tenía ni idea de que pudiera mirar a alguien, y mucho menos a ella, de aquella manera. Era la mirada de Aquiles, el ejecutor de hombres, justo antes de acabar con Héctor, una mirada en la que no había más que ansia de sangre.

La asustó todavía más el hecho de que, por lo demás, pareciera tan controlado y cortés como siempre.

—No... no sé de qué estás hablando.

—¿No? Me sorprende. ¿Cómo puedes olvidar tus propias tretas?

La ensordecedora cacofonía que había dentro de su cabeza era el derrumbe de su felicidad, aquel grandioso y brillante edificio que había construido sobre unos cimientos de arenas movedizas. Tragó saliva, esforzándose por no hundirse en el pantano de la desesperación.

—Siento curiosidad sobre algo. ¿Dónde encontraste un falsificador? ¿Tuviste que acudir a la guarida de unos artistas de la estafa? ¿O es que, tal vez en el condado de Bedford, se encuentran por todas partes?

—Mi guardabosques de Briarmeadow fue falsificador en su juventud —respondió atontada, sin darse cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde de que había acabado con sus últimas dudas, si es que le quedaba alguna.

—Entiendo. Muy hábil por tu parte.

—¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabes? —preguntó tan tranquila como pudo.

—Desde ayer por la tarde.

Tambaleó. «Cuando haces un pacto con el diablo, el diablo es el único que sale ganando», solía decirle su padre. Ojalá lo hubiese escuchado.

El sonrió fríamente.

—Excelente. Me alegro de que hayamos aclarado cualquier mal entendido sobre nuestra respectiva buena fe en este asunto —dijo—. Estoy seguro de que ahora comprendes por qué me marcho sin ti.

Teóricamente, quizá. Pero visceralmente, lo único que sabía era que ella lo quería y él la quería a ella.

—Sé que ahora estás furioso conmigo —dijo, con una voz tan temblorosa como un ratón que pasa, de puntillas, junto a un gato—. ¿Te parecería bien que me reuniera contigo en París dentro de dos semanas, cuando hayas...?

—No.

Lo rotundo de su respuesta la dejó helada. Pero no iba a abandonar tan fácilmente.

—Tienes razón, claro. Dos semanas no es mucho tiempo. ¿Querrías...?

—No.

—Pero estamos casados —exclamó irritada—. No podemos seguir adelante de esta manera.

—Permíteme que disienta. Podemos, sin ninguna duda. Vidas separadas significa vidas separadas.

Ella odiaba rogar. Se aseguraba de estar siempre en una posición de fuerza, incluso con su propia madre, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—Por favor, no lo hagas. Por favor, no decidas todo nuestro futuro en este momento. Te lo ruego. ¿Puedo hacer algo para que cambies de opinión?

El desprecio de sus ojos la hizo sentir como algo que acaba de salir de una pared llena de moho.

—Puedes empezar por ofrecerme tus disculpas, algo que tanto la decencia como los buenos modales exigen en este caso.

Podría haberse dado de bofetadas. Por supuesto, él quería que se arrastrara pidiendo perdón. Su orgullo, enorme y espinoso, era difícil de tragar, pero se obligó a hacerlo. Por él. Porque lo quería y no podía perderlo.

—Lo siento. Lo lamento terriblemente.

El se quedó callado un momento.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿De verdad? ¿O solo lamentas que te haya descubierto?

¿Qué diferencia había? Si no la hubiera descubierto, ¿acaso .se necesitaría una disculpa?

—Siento lo que hice —dijo, porque esa era probablemente la respuesta que él quería oír.

—Deja de mentirme —pronunció cada palabra por separado, «deja-de-mentirme», como si rechinara los dientes al hablar.

—Pero lo siento de verdad. —Le temblaba la voz y se sentía impotente para impedirlo.

—No lo sientes. Sientes no poder seguir engañándome, que ya no acepte tu palabra y que te vaya a dejar sin nada de esa perfecta vida de casada que pensabas conseguir.

Su ira volvió a surgir de golpe. ¿Por qué le había pedido una disculpa, si no tenía ninguna intención de aceptarla? ¿Por qué la había forzado a rebajarse para nada?

—Tal vez no habría tenido que hacer nada de todo esto si tú no hubieras sido tan duro de entendederas. Conozco a la señorita Von Schweppenburg. No sé qué ves en ella, pero te haría tan feliz como un gato ahogado. Además, nunca se habría casado contigo. Es una marioneta en manos de su madre. Tiene menos fibra que unas na-tillas y...

—Basta —dijo él con una voz peligrosamente suave—. Dime, ¿ha sido tan difícil un poco de sinceridad?

De repente, se sintió horriblemente estúpida, allí despotricando contra la señorita Von Schweppenburg precisamente.

—Te deseo buena suerte —prosiguió él—. Pero preferiría no volver a verte, ni en dos meses ni en dos años ni en dos décadas.

Finalmente se dio cuenta de que hablaba muy en serio. Lo que había hecho era algo odioso, algo inaceptable. Imperdonable.

Corrió para adelantársele y bloqueó la puerta con su cuerpo.

—Por favor, te lo suplico, escúchame. No puedo soportar la idea de vivir sin ti.

—Pues tendrás que soportarla —dijo, con tono grave—. Sobrevivirás. Ahora, por favor, apártate.

—Pero es que no lo entiendes. Te amo.

—¿Amor? —preguntó sarcástico—. ¿Así que ahora se trata de amor? ¿Quieres decir que el amor te volvió loca de deseo, destruyó tu brújula moral y te empujó por el camino fácil?

Se estremeció. Había escogido las palabras que ella quería decir y se las había arrojado a la cara.

Lentamente, avanzó hacia ella. Por vez primera en su vida, se encogió ante otro ser humano. Pero se negó a moverse, se negó a dejar que se marchara, así sin más, de su vida. Él apoyó los brazos a ambos lados de ella, acercó la cara hasta casi tocarla y le clavó una mirada brutal.

—Desearía que no hubieras mencionado el amor, lady Li —hablaba en voz baja, fría como las cenizas—. En este mismo momento, estoy así de cerca de golpearte contra la pared. Una y otra vez y otra vez más.

Saku soltó un gemido.

—Da la casualidad de que sé un par de cosas sobre el amor no del todo correspondido, querida. Da la casualidad de que he vivido en ese estado un tiempo. No he seducido a Theodora para que se vea obligada a casarse conmigo. No le he dado falsas ideas sobre mi fortuna. No he falsificado ninguna carta en la que comunicara que mi primo había muerto repentinamente y se me abría el camino al título ducal. Y cuando ella me escribe y me dice que su madre la regaña porque no consigue nada con los posibles pretendientes, ¿crees que le escribo informándole de que debe regalarles los oídos con su miedo al parto y su aversión a llevar una casa?

»No, le digo que si no puede mirarlos a los ojos, los mire a la nariz y es muy probable que ellos no se den cuenta de la diferencia. Le digo que sonreír con la cabeza gacha es casi tan bueno como hacerlo mirando a alguien con la cabeza levantada, quizá incluso más seductor. ¿Y sabes por qué le doy consejos que van en contra de mis propios intereses?

Saku negó con la cabeza, abatida, deseando que el tiempo diera marcha atrás, deseando reparar todo el mal que había hecho. No quería saber nada de Theodora, no quería que le recordara que él estaba por encima de todo reproche, mientras que ella se había rebajado a cometer una estafa.

Pero él siguió inexorable.

—Porque ella confía en mí, y yo no insulto su confianza para favorecer mis posibilidades con ella. Porque estar enamorado no te da ninguna excusa para ser menos que honorable, lady Li.

Se apartó de ella bruscamente, con la respiración entrecortada.

—Puede que creas que estás enamorada, Saku, pero yo dudo mucho de que sepas qué es el amor. Porque todo ha girado en torno a ti: lo que tú quieres, lo que tú necesitas, lo que te hace falta o no te hace falta a ti.

Se apartó todavía más. Demasiado tarde, Saku recordó que su habitación tenía dos puertas.

El abrió la segunda puerta y se marchó, sin decir nada más.

Y ella solo pudo mirar mientras él desaparecía de su vista, de su vida.


	16. Chapter 16

__Acuerdos privados__

_Este fic no me pertenece es solo una adaptación del libro "Acuerdos privados" de Sherry Thomas._

_Los personajes al igual que la historia no me pertenecen son creación original de las genios de CLAMP, hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, solo es con la simple intención de entretener a los lectores, aclarando que no infrinjo ningún tipo de ley._

_Ahora sin más que agregar comencemos…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_23 de mayo de 1893_

No lo había hecho demasiado mal, considerando el demoníaco camisón que ella llevaba. El golpe de deseo había sido explosivo, el golpe de rabia, casi inexistente.

«Debo de estar ablandándome con la edad», se dijo. Recordaba la cólera justificada que lo abrasaba cuando ella irrumpía en su pequeño piso de París, y luego dejaba caer su larga capa para revelar unas prendas mínimas y provocativas que habrían hecho que el marqués de Sade dejara caer el látigo, estupefacto.

El ultraje. El que ella creyera que él iba a permitir que su pene controlara su mente, que si conseguía llevárselo a la cama todo quedaría perdonado, era para él un insulto. Había disfrutado, con una alegría sombría, empujándola físicamente al rellano y cerrándole la puerta en las narices. Pero ese disfrute depravado nunca duraba mucho tiempo. Por encima de los fuertes latidos de su corazón y su entrecortada respiración, se esforzaba por oír cada uno de los pasos solitarios y resonantes que ella daba al descender la escalera.

Cuando ella salía a la calle, él ya estaba junto a la ventana de su minúscula y oscura salle de séjour. Ella miraba hacia arriba, con un rostro lleno de rabia adolescente y desconcertado dolor, su persona encogida y pequeña a la luz de las farolas. Y siempre algo dentro de él se rompía.

La noche que contrató a mademoiselle Flandin fue la peor. ¿Qué le dijo a Saku justo antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara? «No te ofrezcas tan barata si quieres conseguirme. Vete a casa. Si quiero algo de ti, ya sé dónde encontrarte.»

Entonces corrió a la ventana para verla salir, pero tuvo que esperar más de una hora, con la ira degenerando en una ansiedad corrosiva. Sin embargo, su orgullo le impidió ceder, salir a buscarla y asegurarse de que no se había caído por la escalera. Al final, ella apareció en la acera, con la cabeza gacha, los hombros encorvados, y como una maltrecha prostituta. No levantó la vista hacia su ventana mientras se alejaba, ella y su sombra cada vez más alargada.

Tres días después se enteró de que había hecho las maletas y había vuelto a Inglaterra. Con qué facilidad renunciaba. Se emborrachó por primera vez en su vida, una experiencia espantosa, que no repetiría hasta dos años después, el día en que supo que ella había tenido un aborto unas semanas después de su boda.

Volvió a mirar la hora. Catorce horas y cincuenta y cinco minutos antes de poder tenerla de nuevo.

Alguien lo llamó por su título. Miró alrededor y vio a una mujer que lo saludaba desde lo alto de un elegante victoria que conducía ella misma. Llevaba un traje de mañana de color gris perla y un sombrero a conjunto sobre su pelo castaño oscuro. Lady Wrenworth. Alzó la mano y devolvió el saludo.

Se estrecharon las manos cuando él condujo su caballo hasta ponerlo al trote junto al carruaje.

—Se levanta muy temprano, lord Li —dijo lady Wrenworth.

—Prefiero el parque cuando todavía tiene la niebla de la mañana en las ramas. ¿Lord Wrenworth está bien?

—Ha estado muy bien desde la última vez que lo vio usted ayer por la tarde. —Unos toques de malicia aderezaban su respuesta. Parecía que lord Wrenworth no se había casado con una belleza de cabeza hueca. Supuso que era lo mejor que Wrenworth había conseguido después de Saku—. ¿Y milady Li?

—Tan saludable, en contra de la moda, como siempre, por lo que pude observar anoche. —Dejó pasar un momento, durante el cual lady Wrenworth lo miró sorprendida, antes de añadir—: Durante la cena.

—¿Aprovechó también la oportunidad para observar las estrellas anoche? El cielo estaba cuajado de ellas.

Le costó un segundo recordar la irreflexiva afirmación de que era todo un astrónomo aficionado que había hecho la noche en que le presentaron a los Wrenworth.

—Me temo que soy más bien un entusiasta de sillón.

—La mayor parte de la sociedad no tiene, hasta hoy, ni la más ligera idea sobre cuál es el campo de estudio de lord Wrenworth. Me avergüenza confesar que yo misma no tenía ni idea de sus intereses científicos hasta bastante después de casarnos. ¿Cómo conoció sus publicaciones, milord, si no le molesta mi curiosidad?

¿Cómo? «Mi hija no ha vuelto a ser ella misma desde su desdichado aborto en marzo, hace dos años. Pero su reciente amistad con lord Wrenworth ha tenido un efecto muy saludable en ella», recordó.

—Leo trabajos científicos y técnicos de forma habitual, tanto para satisfacer mi interés como para mantenerme al día de los últimos avances. —Hasta aquí, era sincero—. No se puede pasar por alto la brillantez de lord Wrenworth.

La segunda parte tampoco era mentira. Lord Wrenworth era, sin ninguna duda, brillante. Pero era solo un astro brillante en una galaxia de lumbreras, en una época en que los avances en el conocimiento humano y las proezas mecánicas surgían rápida y febrilmente. Shaoran no se habría fijado en él de no haber sido el primer enamorado de Saku.

—Gracias —dijo lady Wrenworth, resplandeciente—. Comparto totalmente esa opinión.

Se alejó con un cordial gesto de despedida.

Catorce horas y cuarenta y tres minutos. ¿Es que el día no se acabaría nunca?

—Le ruego que me disculpe, lady Li.

Saku interrumpió la búsqueda de Yukito entre la multitud que había en casa de los Carlisle.

—Señorita Carlisle.

—Yukito me ha pedido que le diga que está en el jardín —dijo la señorita Carlisle—. Detrás del enrejado de las rosas.

Saku estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Solo a Yukito podía ocurrírsele mencionar —a una mujer que lo amaba en secreto, nada menos— que estaría «detrás del enrejado de las rosas», un lugar recluido, que favorecía conductas no toleradas en un salón de baile.

—Gracias, no debió de haberla molestado.

—No es ninguna molestia —dijo la señorita Carlisle, en voz baja.

La señorita Carlisle era más atractiva que bonita, pero tenía unos ojos brillantes y un ingenio agudo y rápido. A los veintiun años, esta era su cuarta temporada pero parecía que no tenía ningún interés en el matrimonio, puesto que, al cumplir los veinticinco, tendría el control de una considerable herencia, y puesto que había rechazado todas y cada una de las proposiciones que le habían hecho.

¿Seguiría todavía sin casarse, si Yukito no se hubiera enamorado locamente de la colección de arte de Saku? Yukito creía que Saku y él eran almas gemelas que sentían vivamente el paso del tiempo, la pérdida de una primavera que se iba desvaneciendo lentamente y lo inexplicable de las alegrías y tristezas de la vida, cuando, irónicamente, ella había comprado los cuadros únicamente con la esperanza de complacer y ablandar a Shaoran.

¿Por qué nunca le había dicho que prefería el futuro al pasado y que raramente se preocupaba del sentido de la vida? Notó una oleada de culpa. Si lo hubiera hecho, era probable que, ahora, Yukito estuviera comprometido con la señorita Carlisle, una mujer con la conciencia limpia, en lugar de con Saku, que, a sus espaldas, dejaba que otro hombre hiciera lo que quisiese con ella.

¿Podía pretender que se sacrificaba por un propósito más elevado, cuando no se odiaba a sí misma por la rápida copulación entre Shaoran y ella? Ni siquiera había pensado en Yukito hasta esta mañana.

Encontró a Yukito paseando por la parte central del diminuto jardín, después de dejar su refugio detrás del emparrado de rosas.

—¡Sakura! —Se acercó y le puso la chaqueta por los hombros, envolviéndola con su generosa calidez y un fuerte olor a trementina.

Lo miró.

—¿Ya has vuelto a pintar con tu ropa de vestir puesta?

—No, pero me tiré la salsa por encima durante la cena —contestó cohibido—. El mayordomo la limpió. Lo hizo muy bien, además.

Ella le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos.

—Tendríamos que hacerte algunas chaquetas de hule.

—Vaya, ¿qué te parece? —exclamó—. Es lo que solía decir mi madre.

Saku se sobresaltó. ¿Se había mostrado demasiado maternal? ¿Condescendiente? No se lo había parecido.

—¿Sabes qué me ha dicho Angélica? —le preguntó Yukito, regocijado—. Ha dicho que un hombre de mi edad debería tener más cuidado. También dijo que estoy haraganeando, porque tengo miedo de que mi próximo trabajo no resulte bueno, que tendría que mover mi perezosa parte posterior y poner pintura en la tela.

Rodearon el emparrado y se sentaron en un banco colocado discretamente, el mismo donde se suponía que la señorita Carlisle Recibía sus proposiciones de matrimonio. Yukito soltó una risita.

—Ya sé que me has dicho que ella tiene buena opinión de mí, pero esta noche no lo parecía.

Saku frunció el ceño. El único cuadro que Yukito había acabado en el noventa y dos estaba colgado en sus aposentos. Siempre le preguntaba por el progreso que iba haciendo en su siguiente obra, pero nunca había prestado mucha atención a su creatividad, considerándola poco más que un entretenimiento, una diversión propia de un caballero.

La señorita Carlisle tenía una opinión diferente. Veía a Yukito de una manera diferente. A Saku le satisfacía consentir la distracción y las vacilaciones artísticas de Yukito; mientras la adorara, no le importaba que holgazaneara en la chaise longue y comiera bombones desde que salía hasta que se ponía el sol. Pero la señorita Carlisle veía un diamante en bruto, un hombre que podía convertirse en algo importante, solo con que hiciera el esfuerzo necesario.

¿El afecto de Saku por Yukito era más puro o más interesado? Y lo más importante, ¿preferiría Yukito haber hecho algo con su talento?

Yukito apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella y permanecieron en silencio, respirando el aire húmedo, impregnado del olor dulce de la madreselva. Siempre se había sentido en paz cuando estaban así: él apoyado en su hombro mientras ella le pasaba los dedos por entre sus finos cabellos. Pero hoy no conseguía sentir esa tranqui lidad.

¿Tenía razón Shaoran? ¿La adulación de Yukito estaba construida sobre supuestos falsos? Negó con la cabeza. No volvería a pensar en su esposo mientras estaba con su amado.

—Lord Li fue muy generoso conmigo ayer —suspiró Yukito, haciendo pedazos su resolución—. Podía haberme insultado de mil maneras, y yo lo habría soportado.

Saku también suspiró. Shaoran no había recibido más que elogios desde que había vuelto. Se decía que poseía el refinamiento de un auténtico aristócrata y la elegancia de un cortesano del Renacimiento. Ciertamente, no le perjudicaba el aspecto que tenía. Si se quedaba en Inglaterra mucho más tiempo, Félix Wrenworth tendría que cederle su título honorario de Caballero Ideal.

Quería advertir a Yukito contra Shaoran. Pero ¿qué podía decir? En la versión oficial de su historia, que Yukito aceptaba a pies juntillas, Shaoran y ella habían acordado vivir separados desde el inicio de su matrimonio. No podía pronunciar una palabra contra Shaoran sin delatarse.

—Sí, fue muy considerado por su parte —murmuró. «Y luego, por la noche, vino a casa, me sujetó contra el poste de la cama y me la metió, querido Yukito.»

—Pero ¿estás segura de que aceptará el divorcio? —preguntó Yukito, con el desconcierto inocente de un niño cuando le dicen por vez primera que el mundo es redondo.

Saku se tensó de inmediato.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Lo dijo él mismo.

—Es solo que... —Yukito vaciló—. No me hagas caso. Probablemente es que todavía estoy aturullado, eso es todo.

Se apartó de él para poder hablar cara a cara.

—¿Dijo o hizo algo? No debes dejar que te intimide.

—No, no, nada de eso. Fue todo un caballero. Pero me hizo preguntas. Me... puso a prueba, si quieres. Y yo, bueno, no lo sé. No pude entenderlo bien del todo. Pero me pareció, y no es que acierte con frecuencia, me pareció que no le gustaba la idea de dejarte ir.

Saku negó con la cabeza. Aquello estaba tan lejos de cómo ella percibía la realidad que no tenía más remedio que negarlo.

—Nadie se alegra nunca de un divorcio. No creo que lamente devolverme la libertad. Sencillamente, le molesta que no haya podido dejar las cosas como estaban y se haya atrevido a interrumpir su ordenada vida por la indigna causa de mi propia felicidad. En cualquier caso, me ha dado su palabra. Un año, y seré libre de hacer lo que quiera.

Un año desde anoche. Todavía no podía pensar en ello sin sentir que se sumergía en un vergonzoso ardor sexual.

—Amén —dijo Yukito, fervientemente—. Seguro que tienes razón. Siempre la tienes.

«Cuando te mira, solo ve el halo que ha creado a tu alrededor», recordó ella.

—Creo que deberíamos volver al salón de baile —dijo, con bastante brusquedad—. La gente empezará a hablar, y no queremos que lo hagan, ¿verdad?

Yukito negó con la cabeza, servicial.

—No, no, por supuesto que no.

Deseó que, por una vez, la cogiera por los hombros, mandara al infierno a toda la gente que había en el salón y la besara como si el mundo entero estuviera en llamas. Todo era culpa de Shaoran. Antes de que él llegara, había sido absolutamente feliz con Yukito.

Se levantó, besó levemente a Yukito en la frente, y se recogió la falda para marcharse.

—No te hará ningún daño prestar atención a la señorita Carlisle. Reanuda el trabajo de Tarde en el parque. Me gustaría que me lo regalaras por mi cumpleaños.

La fiesta al aire libre estaba muy animada. Sobre el fondo de una profusión de tulipanes rojos y junquillos amarillos, había un desfile caleidoscópico de mujeres, con los bordes de sus faldas de color marfil borrosos como un recuerdo lejano. En medio de aquel torbellino de colores, un oasis de calma. Un hombre sentado, solo, a una pequeña mesa, con la mejilla apoyada en la mano y la mirada cautiva en alguien que quedaba fuera del marco del cuadro.

Lord Tsukishiro era un pintor mucho más vivido y con más talento de lo que Shaoran había supuesto. El cuadro irradiaba calidez, inmediatez y una encantadora nostalgia.

Hombre enamorado, decía la pequeña placa en la parte inferior del marco.

Hombre enamorado.

En casa de su hermana Claudia en Copenhague había una fotografía enmarcada de Shaoran, tomada el día después de Año Nuevo en 1883. Estaba esperando a que su madre y Claudia acabaran de acicalarse para que les tomaran una fotografía de familia, y el fotógrafo lo había captado en una pose casi idéntica a la del hombre enamorado de lord Tsukishiro; soñando despierto en un sillón, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, sonriendo, mirando a alguien que quedaba fuera del campo de la cámara.

Estaba mirando por la ventana, en dirección a Briarmeadow, pensando en ella.

La fotografía seguía siendo la favorita de Claudia, pese a todo—, sus esfuerzos por conseguir que se deshiciera de ella. «Me gusta mirarla —insistía—. Echo de menos cómo eras entonces.»

Algunos días, también él lo echaba de menos. El optimismo, la embriaguez, la sensación de flotar en el aire. Ahora sabía perfectamente bien que todo se había basado en una mentira, que había pagado por aquellas semanas de felicidad desbordante no volviendo a ser capaz de sentir nada como aquello nunca más, y seguía echándolo de menos.

Es posible que se divorciara de ella, pero nunca se libraría de ella.

La salita de Saku estaba a oscuras, pero salía luz de su dormitorio, proyectando un triángulo, largo y estrecho, del color de viejas monedas de oro, siguiendo el ángulo de la puerta, que había quedado ligeramente entreabierta. Era extraño, estaba segura de que había apagado la luz antes de salir.

Cuando entró en su habitación, descubrió que la luz procedía de los aposentos de Shaoran. La puerta que comunicaba las dos estancias estaba abierta de par en par. Pero su habitación, aunque con la luz encendida, parecía vacía, con la cama sin deshacer.

El corazón se le aceleró. Deliberadamente, había vuelto muy tarde para evitar que se repitiera lo de la noche anterior. Seguramente, él no se molestaría en esperarla despierto cuando todavía disponía de trescientas sesenta y tres noches para fecundarla.

Pero ¿dónde estaba? ¿Se había quedado dormido en el sillón? ¿Estaba fuera de la ciudad, en algún sitio, buscando sus propias diversiones? Pero ¿a ella qué le importaba lo que hiciera en su tiempo libre? Se limitaría a cerrar la puerta, sin hacer ningún ruido, y se iría a la cama.

Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue entrar en el dormitorio de Shaoran.

Al ver la habitación completamente restaurada, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. La retrotrajo al tiempo en que se dejaba caer en su cama y lloraba ante la injusticia de la vida.

El día que vació sus aposentos fue el día en que tomó las riendas de su vida. Tres meses más tarde, conoció a lord Wrenworth y empezó una tórrida relación que le dio mucha más confianza en sí misma. Pero en este lugar fue donde empezó todo, cuando separó su vida de la de Shaoran, cuando eligió seguir adelante, por muy solitario e inseguro que resultara el futuro.

Sus efectos personales no se veían por ningún sitio, excepto un reloj con cadena de plata que estaba en la mesa de media luna frente a la cama, un instrumento complicado de Patek, Philippe & Cié. Le dio media vuelta. En el dorso había una inscripción deseándole un feliz trigésimo cumpleaños, de Claudia.

Dejó el reloj. La consola estaba cerca de la puerta medio abierta que daba a la sala. Entraba una luz intensa, pero la propia sala estaba tan silenciosa como el fondo del océano.

Entreabrió la puerta y vio rollos de planos, docenas de ellos, en las sillas y las mesas. En el escritorio, y desplegada con la ayuda de un pisapapeles, una regla y una lata de caramelos, había una hoja de papel de dibujo.

Solo vio a Shaoran después de abrir la puerta por completo. Estaba sentado en un sillón bajo Luis XV, con el batín que hacía resaltar el brillo ambar de sus ojos, volviéndolos del color de los los rayos del sol de otoño. Tenía un libro abierto sobre las rodillas.

—Te has levantado temprano —dijo, sacando su sentido de la ironía para que hiciera un poco de ejercicio, sin duda.

—Debe de ser esa ética protestante de la que tanto oigo hablar —respondió ella.

—¿Has tenido suerte con las cartas esta noche? —Su mirada se sumergió en el escote de su vestido—. Diría que sí.

Se había puesto uno de sus trajes más sugerentes. Era, claro, un truco barato para distraer la atención en las mesas de juego, pero ¿por qué no utilizar sus activos cuando podía hacer buen uso de ellos?

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—Tú. Tú me dijiste que después de casarte, tenías pensado no volver a bailar nunca y pasarte todo el tiempo en los bailes despojando a los petimetres ingleses de todo su dinero.

—No recuerdo haber dicho nada parecido.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo. Déjame que te enseñe algo.

Se levantó, fue hasta ella y abrió el libro que tenía en las manos por una página desplegable que estaba doblada en cuatro. La des dobló.

Ella reconoció la representación del escudo de Aquiles en la enorme ilustración. La señora Kinomoto adoraba el canto XVIII de la Ilíada y muchas noches, de niña, Saku se había quedado dormida escuchando la descripción del gran escudo que Hefesto había forjado para Aquiles, una maravilla con cinco capas, que mostraba una ciudad en paz y una ciudad en guerra, además de casi todas las actividades humanas bajo el sol, todo rodeado por el poderoso río Océano.

Ella había visto otras representaciones del escudo, la mayoría de las cuales, demasiado fieles a las descripciones de Homero, estaban atestadas de jóvenes danzantes y doncellas engalanadas con guirnaldas; el resultado era una filigrana tan fina que no podría sobrevivir al vigor de una sola batalla. Pero esta interpretación en particular era austera, despojada de minucias y, sin embargo, aparecía poderoso y amenazador en su misma austeridad. El sol, la luna y las estrellas brillaban sobre la procesión de bodas y la sangrienta matanza con la misma serenidad.

—Es la oeuvre del hombre con el que a tu madre le gustaría que te casaras —dijo Shaoran mientras volvía a doblar la página—. Si no puedes quedarte conmigo.

Saku se sorprendió tanto que cogió el libro de manos de Shaoran y miró el lomo. Once años ante Ilión. Estudio de la geografía, la logística y la vida cotidiana de la guerra de Troya, por L. H. Perrin. El apellido de familia de los duques de Perrin era Fitzwilliam, pero la costumbre era que un lord firmara con su título.

—Qué curioso. —Le devolvió el libro.

Shaoran lo dejó a un lado.

—Ya que estás aquí, echa una mirada a mis diseños.

No había hecho nada para indicar el más leve interés sexual por ella. Sin embargo, el vello de la nuca se le puso de punta de repente.

—¿Por qué tendría que verlos?

—Para que sepas a quién culpar cuando Inglaterra pierda la próxima regata de la Copa América.

Se quedó consternada, pese a sus preocupaciones.

—¿Ayudas al equipo americano?

Unos cuarenta años antes, un velero americano había competido con catorce yates del Royal Yacht Squadron alrededor de la isla de Wight y los había vencido por veinte rotundos minutos. Según la leyenda, la reina, que contemplaba la regata, preguntó en un momento dado quién iba segundo y la respuesta que le dieron fue: «Majestad, ¡no hay segundo!». Desde entonces, las agrupaciones inglesas habían tratado de vencer a los americanos y arrebatarles la copa. Sin éxito.

—Ayudo al Club de Vela de Nueva York, del cual soy miembro —respondió.

Se adelantó hasta el escritorio y miró hacia atrás, esperándola. La luz de la lámpara de pie, junto a él, le acariciaba el pelo, iluminando sus mechones aclarados por el sol. Su expresión era amable y paciente... demasiado amable, demasiado paciente.

Notó cómo la gravedad tiraba de sus pies. Solo su negativa a mostrar cualquier debilidad la obligó a moverse, un pesado talón cada vez, hasta llegar junto al escritorio.

Cuando se inclinó para examinar el diseño, él se puso detrás ele ella.

—En estos momentos, no es más que un boceto —dijo.

Habló muy cerca de su oreja. Un filamento de placer la recorrió zigzagueando, agudo y debilitador. Notó cómo su mano le apartaba unos mechones de pelo que se habían escapado del moño bajo. Luego los dedos se detuvieron en la nuca.

—Ya veo —respondió, con voz tensa.

—Puedo hacer el dibujo a escala, detallado, yo mismo —murmuró él, desabrochándole el botón superior del traje—. Pero en la actualidad casi siempre le pido a un delineante que lo haga por mí.

Saku miraba los diseños. En el centro había un yate, tal como aparecería en el mar, con las velas totalmente desplegadas. A un lado, había dibujado una sección transversal del casco y una vista de la nave en el dique seco.

Pasó el brazo alrededor de ella, y señaló una protuberancia alargada y estrecha que salía de la quilla hacia la mitad de la eslora mientras su otra mano iba librando los botones de sus amarras, fácilmente, lánguidamente y con demasiada rapidez.

—Espero que la orza le dé mayor estabilidad lateral —dijo como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un grupo de estudiantes de ingeniería, al tiempo que le abría el vestido hasta las caderas—. Es preciso que el velero navegue tan alto como sea posible, para aumentar la velocidad del casco. Pero un barco que apenas esté dentro del agua, se volcará con mucha más facilidad.

—¿Has volcado muchos barcos últimamente? —preguntó, esperando que su voz rezumara la suficiente acidez.

—No, desde hace tiempo. Pero una vez sí que lo hice. Fue el primer yate que tuve. Trabajé en el diseño durante años, lo construí con mis propias manos y volcó cuando solo llevaba dos millas de su primer viaje. —Le bajó el vestido por los hombros, liberándole los brazos del corpiño, con un toque tan leve como la primera brisa del verano—. Me estuvo bien empleado por llamarla Marquesa.

A Saku le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Había dado su nombre a su primer yate?

—¿Cómo te dio por hacer algo así? ¿Olvidaste que no me po días soportar?

—Me dijeron que tenía que ponerle al barco el nombre de mi esposa o el de mi amante —dijo mientras el vestido caía al suelo, formando un montón de satén y tul de color cobrizo—. Lo remolqué a puerto, lo reconstruí desde el principio, lo rebauticé como Amante y, desde entonces, navega estupendamente; es uno de los veleros de regatas más rápidos del Atlántico. ¿Sabes? —susurró, aflojándole las cintas del corsé y quitándoselo por la cabeza—. Causas problemas incluso a cinco mil kilómetros de distancia.

—Verdaderamente, ¿es que no hay un lugar más bajo al que pueda caer? —preguntó, sarcástica, mientras se aferraba al escritorio.

Las enaguas se deslizaron para unirse al vestido. La despojó fácilmente de la camisa y cuando la rozaba, sin querer, la piel le hervía.

—Me parece que todavía conservo, en algún sitio, una foto mía saludando desde el Marquesa, sonriendo rebosante de alegría, justo antes de zarpar.

—Habría preferido verte en el helado Atlántico. Me habría encantado pasar justo a tu lado y no rescatarte del agua.

Él replicó despojándola de los culottes y atrapando su cuerpo desnudo —desnudo salvo por los guantes blancos de satén y las medias de seda blancas— entre su cuerpo y el borde del escritorio.

Recorrió con las puntas de los dedos sus nalgas desnudas y se dirigió lenta, pero inexorablemente, hacia la unión de sus muslos. Ella cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, pero se negó a apretar las piernas, pese a su nerviosismo.

—¿Siempre estás tan húmeda? —preguntó, en un susurro—. ¿O es solo por mí?

Saku quería decir algo mordaz, algo que hiriera su orgullo masculino tan completamente que nunca pudiera volver a regodearse. Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue reprimir el gemido de su garganta cuando él penetró lentamente dentro de ella. Su batín le acariciaba la espalda, frío y sedoso contra las ardientes sensaciones de su entrada. Se retiró y luego se hincó en su interior con una fuerza que la obligó a soltar una exclamación y la hizo levantarse sobre la punta de los pies.

Él le hundió los dientes en el hombro. Nada doloroso, solo un mordisco fuerte para puntuar el deslizamiento ardiente y suave de su cuerpo en el de ella. No pudo sofocar un pequeño gemido.

Pese a sus desesperados intentos de recitar el alfabeto al revés —solo llegó a la y antes de ser incapaz de seguir pensando—, su cuerpo se ahogaba en sensaciones. Estaba llena, muy llena y la golpeaban deliciosamente. El placer se agrupaba y crecía. Se aferró con más fuerza al borde del escritorio, incapaz de comprender nada excepto la necesidad de extraer un placer cada vez mayor, más agudo y denso de su acoplamiento.

Él placer estalló en un clímax, una implosión estremecedora. Fue vagamente consciente de su último empujón, del espasmo de su cuerpo, de su agitada respiración en su oreja y del fuerte latir de su corazón contra la espalda, claramente perceptible a través la fina capa de seda que los separaba.

La mejilla de Shaoran se frotó contra la nuca de ella. Sus manos estaban a ambos lados de ella. Se quedaron de pie, prácticamente abrazados, con él apretado contra ella, rodeándola.

—Oh, Dios, Saku —murmuró él, unas sílabas apenas audibles—. Saku.

Se quedó paralizada, el encanto del momento hecho añicos. Había pronunciado la misma frase que en su noche de bodas, encima de ella, debajo de ella, a su lado, con lo que ella creyó que era una dicha exultante.

Se soltó, se volvió y lo empujó con rabia con las palmas de las manos en su pecho. Su brusca violencia no lo hizo moverse, pero sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, y se hizo a un lado. Sin impotarle mostrar el mismo aspecto que una mujer que se gana la vi posando para postales pornográficas, Saku se inclinó, recogió su ropa y dio media vuelta.

—Espera. —Fue tras ella. Pensó que iba a darle una prenda que se hubiera olvidado. Pero lo que hizo fue envolverla con su batín—. No te enfríes.

Se había sentido furiosa, avergonzada, humillada. Todavía se sentía así. Pero su solicitud desenterró un dolor que creía haber dejado enterrado el día que vació los aposentos de Shaoran; el dolor de lo que podría haber sido.

—No esperes que te dé las gracias —dijo. Solo le quedaba la hosquedad como defensa.

—No he hecho nada que merezca agradecimiento —respondió él—. Buenas noches, lady Li. Hasta mañana por la noche.


	17. Chapter 17

__Acuerdos privados__

_Este fic no me pertenece es solo una adaptación del libro "Acuerdos privados" de Sherry Thomas._

_Los personajes al igual que la historia no me pertenecen son creación original de las genios de CLAMP, hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, solo es con la simple intención de entretener a los lectores, aclarando que no infrinjo ningún tipo de ley._

_Ahora sin más que agregar comencemos…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_25 de mayo de 1893_

La señora Kinomoto recibió a Langford, su excelencia el duque de Perrin, dándole una bienvenida en la que no había nada de la calidez efusiva y lisonjera que utilizaba con tanta facilidad. Realmente nadie hubiera podido criticar su hospitalidad. Pero mientras que, antes, había estado ansiosa, es más, codiciosa de fomentar su relación, esta noche se había metamorfoseado y era la encarnación andante de la correcta buena educación. Hasta los vestidos de suaves tonos pastel que normalmente prefería habían sido sustituidos por un negro implacable, como el crespón de una viuda de luto riguroso.

Lo recibió en un saloncito tan iluminado como Versalles. Ardían tal cantidad de velas que él se preguntó si alguna iglesia parroquial no echaría en falta su altar. Las ventanas que daban al camino estaban abiertas, las cortinas de cotonía solo corridas a medias. Cualquiera que pasara podría ver claramente el interior de la estancia.

¿Tantas ganas tenía de anunciar su creciente familiaridad con él? Posiblemente. Pero el camino exterior se usaba poco durante el día y apenas por la noche. Hubiera obtenido el mismo resultado pintando un letrero: EL DUQUE DE PERRIN VISITA ESTA ESTIMABLE RESIDENCIA, y colocándolo boca abajo en el jardín.

—¿Le apetece algo de beber? —preguntó—. ¿Té, refresco de piña o limonada?

Estaba seguro de que nadie le había ofrecido limonada desde que cumplió los trece años. Y no se le pasó por alto que ella no había ofrecido ninguna bebida alcohólica.

—Un coñac irá bien.

Ella apretó los labios, pero al parecer no pudo reunir el valor necesario para negarle a un duque una simple bebida.

—Ciertamente. Hollis —le dijo al mayordomo—, traiga una botella de Rémy Martin para su excelencia.

El sirviente se inclinó y se fue.

Langford sonrió, satisfecho. Bien, eso estaba mejor. Limonada... ¡por favor!

—Confío en que su viaje a Londres fuera gratificante.

Ella se echó a reír, a la vez sobresaltada y fingiendo.

—Sí, supongo que lo fue.

Se tocó el camafeo que llevaba en la garganta. Él no pudo menos que quedarse mirando el contraste de sus blancos dedos con severo crespón, devorador de la luz. La piel de su mano, aunque delicada, carecía de la suntuosidad y la transparencia de la primera juventud. Recordó que era, realmente, varios años mayor que él, una mujer cercana a los cincuenta. La abuelita de Blancanieves.

Pero maldita sea si no era más guapa que toda una bandada de jóvenes nubiles, más guapa incluso que cuando tenía diecinueve años. Como norma, las jóvenes atractivas envejecían peor que las corrientes; su caída era mayor. No obstante, a lo largo del camino, ella había adquirido un valor que tenía poco que ver con la belleza y que la adornaba mejor que las perlas y los diamantes; un temple debajo de su piel, todavía encantadora.

—Tuve el inesperado placer de encontrarme con sus primas en el teatro —dijo ella—. Lady Avery y lady Somersby fueron muy amables y me invitaron a acompañarlas en su palco.

Al principio no captó la importancia de aquella afirmación. Se había tropezado con Caro y Grace; muchas personas lo hacían, para su deleite o pesar, dependiendo de que recibieran cotilleos jugosos o que las sondearan a fondo para buscarlos. Luego lo comprendió. Antes, la señora Kinomoto no tenía ni idea de la persona que él había sido antes de su presente encarnación como estudioso prácticamente asexual, un estudioso que llevaba una vida recluida.

¿Qué le habrían contado? Probablemente, la lujuria, el ardor, las veces que había alquilado señoritas a madame Mignonne. Sus primas estaban lejos de conocer los peores pecados que había cometido, aunque ocupaba el más alto lugar de la mala fama. Y la virtuosa, aunque oportunista, señora Kinomoto se habría quedado lo bastante escandalizada y abatida para dejar de lado temporalmente su actitud de adoradora de ídolos y su voz entrecortada.

Como si unas cuantas ventanas abiertas y catorce metros de crespón negro, lleno de reproches, pudieran disuadirlo de intenciones más nefandas, a él, que en su tiempo había levantado con éxito toda una serie de faldas de luto y, a veces, además, con las ventanas abiertas.

No es que tuviera esas intenciones respecto a la señora Kinomoto. Si se hubieran encontrado unos veinte años atrás, bueno entonces habría sido otra historia. Pero había cambiado. Ahora era anciano e inofensivo.

La mayoría de los días.

—Confío en que la deleitaran con historias de mis indiscreciones juveniles —dijo—. Me temo que no he llevado una vida muy ejemplar.

Era evidente que ella no esperaba que abordara el asunto sin rodeos. Intentó un gesto despreocupado.

—Bueno, ¿qué caballero no ha cometido unos cuantos pecadillos?

—Exacto —asintió aprobando solemnemente su súbita comprensión—. La intemperancia del verano lleva a la plena madurez del otoño. Siempre ha sido así y siempre será así.

Casi se echó a reír ante la confusión que su filosofía le causaba. Pero el criado entró con el coñac, una mezcla excelente compuesta de un extraordinario aguardiente envejecido durante cincuenta años en barriles de roble del Lemosín.

Pasaron a la mesa de cartas que había preparado y ella le preguntó, tímidamente, si, para empezar, podían apostar algo que no fueran mil libras la mano.

—Mi hija y yo apostábamos dulces, caramelos de mantequilla, toffee, o de regaliz... ya sabe a qué me refiero, excelencia.

—Ciertamente —dijo, magnánimo, en especial dado que solo había jugado manos de mil libras tres veces en su vida, después de lo cual incluso su corazón dominado por el vicio no pudo soportar la atrocidad de perder los ingresos de un año en una sola noche.

Ella se levantó y cogió una caja grande con un membrete dorado grabado en relieve.

—Mi hija me envió estos bombones suizos la última Pascua. Sabe que me gustan mucho.

Los bombones iban colocados en varias bandejas, y ya se había comido los de la primera capa. Desechó la bandeja superior y colocó una bandeja llena delante de ella y otra delante de él.

—¿A qué jugaba con su hija? —preguntó, barajando los mazos de cartas que había en la mesa.

—A los habituales juegos para dos: la báciga, el veintiuno, ecarté. Es una jugadora de cartas excelente.

—Tengo muchas ganas de jugar con ella a las cartas cuando venga.

La señora Kinomoto no respondió de inmediato.

—Estoy segura de que estará encantada.

Parecía que aunque la señora Kinomoto podía vencer a un profesional de Drury Lane cuando se trataba de invenciones premeditadas, no era tan convincente cuando se trataba de mentir descaradamente de manera espontánea. Manejar a un esposo y prometido al mismo tiempo no era tarea pequeña. Entendía muy bien por qué lady Li se negaba a participar en los demenciales planes de su madre para añadir un tercer hombre a la ya explosiva mezcla. Pasaron unos momentos de silencio mientras repartía las cartas descubiertas.

—A lo mejor preferiría usted jugar unas manos con su esposo —dijo la señora Kinomoto—. Ella no está segura todavía del camino que va a tomar, así que quizá venga él en su lugar.

—¿Está casada? —preguntó él, fingiendo estar muy sorprendido.

—Sí, así es. Está casada con el heredero del duque de Fairford desde hace diez años. —El orgullo seguía animando su respuesta. El orgullo y una traza de desesperación.

El primer as le cayó como llovido del cielo. Hizo un leve gesto negativo con la cabeza mientras recogía las cartas, las barajó y le tendió el mazo para que ella lo cortara.

—Me confieso desconcertado, señora Kinomoto. Cuando me recomendó a su hija, di por sentado que estaba libre y que su amable interés en mi persona tenía como objeto favorecer la amistad entre ella y yo.

Ella se lo quedó mirando como si le hubiera pedido que se desnudara. Bueno, en cierto sentido, la estaba dejando desnuda. Tironeó del camafeo que llevaba, como si el cuello le apretara demado.

—Excelencia, le aseguro que... ¡La mera idea! Yo...

—Vamos, vamos, señora Kinomoto —no había olvidado todavía por completo cómo utilizar la adulación—, puede que las maquinaciones de una madre para casar a su hija con un hombre distinguido no sean el más elevado de los empeños humanos, pero sí que es uno consagrado por la tradición. Sin embargo, como acabo de decir, su hija es una mujer que ya está segura y ventajosamente casada. ¿Con qué propósito, pues, ha buscado mi compañía tan asiduamente, hasta el punto de estar dispuesta a perseguirme fuera de su casa y prometer dedicarse a actividades que, en realidad, desprecia? —Su respuesta fue un silencio resonante. —Su apuesta, señora —le recordó.

En silencio, ella puso tres bombones en un tapete, en el centro glc la mesa. El le sirvió una carta boca abajo y se sirvió otra descubierta.

Ella puso las manos encima de las cartas, pero no las levantó. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, del color del vino.

—Me gustaría responder a su pregunta ahora, señor. La respuesta es tal que resultará embarazosa para los dos, y a mí, de hecho, me avergonzará, pero merece conocerla.

La señora Kinomoto se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior.

—La verdad es que ya me he cansado de ser viuda. Así que he mirado por la vecindad y he llegado a la conclusión de que usted resultaría un magnífico marido para mí.

A punto estuvo de que se le cayera la mandíbula, además de las cartas. Lo había pillado tan desprevenido como si fuera un pardillo.

—Lo he observado pasar frente a mi casa todos los días, durante los últimos cinco años, tanto si llovía como si hacía sol —continuó, mirándolo de hito en hito con sus bellos ojos—. Cada día espero que aparezca por el recodo del camino, donde crece la fucsia. Sigo su recorrido hasta que ya no es posible verlo, más allá del seto del señor Wright. Y pienso en usted.

El sabía que estaba mintiendo, con la misma certeza con que sabía que había habido algo entre la reina y su último lacayo, John Brown. Pero, por alguna razón, no podía impedir del todo que sus palabras lo afectaran. Le vinieron a la mente imágenes de la señora Kinomoto en la cama, por la noche, con el pelo y los pechos sueltos lamentándose de su soledad, deseando, necesitando, languideciendo por un hombre. Por él.

—Pero hasta ahora no he reunido el valor para hacer algo respecto —dijo, con una voz tan dulce como una noche de primavera—. Ya no soy joven. Así que decidí no utilizar las artimañas de una mujer joven, y opté por una manera más directa de abordarlo. Espero no haberlo ofendido con mi atrevimiento.

No era frecuente que estuviera tan desconcertado. Pero tuvo que esforzarse mucho por recordar que cuando ella pensaba en el era únicamente con la intención de proporcionarle a su hija esa escurridiza corona ducal con las hojas de apio, como había informado tan claramente a aquella bola de pelo que era su gato.

—¿Por qué yo? —Carraspeó al darse cuenta de que su voz sonaba ronca—. Perdone mi observación, pero es usted una mujer atractiva, con recursos económicos propios. Solo con que hiciera correr la voz...

—Pero entonces acabaría hasta el cuello de aduladores y cazafortunas. Mis deseos de verme libre de ellos fue una de las razones que motivaron mi regreso a Devon —dijo, con voz tranquila, razonable—. En cuanto a la razón de que haya puesto los ojos en usted, supongo que es debido a la influencia de su excelencia, su difunta madre.

—¿Mi madre?

Su madre había muerto de neumonía cuatro meses después d fallecer su padre. De haber vivido más tiempo, es probable que hubiera llevado una vida más recta, aunque solo fuese para protegerla de personas como Caro y Grace.

—Siento haberlo inducido a error, excelencia, al fingir que no sabía cuál era su identidad el día que nos conocimos. —Al final, miró las cartas y les dio la vuelta. Un as y una jota, un veintiuno servido—. La verdad es que, aunque nunca nos habían presentado, lo conozco desde hace muchos años. Viví en esta casa en mi juventud y me acuerdo muy bien de verlo desde estas ventanas cuando volvía a casa, durante las vacaciones escolares.

El cogió las pinzas de azúcar que ella le ofrecía y le pagó tres timbones de su bandeja.

—¿Como conoció a mi madre?

—Cuando ayudé a organizar el bazar de beneficencia en el setenta y uno, ella era la presidenta honoraria. Me tomó simpatía y me invitó a tomar el té en Ludlow Court una vez a la semana. —La señora Kinomoto sonrió, nostálgica—. En privado era refinada y natural; natural en el sentido de que sus intereses eran los mismos que los de cualquier otra mujer: su esposo y su hijo. No lo comprendían entonces, pero pensándolo ahora creo que estaba bastante sola, atrapada en el campo debido a la mala salud del duque, con pocos amigos y menos diversiones de las que disfrutar sin parecer insensible a la enfermedad de su excelencia.

Él se la quedó mirando fijamente; ya no estaba seguro de si seguía inventando historias, pero deseaba desesperadamente que no fuera así. No había hablado con nadie de su pobre madre, de sus padres, desde hacía años. A nadie se le había ocurrido preguntarle cómo se sintió al quedarse huérfano. Simplemente dieron por sentado, por su conducta posterior, que estaba más que contento de que sus padres le hubieran dejado el camino libre para vivir su vida de despilfarro.

La señora Kinomoto cogió un bombón envuelto en papel transparente y le dio vueltas entre los dedos. El papel se arrugó y crujió suavemente.

—No hablaba mucho de la enfermedad de su excelencia. Ya sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. Pero sí que hablaba y mucho de usted. Estaba orgullosa de usted y esperaba con ilusión su excelente en Clásicas. Incluso me enseñó una carta que el profesor Thompson del Trinity College le había escrito a usted, contestando a una pregunta relativa a un aspecto planteado en Fedón y felicitándolo por sus conocimientos del griego antiguo. Pero también estaba preocupada. Decía que era usted tan indómito como las selvas de Sudamérica y un enigma para ella. La inquietaba que ni ella ni su padre pudieran controlarlo. Y tenía miedo de que su rebeldía creciera cada vez más sin la influencia de una esposa fuerte y firme.

Si Langford estuviera más cerca de la estupefacción, la personificaría. Las revelaciones de la señora Kinomoto lo conmocionaban mucho más de lo que hubiera creído posible o incluso probable.

Cinco minutos antes estaba petulantemente seguro de que sabía más de ella de lo que ella podía llegar a imaginar. Pero ahora resultaba ser todo lo contrarío. Lo había observado cuando él era adolescente, había sido la confidente de su madre, incluso había leído la preciada carta del profesor Thompson.

—¿Cómo es que no nos encontramos si, como dice, venía con frecuencia Ludlow Court?

—Porque mis visitas no duraban más de media hora, y porque usted siempre estaba en algún otro sitio a la hora del té, incluso cuando estaba de vacaciones. En verano, se iba a Torquay a bañarse en el mar; en invierno, a cazar ciervos o a visitar a un compañero de estudios en el condado vecino.

Porque nunca tenía tiempo para su madre. Cenaba con ella cuando estaba en casa y pensaba que aquel simple acto le deslindaba de todos sus deberes y responsabilidades como hijo.

—Como puede imaginar, mis conversaciones con una madre cariñosa dejaron una impresión positiva y duradera de su hijo, que ha llevado a mis actuales intenciones...

—Hasta que Lady Avery y Lady Somerby la abordaron y le informaron de los aspectos más sórdidos de mi pasado.

—En realidad, la primera en hablarme de ello fue mi hija, —Sonrió, irónica—. Lo desaprueba a usted. Pero yo creo que, quizá, tener una opinión de usted basándose solo en sus años de despilfarrador es tan sesgada e incompleta como otra forjada solo en lo que se sabe de usted antes y después de esos años.

Cogió los bombones, los colocó en una pulcra pila delante de ella y recogió las cartas.

—Le toca apostar, excelencia. Aunque comprendería perfectamente que no quisiera quedarse, ahora que me he revelado como una farsante y una intrigante.

No, no solo se había revelado como una intrigante. Seguía siendo una intrigante. Seguía entretejiendo verdad y ficción para que su hija pudiera resurgir de las cenizas de su divorcio en un lugar socialmente más destacado que nunca.

Sin embargo, algo la unía a él ahora. Treinta años atrás, cuando la joven señora Kinomoto acompañaba respetuosamente a la difunta duquesa, él permanecía callado y de mal humor durante la cena, haciendo todo lo posible por no prestar atención a su madre. Apenas conoció a la mujer que le había dado la vida. Ni siquiera la muerte de su padre le había transmitido la necesidad apremiante de conocerla mejor. Ella era la que tenía salud. Había dado por sentado que estaría allí, retorciendo su pañuelo y mirando, desaprobando sus infracciones, durante décadas.

Apostó cinco bombones.

—Por favor, reparta las cartas.


	18. Chapter 18

__Acuerdos privados__

_Este fic no me pertenece es solo una adaptación del libro "Acuerdos privados" de Sherry Thomas._

_Los personajes al igual que la historia no me pertenecen son creación original de las genios de CLAMP, hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, solo es con la simple intención de entretener a los lectores, aclarando que no infrinjo ningún tipo de ley._

_Ahora sin más que agregar comencemos…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_31 de mayo de I893_

Como puede ver, señor, tenemos vehículos excepcionales para satisfacer cualquiera de sus necesidades —dijo el nervudo escocés, propietario de «Carruajes Adams, venta y alquiler».

—Es cierto —respondió Shaoran—. Una mercancía excelente. Estaré fuera de la ciudad un par de días. Cuando vuelva, me decidiré por uno en particular.

—Muy bien, señor —contestó Adams—. Concédanos el honor de llevarlo a casa en uno de nuestros mejores vehículos.

Shaoran sonrió. Normalmente él también ofrecía salidas en yate, y algunos invitados que nunca habían considerado seriamente la posibilidad de ser dueños de un velero acababan encargándole uno antes de desembarcar. Por lo tanto, apreció la visión del negocio del escocés.

—Será un placer.

—Acompáñeme, por favor.

Un suntuoso landó en negro y oro estaba ya enganchado a u tiro de cuatro y listo para ponerse en marcha cuando ellos salieron, al patio.

—Ah, veo que la señora Creso está aquí hoy —dijo Adams, con un placer evidente.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó Shaoran, seguro de haber oído mal el nombre. ¿La señora Creso? No pudo evitar imaginarse a una cachorrita con una correa de oro y un collar incrustado de diamantes.

—¿Me disculpará un momento, señor Saybrook? —pidió

Se apresuró para ir a saludar a la mujer que estaba a punto de subir al carruaje. Varias vueltas de perlas idénticas caían por encima del torneado pecho. El resto de su cuerpo estaba envuelto en brocado ricamente bordado con hilos de oro. Debajo de su enorme y muy emplumado sombrero, el velo, que le llegaba hasta la barbilla, brillaba al sol con los diminutos diamantes cosidos en el.

La mujer tenía el aspecto exacto que se esperaría de una señora Creso humana. Shaoran pensó, irónico, que tendría que preguntar a Saku por qué ella, una de las mujeres más ricas de Inglaterra, raramente se vestía de acuerdo a su posición. Eso sería la próxima vez que la viera, claro. A la mañana siguiente de su último apareamiento, la noche del baile en casa de los Carlisle, le envió una nota lacónica, informándole de que no estaría disponible a fines de procreación durante los próximos siete días. Y no la había visto desde entonces.

Hoy era el octavo día.

Adams se deshacía en atenciones con la señora Creso. Atenciones que ella recibía con una altiva condescendencia que a él, evidentemente, le encantaba. Al final, la ayudó a subir al carruaje abierto, se inclinó y volvió con Shaoran.

—Por lo general, no me gustan mucho las damas cortesanas dijo—. Pero esa tiene algo. Magnífica, ¿verdad? La magnífica señora cogió el perrito faldero que tenía en el lado opuesto de donde estaba Shaoran y se lo acercó a la cara.

—Magnífica de verdad —afirmó Shaoran, que había reconocido al perrito gales.

Saku. ¿Qué estaba haciendo alquilando un coche en la empresa de Adams? ¿No tenía suficientes berlinas y birlochos propios? ¿Y por qué, de repente, iba vestida como la querida de un millonario americano?

—Pensándolo bien —le dijo a Adams—, he decidido que lo único que necesito esta mañana es un cabriolé.

El landó alquilado de Saku se dirigió hacia el este, cruzó el puente de Westminster, pasó Lambeth y entró en Southwark. Había tiendas a ambos lados de las calles. Los vendedores ambulantes daban vueltas por la acera, pregonando ginger ale y fresas del West Country. Hombres anuncio, vigilando cansados a los gamberros que les ponían la zancadilla y los hacían caer por pura diversión, hacían publicidad de todo, desde tabaco a píldoras para mujeres.

Las casas tenían un aspecto decente, algunas incluso de gente acomodada. Pero la prosperidad no se extendía más allá del paseo principal. El auto entró en una calle lateral y, al cabo de pocas manzanas, el barrio a duras penas mantenía la respetabilidad.

El carruaje se detuvo delante de un pequeño establecimiento situado entre una mugrienta tienda de comidas, que apestaba a salchicha y cebolla, y la consulta de un médico que no solo prometía curar las enfermedades corrientes y las dolencias femeninas, sino además regenerar el pelo y eliminar la corpulencia.

Había media docena de mujeres de pie en la acera, con dos niños pequeños, esperando. Se alisaron la falda y el pelo con las manos sin guantes, esforzándose por no mirar a la gran señora del landó, sin conseguirlo por completo.

El cochero saltó al suelo, bajó la escalerilla y abrió la puerta. Saku descendió, con el aire de ser más rica que Dios y más fría que Perséfone en la cama de Hades; su vestido de calle, a rayas verdes, y oro, era casi una exhibición escandalosa de color y brillo entre los descoloridos azules y pardos de las mujeres. Mientras se acercaba a la puerta, una mujer de mediana edad, pulcramente vestida, la abrió desde dentro.

Desde el otro lado de la calle en su cabriolé alquilado Shaoran observaba fascinado. ¿Qué hacía Saku en una calle de Bermondsey que apenas estaba un peldaño más arriba de la sordidez?

Una de las mujeres que esperaban se inclinó para hablar con su hijo, dejando al descubierto, por fin, la pequeña placa de bronce sujeta a la izquierda de la puerta:

PRÉSTAMOS CRESO & Co.

SOLO PARA SEÑORAS

Saku se había ocupado de esta joven y de su hijito cientos de veces; caras diferentes, nombres diferentes, pero siempre la misma historia. Se había enamorado, había pensado que duraría, pero no fue así. Y aquí estaba, desesperada, sin tener donde caerse muerta, entregándose a la merced de una desconocida.

A Saku, la historia seguía dándole escalofríos. Si ella hubiera sido una costurera pobre y sin amigos, ¿no se habría enamorado, quizá, del apuesto aprendiz de panadero de la tienda de al lado? De haber sido sirvienta, quizá también ella habría creído las palabras de amor del hijo de la casa.

Ella había cometido los mismos errores. Sabía lo que era estar sola y desesperadamente enamorada. Lo que era abandonar a sabiendas el sentido común.

La señorita Shoemaker era una prometedora aprendiza de florista en Cambridge cuando perdió la cabeza por un joven profesor que entraba, todas las mañanas, en la tienda de su patrona a comprar una flor para el ojal. El resto fue una tragedia vulgar y corriente. Él se negó a casarse con ella o incluso a mantenerla. Ella perdió su trabajo cuando no pudo ocultar más el embarazo. Ninguna otra florista acreditada quiso contratarla. Para mantener a su hijo y a ella misma con vida, recurrió a la prostitución.

Parecía que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas cuando la señorita Neeley, una compañera, aprendiza también de florista, le escribió ofreciéndole trabajo. La señorita Neeley había dejado Cambridge para abrir su propia tienda en Londres antes de la desgracia de la señorita Shoemaker y seguía pensando que era una mujer intachable. La señorita Shoemaker trabajó a las órdenes de Neeley durante dos años, ahorrando hasta el último penique para el día en que pudiera abrir su propia tienda. Pero justo cuando creía que había dejado atrás su pasado, un buen día entró en la tienda el hermano de la señorita Neeley y la reconoció de sus días de prostituta callejera.

El relato de la joven y difícil vida de la señorita Shoemaker ocupaba toda una página escrita a máquina por el detective privado que Saku tenía contratado para Préstamos Creso. La señora Ramsey se ocupaba de las solicitantes que traían cartas con buenas referencias. Los casos irregulares venían a recaer en Saku.

Escuchó impasible, mientras la señorita Shoemaker le contaba tartamudeando su desdichada historia, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo subido.

—Lo siento, no tengo referencias, señora. Pero lo sé todo sobre las flores. Sé leer un poco y soy muy buena con los números, señorita Neeley me dejaba que le llevara los libros. Y recibía montones de elogios por los grandes arreglos que yo hacía para las bodas y los bailes y esas... —La voz de la señorita Shoemaker se fue apagando, finalmente intimidada hasta el silencio por la glacial magnificencia de Saku.

No era solo su exagerado atuendo, también se trataba de la estancia. Después de la fea antesala y el estrecho y oscuro pasillo la opulencia del despacho deslumbraba siempre, sin excepción. Unos cuadros de Lawrence Alma-Tadema, lujosamente enmarcados, que desbordaban resplandecientes mármoles blancos e imposibles cielos azules de una antigüedad perdida, provocaban exclamaciones de asombro. Unos muebles tan magníficos como cualesquiera que se pudieran encontrar en los salones de la aristocracia hacían que, automáticamente, las solicitantes abrieran unos ojos como platos, asustadas, con miedo a ensuciar la elegante tapicería de brocado bermellón y crema con sus humildes traseros.

—Ha dicho que desea abrir una tienda propia —dijo Saku—. ¿Ha elegido el lugar?

—Sí, señora. Es una tiendecita al lado de Bond Street. El alquiler no es bajo, pero el sitio es bueno.

La señorita Shoemaker tenía ambición y coraje. A Saku, eso le gustaba.

—¿Bond Street? ¿No pica demasiado alto, señorita Shoemaker?

—No, señora. Lo he pensado y lo he vuelto a pensar. Es la única manera. Los comerciantes... sus esposas no utilizarían mis servicios, no si han sabido algo por la señorita Neeley. Pero las grandes señoras... a ellas puede que no les importe tanto, si hago un trabajo bueno de verdad.

Había algo de verdad en eso.

—De todos modos, le aconsejo que se convierta en una viuda muy respetable.

—Sí, señora.

—Y antes de que se entusiasme demasiado con sus clientes de sangre azul, averigüe cuáles pagan sus deudas y cuáles creen que usted debería pagar por el privilegio de servirles.

—Sí, señora. —La señorita Shoemaker apenas podía articular palabra a causa de la creciente emoción que sentía.

—Y tenga los ojos muy abiertos para descubrir a cualquier americano rico que venga a la ciudad. Consígalos como clientes tan rápido como pueda.

—Sí, señora.

Saku extendió un cheque y lo metió en un sobre.

—Lléveselo a la señora Ramsey, en la habitación de al lado, bajando por el pasillo. Ella se encargará del resto.

La señora Ramsey le explicaría a la señorita Shoemaker el contrato normal de Préstamos Creso, le diría qué hacer con el cheque y, al final, la acompañaría a la puerta de atrás. Saku no quería que las solicitantes compartieran su éxito unas con otras o que se supiera que concedía la enorme mayoría de las peticiones.

—¡Oh, señora, gracias, señora! —La señorita Shoemaker hizo una reverencia tan profunda que a punto estuvo de caerse.

—Más caramelos —pió con fuerza y de repente su hijo, que hasta entonces había estado totalmente callado.

—¡Chitón! —La señorita Shoemaker sacó una bonita lata, la abrió y, rápidamente, metió un caramelo en la boca del niño.

La cajita. Dios santo. De Demel de Viena. En el escritorio de Shaoran, justo al lado de donde Saku puso la mano, había una idéntica la última vez que él la había tomado.

—¿De dónde ha sacado esa caja? —preguntó, con tono demasiado brusco.

—Me la ha dado un caballero fuera, señora —respondió la señorita Shoemaker, mirando a Saku insegura—. Me la dio cuando Timmy no dejaba de llorar. Lo siento, señora. No debería haberla aceptado. Hice muy mal.

—No pasa nada. No hizo nada malo.

—Pero, señora...

—La señora Ramsey la está esperando, señorita Shoemaker.

Saku buscó por los alrededores, pero no había señales de Shaoran en ningún sitio cerca de Préstamos Creso. Llevó el landó de vuelta a Adams y dejó que el escocés parara un coche que la llevó a casa de madame Élise, donde permaneció quince minutos eligiendo una tela para su nuevo chal antes de que llegara su propia berlina, que la había dejado allí dos horas antes.

Llegó a casa y encontró a Shaoran en su habitación, metiendo un montón de camisas en una bolsa de viaje.

—¿Qué hacías siguiéndome?

—Curiosidad, mi querida señora Creso. Dio la casualidad de que estaba en el establecimiento de los carruajes cuando tú llegaste —dijo, sin mirarla, con una leve sonrisa en los labios—. Si tú me vieras vestido como el rey el día de la coronación, diciendo que era lord Dadivoso y dedicándome a un negocio misterioso, ¿qué habrías hecho?

—Me habría ocupado de mis propios asuntos —dijo ella, sin demasiada convicción.

—Claro —murmuró él—. Pero no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—No es un secreto. Solo es anonimato. Las mujeres que vienen a Préstamos Creso en busca de ayuda no son exactamente lo que esa gente de gran superioridad moral llamaría los «pobres dignos de ayuda». No quiero tener que explicarle nada a nadie, eso es todo.

—Lo entiendo.

—No, no lo entiendes. —¿ Qué podía entender él, el señor poderoso y perfecto?—. Se trata de mujeres muy trabajadoras y emprendedoras que da la casualidad de que tienen un pasado no del todo intachable. Lo único que necesitan son unas cuantas libras para que puedan volver a empezar.

—¿Cuánto dinero has prestado hoy?

Saku vaciló. ¿Esperaba una respuesta numérica?

—Sesenta y cinco libras.

Shaoran enarcó las cejas.

—Una buena suma. ¿La señorita Shoemaker recibió una parte?

—Diez libras. —Diez libras era una suma importante de dinero. Normalmente las chicas que trabajaban cobraban solo dos libras al mes.

—¿Y la señorita Dutton?

—Ocho libras. La señorita Dutton es una calígrafa excepcionalmente dotada. Tendrá un futuro seguro, si controla sus tendencias más destructivas.

Shaoran colocó tres corbatas en la bolsa y levantó la vista.

—¿Solo basándote en sus palabras? Supongo que tampoco la señorita Dutton tenía referencias.

—Tengo contratado a un detective privado. En seis años, solo tres mujeres no han pagado su deuda, y a una de ellas la atropello carruaje.

—Admirable.

—No seas condescendiente —dijo enfurecida por su superficial comentario—. Puede que Préstamos Creso opere fuera de los mites convencionales, pero es legítimo y honorable. Duermo mejor por la noche gracias a eso.

Abrochó la hebilla de la bolsa y se le acercó.

—Cálmate —dijo, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros.

Cuando ella se apartó bruscamente, dio un paso más hacia ella y le puso las palmas de las manos en las mejillas.

—Cálmate. Creo que lo que haces es admirable, de verdad. Me alegro de que alguien se acuerde de los olvidados. Y me alegro de que seas tú.

No se habría quedado más sorprendida si le hubiera anunciado que la había propuesto como candidata a la santidad. El dejó caer las manos y fue hasta la mesa de medialuna para dar cuerda al reloj, pero las mejillas de Saku siguieron ardiendo con la huella de su contacto.

—Solo quiero darle a alguien una segunda oportunidad —murmuró.

El nunca se la había dado a ella.

Los dedos de Shaoran se detuvieron. La miró una vez, antes de seguir dando cuerda al reloj. No dijo nada.

De repente, Saku pensó que llevaba allí demasiado rato. Que había dicho demasiado.

—Bueno, será mejor que te deje seguir con lo que hacías. Que tengas un buen viaje.

—Voy a Devon a cenar con tu madre y el duque de Perrin. El tren sale de Paddington dentro de una hora. Haz que te preparen un sandwich en la cocina. Puedes venir conmigo.

Una docena de ideas le pasaron por la cabeza. La quería tener convenientemente cerca para poder seguir fecundándola, para que la señora Kinomoto no siguiera molestándolo con el divorcio, para que la cena con el duque resultara menos incómoda. Pero el estremecimiento de placer que le había producido su invitación se negaba a desaparecer.

—Ya le he dicho a mi madre que no iría —respondió.

—Dale una segunda oportunidad —dijo él, metiéndose el reloj en el bolsillo—. Le gustaría.


	19. Chapter 19

__Acuerdos privados__

_Este fic no me pertenece es solo una adaptación del libro "Acuerdos privados" de Sherry Thomas._

_Los personajes al igual que la historia no me pertenecen son creación original de las genios de CLAMP, hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, solo es con la simple intención de entretener a los lectores, aclarando que no infrinjo ningún tipo de ley._

_Ahora sin más que agregar comencemos…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Copenhague, julio de 1888_

A Shaoran le gustaba ser el tío favorito de sus sobrinos, ese visitante misterioso que aparecía de cuando en cuando y cuyas espectaculares llegadas se grababan en sus mentes, jóvenes e impresionables, como milagros y que hacían que lo recordaran siempre como una fuente inacabable de chocolate, juguetes divertidos y paseos a hombros.

Habían tenido mal tiempo en el viaje en barco. El transatlántico atracó con treinta y seis horas de retraso. Llegó a casa de Claudia para encontrarse solo con los chicos y los sirvientes; Claudia y su marido habían salido a cenar. Hizo que le llevaran la cena a la habitación de los niños y se la tomó mientras Teodor, de dos años y medio, parloteaba sentado en la silla a su lado y Hans, de cinco meses, se acurrucaba en sus rodillas.

Teodor recibió su caleidoscopio con un enorme entusiasmo. Pero lo rompió al cuarto de hora. Se quedó mirando el desastre unos momentos y luego estalló en chillidos de inarticulada decepción. Shaoran, que no era un neófito cuando se trataba de pequeños berreando —tenía siete años más que su hermano Christopher— lo distrajo con unos imanes. Cuando el niño se dio cuenta de que los pequeños bloques negros eran «mágicos» se puso alegremente a unirlos unos con otros y con las cucharas y los cuchillos de la mantequilla. Hans, por su parte, se comportó como todo un caballero, mordisqueando, satisfecho, su nuevo sonajero y emitiendo, de vez en cuando, un gorjeo de felicidad.

Teodor, que ya no dormía la siesta, se cansó antes. Su niñera se lo llevó a la cama. Hans, después de tomar el biberón, se quedó dormido con la mejilla apoyada en el hombro de Shaoran, mientras su boquita extendía una mancha de babas tibias por la camisa de batista de Shaoran. Este le dio un beso en la diminuta oreja sientiendo una oleada de afecto paternal. Y una vaga sensación de pérdida.

Se había marchado a Estados Unidos inmediatamente después de recibir su diplôme de la Polytechnique. Los años transcurridos le habían aportado más riquezas de las que nunca había imaginad. Pero la fortuna, por agradable y bienvenida que fuera, no le calentaba la cama ni poblaba su casa con los hijos que deseaba.

En aquel momento, entró Claudia en la estancia. Besó a Shaoran en la mejilla y a Hans en la cabeza, y se fue a dar un beso a Teodor, que ya estaba dormido en su cuna.

Volvió al cabo de un minuto.

—Ha crecido mucho, ¿verdad? —dijo, acariciando la mano de Hans.

—No ves a un bebé unos meses y dobla de tamaño —respe dio Shaoran—. ¿Lo habéis pasado bien?

—Bastante. Pedar y yo hemos cenado con tu esposa —contestó Claudia.

Su esposa, a la que no había visto desde mayo del ochenta tres, hacía más de cinco años. Shaoran puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya, claro, por supuesto.

—No me lo estoy inventando —insistió Claudia—. Tu esposa está en la ciudad. Vino a verme hace tres días. Le devolví la visita al día siguiente y la invité a cenar. Y ella nos ha devuelto la invitación esta noche. Hemos cenado en su hotel.

En honor de Candem, pese a la sorpresa no dejó caer a Hans de cabeza al suelo.

—¿Qué hace en Copenhague?

—Turismo. Un viaje por Escandinavia. Ya ha estado en Noruega y Suecia.

—¿Sola?

En cuanto se le escaparon las traicioneras sílabas, deseó haber se arrancado la lengua antes de pronunciarlas.

—No, con su harén personal —dijo Claudia, empezando a observarlo demasiado atentamente para su gusto—. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No me ha presentado a ningún enamorado y yo no la he seguido por ahí. Averígualo tú mismo, si sientes curiosidad.

—No. Me refería a si su madre estaba con ella. —Entregó a Hans a la niñera—. Además, lo que haga lady Li no es asunto mío.

—Por si no te habías enterado, lady Li cumple con sus obligaciones familiares. Visita a papá y mamá una vez a la semana cuando están en Londres. Envía regalos para mis hijos por Navidad y por sus cumpleaños. Y cuando Christopher administra mal mi asignación, es ella la que lo obliga a adoptar medidas de austeridad —informó Claudia—. Creo que tendrías que ir a visitarla. ¿Qué mal hay en ello? Se aloja en el...

Le puso un dedo en los labios.

—¿Recuerdas lo que has dicho? Si siento curiosidad, ya lo averiguaré por mí mismo.

Más tarde, su buen sentido se convirtió en cenizas, de forma muy parecida a los puros cubanos que fumaba con Pedar. Consiguió mantener un espléndido silencio mientras iba hacia el hotel de la señora Allen. Al llegar, consiguió alejarse del carruaje de Claudia. Casi logró entrar en el hotel, cuyas puertas ya mantenían abiertas dos respetuosos porteros. Pero entonces lo venció esa absurda y exagerada curiosidad por la presencia de su esposa.

Hizo que detuvieran el coche de Claudia con el pretexto de un gemelo perdido. Mientras llevaba a cabo la fingida búsqueda, se las arregló, indirectamente, para que el cochero le dijera a qué hotel habían ido Claudia y Pedar a cenar. Y luego, en lugar de visitar a la señora Allen —una viuda rica, joven y atractiva, de Filadelfia, que durante todo el viaje a través del Atlántico no había dejado de insinuar que debían retirarse a algún sitio privado de inmediato— hizo que lo llevaran al otro lado de la ciudad, al hotel de su esposa.

Le aseguraron que estaba realmente sola, atendida por un séquito formado precisamente por una doncella, y que los únicos invitados que había recibido eran Claudia y Pedar.

Una vez contestada la pregunta que alimentaba su impaciencia, debería haber quedado satisfecho. Sin embargo, se encontró hablando de coronas con el recepcionista del hotel, de cuántas coronas podía esperar ganar el empleado si pasaba discretamente información de interés respecto a lady Li. Llegando a acuerdos clandestinos para espiarla, por decirlo sin ambages.

No fue difícil descubrir su itinerario, ya que utilizaba los servicios del hotel para que la proveyeran de medios de transporte. A la mañana siguiente, empezó a recibir informes de sus idas y venidas. Al cabo de pocos días, sabía qué comía para desayunar, qué monumentos había visitado, a qué hora se bañaba por la noche, incluso dónde había ido a comprar mantelerías de lino bordadas.

Pero cuanto más averiguaba, más quería saber. ¿Qué aspecto tenía? ¿La habían tratado bien los años? ¿Era la misma mujer que él había dejado atrás? ¿Había cambiado hasta ser irreconocible?

Rompió un compromiso para cenar con la señora Allen cuando supo que Saku iba a hacer una visita nocturna a los jardines del Tivoli, el magnífico parque de atracciones de Copenhague. Le quedaba el suficiente control de sí mismo para no acercarse a ella durante el día, pero quizá, solo quizá, podía verla brevemente por la noche sin que ella se diera cuenta y seguir permaneciendo en la sombra.

Recorrió los terrenos del Tivoli, hasta pensar que debía de estar perdiendo la cabeza. Al final, la vio en el gran carrusel. Estaba riendo, agarrada a la barra dorada de su caballo de madera como si le fuera la vida en ello, con la larga falda blanca ondeando con el giro del carrusel y la brisa estival que llegaba del mar.

Tenía buen aspecto. Mejor que bueno. Parecía encantada.

Bajo el intenso brillo naranja de las luces artificiales del parque, era como algo salido de un viejo cuento de hadas nórdico; elemental, peligrosa y estallando de energía sensual. Más de unos cuantos hombres tenían la mirada clavada en ella, con los ojos redondos y la boca medio abierta.

Shaoran la miró hasta que no pudo soportar la asfixia que sentía en el pecho. No sabía en qué estaba pensando. De alguna manera, había imaginado —había deseado, en los recovecos más innobles de su corazón— que estuviera pálida y con aspecto de sentirse muy mal, debajo de una fachada impasible. Que todavía sufriera por él. Que todavía estuviera enamorada de él, pese a todas las pruebas en contra.

Esa mujer no lo necesitaba.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó. Puso fin a los informes y a la locura. Trato de olvidar que la había mirado embobado, igual que un igual que un cachorro hambriento con las patas apoyadas en la repisa de la ventana de una charcutería. Compensó a la señora Allen por su abandono y falta de atención.

Y entonces se produjo el encuentro en el canal.

La señora Allen estaba muy atractiva con su traje de Worth, de color melocotón y crema. Y el paisaje que había detrás de ella no le iba a la zaga. Las casas que bordeaban el canal estaban pintadas con unos colores llenos de vida, con los tonos del guardarropa de una mujer inglesa a la moda: rosa, amarillo, gris perla, azul pastel, rojizo y morado. Cuando el sol se acercaba a su cénit, el canal centelleaba, con ondas de plata debajo de los barcos que surcaban las aguas.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó la señora Allen, agarrándose a su codo—. ¡Mira allí!

Apartó la vista de la exhibición de los modelos de barcos que había estado contemplando y miró en la dirección que ella le señalaba.

—Aquella ventana abierta en el segundo piso. ¿Ves al hombre y la mujer que hay dentro? —preguntó la señora Allen, con una risita.

Amablemente, observó las ventanas de la orilla opuesta, hasta que sintió el peso de la mirada de alguien.

¡Saku!

Estaba sentada en la proa de un barco de recreo, solo a un tiro de piedra, a la sombra de un parasol blanco, una turista diligente dispuesta a cosechar toda la belleza y el encanto que Copenhague tenía que ofrecer. Lo estudiaba con una concentración ansiosa, como si no consiguiera recordar quién era. Como si no quisiera recordarlo.

Él tenía un aspecto diferente. El pelo le llegaba a la nuca y desde hacía dos años llevaba barba.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Ella se irguió de golpe en la silla. El parasol se le cayó de las manos, golpeando con un ruido metálico contra la cubierta. Se lo quedó mirando fijamente, con la cara pálida, la mirada angustiada. Nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera el día que la dejó. Estaba aturdida, perdida la compostura, con vulnerabilidad visible a kilómetros de distancia.

Cuando el barco pasó junto a él, Saku se recogió la falda corrió a lo largo de la baranda de babor, sin apartar los ojos de él. Tropezó con una cuerda y cayó al suelo. A Shaoran se le encogió el corazón, pero ella apenas se dio cuenta y volvió a ponerse en píe. Siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a popa y no pudo moverse ni una pulgada más para acercarse a él.

La señora Allen eligió aquel momento para enlazar su brazo con el de él y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, frotando mejilla contra la manga como si fuera un gatito mimoso.

—Estoy muerta de hambre —dijo—. ¿Por qué no me lleva a un restaurante donde sirvan un bufé frío?

—Faltaría más —respondió, atontado.

Saku no abandonó su rígida postura en la barandilla, pero de repente pareció agotada, como si hubiera estado allí, de pie, en aquel mismo sitio durante los más de ochocientos días transcurrido desde que lo vio la última vez.

Lo seguía queriendo. La idea resonó enloquecedora en su cabeza, provocándole calor y mareo. Lo seguía queriendo.

De repente, ni siquiera conseguía recordar cuál había sido su pecado contra él. Solo sabía, con una certeza absoluta, que había sido el mayor asno del mundo durante la media década pasada. Lo único que quería era todo lo que había jurado que nunca volvería a tentarlo.

Pasó el almuerzo como un sonámbulo y se apresuró a llevar a la señora Allen de vuelta a su hotel, para su siesta reparadora, declinando su invitación a acompañarla, como si mostrara síntomas de la peste bubónica. Corrió por todo Copenhague, al barbero, al joyero y luego de vuelta a casa de Claudia para ponerse su mejor chaqueta.

Entró en el hotel de su esposa con la barba recién afeitada y un ramo de hortensias que empezaban a marchitarse y que había comprado, en la calle, a una florista anciana que estaba a punto de marcharse a casa. Se sentía tan nervioso y estúpido como un cerdo que vive al lado de una carnicería. De pie, ante el recepcionista, tuvo que carraspear dos veces antes de poder preguntar.

—¿Está... está lady Li?

—No, señor, lo siento —respondió el empleado—. Lady Li acaba de marcharse.

—Entiendo. ¿Cuándo esperan que vuelva? —Esperaría allí mismo. Nunca volvería a ir a ningún sitio sin ella.

—Lo siento, señor —dijo el empleado—. Lady Li ya no está con nosotros. Dejó su suite y partió hacia el puerto. Creo que tenía intención de embarcar en el Margrethe, que zarpa a las dos.

Eran las dos y cinco.

Salió a la carrera del hotel, paró el primer coche que pasaba y le prometió al cochero todo el contenido de su cartera si llegaban al puerto antes de que partiera el Margrethe. Pero cuando llegó, lo único que pudo ver del barco fueron tres columnas de humo a lo lejos.

De todos modos, le dio al cochero el doble de la tarifa habitual y se quedó con la mirada fija en el horizonte. No podía creerlo. No podía creer que todas sus esperanzas y un futuro juntos quedaran en nada, de una forma tan rápida y sin piedad.

Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía perdido, totalmente sin rumbo. Podía seguirla a Inglaterra, suponía. Pero estar en Inglaterra los aplastaría con todo el peso de su desdichada historia. Le recordaría incesantemente por qué la había dejado. En Inglaterra ninguno de los dos podría ser espontáneo. Ni indulgente.

Puede que fuera mejor así.

Le llevó horas, pero al final se convenció de que su ángel guardián debía de haber trabajado en su favor. Si ella hubiera estado allí... Si él hubiera tirado por la borda toda prudencia... Si hubiera vuelto con ella, una mujer en la que nunca podría volver a confiar...

Se dijo que no podía ni imaginar algo así. Realmente, no podía. No un hombre sensato como él. Apretó con fuerza la caja de terciopelo que contenía el collar de diamantes y rubíes que había comprado, todo fuego y seducción centelleante, como ella. La señora Allen tendría el mejor regalo de despedida.

Tiró las hortensias azules a un canal y se quedó observando cómo la corriente se llevaba el ramo a la deriva hasta desintegrarlo. ¿Quién habría creído que, después de tantos años, ella todavía poseyera el poder de hacerlo pedazos sin ni siquiera tocarlo?


	20. Chapter 20

__Acuerdos privados__

_Este fic no me pertenece es solo una adaptación del libro "Acuerdos privados" de Sherry Thomas._

_Los personajes al igual que la historia no me pertenecen son creación original de las genios de CLAMP, hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, solo es con la simple intención de entretener a los lectores, aclarando que no infrinjo ningún tipo de ley._

_Ahora sin más que agregar comencemos…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_31 de mayo de 1893_

A Saku le habría gustado poder predecir mejor al hombre que era su marido.

Estaba absolutamente segura de que le exigiría que hicieran el amor en los confines del compartimiento privado, de camino a Devon; tan segura, de hecho, que había tomado precauciones. Y el corazón le latía de forma irregular desde el momento en que salieron juntos de la casa.

Pero él se puso a trabajar en el diseño de algún aparato mecánico antes incluso de que el tren saliera de la estación de Paddington, dejándola con poco que hacer salvo mirar cómo pasaba el mundo a noventa kilómetros por hora, sintiéndose completamente tonta.

Y cohibida. Y un poco aturdida.

La había elogiado, con un cumplido sincero, por algo que a ella le importaba de veras. Se sentía como una debutante en su primer baile, después de bailar de forma inesperada con el libertino más extraordinario y famoso de todos. Sabía sin lugar a dudas que aquel burbujeo cálido que sentía no era correspondido, que era insensato y estaba fuera de lugar, pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

Él escribía con una letra suelta, inclinada, desarrollando páginas y páginas de ecuaciones que, al no iniciado, le parecerían tan incomprensibles como los jeroglíficos antes de descubrirse la piedra Rosetta. Hasta ella, que había recibido una amplia instrucción en matemáticas y mecánica —para que no tuviera trabas, debido a la ignorancia, al tratar con sus propios ingenieros— solo comprendía partes, al mirar los números y símbolos al revés.

Descifró que trabajaba en algo relacionado con el calor y el intercambio de gases. Cuando sus cálculos pasaron a la velocidad angular, dedujo que estaba afinando el diseño de un motor de combustión interna.

Tenía sus dudas sobre el automóvil. Ciertamente, era maravilloso y novedoso y ahora viable. Pero ¿quién, aparte de los más aventureros y más ricos, querría ser dueño de uno y conducirlo, cuando los carruajes eran mucho más sencillos y más cómodos en la ciudad y los trenes mucho más rápidos y más fiables para las largas distancias? Por lo menos, no era probable que los caballos se te murieran tres veces mientras ibas de Londres a Brighton.

Pero sentía la suficiente curiosidad como para haber hecho una visita a Herr Benz, en Mannheim, el verano anterior, y estaba a punto de negociar una licencia para construir motores Benz en su propia fábrica. El ábaco interno que había heredado de sus antepasados Kinomoto calculó rápidamente lo que se ahorraría si pudiera usar el diseño de Shaoran... si funcionaba.

Y si él fuera de verdad su marido.

—¿Qué problema tienes con tu motor?

—No puede eliminar los gases de combustión lo bastante rápido cuando su velocidad de rotación excede las cien revoluciones por minuto —respondió él, sin levantar la cabeza. Sin expresar ninguna sorpresa ante su conocimiento de temas fuera del alcance de la abrumadora mayoría de las mujeres... y de los hombres, a decir verdad.

Pero también es cierto que lo sabía todo sobre el honorable señor Williams, que había sido el tutor de Saku antes de convertirse en su amante.

El vacío parcial creado por la salida de los gases de combustión atraía aire fresco y combustible al interior del cilindro. La expansión del gas creada por la ignición de la mezcla de aire y combustible alimentaba el motor, pero los gases residuales que no fueran expulsados reducirían su rendimiento.

—Habría que empezar el ciclo de expulsión en un punto anterior de la rotación del cigüeñal —dijo Saku—. Sacrificarías un poco de potencia, pero mejorarías el rendimiento.

—Correcto.

—El problema reside en determinar en qué punto exacto, ¿verdad? —preguntó. Sus ingenieros habían dado mil vueltas al voltaje del tercer raíl que habían diseñado para los nuevos trenes subterráneos de Londres.

—Siempre —respondió él—. Se puede afinar el diseño hasta cierto punto. Lo he reducido a dos posibilidades y he determinado el ángulo hasta un punto y dos grados. Ahora mis ingenieros de Nueva York modificarán el motor y lo probarán.

—Qué bien que no tengas que ensuciarte las manos.

—Pero ensuciarse las manos es buena parte de la diversión. Siempre construyo mis propios diseños. Puedo construir cualquier cosa. —La miró y sonrió. A Saku se le paró el corazón. La verdad era que el sol brillaba con más fuerza cuando él sonreía—. ¿Te gustaría ser la primera dama inglesa que baja con gran estruendo por Rotten Row en un coche sin caballos?

Sonrió a su pesar. La chispeante calidez —mitad euforia efervescente, mitad irresponsabilidad— se extendió sin freno por su interior.

—Sé que realmente puedes construir cualquier cosa. Conozco tu pequeño secreto.

—¿Secreto? —repitió él, desconcertado.

—El vestido que Claudia llevó a su primer baile.

—Ah, eso —dijo, relajándose—. No es mi secreto tanto como el suyo. Ella se sentía muy avergonzada, si no recuerdo mal, porque otras personas llevaran trajes hechos por monsieur Worth, mientras que el suyo lo había improvisado su hermano.

—Qué modesto.

—Cuando digo improvisado, quiero decir improvisado. No tenía ni idea de cómo fabricar la clase de escote que ella quería sin que se le cayera el corpiño. Así que desmonté uno de los polisones de malla metálica de mi madre y utilicé el alambre para sostener todo el escote. Claudia estuvo aterrada durante todo el baile pensando que el vestido la mataría o atravesaría el pecho de algún apuesto mozo.

—Me lo enseñó cuando vino a Inglaterra, en el año noventa —dijo Saku—. No podía creerme que tú lo hubieras hecho hasta que me lo juró por la vida de sus hijos.

—Fue mi primera y única incursión en la alta costura —dijo irónico. Tenía diecinueve años y creía que no había nada que yo no pudiera hacer. Cuando Claudia llevaba horas llorando sin parar, porque no había un hueco en el presupuesto para comprar un vestido nuevo para su primer baile, pensé: no puede ser tan difícil. Después de todo, la costura es solo el aspecto más suave de la ingeniería y yo había cortado muchas velas para las maquetas de mis barcos.

—Claudia dijo que eras un mago.

—Los recuerdos de Claudia están teñidos de rosa. No supe qué era el pánico hasta que faltaban dos días para el baile y todavía no había averiguado cómo nueve metros de falda podían reunirse y drapearse bajo el polisón. Toda la geometría no euclidiana del mundo no habría conseguido sacarme de aquel agujero.

Saku pensó en el vestido, envuelto amorosamente en capas de papel de seda, guardado en la antigua habitación de Claudia en Twelve Pillars. «Tengo el mejor hermano del mundo», le dijo aquel día, un recordatorio no demasiado sutil de que Saku tendría que subirse a un transatlántico de inmediato.

—Al final lo conseguiste.

—También alambré la falda —dijo él.

Los dos se echaron a reír. La comisura de los ojos se le arrugó con regocijo, unas arrugas de risa que ella no le había visto antes... arrugas debidas al sol y la sal marina, las huellas de un hombre en su mejor momento.

Él dejó de reír y la miró.

—Tu risa es la misma de siempre —dijo—. Solía pensar que eras sofisticada y que tenías mucho mundo, hasta que reías. Sigues riendo como una niña a la que hacen cosquillas, hipando y sin respiración.

¿Qué se podía decir ante algo así? Si él fuera otro, lo consideraría una declaración no necesariamente de amor, pero sí de mucho cariño. ¿Cómo podía interpretarlo viniendo de él?

Shaoran cambió rápidamente de tema.

—Antes de que me olvide, nunca te he dado las gracias por meter a Christopher en vereda, ¿verdad?

Christopher se había metido en algunos líos a lo largo de los años. Nada muy alarmante —ni hijos ilegítimos, ni deudas ruinosas ni amigos delincuentes—, pero sus padres se preocupaban y se retorcían las manos. Después de san Shaoran y la Muy Sensata Claudia, sus excelencias no estaban preparados para vérselas con un vástago más temperamental. Así que Saku había intervenido, librado a Christopher de situaciones que podían llegar a ser peligrosas, le había soltado unos severos sermones que sus excelencias eran demasiado blandos para darle y le había cortado sin piedad su asignación siempre que se lo merecía.

—No hay ninguna necesidad de agradecérmelo —respondió ella—. Me encantó meterlo en vereda.

—Se quejaba de ti en sus cartas. Decía que eras tan dura como las gorgonas y el doble de mortal. Que tenías la intención de embarcarlo para Vladivostok y dejarlo en el puerto sin un penique. Que amenazabas con llevar a la ruina a cualquiera que se atreviera a prestarle dinero cuando tú le cortabas la asignación.

Había tanto entusiasmo en su voz que la peligrosa calidez que la infectaba acabó convirtiéndose en una conflagración de imprudencia.

—¿Me echaste de menos? —se oyó preguntar.

De repente, el único sonido en el compartimiento fue el bajo rugido de los motores del tren y las ruedas de acero resonando contra las vías de acero, a kilómetro y medio por minuto. Miró por la ventana, sintiéndose tan estúpida como una estampida de lemmings.

También él miraba por la ventana. Durante largo rato no dijo nada, hasta que ella casi se convenció de que los dos iban a fingir que su pregunta nunca había sido formulada.

Pero entonces él respondió.

—Esa no fue nunca la cuestión, ¿verdad?

Llegaron a casa de la señora Kinomoto un poco después de la hora del té. El tiempo en Londres era desapacible y húmedo, pero en esa parte de Devon brillaba un suave sol, aunque el suelo estaba empapado y la lluvia seguía goteando de las hojas de los árboles.

Las rosas estaban en todo su esplendor. El cottage de la señora Kinomoto, con sus luminosas paredes blancas y las molduras de color bermellón, era todo encanto pastoral. Saku casi esperaba que su madre se desmayara al ver a Shaoran y a ella juntos, pero Shaoran debía de haber enviado un telegrama para advertirla porque, aunque se percibía una nota de curiosidad en la bienvenida de la señora Kinomoto, no la habían cogido por sorpresa.

—Qué casa tan encantadora —dijo Shaoran, besando a la señora Kinomoto en la mejilla—. La fotografía que me envió no le hacía justicia.

—Deberías ver Devon en primavera —respondió ella—. En abril, las flores silvestres son incomparables

—Bien, pues vendré en abril. Debería estar en Inglaterra por entonces.

Saku notó la mirada de su madre en la espalda mientras contemplaba el jardín, sembrado de pétalos a causa de la lluvia anterior. Él no había dicho nada nuevo, claro. Su acuerdo era por un año y ese lo no concluía hasta el próximo mayo. Pero por alguna razón no creía que pudieran continuar así once meses más, ni siquiera once meses.

Durante diez años, las cosas habían permanecido congeladas, en su sitio, porque él había dejado muy claro que la circunferencia de la tierra no era una distancia suficientemente grande entre los .los. Al principio, cuando regresó, él personificaba el antagonismo, en su acepción más alta. Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Este hielo de la enemistad los colocaba en un terreno desconocido, enfrentados a posibilidades peligrosas, posibilidades en las que ella no se atrevía ni siquiera a pensar a la luz del día porque arrastraban a la más absoluta locura.

—Me encantará que lo hagas —dijo la señora Kinomoto—. No te vemos lo suficiente.

—Me parece que le he enviado innumerables invitaciones para que venga a visitar la ciudad de Nueva York, mi querida señora —dijo Shaoran, con una sonrisa y un reto en la voz—. Y siempre ha encontrado razones para poner excusas.

—Pero ¿es que no lo entiendes, mi querido lord Li? —respondió la señora Kinomoto, con dulzura—. No podía visitar de ninguna manera a un hombre que no quería hablar con mi hija.

Saku estuvo a punto de darse media vuelta, estupefacta. Por alguna razón, nunca había creído que su madre fuera su aliada en este asunto. Siempre había pensado, tal vez debido a su sentimiento de culpabilidad, que la señora Kinomoto la hacía responsable del desastre que era su matrimonio. El hecho de que las cartas su de madre le hubieran proporcionado a Shaoran los medios para chantajearla había contribuido todavía más a su convicción de que la señora Kinomoto sería capaz hasta de tener relaciones sexuales con el mismísimo demonio solo para que Shaoran le otorgara su bendito perdón a Saku.

—Por supuesto, tampoco debería haber mantenido correspondencia contigo —dijo la señora Kinomoto—. Pero nunca alcanzo la perfección; es muy irritante.

Esta vez Saku se volvió. ¿Era una disculpa? ¿De la mujer que no se había equivocado ni una sola vez en toda su vida?

Hollis entró con el té y la conversación dio un brusco giro hacia la última gala benéfica de la señora Kinomoto. Resultó que Shaoran estaba perfectamente enterado de las campañas benéficas de la señora Kinomoto.

—¿No es bastante más de lo que suelen recaudar en estos actos ? —preguntó, cuando ella mencionó una suma.

—Supongo que sí. —La señora Kinomoto vaciló—. Su excelencia nos honró con una importante contribución.

—¿El mismo duque que viene a cenar esta noche? —inquirí Saku.

Dios santo, ¿su madre se había sonrojado? Ciertamente, había discutido respecto al duque de Perrin la última vez que la señora Kinomoto estuvo en Londres, pero el color que teñía las mejillas de su madre no parecía tener su origen en la consternación ni en la incomodidad.

—El mismo. —La señora Kinomoto volvía a ser, una vez más, lo más cercano a una madona a este lado del Renacimiento italiano— Un hombre admirable. Estudioso de los clásicos. Me alegro mucho de que vayáis a conocerlo.

Shaoran levantó la taza.

—Yo, por mi parte, espero anhelante la cena.

Shaoran se marchó unos minutos después para hacer el recorrido pintoresco hasta Torquay que, al parecer, la señora Kinomoto le había sugerido. Saku se había sentido incómoda con él en el salón y los penetrantes ojos de su madre evaluando cada gesto entre ellos, como si sus recientes relaciones pudieran deducirse de un «¿Me pasas la jarrita de la crema, por favor?». Pero sin su presencia como amortiguador, la incomodidad que había entre las dos mujeres ocupó rápidamente el primer plano, tan fuerte e inconfundible como el olor a vinagre.

—Fui a visitar la tumba de papá el viernes —dijo la señora Kinomoto, después de casi tres minutos de silencio absoluto.

Saku se sorprendió. No hablaban con mucha frecuencia de Fujitaka Kinomoto. El dolor era un asunto privado.

—Vi tus flores cuando fui el domingo. —Fujitaka Kinomoto habría cumplido sesenta y ocho años aquel domingo, de haber sobrevivido a la fiebre tifoidea que se lo llevó a los cuarenta y nueve—. Siempre le gustaron las camelias.

—Porque tú le diste un ramo del jardín cuando tenías tres años. Te adoraba —afirmó la señora Kinomoto.

—Y a ti también.

Su padre siempre la llevaba con él cuando iba a comprarle un regalo a su esposa. Nada era nunca demasiado bueno para su hermosa mujer. A él le gustaban las cosas grandes y llamativas —tal vez esa era la razón de su propio gusto exuberante por las joyas, aunque casi nunca llevaba ninguna—, pero al final solo compraba camafeos y perlas modestas, porque no quería que su esposa tuviera que llevar nada que le pareciera vulgar.

—Llevábamos casados diez años y cinco meses cuando falleció. —La señora Kinomoto cogió un pequeño pastel de nata, lo colocó delante de ella y lo cortó en cuartos perfectos—. Tú llevarás casada diez años y cinco meses dentro de quince días. La vida es incierta, Saku. No eches por la borda tu segunda oportunidad con Li.

—Preferiría que no habláramos de él.

—Y yo preferiría que lo hiciéramos —dijo la señora Kinomoto, tajante—. Si crees que me he entrometido solo porque está en la línea de sucesión de un ducado, te equivocas por completo. ¿Crees que nunca os encontré juntos en la sala de Briarmeadow, cogidos de las manos y susurrando? Nunca te he visto tan viva y feliz, ni antes ni después. Y tampoco lo he visto así a él, completamente sin reservas, actuando por una vez de acuerdo a su edad, cuando siempre había llevado el peso del mundo a la espalda.

—De eso hace mucho tiempo, madre.

—No tanto como para que lo haya olvidado. Ni tú. Ni él.

Saku respiró hondo y se acabo el té. Ya estaba frío y demasiado dulce, porque la mano sin guante de Shaoran había rozado cuando le pasó el azucarero y durante un minuto no supo lo hacía.

—A ninguno de los dos nos hace ningún bien recordarlo. Lo amaba entonces, no lo negaré. Y es posible que él también me quisiera. Pero todo eso es cosa del pasado. Ya no me ama ni yo a él. Y si hay segundas oportunidades, nadie me ha ofrecido una a mí, y mucho menos Shaoran.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta? —exclamó la señora Kinomoto exasperada, dejando la taza en la mesa con un incorrecto pial. Una gotita de líquido marrón saltó por encima del borde de la taza y dibujó una mancha circular asombrosamente perfecta en el mantel bordado que Saku había comprado en su malhadada visita a Copenhague—. Que esté aquí, en Inglaterra, que viva en tu casa, que sea cortés contigo, que te convenza para que vengas con él a verme... todo esto, ¿no significa nada para ti? ¿Hay que decírtelo más claramente o grabártelo en piedra, por todos los santos?

¿No era suficiente tener que luchar con aquello ella sola? Mu necesitaba que su madre se lo deletreara, como si fuera una cría estúpida de una obra de Oscar Wilde.

—Madre, olvidas la razón de que él esté aquí —dijo, fríamente—. Nos vamos a divorciar. Le he prometido mi mano a lord Tsukishiro.

La señora Kinomoto se levantó bruscamente.

—Voy a descansar un rato. No me gustaría presentarme con mala cara ante su excelencia. Pero si crees que quieres a lord Tsukishiro un ápice de lo que quieres, y fíjate que no digo «querías» sino «quieres», a Li, entonces eres más necia, que cualquiera de los locos enamorados que describió Shakespeare.

Saku permaneció en el saloncito hasta mucho después de que su madre se marchara furiosa, dejando una ligera fragancia a esencia de rosas detrás de ella. Lenta, distraídamente, se terminó el panecillo que la señora Kinomoto había dejado, además de dos tartaletas de mermelada que quedaban en la bandeja de tres pisos.

Ojalá pudiera estar segura de que su madre estaba completa mente equivocada.


	21. Chapter 21

__Acuerdos privados__

_Este fic no me pertenece es solo una adaptación del libro "Acuerdos privados" de Sherry Thomas._

_Los personajes al igual que la historia no me pertenecen son creación original de las genios de CLAMP, hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, solo es con la simple intención de entretener a los lectores, aclarando que no infrinjo ningún tipo de ley._

_Ahora sin más que agregar comencemos…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

A primera vista, el duque no parecía un erudito ni tampoco un réprobo, no llevaba adherido nada de polvo de libros ni amantes pechugonas colgadas del cuello. Pero era ciertamente imponente como aristócrata inglés del más alto nivel, sin nada de la blandura de «Vaya, ¿podéis creeros la suerte que he tenido?» que caracterizaba al actual duque de Fairford, el suegro de Saku. No, este era un hombre nacido para mandar sobre los simples mortales, algo que había hecho con autoridad durante toda su vida adulta. Un hombre que podía acobardar a la mitad de la sociedad, sumiéndolos en un respeto reverencial, con su mera naturaleza ducal.

Saku no se dejaba impresionar así como así. Pese a una crianza dirigida exclusivamente a que se convirtiera en duquesa, parecía haber heredado una vena democrática de sus antepasados plebeyos.

—Buenas noches, excelencia.

—Lady Li, finalmente ha decidido unirse a nosotros. —Su irónica diversión dejaba claro que no ignoraba el propósito que había detrás de la cena.

Lo que la sorprendió fue su madre, que no tenía ni una gota de sangre democrática en las venas. Saku habría esperado una cierta reverencia por su parte —sumada a su triunfo por haber conseguido, por fin, reunir a Saku y al duque en la misma estancia—, pero la actitud de la señora Kinomoto era más bien de sombría determinación, como si estuviera en una misión en Groenlandia, un viaje extenuante sin nada más que tierras áridas al final.

Igualmente intrigante era la conducta del duque con la señora Kinomoto. Un hombre como él no sabía cómo ser «amable». Probablemente toleraba a sus amigos y trataba a todos los demás con condescendencia. Pero cuando felicitó a la señora Kinomoto por sus arreglos florales, exhibió una solicitud y una delicadeza que Saku no había percibido antes en él.

Shaoran llegó tarde, con el pelo todavía húmedo por el baño. Había vuelto de la costa hacía solo media hora.

—Permítame que le presente a mi hijo político, lord Li —dijo la señora Kinomoto, con un raro toque de malicia—. Lord Li, su excelencia el duque de Perrin.

—Es un placer, excelencia —dijo Shaoran. Pese a su apresurada toilette, parecía más a gusto en el papel de un invitado afable y distraído que los demás—. He tenido el placer de leer Once años ante Ilion, una obra muy esclarecedora.

El duque enarcó una negra ceja.

—No tenía ni idea de que mis modestas monografías se pudieran encontrar en América.

—Tampoco yo tengo idea. Recibí un ejemplar que me envió mi estimada madre política la última vez que estuvo en Londres.

El duque miró a través del monóculo a la señora Kinomoto. Se habría parecido a una caricatura del Punch de no ser por su imponente presencia y su sardónica conciencia de sí mismo.

La señora Kinomoto desplazó el peso de un pie a otro y luego volvió a la posición inicial. Saku abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Los hombres de la sala quizá no comprendieran la importancia de aquel movimiento, en apariencia común y corriente. Pero Saku sabía que su madre nunca se movía así. Podía mantenerse tan inmóvil como una cariátide todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

—Mi madre es una acolita ilustrada del bardo ciego —dijo Saku—. Encontrara pocas mujeres, ni hombres a decir verdad, que conozcan más a fondo todo lo concerniente a Homero.

Esta revelación sobresaltó al duque de nuevo, de una manera que parecía más significativa que la simple sorpresa de un hombre porque una mujer supiera algo que estaba dentro de su campo especializado. Inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la señora Kinomoto.

—Felicidades, señora. Debe contarme cómo llegó a desarrollar su pasión por esos temas antiguos.

La respuesta de ella fue una enorme sonrisa. Shaoran miró hacia Saku. Al parecer, no era la única que había observado que estaba pasando algo muy irregular.

Hollis anunció que la cena estaba lista. La señora Kinomoto, con un alivio casi evidente, propuso que formasen parejas y pasaran al comedor.

Para Nadeshkio casi lo único bueno de la pesada velada fue que el duque no sucumbió de inmediato a los encantos de Saku.

Durante toda la adolescencia de su hija, se había preocupado por el aspecto de Saku, mientras que la niña se negaba tercamente a convertirse en la clase de belleza sin tacha que ella misma había sido; antes al contrario, creció hasta ser imposiblemente alta, con hombros anchos y una mirada desafiante que era su desesperación. Luego, hacía unos años, después de que Nadeshkio comprendiera por fin que ya no necesitaba vigilar el vestido o el peinado de la joven en busca de señales de imperfección, observó algo que la dejó confusa.

Los hombres se quedaban mirando a Saku. Algunos de ellos con la boca abierta. En los bailes y veladas, tenían los ojos pegados a ella, observando cómo caminaba, hablaba y, de vez en cuando, casi siempre con indiferencia, cómo los miraba. Cuando Nadeshkio se distanció mentalmente y estudió a su hija como lo haría un extraño, se quedó asombrada al comprender lo escandalosamente atractiva que Saku podía ser para el sexo masculino.

No tenía palabras para describir la clase de atractivo primario que Saku exudaba, una sensualidad incandescente que, sin ninguna duda, no había heredado de ella. Todo ello hizo que se sintiera vieja, que había pasado su mejor momento, con su tan cacareada belleza relegada a un segundo lugar ante la juventud, la luminosidad y el glamour de Saku.

En esta ocasión Saku estaba tan guapa como siempre, con un traje de noche de terciopelo bermellón, la piel de la garganta y los brazos reluciente bajo la suave luz, como la de una ninfa de Bouguereau. El duque hablaba con Saku con cortesía, soltando los obligados gruñidos en relación con la proporción relativa de sol y precipitaciones en los últimos días, tanto en Devon como en Londres. Pero a diferencia del esposo de Saku, que la miraba por encima de su copa de vino a cada bocado, Perrin mantenía la mayor parte de su atención en el plato que tenía delante, saboreando, con aire grave, los sucesivos platos de soupe a l'oseille, filet de solé a la normande y pato a la Rouennaise.

—Permítame que la felicite por su chef, señora —dijo el duque levantando la vista de repente—. La comida está lejos de ser horrible como esperaba.

Nadeshkio se sintió absurdamente complacida. Desde la noche que habían jugado a las cartas, apostando con bombones, y prácticamente le había propuesto que la arrastrara al piso de arriba y violara sus viejos y solitarios huesos, estaba en ascuas.

Se repetía a menudo que, ante la enorme vergüenza de que la hubiera descubierto, no había tenido más remedio que inventa se toda la historia sobre la marcha. El único problema radicaba que era muy mala para improvisar mentiras. Sin horas y días de preparación, soltaba la verdad o metía la pata de tal manera que olor de su mendacidad se percibía a una legua de distancia.

¿Habría dicho la verdad sin darse cuenta? ¿Toda aquella insensatez era simplemente una oportunidad para coger al duque por la solapas y hacer que, por fin, se fijara en ella? El no la había creído del todo, pero tampoco había dejado de creerla. Había algo en la verdad, en su violencia visceral, que se filtraba por debajo y alrededor de la incredulidad, sin importar lo justificada e irrebatible que fuera.

—Gracias —dijo—, aunque no puedo devolverle el cumplido por su tacto.

—El tacto es para otros, señora. —Como para subrayar lo que quería decir, miró a Saku y a Shaoran y continuó—: Perdonen la curiosidad de un hombre viejo que se retiró de la sociedad hace muchos años, pero ¿es normal actualmente que una pareja a punto de divorciarse mantenga unas relaciones al parecer tan amistosas?

—Desde luego —respondió Shaoran, con un tono tan suave y untuoso como un flan. Miró a Saku—. ¿No piensas lo mismo, querida?

—Sin ninguna duda —contestó Saku, secamente—. Odiamos las escenas, ¿no es así, Li?

Hasta el duque se quedó sin habla por un momento ante tan brillante actuación. Pasó a un tema menos comprometido.

—Me han dicho que es usted como Midas, lord Li.

—En absoluto, señor. Es lady Li quien tiene cabeza para los negocios. Yo solo hago lo que puedo por alcanzar la paridad económica con ella.

Nadeshkio miró a Saku, esperando que hubiera captado la admiración que había en las palabras de Shaoran. Pero la rápida sombra de confusión en los ojos de su hija indicaba que había captado otra cosa.

—Siempre había creído lo contrario —dijo Nadeshkio—. Lady Li se apoya en el éxito de sus antepasados. Pero tú empezaste de la nada.

—Yo no diría tanto, señora. No soy ningún Horatio Alger, ese héroe tan querido del imaginario americano —respondió Shaoran—. Mis primeras adquisiciones fueron hechas con importantes préstamos obtenidos con la garantía de la herencia de lady Li.

Saku se atragantó con el vino. Tosió, tapándose con la servilleta, mientras Hollis se apresuraba a acudir a su lado con una servilleta limpia y un vaso de agua. Bebió un largo trago de agua y, enseguida, reanudó su ingesta de las lonjas de pato de su plato.

Nadeshkio se encargó de preguntar lo que Saku no preguntaba.

—No tenía ni idea. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

Shaoran, igual que su primo antes que él, había firmado un contrato de matrimonio que impedía el acceso directo a la fortuna de Saku.

—Les di pruebas de quién era yo y quién era Saku. Tenía los papeles del matrimonio y el anuncio en el Times. El Banco de Nueva York decidió, de forma independiente, que mi esposa acudiría a rescatarme en caso de que hubiera riesgo de que yo no pagara mis deudas —dijo, con una sonrisa sutilmente salvaje.

Dios santo. Deslumbrada por sus modales y su refinamiento, Nadeshkio nunca había observado ese lado desvergonzado de su yerno. Siempre había creído que el antiguo afecto y amistad entre la calculadora heredera y el cortés marqués era cautivador pero extraño, ya que no podían ser más diferentes el uno del otro. ¡Cómo había infravalorado a Shaoran al pensar que el barniz de unos modales impecables era lo mismo que una falta de ferocidad interna!

El duque tomó un sorbo de un apreciado borgoña, un Romanée-Conti de catorce años. Nadeshkio se asombró al ver que sonreía un poco. |

No era un hombre de una apostura clásica, sus rasgos eran más toscos que refinados, con unas cejas rebeldes y un Mont Blanc por nariz; una cara que se prestaba fácilmente a una expresión de enfado aterradora. Pero su sonrisa —leve y apenas esbozada, a decir verdad— lo transformaba por completo. Iluminaba sus bonitos ojos castaños, animaba sus labios y fundía su altivez en una calidad y primitiva masculinidad sorprendente.

No usaba la palabra a la ligera —de hecho nunca la había aplicado a ningún hombre vivo— pero él estaba absolutamente irresistible. De repente, comprendió por qué damas de buena crianza se peleaban por él como arpías.

—Hay pocas cosas que detesto más que las pequeñas cenas rurales —dijo el duque—. Pero, señora, si me hubiera informado de que me esperaba una diversión tan notable, no la habría obligado a que antes me compensara con un entretenimiento adicional.

Hubo un momento de absoluto silencio. Nadeshkio estaba demasiado desorientada como para sentirse violenta. Todavía no se había dado cuenta de que la conversación había pasado de los Li a su trato con el duque.

—Mi querido señor —dijo Saku, irónica—, le ruego que nos lo cuente.

—Vamos, Saku, por favor, deja ese interés tan indecoroso —resopló Nadeshkio—. Su excelencia solo pidió que jugara unas manos a las cartas con él, en lo cual lo complací con mucho gusto.

—Señor —dijo Saku, dirigiéndose al duque, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios—, había oído decir que era un bribón. Ahora veo que, por lo menos, es un granuja.

—¡Saku! —exclamó Nadeshkio, escandalizada.

Pero el duque pareció más divertido que ofendido.

—Fui un bribón en mis tiempos, por decirlo suavemente. En cuanto a mis granujadas, limitémonos a decir que podría haber estipulado mucho más y me habrían complacido.

Nadeshkio notó que la cara se le ponía de un color tan subido como el vestido de Saku. Ah, cómo odiaba ruborizarse en público; era tan poco elegante, tan infantil. Shaoran, bendito sea, estaba comiendo con glotonería, como si no hubiera oído ni una palabra de la conversación durante los últimos cinco minutos. Saku, siguiendo el ejemplo de su esposo, dio otro buen bocado al pedazo de pechuga de pato que quedaba en su plato. Sin embargo, el duque no había terminado.

—Jovencita —dijo, dirigiéndose a Saku—, espero que se dé cuenta de lo afortunada que es, a su edad, por seguir teniendo una madre que bailaría con el diablo por usted.

Ahora le tocó a Shaoran toser, tapándose con la servilleta, aunque en su caso más parecía una risa ahogada que un atragantamiento. La cena, hasta aquel momento una parodia, aunque mordaz, se había convertido en una farsa.

Nadeshkio se dijo que, desde hacía un tiempo, sabía que la cena era una mala idea. ¿Por qué, oh, por qué no la había cancelado? ¿Por qué había insistido, como si el duque fuera Moby Dick y ella el enloquecido capitán Ahab, que quería arponearlo o morir en el intento?

Saku no era de las que aceptan un sermón mansamente.

—Señor, espero que comprenda que, aunque me siento inmensamente agradecida, también le he recordado a mi madre, con claridad, que no era necesario ningún baile con el diablo por mi causa. Ya tengo el afecto y la lealtad de un hombre bueno. Mi futura felicidad, después del divorcio, está ya asegurada.

El duque suspiró exageradamente.

—Lady Li, no presumo de conocer las maravillosas cualidades de ese otro hombre. Pero ¿por qué emprender un divorcio y gastar dinero en el proceso cuando, para mí, es más que evidente que usted y su esposo todavía no se han cansado el uno del otro?

Habiendo silenciado a Saku y sofocado la diversión de Shaoran, su excelencia se volvió hacia Nadeshkio y sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con una sonrisa completa. Ella estuvo a punto de fundirse con su silla, dejando solo las ballenas de su corsé y un conjunto de faldas.

—Señora —dijo él, levantando la copa para brindar—, este es el borgoña más sublime que he tenido el privilegio de disfrutar. Puede estar segura de mi eterna gratitud.


	22. Chapter 22

__Acuerdos privados__

_Este fic no me pertenece es solo una adaptación del libro "Acuerdos privados" de Sherry Thomas._

_Los personajes al igual que la historia no me pertenecen son creación original de las genios de CLAMP, hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, solo es con la simple intención de entretener a los lectores, aclarando que no infrinjo ningún tipo de ley._

_Ahora sin más que agregar comencemos…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

El silencio de una casa que se prepara para la noche se vio roto mientras Shaoran se lavaba los dientes sobre un lavamanos lleno de agua. Se oyó un fuerte estrépito a su izquierda, una intensa vibración que le subió por los tobillos hasta las rodillas, seguido de un chillido ahogado.

En el piso de arriba había seis habitaciones. La de la señora Kinomoto, que estaba en el ángulo este, y otras cinco, que daban al sur, se alineaban unas al lado de las otras. Shaoran estaba en la que quedaba más cerca de la señora Kinomoto y Saku en la más alejada.

El grito procedía del lado de la habitación de Saku.

Escupió el dentífrico y salió al pasillo. La puerta de la señora Kinomoto se abrió un segundo después.

—Cielo santo, ¿qué ha sido eso? —exclamó.

—El techo, probablemente.

Saku también estaba en el pasillo, con una cara muy pálida contra el azul noche de su salto de cama.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu casa? —le preguntó, tensa, a su madre.

Shaoran empezó a abrir puertas. La habitación junto a la suya parecía estar bien, salvo que se habían caído varios cuadros de la pared. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de en medio. Lo recibió una ráfaga de escombros. Casi todo el techo se había desplomado, cubriendo el suelo y los muebles con polvorientos trozos de yeso y madera. Por encima de su cabeza, se abría el vacío cavernoso de la buhardilla.

—¡Cielo santo! ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? —gimió la señora Kinomoto—. Es una casa de lo más sólida.

—Creo que nadie debería dormir en este piso hasta que reparen el techo e inspeccionen la integridad de toda la estructura —opinó Shaoran.

—Tú y yo podemos compartir la habitación de la institutriz en la planta baja —le dijo Saku a su madre—. ¿Tienes un catre extra para Shaoran?

—¡Tonterías! —exclamó la señora Kinomoto—. Es la primera vez que lord Tremaine visita esta casa. No dejaré que pase la noche en un catre en la sala como si fuera un criado. Le pediré la señora Moreland, de la casa que hay más abajo, que me dé alojamiento por una noche; tiene dos hijas que de vez en cuando vienen a verla, así que siempre tiene una habitación extra preparada. Tú y Shaoran podéis ocupar la habitación de la institutriz.

—Cogeré el catre y dormiré en la sala —dijo Saku—. No es la primera vez que visito la casa. No importa dónde duerma. También puedo ir contigo a casa de la señora Moreland.

—¡Me niego a tus dos absurdas propuestas! —La señora Kinomoto se estremeció tremendamente horrorizada—. No toleraré que circule esa clase de rumores. Vosotros dos podéis divorciaros con todo el escándalo que queráis en Londres, pero aquí tengo que pensar en mi reputación. No toleraré que la gente me pregunte por qué mi hija no quiso compartir una habitación con su legítimo esposo. Me parece que oigo subir a Hollis. Hablaré con él sobre los arreglos. Mucho cuidado, Saku; no hagas nada que pueda avergonzarme. Nada de catres.

Cuando la señora Kinomoto se precipitó escalera abajo con una energía y agilidad sorprendentes, Saku maldijo entre dientes.

—Qué arreglos ni qué historias —dijo furiosa—. ¡Se las ha ingeniado para que el techo se hundiera! La casa fue inspeccionada de arriba abajo hace solo un año, porque me preocupaba que estuviera un poco decrépita. Es segura. Los techos de las estructuras sólidas no se caen así como así y, ciertamente, con tanto tino, exactamente en una habitación desocupada para que nadie resulte herido.

—Hemos subestimado la determinación de tu madre.

—Debería estar teniendo una aventura con el duque; eso es lo que debería estar haciendo —bufó Saku—. Mírala, sacrifica el techo de su casa para meternos en la misma habitación cuando ya hemos... no importa.

Shaoran notó que el corazón le latía con más fuerza. No había planeado hacerle una visita conyugal a Saku, por respeto a la casa de la señora Kinomoto y todo eso. Pero si iban a verse forzado estar juntos —y con toda probabilidad, muy juntos— en la misma habitación y compartiendo una cama, bueno...

—¿Necesitas bajar algo? —preguntó.

Ella le lanzó una mirada suspicaz, pero bajo la luz que salía de todas las puertas abiertas, Shaoran observó que ya no estaba tan pálida como un minuto antes.

—No, gracias. Ve tú delante.

Bajó las escaleras. Hollis lo acompañó a la habitación de la institutriz. Shaoran se encontró en una estancia más grande y muy bonita que la que le habían dado, con las paredes cubiertas de damasco crema con un elegante estampado con arabescos caqui y musgo. Había ranúnculos rosas y blancos en unos jarrones pintados de Limoges, colocados encima de cada mesilla de noche. La propia cama era bastante grande, con la ropa de la cama, de fino lino blanco, ya doblada hacia atrás con aire incitante.

—La señora Kinomoto usa esta habitación para descansar por la tarde, en verano —le informó Hollis—. Es más fresca que las habitaciones de arriba.

Shaoran apagó las luces y abrió las contraventanas. Entró el aire de la noche, fresco, húmedo e impregnado del perfume de la madreselva. La luna, en cuarto creciente, estaba ascendiendo, con su luz pálida y luminosa. Se quitó el batín y, después de una breve vacilación —¿a quién quería engañar? Napoleón deseaba apoderarse de Rusia con menos desesperación de la que él sentía por acostarse con ella—, se despojó del resto de la ropa.

Saku apareció al cabo de un buen cuarto de hora. Sus pasos se detuvieron delante de la puerta. Luego no pasó nada. El silencio se desplegó y extendió, envolviéndolo opresivamente, poniendo a prueba su paciencia y sus nervios.

Finalmente, el pomo de la puerta giró, despacio. Saku entró y cerró, pero no avanzó más; se quedó con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y los pies justo fuera del haz de luz de la luna. Candem recordó una noche, mucho tiempo atrás, en una casa diferente que también pertenecía a la señora Kinomoto, donde también una luna igual de luminosa inundaba de luz plateada una gran parte de la habitación; el principio del final, el final del principio.

—Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿verdad? —dijo, después de un largo minuto.

Más silencio.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella por fin, con una voz un poco temblorosa.

—No me digas que lo has olvidado.

Saku cambió de posición y se oyó, apenas, el roce de la seda deslizándose sobre la carne y contra los paneles de la puerta.

—Así que estabas despierto —dijo, acusadora.

—Tengo el sueño ligero. Además, estaba en una cama desconocida, en una casa desconocida.

—Te aprovechaste de mí.

Él soltó una risa ahogada.

—¿Qué esperabas, después de que me manosearas por todas partes? Podría haber hecho más, y tú me habrías dejado.

—Yo también podría haber hecho más. Casi volví a meterme en tu cama, aquella noche. Habría sido un atajo para llegar al altar.

—No me digas —murmuró él—. ¿Qué te detuvo?

—Pensé que era deshonroso. Que era indigno de mí. Irónico, ¿verdad? —Se apartó de la puerta y avanzó hasta quedar junto a la cama, en el lado más alejado de él, su silueta aureolada por la luz de la luna, las oscuras curvas de su cuerpo apenas visibles dentro de las diáfanas sombras de su salto de cama.

Shaoran tragó saliva.

—Tendría que haber seguido adelante y hacerlo aquella noche —dijo ella—. Te habrías casado conmigo, sabiendo que te había embaucado. Pero no habrías estado tan furioso como para marcharte corriendo a América, lo bastante asqueado como para no ser feliz conmigo. Habríamos sido como cualquier otra pareja en la sociedad; una vida normal, ya sabes.

—No —respondió él, con una voz más áspera de lo que quería—. Tendrías que haber hecho lo que correspondía. Theodora se casó un día antes que nosotros. De haber tenido un poco más de paciencia, cuando yo hubiera vuelto a Inglaterra por Pascua podrías haber tenido el pastel y comértelo también.

La cama se hundió bajo el peso de Saku. Se deslizó bajo las sabanas, prudentemente a su lado de la cama.

—Creo que he aprendido la lección.

—¿De verdad?

Ella no contestó. En cambio, le hizo una pregunta.

—¿Por qué le das tanta importancia a alcanzar la paridad económica conmigo ?

«Porque estoy casado contigo, la mujer más rica de Inglaterra después de Victoria Regina, idiota. ¿Qué va a hacer un hombre que todavía sueña con follarte?»

Alargó el brazo por debajo del cobertor, la cogió por la parte de delante del salto de cama y la atrajo hacia él. Ella soltó un gemido ahogado, y otro más cuando los dientes de Shaoran le rozaron la parte inferior del cuello.

Shaoran se puso encima de ella... gimiendo por lo divino que era tenerla debajo. Desde su vuelta, la había visto desnuda; había alcanzado el clímax dentro de ella. Pero no se había permitido sentirla, sentir la textura densa y suave de su piel, la firme ondulación de su cuerpo. Cogió en un puñado el salto de cama y tiró de él hacia arriba

—Quítatelo.

—No. Puedes hacer lo que quieres, perfectamente, sin que me lo quite.

—Lo que quiero es a ti desnuda, sin nada.

—Esto no es parte del trato. Nunca dijiste que tuviera que desnudarme para ti.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó él al oído, en voz baja, disfrutando al notar que se estremecía—. ¿Tienes miedo de estar desnuda debajo de mí?

—No está bien. No voy a deshonrar a Yukito permitiéndote más libertades de las que debo.

De repente, Shaoran se enfureció, qué obstinada y obtusa era. Lord Tsukishiro la haría casi tan feliz como una almeja en un plato de bullabesa. Agarró el salto de cama a la altura de su garganta y lo rasgó todo a lo largo, y el agudo sonido desgarró bruscamente la aletargada oscuridad.

—Ya está. Y si lord Tsukishiro lo pregunta, algo que no es para nada asunto suyo, puedes decirle con total sinceridad que no me permitiste ninguna libertad.

Saku jadeaba; era el sonido de una mujer que no consigue aire suficiente, y sus exhalaciones ahogaban el chirrido amortiguado de los grillos despiertos en el jardín.

Se dejó caer sobre ella; la sensación de su piel contra la suya era, a la vez, extrañamente familiar y turbadoramente nueva, como si esta fuera solo la segunda noche de su luna de miel, y él se hubiera pasado el día entero mirándola, muriéndose de ganas de que se pusiera el sol y llegase la bendita e interminable noche.

Era un estúpido. Estúpido por enamorarse de ella la primera vez... Estúpido por volver ahora, cuando ya conocía su debilidad demasiado bien, después de haber luchado contra ella cada uno de los días de los diez últimos años.

Demasiado tarde.

Se sumergió en la aterciopelada sensación que ella le producía, maravillándose de la manera en que la piel se movía encima de sus clavículas, con cada respiración, trazando un camino de besos encima de sus hombros, reacio a abandonar cada pulgada de su gloriosa piel, impaciente por saborearla en su totalidad.

Ella apoyó las manos en sus brazos, pero no empujó. Solo emitió un sonido dulce, desesperado, cuando la besó en la base de la garganta. La melancolía de su corazón se alivió un poco, aunque sabía que era una locura pensar que esto era otra cosa que locura.

La besó hasta llegar a la barbilla, al suave punto justo debajo de los labios. Allí vaciló. Besarla en la boca era informarla, abiertamente, de que para casarse con lord Tsukishiro tendría que pasar por encima de su cadáver.

Debajo de él, notó los latidos de su corazón, tan rápidos, erráticos e inciertos como los suyos. ¿Quería adentrarse en aquel camino? ¿Se atrevía? ¿Qué le esperaba al final, si recorría aquella avenida de locura?

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte —dijo ella, de repente, rompiendo el momento de incertidumbre—. No sirve de nada que te acuestes conmigo. De nada en absoluto. Llevo puesto un diafragma. He utilizado uno todo el tiempo. No tienes ninguna posibilidad de dejarme embarazada, así que mejor sería que me dejaras en paz.

Cuando tenía seis años, durante un alocado juego de persecución por los pasillos de casa de su abuelo, había chocado contra una pared. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba caído en el suelo, demasiado aturdido para comprender qué acababa de pasar. Ahora sentía igual que entonces. No sabía cómo interpretar su arrebato, su brusca decisión de llevar las cosas a aquel extremo.

La miró. Sus rasgos solo eran visibles a medias, bajo la tenue iluminación de la luna, la sombra de un pómulo alto, la oscura plenitud de los labios, y unos ojos como agua al fondo de un pozo profundo, negros con puntitos que reflejaban la luz de las estrellas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me lo dices? ¿Por qué no seguir engañándome? Así habrías servido mejor a tus propósitos.

—Porque ya no puedo más —dijo, absolutamente inmóvil—. Estoy segura de que está totalmente justificada la opinión que tienes de mí. Pero no me importa. No puedo seguir adelante.

—¿Porqué? —Le pasó los dedos por el pelo, el lujo definitivo. Era un pelo espeso, suave, brillante y frío como el rocío de la mañana. Nunca recordaba el pelo de otra mujer como recordaba el ella—. ¿Qué se ha hecho de tu legendaria crueldad?

Ella cerró los ojos y giró su cara para no verlo.

Los dedos le producían una sensación ridículamente reconfortante al tocarle el cráneo. Se movían con una ternura tranquilizadora, descansando por un momento junto a la sien y luego deslizándose a lo largo de la oreja, la mandíbula y, finalmente, los labios. La yema del pulgar le recorrió el labio inferior, lo abrió ligeramente y tocó la húmeda membrana interior.

Su reacción la confundía. Quería preguntarle, gritarle, si no había oído nada de lo que le había dicho, que no había cambiado, que no había aprendido la lección y que había intentado engañarlo de nuevo. Pero su caricia la hipnotizaba. Era cálida, curiosa y absolutamente sin rencor. No podía hablar. Era toda consciencia, una consciencia llena de carencias, hambrienta, insoportablemente aguda.

La besó en el lóbulo de la oreja, en el hueso que le articulaba la mandíbula, en la punta de la barbilla. La besó en el cuello, el hombro y la hendidura de la clavícula. Mantuvo los ojos apretadamente cerrados. En aquella absoluta oscuridad, él era todo ardor y sensualidad para ella, sus labios eran una fuente de fuego frío que quemaban todo lo que tocaban, engendrando sacudidas de deseo que se extendían por todo su cuerpo, dejándola desfallecida y sin sentido.

De repente su boca se cerró sobre el pezón. Soltó un grito ahogado, un sonido estupefacto de placer. Él la lamió. Saku quería retorcerse, girar y suplicar más. Clavó las uñas en el cubrecama. La mano de él encontró el otro pezón y lo frotó entre el pulgar y el índice, con la presión justa para hacer que abandonara todos sus esfuerzos por guardar silencio. Gimió con fuerza.

Su mano se trasladó más abajo, siguiendo el costado, descansando una fracción de segundo sobre la cadera y luego continúando para separarle las piernas. Hizo un débil intento por mantenerlas juntas, pero él solo tuvo que pasarle la lengua, lentamente, una vez alrededor del pezón para que se olvidara de todo.

Él la encontró, probablemente lo más fácil del mundo; solo tenía que ir a la fuente de su humedad. Y luego su dedo, no, sus dedos estaban dentro de ella.

—Dime que pare y lo haré —dijo él, justo antes de meterse el otro pezón en la boca.

En algún lugar de su mente, comprendió lo que estaba haciendo; soltando y sacando el diafragma. Quizá habría protestado, de haber sido capaz de decir algo coherente. Pero no lo era, y los únicos sonidos que emitía eran ahogados gemidos de excitación.

Extrajo con facilidad el diafragma y lo tiró a un lado de la cama. Saku se estremeció.

—Ahora ya no se interpone nada entre los dos —dijo él. Un súbito relámpago de terror la paralizó. Estaba completamente expuesta a él; su matriz, su futuro, toda su vida. De una manera igual de repentina, una oleada abrumadora de deseo la inundó. Lo quería dentro de ella, quería que la poseyera, que la hiciera pedazos, que llenara todo vacío y destruyera toda defensa.

Con un gemido de desesperación lo agarró y lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo con tanta fuerza que sus dientes chocaron y rechinaron juntos. Él se apartó un poco, le sujetó la cara entre las manos y la besó a su manera, más lenta, más suave y mucho más plena. Ella abrió las piernas del todo y él entró en ella, grueso y ardiente, sin dejar de besarla. Lo rodeó con las piernas, apremiándolo, deseando algo rápido, furioso, que lo borrara todo. Pero él se negó a complacerla.

La atormentó con largas y lentas caricias, excitándole los pezones mientras la penetraba a un ritmo pausado. La hizo suplicar cada delicioso empujón. La hizo revolverse y girar; gritar y gemir, Y solo cuando estuvo absolutamente vencida, desesperada, convencida de que existiría para siempre en aquel estado de excitación sexual, temblorosa y febril, solo entonces cedió y la llevó a una satisfacción incoherente, salvaje, jubilosa y muy audible.

Si ella pudiera hacer que el tiempo se detuviese. Si no necesitara nunca apartarse de su abrazo y de la euforia de su acto amoroso. Si su mundo consistiera únicamente en esta única habitación oscura, empapada en el dulce almizcle del sexo, protegida del mañana, y del día después, por unos muros inexpugnables de noche perpetua.

Si le hubieran dado una guinea por cada «si...» de su vida, podría pavimentar una carretera con oro desde Liverpool hasta Terranova.

Con la respiración todavía acelerada y errática, su esposo se separó de ella para echarse de espalda, sin llegar a tocarla. Saku se mordió el labio inferior mientras los tentáculos fríos y pegajosos de la realidad se arrastraban por sus piernas, subiendo hacia su corazón.

No dijo nada desagradable, pero su silencio era suficiente para recordarle todo lo que se había prometido no hacer nunca cuando él volvió. ¿Es que todas sus declaraciones de amor por Yukito no eran más que palabras, y palabras vacías, además?

—Fui a verte a tu hotel en Copenhague —dijo él.

Le costó todo un minuto descifrar lo que él acababa de decir. Incluso entonces, no lo comprendió.

—¿Tú... no dejaste tu tarjeta?

—Ya te habías marchado, para embarcar en el Margrethe.

Un estallido de euforia la inundó, solo para verse sustituido por una sombría incredulidad, un desconcierto impotente ante los caprichos del destino.

—No embarqué en el Margrethe —dijo, aturdida—. Ya había zarpado cuando llegué al puerto.

—¿Qué?

Nunca antes lo había oído decir «¿Qué?». Era demasiado perfecto para hacerlo; nunca había dejado de usar el más correcto y educado «¿Cómo dices?». Hasta este momento.

—¿Adonde fuiste entonces?

—Volví al mismo hotel. Me marché al día siguiente.

El se echó a reír, con amarga incredulidad.

—¿El empleado del hotel no te dijo que un estúpido había ido a buscarte, con flores?

Era como descubrir que estaba embarazada y llenarlo todo de sangre tres semanas después. Solo que estaba sucediendo en un abrasador momento.

—El recepcionista de día debía de haberse marchado ya cuando decidí que necesitaba un lugar para pasar la noche.

Había ido a buscarla. Por la razón que fuera, había ido a buscarla. Y no se habían encontrado, como si el propio Shakespeare hubiera escrito su historia en un día de especial misantropía.

—¿Qué flores me llevaste? —preguntó, porque no se le ocurrió nada más que decir.

—Unas... —Se le entrecortó la voz, otra cosa que nunca había oído en él—. Unas hortensias azules. Ya estaban marchitas.

Hortensias azules. Sus favoritas. De repente, sintió ganas de llorar.

—No me habría importado. —Siguió hablando, para mantener las lágrimas a raya—. Estaba tan trastornada que fui a buscar a Félix en cuanto desembarqué en Inglaterra, solo para encontrarme con que se había casado durante el tiempo en que estuve fuera. De todos modos, actué de una forma ridícula y molesta.

Él emitió un sonido a medio camino entre un bufido y un gruñido.

—Casi detesto preguntarlo.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. No sucumbió a mis insinuaciones. Recuperé la cordura. Fin de la historia.

—Yo también recuperé la cordura, después de un tiempo —dijo él, lentamente—. Me convencí de que lo que había sucedido entre los dos no se podía deshacer, nunca se podría deshacer.

—Además, no existe lo de volver a empezar desde cero. La verdad es que no —coincidió ella, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas y la habitación convertida en un borrón oscuro.

Por vez primera en su vida, veía exactamente lo que había echado por la borda cuando decidió conseguirlo por medios lícitos o ilícitos. Por vez primera, comprendió de verdad, en lo más profundo de su ser, que no solo no lo había salvado sino que había sido injusta con él al asignarle la misma capacidad que una tortuga dentro de un acuario para tomar sus propias decisiones. Había sido —justo lo que nunca había querido admitir— impetuosa, miope, egoísta.

—No debería haber hecho lo que hice. Lo siento.

—Yo tampoco fui exactamente un modelo de rectitud, ¿verdad? Debería haber tenido la franqueza de enfrentarme a ti, por muy triste que hubiera sido el encuentro. En cambio, me refugié en subterfugios y confundí la venganza con la justicia.

Saku se rió amargamente. Para ser dos personas inteligentes, no había duda de que habían tomado todas las decisiones equivocada que podían tomar. Y alguna más.

—Desearía... —Se detuvo. ¿De qué valía? Ya habían perdido su oportunidad.

—Yo también. Haberte encontrado aquel día, de alguna manera. —Suspiró, un sonido profundo de pesar. Se volvió hacia ella y la hizo volverse hacia él, cogiéndola con fuerza por el brazo—. Pero todavía no es demasiado tarde.

Durante un largo momento, no lo entendió. Luego un rayo le estalló encima de la cabeza, dejándola ciega y aturdida. Hubo una época en su vida en que habría recorrido un kilómetro, descalza, encima de cristales rotos, para reconciliarse con él; en que habría muerto de alegría al oír aquellas mismas palabras.

De eso hacía años y años; había pasado mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, su estúpido corazón todavía daba saltos y estallaba y giraba en torpes volteretas de júbilo.

Hasta chocar contra una pared.

Estaba prometida a Yukito. Yukito, que confiaba en ella incondicionalmente. Que la adoraba mucho más de lo que merecía. Había reafirmado su deseo y determinación de casarse con él cada vez que se reunían, la última vez hacía solo dos días.

¿Cómo podía abofetear a Yukito con una traición tan flagrante?

—Me esforzaba por no hacerlo —dijo Shaoran, y sus ojos eran los puntos más brillantes de luz en la noche—. Pero con demasiada frecuencia me preguntaba qué habría pasado, allá en el ochenta y ocho, si no me hubiera rendido. Si hubiera tenido el valor de volver a buscarte a Inglaterra.

«¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —preguntó ella en silencio—. ¿Por qué no viniste a buscarme cuando me sentía sola y abatida? ¿Por qué esperaste hasta que me comprometí con otro hombre?»

Saku se tapó los ojos, pero su cabeza era una torre de babel, una casa de locos, ideas salvajes que se devoraban unas a otras, emociones en un pandemónium de sala de máquinas y pelea a puñetazos. Luego, de repente, surgió un canto de sirena de entre el ruido, dulce e irresistible, y ya no oyó nada más.

Un nuevo comienzo. Un nuevo comienzo. Un nuevo comienzo. Una nueva primavera después del crudo invierno. Un ave fénix renaciendo de sus propias cenizas. La segunda oportunidad mágica que siempre había eludido sus vanas búsquedas se le presentaba ahora en bandeja de oro, sobre un lecho de pétalos de rosa.

Solo tenía que alargar la mano y...

Era la misma ansia insaciable de él que la había vencido una década atrás, el mismo impulso de enviarlo todo y a todos los demás a paseo. Había renunciado a sus principios y actuado por conveniencia y absoluto egoísmo. Y mira qué sucedió. Al final, no le quedaba ni respeto propio ni felicidad.

Pero el contrapunto del canto de sirena se hizo más bello todavía. ¿Recuerdas cómo reíais y charlabais sobre todo y nada? ¿Recuerdas los planes que hicisteis para recorrer los Alpes y navegar por la Riviera? ¿Recuerdas la hamaca en la que ibais a meceros cuando hiciera buen tiempo, los dos, lado a lado, con Creso estirado encima de vosotros?

No, eran espejismos, recuerdos y deseos distorsionados por un cristal de color rosa. Su futuro estaba con Yukito; Yukito, que no se merecía que lo echara, ignominiosamente, a un lado. Que se merecía lo mejor que ella tenía que dar, no lo peor. Yukito, que le había confiado toda su felicidad. No podría vivir consigo misma, si jugaba con esa confianza. ¿Y qué pasaba...?

No. Si tenía que resistirse al canto de sirena, como Ulises, revolviéndose y agitándose bajo la tentación, lo haría. Pero no abandonaría a Yukito. Ni su propia dignidad. Esta vez no. Nunca más.

Miró a Shaoran.

—No puedo —dijo, con una voz que apenas era un susurro—. Estoy comprometida con otro.

Los dedos de él se tensaron en su brazo de forma infinitesimal. Luego el frío de la noche sustituyó la calidez de su mano. Sus ojos no se apartaron de ella, pero ya no veía luces en ellos. Solo una infinita oscuridad respondió a su mirada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué, exactamente, me dijiste lo del diafragma?

¿Por qué, exactamente?

—Estaba... —si hubiera tenido una fusta al alcance de la mano la habría usado contra ella misma—, pensé que sentirías tal repugnancia que no querrías tener nada más que ver conmigo.

—Ya veo; seguías conservando tu lealtad hacia lord Yukito.

Su voz se había vuelto glacial. Igual que su propio corazón Una extensión helada, salvo por una llama blanca de angustia.

—¿Por qué, entonces, no protestaste cuando te expuse a un riesgo real que puede tener consecuencias ?

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que siempre había sido así? ¿Que él solo tenía que mostrar la más leve dulzura y aprobación hacia ella para que olvidara todo lo que era importante? ¿Que era una idiota sin remedio en su cama?

—No sabía lo que hacía. Lo siento.

La cama crujió. Durante un segundo fugaz vio el profundo canal de su espalda cuando él se sentó con las manos apoyadas a cada lado y la cabeza inclinada. Después, abandonó la cama.

—Ojalá hubieras recordado todos esos escrúpulos un poco antes —dijo él, con una marea de cólera ardiendo bajo su impecable cortesía. Se puso el batín y anudó el cinturón con un movimiento salvaje.

Ella se incorporó, apretando el cobertor contra su pecho. «Quédate —quería decirle—. Quédate conmigo. No te vayas.» En cambio, farfulló como una absoluta necia:

—Tú mismo dijiste que lo que había pasado entre los dos no podía cambiarse, nunca podría cambiarse.

—Ojalá hubiera escuchado mi propio y sabio consejo —dijo él, cortante, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera! —gritó ella—. ¿Adónde vas? Las habitaciones de arriba no son seguras. No sabes qué otros daños pueden haber sufrido.

—Correré el riesgo —respondió él—. Tiene que haber una cama en esta casa que sea menos peligrosa que la tuya.

Shaoran permanecía echado en la primera habitación que le habían asignado. Miraba al techo y casi deseaba que se desplomara encima de él y lo dejara sin sentido.

No es que le quedara mucho sentido. «No sabía lo que hacía», había dicho ella. Ciertamente, no era la única. Probablemente, él no había tenido un día verdaderamente lúcido desde que le llegó la primera carta de los abogados de Saku, en septiembre, pidiendo la anulación.

Durante mucho tiempo, se había referido a su matrimonio como «esa tolerable situación». Tolerable porque mientras la legalidad fuera blindada e ineluctable, ella seguía casada con él, y cabía la posibilidad de que en un futuro lejano, envuelto en una niebla dorada, quizá pudieran superar su juvenil Sturm und Drang y alcanzar algún tipo de felicidad aceptable. No es que admitiera de buen grado, ni ante sí mismo, esos sueños, pero unas jornadas de trabajo de catorce horas se traducían en noches en que estaba demasiado cansado para censurarse.

Cuando ella dio el paso de disolver oficialmente su matrimonio, y una multitud de cartas de sus abogados oscurecieron el cielo, como si fueran la plaga de langostas de Egipto, la estasis de la cual dependía se convirtió en un desequilibrio caótico. Se encontró como observador estupefacto, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera tirar las cartas al fuego de la chimenea, con una rabia y una alarma crecientes.

La anulación era una cosa. El divorcio, sin embargo, era otra muy diferente. Cuando ella siguió adelante y presentó una demanda de divorcio, lo había dominado la ira, una cólera sangrienta de «matar a todos los campesinos y echar sal en la tierra». Este matrimonio era su pacto con el diablo, lo habían empezado con mentiras y sellado con rencor. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a romper las cadenas de acritud que los unían? Ninguno de los dos merecía nada mejor.

Qué imprudente había sido al no comprender la erupción de años de decepción acumulada. Y qué ciego, cuando se calmó durante la travesía del Atlántico, para creer que había llegado a una solución razonable y madura en su demanda de un heredero como condición para liberarla del matrimonio.

Lo único que había conseguido era el coraje o la locura que hicieron pedirle directamente que no echara por la borda todo lo que tuvieron una vez. Solo sentía el negro dolor de su rechazo, una sensación de pérdida que apenas le permitía respirar.

De alguna manera, no podía creer que se hubiera acabado, que su historia terminase en una desgracia tan absoluta, como si al final Hansel y Gretel se hubieran convertido en la cena de la bruja, o la Bella Durmiente, en un montón de huesos roídos en el Bosque Encantado. Pero la voz de Saku, aunque apenas audible, había sido firme y clara. Podía aferrarse a él y retorcerse debajo de él —y perder la cabeza por un momento—, pero mantenía su meta final a la vista, sin vacilar. Y esa meta era cortar todos los lazos que la unían a él.

Tal vez tenía razón. Tal vez, él se había quedado atascado en 1883. Tal vez, así era, realmente, como acabaría su historia, con ella como novia radiante de otro hombre y él como un pie de página polvoriento en los anales de la historia de Saku.

Estaba en el comedor, con la mirada clavada en una taza de té ya fría, cuando él apareció a su lado, con ropa de montar y el pelo alborotado.

—Supongo que sabremos, dentro de pocas semanas, si habrá consecuencias de nuestro acto de anoche —le dijo, sin preámbulos.

—Eso creo. —Volvió a mirar el té, demasiado consciente de su presencia, del olor a neblina matinal todavía pegado a él, y aterrada, ya ahora, al pensar en qué noticias le traería el final de su ciclo. Cualesquiera que fuesen.

—Si no hay consecuencias, ¿me dejarás libre para que me vaya con Yukito?

—Y si las hay, ¿seguirás insistiendo en casarte con él?

—Si las hay —obligó a las palabras a atravesar el nudo que tenía en la garganta—, cumpliré con mi parte del trato y desearía que tú hicieras honor a la tuya.

En respuesta, él soltó una carcajada, un sonido sin calidez ni emoción. Le cogió la barbilla con la mano y, lentamente, le hizo inclinar la cabeza de forma que se vio obligada a mirarlo.

—Espero que lord Tsukishiro no viva para lamentar su elección —dijo—. Tu amor es algo terrible.


	23. Chapter 23

__Acuerdos privados__

_Este fic no me pertenece es solo una adaptación del libro "Acuerdos privados" de Sherry Thomas._

_Los personajes al igual que la historia no me pertenecen son creación original de las genios de CLAMP, hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, solo es con la simple intención de entretener a los lectores, aclarando que no infrinjo ningún tipo de ley._

_Ahora sin más que agregar comencemos…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_5 de junio de 1893_

—No, no, no, este no. Tráeme el verde —dijo Langford. Se desabrochó el chaleco de color burdeos, el tercero que rechazaba, y se lo devolvió a su ayuda de cámara.

Un hombre de mediana edad, con cara de pocos amigos, le devolvió la mirada desde el espejo. Nunca había sido realmente apuesto, pero, en su mejor momento, siempre impecablemente peínado y vestido, con las mujeres más deseables de las capas más altas de la sociedad cogidas de su brazo, había sido un hombre muy admirado.

Quince años en el campo y, de repente, se había convertido en un paleto. Su ropa estaba pasada de moda, era de una década atrás. Había olvidado cómo ponerse fijador en el pelo. Y estaba seguro de que ya no recordaba cómo seducir a una mujer. La seducción era una cuestión mental. Un hombre seguro de sí mismo, al cien por cien, tenía a las mujeres comiendo de su mano. Un hombre que solo está seguro de sí al ochenta por ciento, solo tiene palomas comiendo de su mano.

Y este hombre al ochenta por ciento, por razones que solo el diablo conocía, había invitado a la señora Kinomoto a tomar el té —¡el té!— como si él fuera una ancianita temblorosa esperando anhelante unos cuantos chismes y cotilleos.

Peor todavía, como si fuera un pobre diablo sentimental que quiere hacer retroceder el tiempo treinta años.

Su ayuda de cámara volvió con un chaleco verde oscuro, el color de un valle densamente poblado de árboles. Langford se lo puso, decidido a quedarse con esta elección, tanto si le daba aspecto de príncipe como si tenía pinta de rana. No parecía ninguna de las dos cosas, solo parecía un hombre perturbado, confundido y ligeramente aprensivo, que no se había abandonado, exactamente, ni tampoco se había conservado.

Tendría que servir, suponía.

El landó de la señora Kinomoto se detuvo delante de la mansión Ludlow Court justo cuando pasaban dos minutos de las cinco. Bajo su sombrilla de encaje, tenía un aspecto tan refinado y decoroso como una taza de té de la propia reina. Le gustó el atuendo que había elegido: un vestido de tarde de color perla y azul pálido. Le gustaban los cremas y pasteles que dominaban en su guardarropa, los colores de una eterna primavera, aunque si alguien le hubiera preguntado durante su época de hombre de mundo, habría decretado que esos tonos eran demasiado pedestres.

La recibió él personalmente, tendiéndole la mano, sin guante, para que se apoyara al bajar del coche. Ella estaba complacida y un poco desconcertada; bien, así ya eran dos.

—Vine a verlo hace unas semanas, excelencia —dijo ella entre tímida y desafiante—. No estaba en casa.

Los dos sabían que sí que estaba en casa. Pero solo él sabía que la había estado observando desde la ventana del piso superior, con una mezcla de exasperación y fascinación.

—¿Pasamos a tomar el té? —dijo, ofreciéndole el brazo.

Según los criterios ducales, Ludlow Court era más que modesta; era absolutamente modesta. Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando él tenía algo más de veinte años, lo habían invitado al palacio de Blenheim. Mientras el carruaje se iba aproximando al imponente edificio, desde lejos, lo había consumido una sensación de inferioridad; comparada con el coloso que era la propiedad ancestral de los Marlborough, su propia mansión solariega parecía meramente una vicaría con pretensiones.

Sin embargo, la grandiosa fachada de Blenheim había demostrado ser solo eso, una fachada o, para ser más precisos, un espejismo. Porque según el vehículo se acercaba a la casa, resultó que esta estaba en muy mal estado. Dentro de la gran mansión, las cortinas estaban polvorientas y llenas de agujeros, las paredes oscurecidas por unos tiros de chimenea mal mantenidos y el techo con goteras en casi todas las habitaciones; esto después de que la familia hubiera vendido las famosas gemas Marlborough para aliviar las cosas. Pocos años después de su visita, el séptimo duque tuvo que pedir la autorización del Parlamento para romper los derechos de sucesión, a fin de que todo el contenido de la casa pudiera ser subastado para sufragar las deudas de la familia.

Por contraste, la casa solariega de Ludlow Court era una joya, un ejemplo diminuto, pero perfecto, de la arquitectura palladiana, con líneas luminosas y elegantes, bellas proporciones y un interior que Langford había podido conservar —y de vez en cuando modernizar— con relativa facilidad.

Pero mientras pasaba por la antesala y la grandiosa entrada, con la mano de la señora Kinomoto apoyada, apenas, en su brazo, se preguntó qué pensaría ella de la casa. Su actual residencia quizá fuera poco mayor que un pabellón de caza, pero tenía entendido que antes vivía en una mansión mucho más grande, más grande que la suya y, probablemente, más moderna y más lujosamente amueblada, dada la fortuna de su difunto esposo.

—Ha reconstruido la terraza —dijo la señora Kinomoto cuando entraron en el saloncito que daba al sur. Un lado de la estancia daba a la pendiente adoquinada de la parte trasera de la casa, que conducía a los jardines de diseño formal, geométrico, y al pequeño lago, más allá—. A su excelencia solía preocuparla.

—¿De verdad? —Otra cosa más que él no sabía de su propia madre.

—Sí, bastante. Pero decidió no arreglarla para no molestar a su padre mientras estaba enfermo —dijo la señora Kinomoto—. Era una persona muy buena.

Eso era algo que él había descubierto demasiado tarde. En sus arrogantes años de adolescencia, pensaba en secreto que su madre era demasiado anticuada y rústica, que no poseía nada de la majestuosidad y glamour apropiados para la consorte de un príncipe del reino. Había soportado su ansioso cariño como si fuera una piedra de molino que llevara colgada del cuello, sin sospechar ni por un momento que, sin ella, iría a la deriva.

—Nunca me dijo nada sobre ello. Y me temo que yo era demasiado obtuso y estaba demasiado absorto en mí misino para adivinarlo. No la hice reparar hasta que empecé a dar fiestas de fin de semana.

—Es muy bonita —respondió ella, mirando por la ventana hacia las exuberantes rosas de color albaricoque que florecían a lo largo de la balaustrada. Llevaba rosas en su sombrero de ala ancha, rosas confeccionadas con cintas de gro azul pálido—. A ella le habría gustado.

—¿Preferiría tomar el té en la terraza? —le preguntó impulsivamente—. Hace un hermoso día.

—Sí, gracias —aceptó ella, con una leve sonrisa.

Ordenó que instalaran una mesa fuera, bajo un amplio toldo, con un mantel blanco y unas rosas como las que ella estaba admirando colocadas en un jarrón de cristal.

—Me parece que es hora de que me disculpe —dijo ella mientras se acomodaban en sus asientos, uno al lado de otro, en un ángulo amplio, de forma que los dos pudieran disfrutar viendo los jardines.

—No es necesario. Disfruté muchísimo de la cena y encontré tanto la comida como la compañía fascinantes.

—No lo dudo. —Se echó a reír, un poco cohibida—. Como representación, no podía encontrar nada mejor. Pero quiero disculparme por todo mi plan, desde el principio, cuando hice que se marcharan todos mis criados y dejé a mi gatito en el árbol para poder pedirle que me ayudara.

El sonrió.

—Le aseguro que no fui una víctima inocente de sus planes. Sabía en qué me metía cuando acepté ser su sir Galahad temporal y un tanto maleducado.

La señora Kinomoto se sonrojó.

—Ya lo había deducido, créame, por lo que sucedió posteriormente. Pero sigue siendo un deber pedirle disculpas por mi engaño inicial.

El té llegó con mucha pompa y ceremonia. La señora Kinomoto tomó crema y azúcar, con el dedo meñique de la mano derecha separado muy ligeramente, dibujando una curva delicada, como el pétalo de un crisantemo oriental.

—Por mucho que apruebe que reconozca su «engaño inicial», lo que más un- preocupa es la historia que siguió después —dijo, sin hacer caso de su té y observando cómo ella removía el suyo con una finura lánguida y delicada—. ¿También se disculpará por eso?

—Solo si hubiera sido una flagrante mentira.

Distraído, tomó un sorbo de té. Seguía sin gustarle aquel brebaje.

—¿Me está diciendo que no fue una flagrante mentira?

Ella siguió removiendo el té.

—Después de pensarlo muy detenidamente, he decidido que ya no lo sé.

Maldijo su curiosidad y su falta de tacto. Un hombre más circunspecto no habría tenido que vérselas con las amplias perspectivas que abría aquella respuesta.

—Tal vez, podría ayudarme a decidirlo —prosiguió ella—. Me gustaría conocerlo mejor.

«Ya no soy joven. Así que decidí no utilizar las artimañas de una mujer joven y opté por una manera más directa de abordarlo.» Por lo menos esto no era mentira.

—¿Qué le gustaría saber?

—Muchas cosas, pero la primordial es cómo y por qué se convirtió en la persona que es hoy. Lo encuentro un misterio muy interesante.

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza.

—No es ningún misterio. Estuve al borde de la muerte.

Pero ella no se conformaría con tan poco.

—Mi hija estuvo a punto de morir cuando tenía dieciséis años. Aquella experiencia solo hizo que fuera más como ya era, no la convirtió en una persona completamente diferente, que es en lo que usted, según todos los informes, se ha convertido.

Levantó la taza y la dejó suspendida justo debajo de los labios, con la muñeca tan firme como la libra esterlina.

—El instinto me dice que no podré comprenderlo hasta que conozca la historia que hay detrás de su transformación. Y que esa historia es algo más que la de un hombre que ha estado al borde de la muerte. ¿Me equivoco?

Sopesó una serie de respuestas y las rechazó todas. Habiendo disfrutado toda la vida del privilegio de no andar con rodeos, no estaba preparado para entregarse ahora, de repente, a las evasivas.

—No —dijo.

Ella seguía con la taza suspendida cerca de su barbilla, casi como un escudo o un disfraz para ocultar su peligrosa perspicacia detrás de una pieza de fina porcelana vidriada con un dibujo de yedra y rosas.

—Si me permite la indiscreción, ¿había una mujer?

No tenía por qué responder a la pregunta. Pero tampoco tenía por qué haberla invitado a tomar el té. No conocía sus propios planes más que los de ella, posiblemente mucho menos.

—Sí, había una mujer —respondió—. Y un hombre.

Ella se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa. Con cuidado, dejó la taza en la mesa. Era de presumir que la estabilidad de su muñeca no estaba a la altura de la excitación de su muy salaz imaginación.

—Santo cielo —murmuró.

El se rió, con pesar.

—Ojalá fuera ese tipo de sordidez sin complicaciones.

—Oh—dijo ella.

—Seguramente habrá oído hablar del incidente de caza. Me alcanzó un disparo, tuvieron que operarme, durante seis horas, y a punto estuve de no sobrevivir —explicó—. Pero tiene razón. En sí mismo, aquello no me hizo cambiar de vida, no más que lo haría una resaca o una fuerte indigestión.

Una semana después de que Langford estuviera fuera de peligro, Francis Elliot, el hombre que le había disparado, fue a verlo. Elliot había sido compañero de clase en Eton, y Langford visitaba su casa con frecuencia cuando estaba de vacaciones. Con los años, su amistad, que había sido muy estrecha, se había ido enfriando, ya que Langford llevaba una vida de desenfreno y Elliot se preparaba para ser un hacendado serio, responsable y carente de imaginación, siguiendo el ejemplo de sus antepasados.

Aquella mañana en concreto, Langford, de pésimo humor debido al dolor y al aburrimiento, había arremetido contra Elliot por su mala puntería y había insultado su hombría en general. Elliot estuvo callado hasta que a Langford se le agotaron los términos peyorativos, y no era fácil, porque con la formación propia de un hombre de letras poseía unas provisiones casi infinitas de palabras denigrantes.

Luego, por primera vez en su vida, Langford oyó gritar a Elliot.

—Resultó que el hombre que me disparó lo hizo deliberadamente, aunque no tenía intención de matarme. Eso fue el resultado de los nervios y la mala puntería... porque yo había seducido a su esposa.

La señora Kinomoto acababa de coger un sandwich de pepino. Se quedó inmóvil. Ya estaba escandalizada y no había llegado todavía la peor parte.

—No tenía ni idea de qué me hablaba. Por lo que yo sabía, no conocía a su esposa, hasta que recordé, muy vagamente, un encuentro en un baile de máscaras dado por otro amigo mío seis meses antes. Había una mujer, una matrona joven, con aire triste.

»Lo que no había sido más que una diversión de una noche para mí, había precipitado una crisis doméstica para mi amigo. Amaba a su esposa. Estaban pasando por unos momentos difíciles, pero la amaba. La quería profunda y apasionadamente, aunque también de forma torpe y sin expresarle su cariño.

Al principio, el relato de Elliot no despertó en Langford otra cosa que desprecio. Nunca dejaría que una mujer, ninguna mujer, le importara ni la mitad que a su amigo. Cualquier hombre que permitiera que eso le sucediese, solo podía culparse a sí mismo por un apego tan estúpido.

Luego, después del estallido inicial, Elliot hizo algo asombroso: se disculpó. Con los dientes apretados, le pidió disculpas por todo; por su falta de carácter, por su carencia de criterio, por hacerle pagar su desesperación a Langford, cuando era él quien tenía la culpa de que su esposa fuera infeliz.

Langford, todavía irritado, aceptó sus disculpas, sin dar muestras de amabilidad. Pero, una vez que Elliot se hubo marchado, no conseguía sacárselo de la cabeza, no podía dejar de ver la expresión en la cara de su amigo mientras se disculpaba, una expresión en la que solo había reproche hacia sí mismo, y la determinación de hacer lo correcto, pese a la avalancha de desdén que iba a provocar al hacerlo.

Con su disculpa incondicional, Elliot había demostrado que, pese a su acto anterior, era un hombre con fortaleza, conciencia y decencia; todo lo que Langford despreciaba y de lo que se burlaba por ser cualidades demasiado plebeyas para su elevada persona.

—No quería cambiar ni que me cambiaran —prosiguió Langford—. La vida que había llevado hasta entonces era muy agradable y adictiva. Detestaba abandonarla. Pero el daño estaba hecho. Aquello me había afectado. En los días siguientes a mi convalecencia, empecé a poner en tela de juicio todo lo que había dado por sentado sobre mis elecciones en la vida. ¿A cuántas personas más habría herido en mi búsqueda insensata de diversión? ¿Le había dado algún uso digno a mi talento y a mi enorme fortuna? ¿Qué habría pensado mi pobre madre de todo aquello?

La señora Kinomoto escuchaba con grave concentración, sin apartar ni un momento los ojos de los de él.

—¿Qué pasó con su amigo y su esposa?

Era una cuestión que todavía lo atormentaba en mitad de la noche. Por lo que sabía, parecían estar bien, no había informes de peleas vergonzosas ni de una afición indecorosa por la botella.

—Según tengo entendido han tenido tres hijos. El mayor nació alrededor de un año después de que él me disparara.

—Me alegro —dijo ella.

—Pero, en realidad, esto no nos dice nada por sí mismo, ¿verdad? —Un hombre y su esposa bien podían procrear aborreciéndose mutuamente. Quería imaginar una familia en armonía, pero su mente solo le ofrecía imágenes de niños silenciosos y asustados, siempre con el alma en vilo, en torno a unos padres encerrados en una amargura odiosa. Una amargura de la que Langford era responsable.

—Los matrimonios son una cosa extraña —afirmó ella—. Muchos son algo extremadamente frágil. Pero otros son excepcionalmente resistentes, capaces de recuperarse después de las heridas más graves.

A Langford le habría gustado creerla. Pero los matrimonios que él conocía eran, por regla general, indiferentes.

—Habla por propia experiencia, espero.

—Así es —dijo ella, con firmeza.

—Hábleme de ello —pidió él—. Exijo algo que sea por lo menos la mitad de sensacional a cambio de haber divulgado mi incalificable pasado.

Ella cogió la taza y luego, con mucha resolución, la volvió a dejar.

—Sensacional no lo será. Lo más sensacional que he hecho en mi vida fue soltarle a usted que quería que se casara conmigo. Pero no debería sorprenderle saber que, en realidad, sí que deseaba casarme con usted hace más de treinta años.

Era sorprendente oírla hablar de ello con tanta franqueza.

—Estaba convencida de que tenía el aspecto, el comportamiento y la aprobación de su madre. Los únicos obstáculos eran su juventud y su indudable falta de inclinación a casarse con una joven elegida por su madre, pero consideraba que ninguna de las dos cosas era insuperable. Cuando acabara la universidad, yo todavía estaría en edad de casarme. Y mientras tanto, me educaría en los clásicos, para distinguirme de otras mujeres que competirían por su mano.

»Sin duda, mi plan debe de parecerle arrogante e ingenuo a la vez. Lo era. Pero yo creía con fervor en él. Pensándolo ahora, veo que nos habría ido pésimamente juntos; que yo me habría sentido consternada por su promiscuidad y usted, a su vez, habría sentído repulsión por mi entrometimiento moralista, como lo llama mi hija. Pero en aquellos días vertiginosos de 1862, usted era mitológicamente perfecto y yo estaba obsesionada con usted.

»No es necesario decir que, cuando el señor Kinomoto empezó a cortejarme, no me entusiasmaron sus atenciones. Yo anhelaba el rango y desdeñaba el dinero hecho con hollín, y él solo poseía esto último. No comprendía por qué mi padre recibía complacido sus visitas, hasta que me sucedió lo mismo. Créame, tener que casarme con él por algo tan humillante como la desastrosa situación económica de mi familia no hizo que me resultara más querido.

Había pesar en su voz. De repente, Langford comprendió que ese pesar no era por él, sino por el señor Kinomoto, fallecido mucho tiempo atrás. Sintió una extraña punzada de celos.

—¿Quiere decir que su matrimonio se recuperó finalmente de esa herida dolorosa?

—Lo hizo. Pero necesitó mucho tiempo. Cuando me casé con el señor Kinomoto, decidí ser una mártir entera y verdadera. Aun que me negué a rebajarme tratando de saber noticias suyas o sucumbiendo a cualquier aventura, también me negué a verlo a él como otra cosa que una entidad legal a la cual sacrificaba mis sueños por el bien de mi familia. Incluso cuando mis sentimientos cambiaron, no sabía qué hacer. Me parecía ridículo que sintiera otra cosa que deber y obligación hacia un hombre al que, durante tantos años, solo había llamado señor Kinomoto.

La voz se apagó. Finalmente se llevó el sandwich de pepino a los labios.

—Tuvimos tres años buenos antes de que falleciera.

Langford no sabía qué decir. Siempre había pensado que los matrimonios felices eran cosa de los cuentos de hadas, casi tan probables como los dragones que echaban fuego por la boca en esta edad mecanizada. Descubrió que no estaba en situación de decir nada sobre su pérdida.

En silencio, la señora Kinomoto se comía el sandwich de pepino con mucha finura. Cuando acabó, meneó la cabeza y sonrió pensativa.

—Ahora recuerdo que la buena sociedad no se dedica a la sinceridad desenfrenada. Es incómodo, ¿verdad?

—No es tanto eso como que obliga a reflexionar —respondió él—. No creo haber tenido una conversación más franca en toda mi vida, no sobre cosas que importaran.

—Y ahora ya no nos queda nada más de que hablar, salvo del tiempo —dijo ella, irónica.

—Permítame que corrija su error, señora —respondió él, con igual ironía—. Entiendo que debajo de su fachada de feminidad ideal, es usted una mujer intelectual que quizá sea lo bastante instruida como para apreciar mi vasta erudición.

—Vaya, tiene que vigilar esa arrogancia, excelencia —dijo ella, con una leve sonrisa—. Quizá descubra que es exactamente lo contrario. Mientras usted salía de juerga cada noche, yo leía todo lo que se había escrito durante la antigüedad clásica.

—Puede que sea así, pero ¿tiene alguna idea original sobre ello? —preguntó, desafiante.

Ella se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante. El observó, con placer, el brillo de sus ojos.

—¿Dispone de unos cuantos días para escuchar, señor?


	24. Chapter 24

__Acuerdos privados__

_Este fic no me pertenece es solo una adaptación del libro "Acuerdos privados" de Sherry Thomas._

_Los personajes al igual que la historia no me pertenecen son creación original de las genios de CLAMP, hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, solo es con la simple intención de entretener a los lectores, aclarando que no infrinjo ningún tipo de ley._

_Ahora sin más que agregar comencemos…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_3 de julio de 1893_

—Picnic…captar... luz... árbol... sombra... púrpura..,

Saku miraba fijamente cómo se movían los labios de Yukito, con su concentración perdida en algún lugar más allá del cabo de Buena Esperanza. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Y por qué explicaba con tanto entusiasmo unas cosas tan incomprensibles e intrascendentes, cuando los bárbaros habían derribado las verjas, incendiado la muralla y estaban a punto de tomar el fuerte por asalto?

Estaban metidos en un lío; en un lío tan ancho y profundo que los mejores alpinistas se hundían y rompían a llorar en mitad de la escalada, y los más grandes marinos daban media vuelta y ponían rumbo a casa antes de alcanzar la otra costa.

Entonces recordó. Hablaba de Tarde en el parque, y hablaba de él porque ella se lo había pedido, a fin de que pudieran tener una conversación decente y que ella pudiese fingir, por lo menos mientras durara su visita, que todo iba bien, que el humo que oscurecía el cielo solo se debía a que en la cocina estaban asando jabalíes para el banquete de la noche.

Parpadeó y se esforzó por prestar más atención.

Dos días después de que regresaran a Londres, Shaoran se había marchado a visitar a su abuelo, en Baviera. Pero el daño estaba hecho. Llevaba más de un mes fuera, y no había pasado ni una de las casi ochocientas horas transcurridas sin que recordase su última noche juntos ni se quedara sin aliento al pensar en su intrépido ofrecimiento. Todo se lo recordaba. Los detalles de su propia mansión en la ciudad, de los que ya apenas se daba cuenta, se habían convertido, de repente, en la historia de sus esperanzas, en un tiempo ardientes: el piano, los cuadros, el mármol de las Cíclades que había escogido para el suelo del vestíbulo porque era del mismo color que sus ojos.

¿Había tomado la decisión acertada?

Sabía lo que era tomar una decisión poco ética. Conocía el miedo y la corrosiva ansiedad que manchaban y adulteraban cualquier gozo, cualquier deleite. En este caso, estaba bastante segura de que no había, caído del lado equivocado de la divisoria moral.

Pero ¿dónde estaba la fuerza interna fruto de haber actuado bien? ¿Dónde estaba el sueño tranquilo y la claridad de propósito? ¿Por qué, si había tomado la decisión justa, sentía que era opresiva y, algunos días, palpablemente asfixiante?

Le había dado permiso a Yukito para reanudar sus visitas diarias a fin de silenciar los chismes que había generado el viaje a Devon. La reanudación de las visitas había acallado los rumores, pero no había servido de nada para calmar su propia agitación. La afinidad que compartían seguía presente, pero la sensación de que se pertenecían el uno al otro empezaba a estar tan deshilachada como un tapiz del siglo X, al borde de desintegrarse por completo en cuanto se viera expuesto a los elementos.

—Yukito—dijo, interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Sí?

Rompió la moratoria sobre el contacto físico que había impuesto desde el día en que llegó Shaoran, y lo besó.

Siempre era agradable besar a Yukito. A veces, incluso muy agradable. Pero ella necesitaba algo que fuera más que agradable. Necesitaba algo indescriptiblemente ardiente —una auténtica conflagración— para borrar las huellas abrasadoras que su esposo había dejado en ella, para erradicar de la memoria su reacción ante él, aquel ávido abandono y aquella necesidad desesperada.

El beso era muy agradable.

Y se pasó todo el tiempo que duró pensando en la misma persona que esperaba olvidar.

Se aparcó y se obligó a sonreír.

—Perdona la digresión. Sigue hablándome del cuadro.

Yukito miró hacia la puerta, como si esperara ver a unas criaditas riendo tontamente y echando luego a correr para contar lo que acababan de ver. Cuando los pasillos siguieron silenciosos, se inclinó hacia delante e intentó volver a besarla.

—No —dijo ella, deteniéndolo. No quería volver a recordar la enorme diferencia de su reacción ante los dos hombres. Ni el ardor que Shaoran provocaba, sin ningún esfuerzo, en ella—. Todavía no. Ha sido culpa mía.

La decepción empañó los ojos de Yukito, pero asintió lentamente, cediendo a sus deseos.

—Todavía quedan trescientos nueve días. —Suspiró él—. Te lo juro, los días son tres veces más largos de lo que eran antes.

En esto, por lo menos, estaban totalmente de acuerdo. Recurrió de nuevo a su pintura, ya que era uno de los pocos temas de los que podían hablar sin riesgo.

—Me alegro de que hayas podido estar ocupado. Me han dicho que a lady Wrenworth le gusta su retrato.

Yukito revivió un poco ante el elogio.

—Cené en casa de los Carlisle hace dos días. La señorita Carlisle me ha pedido también que le haga un retrato. Probablemente, empezaremos la semana que viene.

—Parece que tiene en alta estima tus cualidades, como mínimo.

—Bueno, me advirtió de que se mostraría muy crítica si no estaba a la altura de sus exigencias. —Yukito sonrió ligeramente—. ¿Sabías que había ido a una exposición impresionista? Todo este tiempo, yo creía que tú eras la única persona entre mis conocidos que sabía algo de los impresionistas.

Saku se irguió de golpe. Yukito, sobresaltado, se irguió también.

—¿Va todo bien? ¿Es por la señorita Carlisle? Tendría que habértelo preguntado pri...

—No, no es por ella. —Ojalá lo fuera. Ojalá Yukito y la señorita Carlisle hubieran hecho algo condenable—. Es por mí. Tendría que habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo; no sé nada de los impresionistas.

—Pero tienes la colección más maravillosa que he visto. Has...

—La compré en bloque. Compré todo lo que tenían tres galerías. Lo hice porque a Li le gustaban los impresionistas.

Yukito tenía el mismo aspecto que si acabara de decirle que los nueve hijos de la reina eran ilegítimos.

—Pero... esto significa que... estabas...

—Sí. Estaba enamorada de él. Lo quería por algo más que por su título. Pero transgredí las normas y mi matrimonio murió antes de empezar. —Respiró hondo—. Siento no habértelo dicho antes. Lo siento mucho. Te pido perdón.

Yukito tragó saliva, esforzándose animosamente por digerir el pasado que ella acababa de echarle encima. Luego carraspeó y ella se puso tensa. Dios santo, ¿qué le diría si le preguntaba si seguía amando a su esposo? No podía mentirle, no en estos momentos. Sin embargo, era incapaz de decirle la verdad. No podía dominar el abyecto horror de estar enamorada, de sentir la clase de amor que ya había hecho descarrilar su vida una vez.

Yukito parecía estar en un conflicto tan grande como el suyo. Se miró los zapatos, se metió la mano en el bolsillo, la volvió a sacar y jugueteó con la leontina del reloj.

—¿Realmente, no... sabes nada sobre los impresionistas?

Saku no sabía si reír aliviada o echarse a llorar. Puede que Yukito solo la quisiera por sus cuadros. Puede que tuviera tanto miedo de la pregunta como ella.

Señaló una tela que había justo detrás de él, un paisaje con el cielo azul, el agua azul y un pueblo francés con tejados ocres y paredes del color de las gachas de avena.

—¿Sabes quién lo pintó?

Yukito se volvió a mirar.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Yo no. Por lo menos ya no me acuerdo. Lo compré junto con otras veintiocho obras. —Le acarició la mejilla—. Oh, Yukito, perdóname. Yo...

Se detuvo en seco. Lentamente, como si esperara ver a un asesino blandiendo un cuchillo, apartó la mano de la mejilla de Yukito y se volvió hacia la puerta. Allí estaba su esposo, apoyado en la jamba.

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho, de pura y sorprendida alegría.

—Lady Li —dijo él, con un gesto de saludo—. Lord Tsukishiro.

Su placer se convirtió al instante en recriminación propia. ¿Cómo podía ser tan vil? Se había olvidado por completo de Yukito, como si no estuviera allí, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Yukito se inclinó, incómodo.

—Lord Li.

Saku no podía responder al saludo de Shaoran ni a su mirada. Solo recordaba vagamente el tiempo en que estaba del todo segura de que el divorcio era la llave para abrir la puerta de su felicidad, cuando preveía, sin asomo de duda, que iba a dejar a Shaoran atrás, de una vez por todas.

¿Cómo es que no lo había visto? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de que había buscado a sabiendas aquella última batalla, un choque de titanes de los que hacen historia?

¿Por qué tenía que venir Shaoran y ponerlo todo patas arriba? ¿Por qué tenía que insinuar que él tenía también una parte igual de culpa? ¿Por qué le había preguntado si quería empezar de nuevo, una nueva vida juntos? ¿Es que estaba loco?

¿O lo estaba ella?

—Estaba... estaba a punto de marcharme —dijo Yukito.

—Por favor, lord Tsukishiro, no se preocupe por mí. Los amigos de lady Li siempre son bienvenidos en esta casa —respondió Shaoran, todo gallardía y gentileza—. Ha sido un largo viaje. Si me disculpan.

En cuanto Shaoran ya no podía oírlos, Yukito se volvió hacia ella, medio asombrado, medio aterrado.

—¿ Crees que nos ha visto... ?

—No. —Lo habría sabido. No podía llevar más de unos segundos allí.

—¿Estás segura?

—Li no es una amenaza para mi bienestar físico, si eso es lo que te preocupa, más de lo que lo eres tú.

Yukito le cogió las manos.

—Creo... creo que no es eso lo que me preocupa. Temo que cuanto más tiempo pase contigo, menos dispuesto estará a dejarte ir.

No, era al contrario. Cuanto más tiempo pasara ella con Shaoran, más imposible le resultaría dejar que se fuera.

Le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Nadie puede apartarme de tu lado.

Había tomado la decisión acertada. Seguro.

Ojalá que las palabras tranquilizadoras que ofrecía a Yukito no sonaran a falsas estupideces en sus oídos.

Shaoran se arrancó el corbatín y lo tiró encima de la cama. Atravesó la habitación, se refrescó la cara y la enterró en una toalla. Estaba acariciando a otro hombre, con ternura y afecto. ¿Qué más había hecho con él?

Shaoran apartó la toalla de golpe y se vio en el espejo, encima del lavamanos. Parecía tan feliz como los ciudadanos de París la víspera del asalto a la Bastilla, listo para desatar la violencia y el caos.

Dejó caer la mano en el lavamanos y lanzó una constelación de gotas de agua contra el espejo. Las gotas se deslizaron por la superficie vidriosa, ocultando la cara que lo miraba fijamente, con aire belicoso.

La obstinación de Saku lo enfurecía. Cierto que había sido demasiado brusco al proponerle un nuevo principio. Pero ya había tenido todo un mes para reflexionar. Que su lugar estaba con él y no con lord Tsukishiro era tan obvio que Shaoran ni siquiera podía empezar a comprender por qué ella decidía lo contrario.

No obstante, lo que más lo enfurecía era su propia obstinación. Ella había tomado una decisión estúpida, pero, por lo menos, era consecuente y honorable. Le había dicho una y otra vez que incluso cruzaría el Canal a nado en enero para poder casarse con lord Tsukishiro. ¿Por qué no podía aceptarlo? ¿Por qué seguía soñando, esperando y haciendo planes?

Fue hasta el baúl de viaje y se preguntó si tenía algún sentido abrirlo siquiera. No había vuelto a Inglaterra en una fecha elegida al azar. El Campania zarparía para Nueva York aquella misma semana. Y esa tarde ya había visto suficiente.

La imagen apareció de nuevo en su mente, la mano de Saku en la mejilla de lord Tsukishiro, la infinita solicitud de la caricia. «Oh, Yukito, perdóname», había dicho. Además, cuando lo había visto a él, había apartado la mirada de inmediato.

Shaoran frunció el ceño. No se le había ocurrido antes. ¿Por qué Saku le pedía a lord Tsukishiro que la perdonara? Excepto por aquel breve interludio en que se había olvidado de sí misma, su lealtad hacia él había sido inquebrantable. Y Shaoran no podía ni pensar en que divulgara los detalles íntimos de sus relaciones conyugales a nadie, y mucho menos a lord Tsukishiro.

Se quedó en blanco otro minuto. Luego su mundo se trastocó. Solo podía significar una cosa: su acto sexual había tenido consecuencias. Iba a ser padre. Tendrían un hijo juntos.

Se agarró al poste de la cama, vacilante, como si se hubiera emborrachado con el mejor champán del mundo. Un hijo, cielo santo, un hijo. Un bebé.

Ella había aceptado sus condiciones sólo porque no tenía ninguna intención de concebir. La conocía lo bastante como para saber que no renunciaría a su primogénito para casarse con lord Tsukishiro. Se quedaría con Shaoran y serían una familia. Y dada su propensión a acabar juntos en la cama, la familia aumentaría.

Apenas podía pensar en todo; unas imágenes absurdamente sensibleras inundaron sus pensamientos. Una familia propia, llena de mocosos tercos y traviesos, con ojos brillantes y sonrisas picaras. Cachorros corriendo por toda la casa. Brazos gordezuelos tendidos hacia él en busca de abrazos. Y ella, majestuosa y segura, en el centro de todo.

Era lo único que deseaba. Era todo lo que había deseado siempre. Se quitó la chaqueta, arrugada por el viaje, y abrió el baúl para buscar otra. En el fondo de la cabeza, era vagamente consciente de que no era así como hubiera deseado ser elegido: por defecto. Pero ya no le importaba. Toda una nueva vida se abría ante él, y la cabeza le daba vueltas al pensar en las posibilidades que le ofrecía.

Wei entró para entregarle un fajo de cartas y se marchó con la chaqueta que Shaoran había elegido para que la plancharan. Mientras Shaoran esperaba impaciente a que se la devolviera, ojeó el montón de correo.

Había una carta de Theodora. Era irónico que, después de sus respectivas bodas, se hubiera convertido en una corresponsal frecuente y fiel. Simplemente, había pasado de ser _Monsieur_ a _Cher monsieur_, luego _Très cher monsieur_, _Cher ami_, y ahora _Mon très cher ami._

Leyó rápidamente las hojas. Estaba bien. Los mellizos estaban bien. El invierno en Buenos Aires seguía siendo suave y húmedo. Estaba contemplando la posibilidad de volver a Europa, por el bien de los niños, ahora que su esposo, que en paz descansase, ya no necesitaba el beneficio de los climas meridionales. Por otro lado, planeaba visitar Nueva York a finales del verano. Le encantaría que fuera a verla. Lo había echado mucho de menos aquellos dos últimos años.

Poco después de que Theodora se casara con su gran duque, se mudaron a Buenos Aires por motivos de salud. La mayoría de los inviernos —junio, julio y agosto— viajaban a Newport, donde tenían casa. Shaoran solía estar demasiado ocupado con sus empresas para unirse al circuito estival durante largos períodos de tiempo. Pero, de vez en cuando, navegaba hasta allí, atendía a unos cuantos asuntos y la visitaba, llevando regalos para Masha y Sasha.

Le gustaría verla y ver a los mellizos. Pero no este verano. Algo mucho más importante y maravilloso lo retendría en Inglaterra bastante tiempo, algo llamado paternidad.

Wei regresó. Shaoran se puso la chaqueta recién planchada y se pasó una corbata alrededor del cuello. Tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de que el mayordomo seguía allí, discretamente, esperando que Shaoran se dirigiera a él.

—¿Qué desea, Wei? —le preguntó mientras se hacía el nudo de la corbata.

—Milady cenará en casa esta noche. ¿Cenará su señoría con ella? —preguntó Wei.

Shaoran se detuvo. Había algo diferente en la voz del mayordomo. Era casi... anhelante. ¿Dónde estaba aquella callada indignación que Shaoran había llegado a esperar, aquel reproche justificado en defensa de su señora?

—Sí, cenaré con ella —respondió.

Por fin estaba en casa. No volvería a marcharse nunca más.

No lo oyó cuando entró en el saloncito de atrás. Estaba apoltronada en una _chaise longue_, envuelta en un vestido del color de la luminosa profundidad de las orillas del Mediterráneo con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y los ojos fijos en el medallón de escayola, de dos metros y medio de ancho, que había en el centro del techo. Él en muy pocas ocasiones la había visto así, quieta, casi adormilada, lánguida y voluptuosa como una ninfa en una sofocante tarde de primavera después de una bacanal que había durado toda la noche. La mitad de la falda atrapada bajo su peso tiraba de las capas superiores, ajustando el tafetán sobre la redondez de sus caderas y la longitud suculenta de sus piernas, lo bastante largas par conectar Dover y Calais.

Se regaló la vista con ella, empapándose de su somnolienta sensualidad. Pero, demasiado pronto, ella lo percibió. Bajó los pies descalzos de la _chaise longue_ y se sentó.

—Tienes muy buen aspecto —dijo él.

Su cumplido la desconcertó. De forma inusitada, se llevó la mano al cabello y remetió un pequeño mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja derecha.

—Gracias —respondió, con un tono casi tímido—. Tú también

No era un mal principio.

—Te pido disculpas por mi intromisión de antes.

—Oh, eso. Yukito estaba a punto de marcharse.

—¿Se lo has dicho?

—¿Decirle, qué?

Shaoran parpadeó. No parecía coquetear. Parecía perpleja.

No estaba embarazada.

De repente, volvió a sentirse inseguro, esta vez como si alguien le hubiera colgado un objeto muy grande en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—Nada —dijo—, nada.

Fue hasta el reloj de pie y fingió comprobar la hora con su reloj, cuando lo que quería era coger el atizador de la chimenea y destrozar todo lo que había en la habitación. Los hijos que iban a tener. La vida que iban a compartir. Todo hecho añicos y quemado por un rabioso asalto de la realidad. Y ella, ajena a su dolor, echando por la borda la felicidad de los dos, como si fuera el pan duro de la semana anterior.

Durante unos momentos, mientras daba cuerda a un reloj que no necesitaba que se la dieran, nadie dijo nada. Luego oyó cómo ella suspiraba y supo, por la manera en que el corazón acababa de partírsele en pedazos, lo que ella iba a decir.

—No ha habido consecuencias —dijo ella—. ¿Me dejarás libre?

Cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba «no». Por supuesto que no la dejaría marchar. De hecho, sentía una absoluta nostalgia de los días terribles en que una mujer no podía elegir en estos asuntos, cuando él habría podido soltar una carcajada cruel, colgar a lord Tsukishiro por los tobillos en las mazmorras, hacer trizas la camisa de su esposa y tomarla allí, sobre el estrado del gran vestíbulo, bajo los ojos escandalizados del obispo.

Faltaba mucho para que se acabara el tiempo que habían acordado. Que rechazara su petición no la liberaba de las condiciones que él había fijado. Que cada contacto fuera a estar erizado de peligro no disminuía el atractivo de hacer que cumpliera su pacto.

El corazón le latía con fuerza. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para controlar su respiración irregular. Ciertamente, tenía todos los medios para coaccionarla, con las prerrogativas maritales, disminuidas pero todavía poderosas, que le concedía la ley inglesa. Pero al final, ¿qué lograría?

Reconocía mucho de su juventud en la terca insistencia que ella mostraba al aferrarse a la idea de un amor «bueno», en su sentido de responsabilidad personal, profundo y sincero, pero muy erróneo, hacia lord Tsukishiro.

Diez años atrás, Saku había percibido claramente que Theodora y él no eran adecuados el uno para el otro. Pero no había tenido la suficiente fe en él para dejar que lo descubriera por sí mismo. Si insistía en fecundarla con el objetivo expreso de conservarla, ligada a él en matrimonio, estaría cometiendo el mismo error.

«Pero ¿qué pasa si no recupera la cordura, o no la recupera a tiempo?», gritaba una parte primaria de su ser, casi temblando de angustia. Se quedó absolutamente paralizado, aterrado. Se trataba de una posibilidad clara. No podía dejar que sucediera. No podía. Todo su mundo se haría pedazos.

¿Era así como ella se había sentido aquellos años? La ansiedad. La impotencia a punto de estallar. El corrosivo miedo a que, si no hacía algo, la perdería para siempre.

De haber tenido diecinueve años, habría emprendido el mismo camino equivocado que emprendió ella. A los treinta y uno, incluso después de haber vivido las consecuencias de aquella debacle, seguía sintiendo una tentación casi imposible de resistir.

Al final, solo el orgullo y una última brizna de sensatez lo salvó. Quería que siguiera siendo su esposa no porque le hubiera lanzado un hechizo erótico ni porque amara demasiado a su hijo recién nacido como para renunciar a él, sino porque no pudiera imaginar su vida de otra manera, porque viera que cada aliento suyo estaba entrelazado con el de él, para bien o para mal, en la enfermedad y en la salud, mientras los dos vivieran.

—Como desees —dijo.

—¿Qué?

No podía haberlo oído bien. Era imposible.

—Abre aquella botella de champán. El año que viene, por estas fechas, serás lady Sakura Tsukishiro.

No sabía por qué tenía que sentirse tan atónita. Sin embargo, estaba aturdida de angustia, apenas era capaz de mantenerse en pie, como si todas aquellas semanas hubiera estado aguantando la respiración, esperando que él volviera y la reclamase, le jurara no volver a dejarla marchar nunca más.

Shaoran se acercó, tal vez demasiado para su tranquilidad, y se sentó junto a ella, la ligera lana de estambre de sus pantalones rozando, indiferente, su falda. Percibió el sutil olor a almidón de su camisa, a especias y limón de su jabón. Una pequeña parte de ella quería apartarse. El resto quería que él se acercara más todavía, la obligara a tumbarse, le impidiera moverse e hiciera con ella lo que le viniese en gana.

Pero él hizo algo todavía más desconcertante. Le cogió la mano y dijo:

—He sido un canalla, ¿verdad?, viniendo aquí y sometiéndote a esta situación imposible.

Jugaba con sus dedos, abstraído, pasándole la yema del índice por la parte interior de los nudillos. Tenía las manos frías y un poco húmedas, como si acabara de lavárselas y se las hubiera secado con una toalla. La piel de la punta de los dedos le rozaba la palma muy ligeramente, recordándole que aquellas manos podían hacer algo más que tocar el piano y ejecutar dibujos a escala.

Ella quería besarle la mano, cada yema curtida, cada nudillo. Quería chuparle el pulgar y lamerle las líneas y arrugas de la palma.

Si hubiera concebido. Si... Si... Si...

Lo había deseado desesperadamente. Sin tregua, como las malas hierbas del jardín, así lo había pedido, soñado, deseado. Habría sido una plegaria escuchada, un toque de rebato, un catalizador en torno al cual cristalizarían, al instante, todos sus actos futuros.

Pero no había sucedido.

—Entonces, ¿vas a volver a Nueva York? —preguntó, procurando no ahogarse.

—En el próximo barco, supongo. Mis ingenieros están muy entusiasmados con el progreso de nuestro automóvil. A mis contables se les hace la boca agua ante las oportunidades de inversión, dada la agitación que sufre en estos momentos el mercado bursátil —dijo, como si su marcha no tuviera nada que ver con el final de su unión—. Si te apetece adquirir algunas líneas de ferrocarril, deberías venir a Estados Unidos a finales de año o principios del próximo.

—Lo recordaré —dijo ella, atontada.

Shaoran se puso en pie. Ella se levantó también.

—Ahora tendrás que estar alerta ante las jóvenes cazafortunas —le dijo ella, preguntándose si su torpe risita conseguía ocultar su infelicidad.

—Y ante las cazatítulos también. —Sonrió—. Y ante las que, simplemente, se sienten deslumbradas por la manera en que camino y hablo.

—Ah, sí, especialmente esas.

«No llores. No te pongas a llorar.»

De repente, comprendió que ahora era ella la que se aferraba a él, no al revés. Él se limitaba a dejar, apenas, que ella siguiera aferrándole las manos, presa del pánico. Había acabado. Había dicho todo lo que quería decirle.

«Suéltalo —se dijo—. Suéltalo. Suéltalo. Suéltalo.»

Cuando por fin hizo lo que se ordenaba, no fue por su fuerza de voluntad. Fueron sus manos las que se aflojaron y resbalaron de las suyas, porque no le correspondía ni era privilegio suyo tocarlo por voluntad propia.

—Entonces, adiós —dijo—. Que tengas buen viaje.

—Te deseo que seas muy feliz —respondió él, con grave formalidad. Luego, con un rápido beso en la mejilla añadió—: Partir es un pesar muy dulce.

No sabía qué había de dulce en un pesar que era como si las fauces del can Cerbero le hubieran atravesado el corazón todavía latiendo. Solo podía mirar, impotente, cómo él desaparecía de su vista, y de su vida.

Esta vez para siempre.


	25. Chapter 25

__Acuerdos privados__

_Este fic no me pertenece es solo una adaptación del libro "Acuerdos privados" de Sherry Thomas._

_Los personajes al igual que la historia no me pertenecen son creación original de las genios de CLAMP, hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, solo es con la simple intención de entretener a los lectores, aclarando que no infrinjo ningún tipo de ley._

_Ahora sin más que agregar comencemos…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Londres, 25 de agosto_

_Mi muy querida Sakura:_

_Te pido disculpas porque mi carta llegara tarde ayer. Estos dos últimos días, la luz, aunque más débil y fría que la de pleno verano, tiene una calidad dorada maravillosa, en especial al final del día. La señorita Carlisle cree que he hecho unos progresos enormes en Tarde en el parque._

_Todos van volviendo lentamente a Londres. Anoche cené en casa de los Carlisle y me delaté como persona vulgar cuando confesé que llevaba más de dos semanas en la ciudad. Todos los demás alardeaban de haber pasado todo el mes de agosto cazando el urogallo en Escocia o navegando alrededor de la isla de Wight._

_Me siento muy feliz de verte mañana. Ojalá ya estuviéramos casados._

_Te envío, como siempre, todo mi cariño._

_Devotamente tuyo,_

_YUKITO_

La marcha de Shaoran no había pasado inadvertida. Tenía tanto valor la noticia del acontecimiento que, en menos de treinta y seis horas, todo Londres sabía que había vaciado sus aposentos y se había llevado todas sus cosas con él. El telégrafo, incluso el teléfono, palidecían ante la rapidez y eficacia de la transmisión de rumores de boca en boca.

¿Qué significaba? Todos querían saberlo. ¿Es que lady Li había ganado la batalla? ¿Lord Li había abandonado definitivamente la guerra? ¿O sólo se había retirado temporalmente para reagrupar sus fuerzas?

Saku disimulaba, inventaba y se mostraba equívoca, cuando podía. Cuando la presionaban demasiado, mentía directamente. Repetía que no lo sabía, que lord Li no le comunicaba sus planes personales. No sabía qué intenciones tenía —no sabía, no sabía, no sabía— y, por lo tanto, tenía que refrenar su impaciencia un poco más.

Se mecanografiaron de nuevo los papeles del divorcio; ya solo se necesitaba que ella los firmara. Les dijo a los abogados que los retuvieran. Wei preguntó si había que retirar los muebles y toda la decoración de la habitación de lord Li, simplemente taparlos, o si había que limpiarlos cada día, a la espera de su vuelta. Le dijo que lo dejara todo tal como estaba. Su madre se gastó una fortuna en telegramas. No hizo caso de ninguno.

Pero no podía dejar de hacer caso de Yukito. Yukito —bendito sea por haber tenido tanta paciencia— daba señales crecientes de angustia. «¿Ha llegado algo de los abogados de lord Li?», le preguntaba cada vez que se veían. «Ojalá pudiéramos casarnos. Ahora mismo.» Había algo temeroso y casi desesperado en sus ruegos. Cada vez, ella le daba la misma respuesta, cuidadosamente elaborada, y se odiaba con una rabia cada vez mayor.

Creso era el único que no hacía preguntas que ella no pudiera responder. Pero parecía abatido y apático. Con frecuencia, lo encontraba en el invernadero, durmiendo la siesta en la silla de ratán favorita de Shaoran, la que tenía los cojines de un azul descolorido y quemaduras de cigarro en el apoyabrazos, como si esperara su regreso.

Sostener este insoportable status quo era como hacer malabarismos con cimitarras en llamas. Se despertaba cansada y se iba a la cama aturdida por el cansancio de eludir la curiosidad de mil conocidos, mantener a su madre a raya, mimar a Yukito lo mejor que podía y ocultar la verdad incluso a los pocos amigos en quienes confiaba.

El final de la temporada trajo poco alivio consigo. Los viajes por ferrocarril eran ya tan rápidos que incluso su retiro en Briarmeadow no le proporcionaba refugio. Cada fin de semana daba una fiesta de tres días, en su casa, para que ella y Yukito pudieran verse sin que resultase impropio. Como resultado, la mitad del tiempo su casa estaba llena a desbordar de gente. Torrentes de curiosidad exagerada, entusiasta e insatisfecha, giraban y se arremolinaban, volviendo loco a Yukito y poniéndola de tan mal humor como si fuera una matrona en apuros, con la vejiga llena de té y ningún sitio donde vaciarla.

Además se sentía culpable. Y avergonzada. Y desanimada.

Por supuesto, sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba haciendo lo imposible por posponer la hora de la verdad, la hora en que tendría que dar un paso adelante y casarse con Yukito o enfrentarse al hecho de que no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera ahora que Shaoran se había retirado de la melé.

Pero ¿cómo se lo podía decir a Yukito? Había sido un amigo fiel desde el primer momento. Nunca durante todo aquel caos la había culpado, explícita o implícitamente, de nada. Había seguido a su lado, con valor y humildad, soportando los chismorreos que lo dejaban como un estúpido o como un cazafortunas de primera.

Se lo debía. Debía recompensarlo por su lealtad y su confianza en ella. Había hecho mucho por ella, el inquebrantable Sancho Panza de su demencial y quijotesca búsqueda. ¿Cómo iba a hacer menos por él?

El arroyo bajaba transparente y con poca agua en esa época del año. Murmuraba y susurraba, con el ocasional burbujeo de una salpicadura iluminada por el sol. Las flexibles ramas de los sauces colgaban, lánguidas, sobre la superficie del agua, como una mujer coqueta que exhibe la exuberancia de su cabellera suelta moviendo lenta, provocadoramente, la cabeza.

Saku no sabía qué esperaba encontrar allí. Shaoran bajando a galope tendido por la colina, como un cosaco, para llevársela de allí, quizá. Meneó la cabeza, asombrada ante su persistente idiotez.

Pero no se marchó. En los últimos diez años y medio había olvidado lo encantador que podía ser aquel lugar, tan tranquilo, sin más ruido que la suave risa del arroyo, el rumor de la brisa matinal cuando se deslizaba entre hojas y ramas, los balidos de las ovejas paciendo en una alta alfombra verde de alfalfa, en el prado detrás de ella, y...

¿Cascos de caballo?

El corazón le rebotó contra las costillas. El caballo venía de su propiedad. Dio media vuelta, se recogió la falda y se lanzó a la carrera pendiente arriba.

No era Shaoran, sino Yukito. Su sorpresa fue casi más fuerte que su desilusión. Ni siquiera sabía que Yukito supiera montar. Iba torpemente sentado, pero se mantenía en la silla, tercamente, consiguiendo hacer avanzar al caballo en zigzag de puro milagro.

Corrió hacia él.

—¡Yukito! ¡Cuidado, Yukito!

Tuvo que ayudarlo a soltar el pie del estribo cuando desmontó, porque se le había quedado enganchado el tacón al bajar.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —dijo, tranquilizándola apresuradamente.

Saku miró qué hora era. Yukito solía llegar en el tren de las 14.13. Pero todavía no eran las once.

—Llegas temprano. ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, todo va perfectamente —respondió mientras ataba, inexperto, el caballo a un salegar—. No sabía qué hacer. Así que he cogido un tren anterior. No te importa, ¿verdad?

—No, no, claro que no. Siempre eres bienvenido. —Pobre Yukito, cada vez que lo veía estaba más delgado. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón. Querido Yukito. Cuánto deseaba que fuera feliz.

Lo besó en la mejilla.

—¿Fue bien la pintura ayer?

—Casi he acabado con la manta de picnic.

—Bien —dijo, sonriendo un poco para sus adentros, disfrutando de su entusiasmo igual que una madre disfruta del de un niño—. ¿Y cómo van las cosas de encima de la manta? ¿El cesto, la cuchara olvidada, la manzana a medio comer y el libro abierto?

—¿Te acuerdas? —Yukito parecía estar asombrado.

Así que se había dado cuenta de su preocupación. Suponía que esperar que no se diera cuenta habría sido esperar demasiado.

—Pues claro que me acuerdo. —Aunque solo vagamente. Y solo porque se lo había preguntado repetidas veces—. ¿Qué tal van?

—El libro me está costando mucho, tiene que estar la mitad al sol y la mitad en la sombra. No acabo de decidir si las sombras deberían tener un matiz ocre o verdoso.

—¿Qué opina la señorita Carlisle?

—Verdoso. Por eso no estoy seguro. Yo pensaba que tenían que ser ocre. —Dio unos pasos en dirección al arroyo—. ¿Seguimos estando en Briarmeadow? No recuerdo haber estado nunca tan lejos de la casa.

—Aquellas son tierras de Fairford, al otro lado del agua.

—Unas tierras que habrían sido tuyas un día.

Lo miró, pero solo pudo verle el perfil.

—Ya tengo suficientes tierras.

Yukito suspiró.

—Me refería a si tú y lord Li no os hubierais peleado. O si hubierais conseguido arreglar las cosas entre vosotros.

—O si el séptimo duque no hubiera muerto justo antes de casarse conmigo —dijo ella—. La vida no actúa según los planes.

—Pero probablemente no sueles desear que el séptimo duque no hubiera muerto.

Saku abrió la boca para decir algo que pudiera tranquilizarlo, como había hecho innumerables veces durante los últimos mes Pero de repente se dio cuenta de lo engreído y estúpido que era hacerlo. Yukito lo sabía. Aunque no lo reconociera, él comprendía que todo había cambiado.

Su ansiedad no podía calmarse con unas meras palabras, ni erradicarse siquiera con una boda. Como el fantasma de una casa embrujada, podía desvanecerse detrás de la madera cuando el sol brillaba en lo alto y hacía un día despejado, solo para volver acrecentado a principio de las largas noches y las tormentas huracanadas.

Su ausencia de respuesta se cernía, pesadamente, en el aire. Yukito parecía un poco asombrado. Al igual que Saku, probablemente se había acostumbrado a las detalladas frases tranquilizadoras que ella fabricaba con la eficacia de un proceso industrial. Pero era una farsante. El castillo en la colina que había construido para ellos no era más real que un fuerte pintado en un telón de fondo.

Yukito se apartó de ella, como si necesitara distancia para aclarar sus propias ideas. Todavía podía mostrarse tierna, seguir fingiendo que todo iría bien. Pero sería una enorme mentira.

Decía mucho sobre su arrogancia —e ingenuidad, hasta cierto punto— que hubiera seguido convencida, durante tanto tiempo, de que todavía podía hacer que él fuera feliz, aunque él no pudiese hacer lo mismo por ella. No existían los matrimonios donde solo uno de los cónyuges era feliz. Debían serlo los dos o no serlo ninguno.

Lo alcanzó en el borde del prado.

—Aquí la luz es buena —dijo Yukito, con desgana. Parecía un personaje salido de uno de sus queridos cuadros impresionistas, una figura meditabunda y melancólica _en plein air_, contra un cielo luminoso y un paisaje verdeante.

Saku señaló hacia el arroyo.

—¿Ves allí donde los sauces crecen muy cerca de la orilla? Allí conocí a lord Li.

Yukito frotó la suela de la bota contra una roca.

—¿Amor a primera vista?

—Casi, en veinticuatro horas. —Respiró hondo una vez y una segunda vez. Era hora de confesar la verdad—. En cierto sentido, fui víctima de mi juventud e inexperiencia; nunca me había enamorado antes y no podía controlar la intensidad de mis emociones. Pero sobre todo, yo misma fui mi peor enemigo; era demasiado egoísta, demasiado miope y demasiado insensible. Sabía que era horrible engañarlo para que pensara que su prometida se había casado con otro, pero seguí adelante y lo hice.

Yukito soltó una exclamación de asombro. Era la primera vez que le contaba —a él o a cualquiera, en realidad— el auténtico porqué de su infelicidad marital. No era extraño. Era una fea historia, llena de lo que menos le gustaba de sí misma.

—Lo que hice me proporcionó tres semanas de felicidad, una felicidad corrompida en todo caso, y luego la más absoluta caída. —Suspiró—. La vida tiene sus medios para enseñar humildad a los arrogantes.

—Tú no eres arrogante —dijo Yukito, tercamente.

Oh, Yukito, querido Yukito.

—Puede que no tanto como lo era, pero sí lo bastante arrogante como para no haberte informado de la verdad desde el principio... sobre mi matrimonio, sobre los cuadros...

Yukito se volvió hacia ella.

—¿De verdad crees que te quiero porque tienes unos determinados cuadros en las paredes? Ya estaba enamorado de ti mucho antes de poner el pie en tu casa.

Saku le cogió las manos, miró sus dedos entrelazados y, luego, lentamente, hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, esperaba que fuera por los cuadros. Eso haría que tú y la señorita Carlisle fuerais perfectos el uno para el otro.

—Angélica quiere convertirme en algo que no soy. Quiere que sea el próximo William Bouguereau, el pintor más famoso de mi tiempo. Pero yo no estoy destinado a ser famoso ni tampoco prolífico. Soy un pintor lento y no me importa. Pinto lo que quiero y cuando quiero. Y preferiría no dudar sobre si una sombra en particular es ocre o verdosa.

Saku sonrió con pesar.

—Eso puedo comprenderlo. Aunque habría deseado que entre la señorita Carlisle y tú...

—Te quiero a ti.

—Y yo te adoro —dijo ella, muy sinceramente—. No conozco ningún hombre mejor que tú. Pero si nos casáramos, siempre seríamos tres en nuestro matrimonio. No es justo para ti. Y con el tiempo, sería insoportable.

»Le he dado vueltas y más vueltas, día y noche. Has sido mi más querido amigo. No dejaba de preguntarme cómo podía fallarte; cómo podía herirte. Pero he acabado entendiendo que traicionaría tu confianza por completo si continuara fingiendo que podíamos seguir como si nada hubiese cambiado. Las cosas han cambiado y no puedo deshacer estos cambios igual que no puedo hacer que el agua del arroyo fluya corriente arriba. Lo único que puedo hacer es ser sincera contigo, de una vez por todas.

Yukito bajó la cabeza.

—¿Lo sigues queriendo?

Era la pregunta que ella había temido, la que él no se había atrevido a hacer seis semanas antes.

—Sí, me temo que sí. No sé cómo pedirte que me perdones...

—No necesitas pedirme perdón por nada. Nunca me has fallado, tampoco esta vez. —Yukito la abrazó—. Gracias.

Saku estaba confundida.

—¿Por qué?

—Por gustarte tal como soy. Nunca había tenido confianza en mí hasta que llegaste tú. No sabes lo maravilloso que ha sido para mí este último año y medio.

Querido Yukito, solo él podía ser tan dulce como para darle las gracias en un momento como este. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, sin excepción.

Cuando se separaron, él tenía los ojos enrojecidos. También ella tuvo que luchar contra los deseos de echarse a llorar, de soltar un suspiro y una lágrima por algo que, sencillamente, no estaba destinado a pasar, un noviazgo encantador que se habría hundido bajo el peso de un matrimonio complicado.

Yukito fue el primero en hablar.

—Supongo que te irás a América, ¿verdad?

Saku se encogió de hombros, tratando de mostrarse indiferente.

—No lo sé.

Shaoran la había dejado ir con tanta facilidad y elegancia; debía de haber llegado a la conclusión de que ya no la deseaba, que la oferta de reconciliación había sido una aberración, provocada por un impulso emocional que no podría resistir la fuerza de la razón.

Ya habría seguido con su vida, tendría una o dos amantes, quizá incluso habría empezado a prestar atención a aquellas bellas señoritas americanas que desfilaban ante él, con sus perfectos dientes americanos y sus perfectas narices americanas. ¿Querría, realmente, que ella se presentara allí y le estropeara sus nuevos planes?

—Vamos —dijo, cogiendo a Yukito por el codo—. Volveremos paseando. Es la hora del almuerzo. El mozo puede venir a buscar el caballo luego. Dime qué vas a hacer, ahora que has rehusado ser el próximo gran pintor, famoso en todo el mundo.

El lunes por la mañana, Saku acompañó a Yukito a la estación. Consiguió pasar unos días agradables, conversando más abiertamente, con más afecto y facilidad con él que en mucho tiempo. Incluso disfrutó de sus invitados, una vez que hubo dado el paso, informándolos de que, aunque estimaba a Yukito más que nunca, había considerado prudentemente liberarlo de su compromiso.

Cuando llegó a casa, Wei le informó de que había una persona esperándola..

—Ha venido a verla un tal señor Addleshaw, de Addíeshaw, Pearce y Compañía, milady. Lo he hecho pasar a la biblioteca.

Addleshaw, Pearce & Co. eran los abogados de Shaoran. ¿Para qué había ido a visitarla, tan lejos de la ciudad, uno de los socios principales?

Addleshaw tenía algo más de cincuenta años, era bajo e iba muy peripuesto con su traje de tweed. Sonrió cuando Saku entró en la estancia; no con la sonrisa apretada y cauta que habría esperado de un abogado, sino con la expresión encantada de un amigo al que no ves desde hace tiempo.

—Milady Li —dijo saludándola con una inclinación.

—Señor Addleshaw. Dígame, ¿qué le trae al condado de Bedford?

—Negocios, me temo. Aunque le confieso, señora, que deseaba conocerla en persona desde que el señor Berwald se puso en contacto con nosotros en relación con el difunto duque de Fairford.

Claro. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Había lanzado, implacable, al señor Berwald, su principal abogado, contra este mismo señor Addleshaw, que había defendido los intereses de su cliente con la ferocidad de una leona madre.

Saku sonrió.

—¿Le parezco igual de aterradora en persona?

No contestó a la pregunta directamente.

—Casi me lo pareció cuando lord Li me informó de que se casaría con usted con licencia especial. Sin embargo, a diferencia de su difunto primo, él contaba los días. Ahora veo por qué.

Ah, el dulce ayer. Sintió una nueva punzada de dolor en el corazón. Le señaló un sillón.

—Por favor, tome asiento.

Addleshaw sacó una caja rectangular de su maletín y se la acercó por encima del escritorio. El perfume de palisandro, dulce y embriagador, flotó hasta ella.

—Esto llegó a nuestro despacho ayer, por correo especial. Le ruego que, por favor, lo abra y verifique que nadie ha tocado el contenido durante el transporte ni durante mi custodia.

¿Qué podía querer darle Shaoran? No tenía ni la más remota idea. Dentro de la caja había un joyero de terciopelo. Levantó la tapa y se quedó sin aliento.

Encima de un lecho de satén crema brillaba un collar magnífico; toda la cadena estaba hecha de diamantes, una lágrima engarzada con la siguiente. Siete rubíes, cada uno rodeado de diamantes, colgaban del collar, los dos más pequeños eran del tamaño de la uña de su pulgar; el mayor, en el centro, más grande que un huevo de codorniz. También había dos pendientes a juego, cada uno con un rubí tan grande como la yema de su dedo índice.

Había visto muchas joyas en su vida, y ella misma poseía unas cuantas piezas maravillosas. Pero era raro que, incluso ella, se tropezara con un conjunto tan atrevido y audaz. Se requeriría una mujer con una soberbia seguridad en sí misma para no sucumbir al resplandor de aquella joya, para no convertirse en un mero accesorio del esplendor y alto precio del collar.

Había una nota, sin fecha ni firma, con la inclinada letra de Shaoran.

_El piano llegó de una pieza, tan desafinado como siempre. La cortesía exige que corresponda con un regalo. Compré el collar en Copenhague. Lo mejor es que lo tengas tú._

En Copenhague. Lo había comprado para ella.

—Parece que no falta nada —murmuró.

—Muy bien, señora —dijo Addleshaw—. También me han pedido que la informe de que puede, cuando quiera, volver a presentar la petición de divorcio. Lord Li me ha dado instrucciones de mantenernos al margen y no hacer nada para impedir su progreso. El divorcio debería ser un asunto legal bastante sencillo en estos momentos, ya que no tienen hijos ni litigios con sus propiedades, todo está claramente detallado en el contrato de matrimonio.

Por un momento, el corazón dejó de latirle.

—¿Ha retirado todas las objeciones?

—Sí, señora. Lord Li me declaró su conformidad en una carta. La he traído por si milady quiere leerla.

—No —respondió ella, demasiado rápidamente—. No será necesario. Su palabra es suficiente.

Se levantó. El abogado también se puso en pie.

—Gracias, señora. Sin embargo, queda un último y pequeño asunto.

Saku lo miró, sorprendida. Pensaba que la entrevista había concluido.

—Dígame, señor Addleshaw.

—Lord Li solicita que le devuelva un pequeño artículo, un anillo de filigrana de oro con un insignificante zafiro.

Se quedó paralizada. Addleshaw acababa de describir su anillo de compromiso.

—Tendré que buscarlo —dijo.

Addleshaw se inclinó.

—Ahora, con su permiso, me retiro, lady Li.

El pequeño zafiro brillaba, apagado, mientras Saku daba vueltas al anillo entre los dedos. Shaoran lo había comprado para ella. Y ella se había quedado sin saber qué decir. No por el propio anillo, sino por él, por el significado tremendamente simbólico del gesto. En verdad la quería.

El anillo de boda lo había donado, tiempo atrás, a la Sociedad Benéfica de los Pobres Sin Hogar, pero este lo había conservado, aunque escondido, en una caja donde también guardaba los restos secos de todas las flores que él le había comprado y un trozo descolorido de cinta azul del encantador lazo arrugado que llevaba Creso cuando se lo regaló.

Ahora él quería que le devolviera el anillo. ¿Por qué volver a recordar la parte más dolorosamente dulce de su pasado en estos momentos? ¿Por qué no exigir que le devolviera también a Creso mientras el pobre perro aún respirara?

¿Estaba tratando deliberadamente de provocarla?

Pero ¿y si no la estaba provocando? ¿Y si de verdad lo que quería era que le devolviera el anillo? Muy bien. Conseguiría lo que quería. Solo tendría que sacárselo del...

Se llevó la mano a la boca. No podía decirse que fuera la idea sexualmente más escandalosa que había tenido en su vida. Lo que la dejaba atónita era la rebeldía y la diablura que resurgía en ella, aquel exuberante optimismo cuando creía que estaba desganada y apática.

Lo amaba. Si en su juventud estuvo dispuesta a infringir los principios de la decencia, ¿por qué ahora no podía hacer algo que estaba perfectamente dentro de los límites de la buena conducta... es decir, aparecer desnuda en la cama de Shaoran? Ya se figuraba las infinitas posibilidades sexuales.

Soltó una risa ahogada, tapándose con las manos. No cabía ninguna duda de que era una mujer licenciosa. Y Shaoran la adoraba por ello.

Bien. No había nada más qué decir. Se iba a Nueva York. Y no volvería hasta que pudiera informar a la señora Kinomoto de que por fin iba a ser abuela.


	26. Chapter 26

__Acuerdos privados__

_Este fic no me pertenece es solo una adaptación del libro "Acuerdos privados" de Sherry Thomas._

_Los personajes al igual que la historia no me pertenecen son creación original de las genios de CLAMP, hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, solo es con la simple intención de entretener a los lectores, aclarando que no infrinjo ningún tipo de ley._

_Ahora sin más que agregar comencemos…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_2 de septiembre de 1893_

El té semanal de Nadeshkio con el duque solo había tenido lugar dos veces. Después, pasó a ser dos días a la semana. Durante una semana y media. Hacia el final de esa semana concreta, no sabía cómo, acabaron conversando animadamente junto a la valla del jardín delantero de su cottage, cuando él pasaba por allí. Entonces, él la invitó a que lo acompañara, ella aceptó y, a partir de entonces, compartieron el paseo diario.

Había ventajas en ser casi una vieja, reflexionó Nadeshkio. En su juventud, se pasaba la vida preocupada porque todo el mundo la considerara perfecta. Solo decía los más agradables lugares comunes y no aventuraba ni una opinión que no fuera tan insulsa como las gachas para enfermos.

Eran asombrosos los cambios que treinta años más de vida provocaban en una mujer. De hecho, el día antes, mientras recorrían su jardín privado, había afirmado que su excelencia estaba ciego si no se daba cuenta de que la amistad entre Aquiles y Patroclo era más que amistad: ¿qué hombre sentiría tanto dolor ante la muerte de un mero amigo como para impedir que arrojaran su cuerpo a la pira funeraria?

Por su parte, él se había atrincherado en sus opiniones y defendido la tesis de la amistad. El amor romántico tal como lo entendía actualmente la civilización occidental no surgió hasta la Edad Media. ¿Quién podía decir que la amistad masculina, en una época donde el hombre veía en su hogar el ancla de su existencia, no podía haber sido algo más profundo y afectivo?

Ese día, durante un corto paseo por los jardines del duque, ya habían disentido en muchos temas, desde los méritos del sistema métrico hasta los de George Bernard Shaw. El duque no sintió ningún reparo en decir que algunas de sus opiniones eran absurdas. Ella, agradablemente sorprendida, no le dio cuartel y proclamó, en su propia cara, que sus puntos de vista eran una absoluta necedad, con esas mismas palabras.

—Nunca había oído tantas opiniones contrarias a las mías en toda mi vida —comentó él mientras se acercaban a la casa.

—Ay, ¡qué mimado ha estado usted siempre! —dijo ella, burlona.

Por un momento, él pareció sobresaltado.

—¿Mimado? Puede que esté en lo cierto. Pero, de todos modos, ¿no debería una mujer que ha recibido una educación refinada como usted hacer, por lo menos, el esfuerzo de estar de acuerdo conmigo?

—Solo si mi intención fuera atraparlo, excelencia.

—¿Y no es así? —preguntó lanzándole una mirada furibunda.

Ella parpadeó coqueta.

—¿Por qué querría aguantar a un hombre tan desagradable como usted, cuando ya tengo todas las ventajas de la riqueza y un futuro duque por yerno?

—Por el momento.

—Ah, ¿es que no se ha enterado? Mi hija ha liberado a lord Tsukishiro de su compromiso. Además, esta mañana ha partido en el Lucania para Nueva York, donde reside su esposo.

—¿Y eso ha saciado sus enormes deseos de conseguir un duque propio?

—Por ahora —respondió ella, recatadamente.

El duque soltó una carcajada. Tenía debilidad por todo lo absurdo. Entre los dos, que ella no tuviera intención exactamente de cazarlo, se había convertido en una broma constante.

Nadeshkio sonrió. Pese a su pasado disoluto, a su perenne altivez y su enorme gusto por intimidar a los simples mortales, resultaba ser un tipo muy decente. Su atención la halagaba, pero la satisfacción iba mucho más allá de lisonjear su vanidad. Sentía auténtico placer en su compañía, en estar con el hombre considerado y honorable en que .se había convertido a sí mismo.

Dentro de la casa, el té estaba preparado en el saloncito del sur donde un lacayo estaba calentando ceremoniosamente la tetera, fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, bañando las paredes de un tinte dorado.

—Qué negligente por mi parte, excelencia —dijo, cuando lo criados se retiraron—. He estado tan ocupada informándole de su deficiencias intelectuales que he olvidado desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

—Usted y doscientos de mis amigos más íntimos —respondió él irónico—. Solía dar una bacanal de cumpleaños cada año, aquí en Ludlow Court.

—¿Echa de menos una buena bacanal? —Se preguntó cómo podía no hacerlo. Ella nunca había tenido ninguna y, a veces, también la echaba de menos.

—De vez en cuando. Pero no echo de menos los efectos posteriores. Fue necesario cambiar el papel de las paredes de esta sala en concreto seis veces en once años.

Nadeshkio miró las paredes. El papel adamascado tenía un dibujo diferente —acantos en vez de flores de lis—, pero se había puesto mucho cuidado en encontrar un tono casi exacto al suntuoso verdeceladón que ella recordaba, de forma que la estancia seguía siendo muy parecida a como era treinta años antes, cuando venía a tomar el té y acariciar unos sueños locos.

—Es extraordinario lo poco que el papel ha cambiado, pese todo.

—Créame, no se parecía en nada a esto durante mis días más libertinos. En el papel había otros... temas.

Sonrió. A Nadeshkio el corazón se le disparó. Pese a su capa de vieja arpía, no podía menos de sentir una curiosidad creciente hacia el bribón latente que había en él. La más mínima referencia a su anterior perversidad la excitaba. Si iba acompañada de una de aquellas seductoras sonrisas... bueno, podía estar segura de que ese recuerdo le quitaría el sueño esa noche.

—Hice que imitaran exactamente el antiguo papel después de retirarme de la sociedad. Quise que todo estuviera exactamente igual, basándome en mi memoria y en viejas fotografías. Pero descubrí que no lo soportaba. —Bebió un sorbo de café; había abandonado el intento de tomar té hacía varias semanas, reconociendo que no soportaba aquel brebaje—. Así que hice algunos cambios a mi gusto.

—El pasado se cobra un precio terrible, ¿no es cierto? —dijo ella en voz baja.

Él hizo girar una cucharilla, abajo y arriba otra vez. Su silencio fue la respuesta. En el exilio que se había impuesto a sí mismo había intención de castigarse. Pero no tenía por qué ser así. Ya no.

—Mi hija tiene contratado a un detective privado. —Gigi y sus costumbres modernas y progresistas. Esperaba que el duque no estuviera demasiado interesado en saber por qué—. He utilizado sus servicios para algo que le concierne a usted.

Él enarcó las cejas.

—Si desea saber cómo se incendió la cama de lady Wimpey solo tiene que preguntármelo.

Un mes antes, se habría ruborizado. Hoy ni siquiera parpadeó.

—En realidad, estoy más interesada en aquellos artículos de fabricación extranjera y naturaleza diabólica a los cuales, al parecer, era aficionada lady Fancot.

—Solo eran esposas forradas de terciopelo... quizá hechas en el extranjero, pero apenas peligrosas —respondió él.

—Cielo santo, ¿qué problema tenía esa mujer? —dijo ella, indignada—. ¿Es que un resistente chal de seda no era lo bastante bueno para ella?

El duque estuvo a punto de derramar el café por todo el mantel. Dios santo. Esta mujer lo obligaba constantemente a reconsiderar su opinión de lo que entrañaba ser una mujer virtuosa. Al parecer, la creatividad sexual dentro de un matrimonio inglés serio y como es debido no estaba tan muerta como él había creído.

—Dejemos el tema—dijo ella, volviendo a un impecable recato que ocultaba Dios sabe qué otras experiencias e inclinaciones, un contraste muy afrodisíaco. Cuando él era más joven, habría gastado suficientes medios para librar tres guerras a fin de poseerla. Ahora, hacía exactamente lo mismo, pero solo en su mente—. Veamos, ¿dónde estaba? Ah, sí. Hice que el detective investigara el estado del matrimonio del señor Elliot.

No podía comparar exactamente su anuncio con que le pegaran un tiro en el pecho, habiéndolo vivido ya, pero estaba peligrosamente cerca. Se sentía igual que se había sentido entonces, de pie, mudo, mirándose la mano que sostenía justo a la derecha del corazón mientras la sangre se le escurría entre los dedos.

¿Cómo podía, precisamente ella, no comprender que no soportaba averiguar la verdad de lo que había sucedido en el matrimonio de los Elliot? Cualquier paz y tranquilidad que había logrado alcanzar en su vida de ermitaño dependía de no saberlo, de esperar que no hubiera causado la infelicidad de toda una familia.

Quizá percibió lo mucho que aquello lo conmocionaba, porque su cara se ensombreció.

—No debería haberlo hecho, lo sé.

La miró furioso.

—Señora, su especialidad es emprender cosas que no debería. Tenga la seguridad de que se enfrentará a unos vituperios como nunca ha imaginado. —Podía haber seguido, haberla informado de su exquisito dominio de la invectiva y descrito, con todo detalle, lo empequeñecida y agujereada que estaría su alma cuando él hubiera acabado con ella. No lo hizo. No tenía sentido posponer lo inevitable, aunque Dios sabía que deseaba hacerlo—. Bien, dígame qué ha averiguado su detective.

—Están muy bien —dijo ella, sonriendo con dulzura.

Su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Le parecía que había dicho que estaban muy bien.

—La verdad, por favor —insistió.

—El detective trabajó en casa de los Elliot durante varias semanas y me informó, con total seguridad, que el señor y la señora Elliot se llevan muy bien, no solo con cortesía, sino con cariño.

—Se lo está inventando, ¿verdad? —masculló. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía arreglarse una relación humana que se había estropeado tanto? ¿Estaba equivocado, después de todo, y el hombre no estaba tan condenado como había creído sombríamente durante tanto tiempo?

—No es preciso que se fíe únicamente de lo que yo digo. El detective se llama Samuel Ripley. Trabajó para los Elliot durante tres semanas, el mes pasado, con el nombre de Samuel Trimble, como segundo mayordomo. Lo que le acabo de decir es solo un resumen de su informe escrito, que llegó anoche en el último correo. Está relatado con gran lujo de detalles, con las conversaciones oídas y las escenas presenciadas en persona recogidas concienzudamente.

»Si algo se puede decir de mi hija es que tiene una gran clarividencia para contratar a personas absolutamente entregadas a su tarea. Está claro que el señor Ripley ha pasado mucho tiempo mirando por el ojo de las cerraduras y las ventanas de los pisos superiores. Incluso hay secciones del informe que solo ojeé rápidamente para proteger mi delicadeza femenina.

El corazón se le encogió. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. La negra nube de culpa llevaba suspendida encima de su cabeza tanto tiempo que había olvidado la luz pura y beatífica de una conciencia limpia.

—He traído el informe conmigo, si quiere puede hacer que lo vayan a buscar a mi coche.

Se levantó, fue a buscar el documento de casi media pulgada de grueso él mismo y, de pie junto al lando de la señora Kinomoto, leyó cada palabra de la vida doméstica, meticulosamente descrita, de los señores Elliot, sin saltarse ninguna sección, en especial aquellas en las que la pareja se dedicaba a actividades que no deberían haber realizado más veces que hijos tenían. Sobre todo disfrutó de las palabras de cariño chocantes pero dulces, que tenían el uno para el otro. «Mi querido pastelito de fruta. Mi caballero del ariete.»

Langford Fitzwüliam, su excelencia el duque de Perrin, volvió al saloncito sur sintiéndose en las nubes, cegado por la incomprensible belleza del mundo.

La señora Kinomoto le tenía preparada una copa de coñac.

—Tome, señor —dijo—. No ha destrozado la vida de nadie. Puede volver a respirar tranquilo.

Se bebió todo el coñac de un trago. Llamas de felicidad se esparcieron por todo su cuerpo, sin control.

—Me parece que podría estar sonriendo durante cien pequeñas cenas rurales.

—Pues es una noticia extraordinariamente alentadora. Tengo, por lo menos, cien personas a las que impresionar con un duque a mi mesa.

—¿Solo a su mesa? —Sonrió—. ¿Adonde se han ido todas sus ambiciones?

—No se han ido en absoluto, solo se han moderado, excelencia. Hoy me siento totalmente satisfecha con restregarles nuestra cálida amistad por la cara.

Chasqueó la lengua.

—Esperaba más de usted, señora Kinomoto. ¿Sabe lo que significan sus revelaciones, verdad?

Una idea había estado rondándole por la cabeza desde hacía días. Se había deslizado en su interior, como un enamorado decidido, superando todas las verjas y barricadas, para susurrarle junto a las cortinas agitadas del cenador virgen que era su cínica experiencia del matrimonio. Y esa idea era que le haría muy feliz casarse con ella, si ella lo aceptaba.

Pero su pasado pesaba en sus aspiraciones. ¿Qué derecho tenía, siseaba una voz desagradable y siniestra, al amor de una mujer buena, de cualquier mujer buena, y mucho menos al de una tan bella, cultivada y sabia como la señora Kinomoto? ¿Qué derecho tenía él a buscar su propia felicidad, cuando había despojado a otros de la suya con tanta indiferencia?

Pero ya no era así. Era un hombre libre, liberado de las ataduras de la culpa y el propio tormento, para poder disfrutar cómodamente de los años que le quedaran de vida, con ella a su lado y en su cama, si era tan afortunado.

El brillo de sus ojos hizo que a Nadeshkio el corazón le diera un salto en el pecho.

—¿Que todavía hay tiempo para organizar una bacanal?

—No, que soy libre de pedirle que se case conmigo.

Se quedó tan estupefacta como cuando descubrió que estaba enamorada de John Kinomoto.

—¿Desea casarse conmigo?

—¿Qué demonios cree que he estado haciendo, señora? ¿Acaso no he seguido las reglas del cortejo con la máxima asiduidad? Hasta he tomado el té, por el amor de Dios. Debería sentirse halagada. Preferiría beber en el abrevadero de mi caballo.

—Creía que deseaba hablar de tiempos pasados. Como máximo, convencerme para que tuviéramos una relación.

—Sí que quiero recordar los viejos tiempos. Y sí que planeo llevármela a la cama. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos cosas excluye el matrimonio.

—Pero cumpliré cincuenta años en menos de quince meses —exclamó ella... y no se podía creer que hubiera revelado aquel secreto tan cuidadosamente guardado.

—Una noticia excelente. Eso la hace unos años más joven de lo que pensaba.

Lo miró con ojos redondos como platos.

—¿Cuántos años pensaba que tenía?

Se echó a reír.

—No lo pensaba. Tomé en consideración nuestra diferencia de edad y descubrí que no importaba lo más mínimo. Dado que encontró la felicidad con un hombre que le llevaba diecinueve años, no hay ninguna razón de que un hombre unos años más joven que usted la perturbe.

—No... no puedo darle un heredero.

—Algo por lo que el hijo de mi primo se sentirá enormemente agradecido. —Le cogió la mano, desorientándola más aun si cabe—. Permítame asegurarle, señora, que la idea de tener hijos a mi edad me resulta profundamente inquietante. Mi sobrino segundo es un hombre íntegro. No siento ningún pesar por el hecho de que Ludlow Court pase a él.

Se sentía tentada a decir que sí de inmediato. Ah, muy tentada. Desde la invención del pastel de chocolate no había existido una tentación mayor que la que el duque le ponía delante de la nariz en este momento. «Su excelencia la duquesa de Perrin.» Estas palabras mágicas desataron escalofríos de placer en lo más profundo de sus visceras. ¡Que a estas alturas de su vida, con la vejez echándosele encima como si fuera un pretendiente demasiado entusiasta, pudiera conseguir todo el prestigio y la posición social que siempre había ansiado, con el hombre que, en un tiempo, fue considerado el más escurridizo soltero del reino! ¿Qué clase de tonta podía pensar siquiera en dar una respuesta negativa?

Se levantó de un salto, arrancando la mano de entre las suyas.

—No. —Negó con la cabeza, con la voz solo ligeramente temblorosa—. No. Su boda conmigo no sería muy diferente de sus esfuerzos por restaurar Ludlow Court convirtiéndolo en un facsímil de lo que había sido cuando vivían sus padres.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No consigo ver ninguna similitud entre las dos cosas.

—¿No lo ve? ¡Igual que el papel de las paredes, yo fui la elegida de su madre!

—-¿Debo deducir que al seguir los deseos de mi corazón, por no hablar de mis entrañas, solo estoy expiando mi abandono adolescente de mi madre, al cumplir postumamente lo que ella deseaba?

Deseaba que fuera de otra manera, pero no estaba ciega. Ella le gustaba; se sentía físicamente atraído por ella. Pero lo que la diferenciaba de las demás era que le ofrecía un vínculo con su juventud perdida.

—Sí.

—¿Se opone a tan noble propósito?

Maldito hombre. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan frivolo en un momento como este, cuando sentía que estaba a punto de desmoronarse, cuando solo la mantenía erguida la rigidez del corsé?

—Porque es más un sueño que un propósito noble. Su madre, que en gloria esté, estaría orgullosa del hombre que es usted ahora. No es necesario nada más.

Él asintió, con un aire finalmente un tanto pensativo.

—Entiendo que es su principal y abrumadora objeción.

—Lo es.

—¿Hay otras que tendría que conocer? ¿Mi espíritu de contradicción, por ejemplo? ¿Que no me guste el té?

—No, ninguna, en absoluto. —Ojalá hubiera otras. Entonces le resultaría menos doloroso rechazarlo.

Él sonrió, una sonrisa que veinte años atrás habría causado un enorme alboroto de miriñaques a su paso.

—Si es así, permítame que le lea algo, mi querida señora Kinomoto.

Se levantó y fue hasta un escritorio de caoba que había pertenecido a su madre. Más de una vez, durante sus visitas de hacía tanto tiempo la duquesa se había acercado allí a buscar algo que quería enseñarle a Nadeshkio.

El duque sacó un libro grande, con tapas de vitela.

—El diario de mi madre. —Pasó rápidamente unas tres cuartas partes de las páginas y luego, lentamente, unas cuantas páginas más, buscando el lugar exacto—. Esto es lo que escribió el 18 de noviembre de 1862.

Levantó el diario, se volvió de cara a ella y leyó.

Hoy he tomado el té con la señorita Pierce. Será la última vez, supongo. Me ha dado las gracias por mi amistad y me ha informado de su compromiso con un tal señor Kinomoto, un hombre acaudalado sin antecedentes de relevancia. Lástima. Pensaba presentársela a Hubert. Habrían hecho una pareja agradable.

«¿Hubert?» ¿Era Hubert uno de los nombres del duque? Creía que su nombre completo era Langford Alexander Humphrey Rtzwilliam.

—¿Quién es Hubert?

—Uno de mis primos. El honorable Hubert Lancaster, tercer hijo del barón Wesport. Lady Wesport era la hermana mayor de mi madre. Hubert debía de tener unos veintiséis años por aquel entonces.

—¿Su sobrino? —Nadeshkio se tambaleó. Se tapó la boca con la mano. Cielo santo. Todos estos años, todos estos años...

—Un hombre muy agradable, con un nombre muy respetable y una fortuna muy reducida —dijo el duque—. No debe olvidar que, por entonces, yo tendría, ¿cuántos: quince o dieciséis años? Mi matrimonio estaba lejos de ser la mayor preocupación de mi madre. Y pese a toda su amabilidad, era muy consciente de nuestra posición. Ella misma era hija de un conde. Probablemente, esperaba por lo menos un linaje igual de su nuera.

Nadeshkio gimió. Esto era incluso más humillante que haber conseguido que su hija y su yerno pensaran que se había dedicado a actos ilícitos con el duque para atraerlo a su mesa.

—Si es tan amable de pedirle a un criado que me traiga una pala, me gustaría cavar un agujero de tres metros de hondo ahí fuera y meterme dentro.

—¿Y destrozar mis hermosos jardines? Me parece que no, querida. —Lo oyó cerrar el diario y devolverlo al cajón—. No es ninguna vergüenza que se dejara llevar por su imaginación juvenil. Mujeres con mucho más mundo que usted han perdido la cabeza por mí.

Oh, aquel hombre y su arrogancia. Debía de haberse vuelto más insensible con los años, porque ya había recuperado su capacidad para replicar.

—Si desea que sea su esposa, no debería esforzarse tanto en matarme de vergüenza.

El se le acercó tanto que podía oler el persistente perfume de su jabón de afeitar. Su corazón de mediana edad empezó a latir con fuerza. Iba a pasar de verdad. Este hombre interesante, maravilloso y monumentalmente deseable la estimaba lo suficiente para querer casarse con ella. ¡Con ella!

—¿Puedo entender que su silencio significa que ha aceptado mi petición?

—Yo no he dicho tal cosa —respondió ella, obstinada.

—Pues debería. Le he demostrado, de forma concluyente, que no hago realidad los deseos de mi madre más allá de la tumba. Y según sus propias palabras, pronunciadas hace apenas dos minutos, no tiene ninguna otra objeción a casarse conmigo, ninguna en absoluto. —Hizo una pausa, bastante deliberada, con los ojos chispeando de picaro regocijo—. Entiendo. Quiere que me esfuerce más. Bien, seducir a una mujer debería ser una tarea idónea para mí, si recordara cómo se hace. Veamos, ¿la beso antes de que nos acostemos o solo después?

Ella consiguió reunir una pizca de fingido valor.

—Como he dicho antes, qué mimado ha estado siempre, excelencia. Las dos cosas. Me asombra, me asombra de verdad, que no lo sepa.

El sonrió ampliamente.

—No sé por qué no me he dedicado a las mujeres virtuosas antes. Me encanta recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Dicho esto, la besó.

No fue ni el beso ligero y delicado que había imaginado cuando era una jovencita nubil ni el ósculo impregnado de pecado que últimamente dominaba su imaginación. La besó con ganas y placer como un hombre que por fin hace realidad los deseos de su corazón.

Ella se derritió como correspondía, completamente satisfecha.

El se apartó al cabo de un tiempo demasiado breve.

—Ahora dime que sí —la instó, acariciándole la comisura de los labios.

—Ni hablar —resopló ella—. No voy a renunciar a mi independencia basándome en un único beso, por delicioso que sea. Recuerde, excelencia, que estuve casada. Felizmente casada. Señor, tendrá que demostrar su habilidad más allá de un beso para convencerme de que lo acompañe al altar.

Langford se echó a reír, con una risa llena de alegría. Miró alre-dedor y su mirada se fijó en un sofá con apoyabrazos en voluta, tapizado con un brocado de color crema.

—De acuerdo. —La besó de nuevo—. Tenga cuidado con lo que desea, mi querida señora Kinomoto. Podría conseguirlo


	27. Chapter 27

__Acuerdos privados__

_Este fic no me pertenece es solo una adaptación del libro "Acuerdos privados" de Sherry Thomas._

_Los personajes al igual que la historia no me pertenecen son creación original de las genios de CLAMP, hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, solo es con la simple intención de entretener a los lectores, aclarando que no infrinjo ningún tipo de ley._

_Ahora sin más que agregar comencemos…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_8 de septiembre de 1893_

Nueva York, Saku se sentía como si tuviera un nudo en el estómago.

Aunque había leído que la ciudad aspiraba a ser la nueva París, no había esperado encontrarse casi con una copia de ella. Ciertos barrios de la ciudad, con sus sólidos edificios neoclásicos, sus frisos y sus cornisas llenas de motivos botánicos y mitológicos podían haber pasado fácilmente por partes de la _Rive Droite. _Una iglesia en concreto, delante de la que pasó de camino al hotel, era una copia descarada de Notre Dame.

Apenas podía controlar su dificultosa respiración, aunque caminaba a la velocidad de una ley de reformas avanzando lenta y pesadamente por el Parlamento. Un tráfico ininterrumpido circulaba arriba y abajo por la avenida, un sonoro coro de cascos gol peaban el pavimento y las ruedas de los carros crujían bajo su carga. De una calle cercana llegaba el estruendo de un tren elevado. El aire, aunque menos contaminado que en Londres, emanaba las conocidas notas de caballos e industrias, aunque también olía, levemente y de forma muy exótica, a salchichas y mostaza.

Se aseguró de inspeccionar todos los hoteles, todas las tiendas y todas las mansiones de millonarios que atestaban la parte inferior de la Quinta Avenida. A pesar de todo, la distancia desapareció en un momento. De repente, se encontró en el cruce exacto, en la dirección exacta. Apretó con fuerza el mango de barba de ballena de su sombrilla y apartó con esfuerzo los ojos del lado opuesto de la calle.

No, debía de estar equivocada. Shaoran, con su perfecta crianza, siempre había sido muy modesto y contenido en todo lo que hacía. Pero no había nada mínimamente modesto en aquella espléndida mansión que parecía haber sido sacada, de una pieza, de la propiedad de algún noble de Centroeuropa. La fachada era de granito gris perla, el elegante tejado poligonal, de pizarra azul oscura. Las ventanas brillaban como los ojos de una belleza coqueta en su baile más triunfal. Y cada adornada línea y cada curva sensual hablaba de una enorme riqueza, generosa y barroca.

Se sentía igual que la primera vez que vio a Shaoran desnudo: estupefacta, sin habla, a punto de desmayarse de excitación. No iba arreglada adecuadamente. Si quería asaltar esta ciudadela en concreto, necesitaría una cantidad mucho mayor de la parafernalia de su propia riqueza y posición para convencer a un desconfiado ma yordomo de que era la auténtica lady Li y no una impostora cuya intención era robar la plata.

No obstante, cuando se abrió la puerta, el mayordomo la reconoció de inmediato, a juzgar por el rebote de su mandíbula contra las baldosas de mármol negro del vestíbulo. Se recuperó rápidamente, dio un paso atrás y se inclinó.

—Milady Li.

Saku se quedó mirándolo fijamente. El hombre le resultaba vagamente familiar. Estaba segura de haberlo visto antes. Estaba...

—¡Beckett! —El asombro y la culpa se confundían en sus venas. Cuando sus planes se habían venido abajo, no era la única que había recibido un castigo. Tan seguro como que la emperatriz de la India era una inglesa con sangre alemana, Beckett había abandonado repentinamente Twelve Pillars, porque Shaoran había descubierto su papel en el engaño. ¿Cómo podía ser que fuera, precisamente él, el jefe del personal al servicio de Shaoran?

—Usted está... —¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Habría adivinado, con los años, cuál había sido su papel en todo aquello?—. Usted está en Nueva York.

—Sí, señora —dijo Beckett respetuosamente mientras le cogía la sombrilla, pero no le dio más explicaciones—. ¿Puedo ofrecerle un excelente té de Assam mientras nos ocupamos de su equipaje?

La antesala era soberbia; el salón, casi arrebatador en su opulencia. Había estado en palacios reales que eran menos ricos en mobiliario y arte... y qué arte, como si alguien hubiera cogido una sección de la gran galería del Louvre y la hubiera convertido en un espacio habitable. No es que no lo encontrara absolutamente de su gusto, pero ¿qué había pasado con la preferencia de Shaoran por las casas sobrias y los cuadros impresionistas?

—No he traído equipaje —dijo. Y ahora, la pregunta funda mental—. ¿Está lord Li en casa?

—Lord Li ha salido a navegar con un grupo de amigos —contestó Beckett—. Esperamos que vuelva esta tarde, antes do las cinco.

Seguro que no podían estar hablando del mismo lord Li. Primero una mansión en la cual una María Antonieta amaine de los pasteles se habría encontrado como en casa. Y ahora este empresario supuestamente tan trabajador que se iba de juerga cuando no era ni remotamente domingo.

—En ese caso, volveré en otra ocasión —dijo. De ninguna mañera podía sentarse en la sala y tomar té las próximas cinco o seis horas. Resultaría muy extraño.

Empezaba a lamentar haber pedido a todos los que, en Inglaterra, conocían el paradero de Shaoran que no le avisaran que iba a cruzar el Atlántico para verlo. Tal vez, debería habérselo notifica do por adelantado.

—Lord Li da una cena esta noche. ¿Debo enviar un coche a su hotel para recoger a su señoría?

Saku negó con la cabeza. No era delante de una multitud de desconocidos como había imaginado su encuentro.

—Si decido asistir, ya pediré mi propio medio de transporte. Y no es necesario que le diga nada a lord Li.

—Como desee la señora.

—Deberías tener hijos —dijo Theodora.

Estaba de pie, con un bonito vestido azul pastel, junto a la barandilla de la cubierta de proa de _La Femme, _el velero de doce metros en el que Shaoran navegaba por placer ahora que usaba el _Amante _sobre todo para los negocios. Más allá del revuelo de las cintas de su sombrero, un bosque de mástiles cabeceaba reposadamente: un millar de barcos frente a las elevadas torres del distritofinanciero.

Shaoran levantó la vista del plato de galletas de limón que com partía con Masha.

—¿Cómo sabes que no los tengo? —preguntó.

Theodora parpadeó y luego se sonrojó.

—Oh —murmuró.

No los tenía, claro. Siempre había ido con mucho cuidado. Pero, probablemente, debería haberse resistido al impulso de tomarle el pelo. La pobre joven nunca había sabido apreciar una broma. En un tiempo pensaba que era más que adorable cuando se esforzaba por entenderlas. Pero también es verdad que él solo tenía quince años.

—Perdóname, ha sido poco delicado por mi parte —dijo—. Tienes razón, debería tener hijos. Me encantaría tener unos cuantos.

—Pero ¿cómo? —preguntó Masha—. Mamá dice que te vas a divorciar. ¿Cómo puedes tener hijos cuando no estás casado?

—¡Masha! —exclamó Theodora con tono brusco, enrojeciendo más todavía.

—No pasa nada —dijo Shaoran. Se volvió hacia Masha, que tenía los ojos tristes y la nariz larga de su padre. Pero bajo la cara de una lúgubre madona rusa acechaba un espíritu tan revoltoso como una docena de marineros de permiso en tierra—. Mi querida María Alexeieva, eres una damita muy inteligente. En realidad, ese es mi problema. ¿Qué te parece que debo hacer?

—Debes casarte otra vez —dijo Masha, decidida.

—Pero ¿quién querría casarse conmigo, Mashenka? Soy muy viejo, tan viejo como la mugre.

Masha se rió y bajó la voz.

—Mamá es todavía más vieja que tú. ¿Significa eso que es más vieja que la mugre?

Shaoran susurró:

—Sí, así es. Pero no se lo digas.

—¿Qué murmuráis? —preguntó Theodora, un poco incómoda.

—Le estaba diciendo al tío Shaoran que debería casarse contigo, mamá —respondió Masha, alegremente—. Entonces estarías demasiado ocupada para sermonearme.

Antes de que Theodora se pudiera recuperar de su asombrolo suficiente como para decir algo, Sasha gritó desde la cubiertade popa de la goleta:

—¡Masha, ven! He pescado algo enorme.

Sin perder un momento, Masha salió corriendo a ayudar **a **mi hermano a sacar del agua su enorme captura.

—Oh, esta niña —murmuró Theodora—. Es mi desesperación.

—Yo no me preocuparía por ella —dijo Shaoran—. Se las arreglará muy bien sin ayuda de nadie.

Theodora no dijo nada. Cerró la sombrilla, la sostuvo con ambas manos delante del abdomen y luego apoyó la punta en la cubierta. Con el dedo índice trazó lo que parecían dibujos al azar en el mango de la sombrilla. Pero Shaoran sabía que, inconsciente mente, estaba escribiendo lo que pensaba. _«Gott. Gott. Gott.»_

Estaba violenta y desconcertada. En esto no había cambiado mucho. Shaoran cogió otra galleta.

—Espero que no pienses que he venido a Nueva York porque... porque estás a punto de ser un hombre libre.

—¿No es así? —Nunca había aludido a sus problemas matrimoniales. Pero Theodora era muy consciente de ellos, a juzgar por lo que había dicho Masha.

Theodora se retorció las manos, muy avergonzada. No estaba acostumbrada a que él fuera tan directo. Lo miró sin hablar, rogándole con sus enormes ojos azules que evaluara la situación, dedujera lo que ella quería y se lo ofreciera sin que tuviese que decir palabra... igual que siempre había hecho antes.

Suspiró. Theodora había venido en un momento desafortunado, cuando lo que él deseaba era estar solo en el mar o solo en su taller. No se había visto con ánimos de desilusionar a los niños, así que había pasado las tres últimas semanas haciendo que lo pasaran bien en la ciudad. Pero no le quedaban ganas de jugar a las adivinanzas con ella. Si quería algo de él, y sin duda quería «algo», entonces más le valía ir al grano.

—¿Te divorciarás de lady Li? —preguntó ella, tímidamente.

—Es ella la que quiere el divorcio, por lo tanto vamos derecho a ello —dijo, con más hosquedad de la que tenía intención de mostrar. Por la mañana, había llegado una carta de Addleshaw, asegurándole que el anillo de compromiso que le habíareclamado a Saku llegaría pronto.

No quería el maldito anillo. ¿No era bastante tener que ver el condenado piano? Lo que quería es que ella viniera con el anillo. Pero su artimaña le había fallado. Saku se casaría con lord Tsukishiro. Y él, ¿qué iba a hacer?

—Necesitarás otra esposa, ¿no? —La voz de Theodora era tan queda que apenas pudo oír las últimas sílabas.

No necesitaba otra esposa. Quería la que ya tenía.

—Ya lo pensaré en un futuro.

_«Gott hilf mir», _garabateó el dedo de Theodora. Claro, que Dios los ayudara a todos.

Los niños gritaron entusiasmados, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

—¡Mirad qué hemos pescado! ¡Mirad qué hemos pescado! —aullaba Sasha, corriendo hacia ellos con una lubina rayada que parecía pesar por lo menos dos kilos.

—¡Vaya, fíjate! —exclamó Shaoran, poniéndose en pie—. Yo nunca pesqué nada ni la mitad de grande cuando tenía tu edad.

Desenganchó del anzuelo al pez, que coleaba con fuerza, y lo metió en un cubo de agua.

—¿Queréis que lo sirvan con salsa de mantequilla al limón para cenar?

—¡Sí! —contestó el chico, decididamente.

—¡De acuerdo! —Shaoran levantó a Sasha en el aire y le hizo dar vueltas.

—¡A mí también, a mí también! He ayudado —dijo Masha, tendiéndole los brazos a Shaoran.

Hizo lo mismo con ella, disfrutando de sus agudas risas.

—Mis expertos pescadores, ¿creéis que podéis pescar otro antes de que nos hagamos a la vela?

Los dos se marcharon corriendo, dejándolo solo de nuevo con Theodora. Abrió la tapa de la cesta de picnic para guardar los restos del almuerzo: la mitad de una empanada de pollo fría, rodajas de buey asado, un plato casi vacío de ensalada de patatas y unas cuantas galletas de limón.

Theodora se acercó a su lado cuando él colocaba una botella de limonada en su sitio.

—He estado pensando en el pasado, en San Petesburgo —murmuró—. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que solías decirme entonces?

—No lo he olvidado. —Cerró la cesta de picnic y se quedó mirándola—. Pero la verdad es que estaré amargado después del divorcio. Una nueva esposa solo encontraría en mí desafecto y falta de atención, y te quiero demasiado para someterte a esto.

Ya estaba, al final lo había reconocido. El divorcio lo dejaría deshecho. Casi lo aniquilaría. Le horrorizaba la llegada del correo, le horrorizaba cualquier carta de sus abogados ingleses, le horrorizaba el posible cable de la señora Kinomoto censurando la irreversible locura de Saku.

—Entiendo.

Parecía terriblemente abatida, como una niña a la que le dicen que, cuando llegue diciembre, no habrá Navidad. La atrajo hacia él.

—Pero seguiré cuidando de ti, siempre. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, solo estaré a un cable de distancia. Y si, Dios no lo quiera, te pasara algo, criaré a los mellizos como si fueran míos.

Depositó un beso en lo alto de su sombrero de paja.

—Cuidaré de todo por ti, tienes mi palabra.

—Supongo... supongo que es todo lo que cualquier mujer podría pedir —dijo, lentamente. La sombra que había en su cara desapareció. Sonrió tímidamente y lo besó en la mejilla—. Gracias. Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca.

Se quedaron así un momento, él con la mano en su cintura y ella con la cara apoyada en su manga. Shaoran suspiró. Era irónico que estuviera abrazando a Theodora en un barco que, de nuevo, de alguna manera, había bautizado con el nombre de Saku: _La Femme, _la mujer, la esposa.

Pero el sol era cálido, la brisa, fresca. Seguía siendo un buen día, aunque no pudiera tener a su esposa. Besó a su vez a Theodora en la mejilla.

—¿Zarpamos?

Saku vio el coche sin caballos en cuanto salió del hotel Waldorf, a las cinco. La bella máquina, construida sobre un chasis de faetón, negra con embellecedores carmesí, avanzaba retumbando, majestuosa. El sirviente con librea que la conducía no podía haber tenido un aspecto más orgulloso ni aunque hubiera ido en lo alto del carruaje oficial de la reina.

Su orgullo se reflejaba en la cara de dos de los pasajeros que transportaba. Los niños se deleitaban en la admiración y curiosidad manifiestas que había en el mar de caras vueltas hacia ellos. La reacción del tercer pasajero era difícil de calibrar, porque el largo velo de su sombrero ocultaba eficazmente sus rasgos por encima de la barbilla.

—¿A quién pertenece el automóvil? —preguntó Saku al portero.

—Al lord inglés que vive diez manzanas más abajo, señora —contestó el hombre—. Dicen que es vizconde.

—No, es conde —dijo otro portero—. Y esa es su novia, la gran duquesa rusa. Todos los días llega en el coche sin caballos de él.

Saku se quedó petrificada. Shaoran vivía a diez manzanas del hotel Waldorf. Las había contado por la mañana. ¿Y no era cierto que la antigua la señorita Von Schweppenburg se había casado con un gran duque ruso?

Manoseó torpemente el velo de su propio sombrero mientras el automóvil se detenía delante del hotel. Los pasajeros bajaron. El chófer abrió el maletero y sacó un cubo de aspecto pesado, que los niños cogieron de inmediato, haciendo que su madre pronunciara una serie de advertencias en francés.

El chófer se inclinó.

—Traeré el coche hacia las once, alteza.

—Gracias —dijo su alteza.

Y era ella, la antigua señorita Von Schweppenburg. Que volvería a casa de Shaoran a las once de la noche, después de que los invitados a la cena se hubieran marchado, con un propósito que no necesitaba aclaración.

Le entregaron el cubo a uno de los porteros, con instrucciones para que lo llevara a la cocina. La gran duquesa Theodora y sus hijos entraron en el hotel y desaparecieron en el interior de un ascensor.

Saku fue lentamente hasta un rincón del vestíbulo y se sentó. Ya esperaba que tendría que luchar por él, dado que quizá tuviera una amante, y que debería expulsar físicamente a la otra mujer, o mujeres —había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar durante la travesía—, de su cama y de su vida, si era necesario.

A cualquier otra mujer.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?


	28. Chapter 28

__Acuerdos privados__

_Este fic no me pertenece es solo una adaptación del libro "Acuerdos privados" de Sherry Thomas._

_Los personajes al igual que la historia no me pertenecen son creación original de las genios de CLAMP, hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, solo es con la simple intención de entretener a los lectores, aclarando que no infrinjo ningún tipo de ley._

_Ahora sin más que agregar comencemos…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

—Si no le molesta mi atrevimiento, lord Li, creo que mi hija Consuelo sería una espléndida marquesa para usted —dijo la señora de William Vanderbilt, nacida Alva Erskine Smith.

—No me molesta en absoluto —dijo Shaoran—. Todo el mundo sabe que me han gustado sobremanera las mujeres atrevidas. No obstante, tengo casi el doble de edad que la señorita Vanderbilt y, la última vez que lo comprobé, todavía seguía estando muy casado.

—Caramba, señor, es usted todo un caballero —ronroneó la señora Vanderbilt. No obstante, sus modales de bella sureña no lograban ocultar del todo su férrea determinación—. Pero, según numerosas fuentes dignas de crédito, a ambos lados del Atlántico, quizá no siga casado mucho más tiempo.

«Se debe a que es joven y antes era un don nadie empobrecido. Dé por sentado que a partir de ahora le lloverán las propuestas.» Después de casi once años, la predicción se estaba haciendo realidad. No era la primera vez que la señora Vanderbilt abordaba aquel asunto en las últimas semanas. Tampoco era la primera ni la segunda ni la tercera matrona con una hija casadera que insinuaba que su preciosa niña era la candidata perfecta para él.

Durante toda la cena, la primera que daba desde su regreso de Inglaterra, se había sentido como en un escaparate, como si fuera una oca cebada a punto de ser convertida en foie gras. Las sonrisas de las mujeres eran demasiado brillantes, demasiado obsequiosas. Hasta los hombres con los que había compartido cigarros, whisky y operaciones empresariales durante los últimos diez años lo miraban de manera diferente, con la clase de calurosa aprobación que era mejor reservar para las amantes de dieciséis años.

—Bien, dígame, milord, ¿vendrá a cenar el próximo miércoles ? —prosiguió la señora Vanderbilt con su acento sureño—. Me parece que no ha visto a Consuelo desde hace sus buenos seis meses y se ha vuelto mucho más guapa y elegante y...

Las puertas del salón se abrieron, de hecho se separaron como si las hubiera empujado un ciclón. En el umbral apareció una mujer con un perro. El perro era pequeño, bien educado y estaba adormilado, acurrucado en el brazo de la mujer. La mujer era alta, altiva y arrebatadora, con su voluptuosa figura metida dentro de una envoltura de terciopelo rojo carmín, la garganta y el pecho reluciendo con rubíes y diamantes salidos del tesoro de un marajá. E, incongruentemente, también exhibía un anillo con un zafiro muy humilde en la mano izquierda.

—Pero ¿quién es esa mujer? —preguntó la señora Vanderbilt, a la vez irritada y fascinada.

—Esa mujer, mi querida señora Vanderbilt —respondió Shaoran, con un júbilo que no podía ni quería disimular—, es mi señora esposa.

Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido Saku tan vulnerable, allí de pie ante unos desconocidos... y un esposo que esperaba a otra mujer dentro de una hora.

Ya había reservado una suite para el viaje de vuelta en el _Lucania _y telegrafiado a Wei para que tuviera preparada la casa en Park Lane. En el escritorio de la habitación del hotel había un cable para la señora Kinomoto —«Li sale con la gran duquesa Theodora, nacida Von Schweppenburg»—, pero por alguna razón no había podido enviarlo, no podía admitir aquella derrota final, no sin una última carga colina abajo, llena de gallardía y, en gran medida, condenada al fracaso.

Ahora todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella, incluida la de Shaoran. Había sorpresa en su cara, una cierta diversión y luego una indiferencia que no auguraba nada bueno para sus posibilidades. Esperó que reconociera su presencia, que le lanzara, por lo menos, unas palabras de saludo. Pero excepto unas pocas palabras inaudibles dirigidas a la mujer sentada junto a él, no dijo nada, dejando que saltara al precipicio ella sola.

Recorrió el salón con la mirada.

—Sinceramente, Li, esperaba algo mejor de ti. La decoración es tan obvia que resulta espantosa.

Una exclamación colectiva reverberó contra el alto techo.

Shaoran sonrió, con una sonrisa serena que, sin embargo, despertó de nuevo sus esperanzas.

—Milady Li, recuerdo claramente haberte informado de que la cena era a las siete y media. Tu puntualidad deja mucho que desear.

—Hablaremos de mi puntualidad o de la falta de ella más tarde, en privado —dijo ella, con el corazón desbocado—. Ahora, ¿me presentas a tus amigos?

Lady Li no recordaba exactamente quién era un Astor, quién un Vanderbilt y quién un Morgan. Pero no importaba. Tenía fortuna, algo que admiraban, y un título, algo que codiciaban. Su temperamento encajaba perfectamente con la flor y nata de la aristocracia americana, ambiciosa, resuelta y llena de energía; su inde pendencia le ganaba la aprobación de las esposas, varias de las cuales sentían simpatía hacia las sufragistas.

Los hombres estaban embobados, incluido Shaoran.

Había habido mucho aflojarse las corbatas, disimuladamente, cuando ella —«más tarde, en privado»— le había ordenado, sin confusión alguna, que la follara hasta no poder más. La energía sexual que emanaba era palpable; la reacción que provocaba en él era absolutamente atroz. Ninguna otra mujer se le acercó durante el resto de la noche; hasta las ciegas podían ver que mantenía una conducta civilizada solo por los pelos, que si no se esfumaban, cometería coito público, delante de sus mismos ojos... con su propia esposa.

Al final, ella hizo algo casi igual de escandaloso. Precisamente a las once, se separó de los invitados y se situó en el centro del salón.

—Ha sido encantador conocer a la mejor sociedad de Nueva York, sin ninguna duda. Pero si me perdonan, he tenido un largo viaje y ya no me siento a la altura de la compañía. Señoras y caballeros, mi reposo me reclama. Buenas noches.

Y diciendo esto, se marchó con la complicada cola de su vestido oscilando majestuosa, dejando atrás a un grupo sin habla, las señoras abanicándose con demasiada energía, los hombres con aspecto de estar dispuestos a ceder la mitad de sus empresas solo por poder seguirla, pisándole los talones de sus zapatos de noche en gamuza negra.

—¡Ay de mí! —dijo Shaoran, manteniendo un tono ligero—. Parece que he faltado completamente a mis deberes conyugales de gobierno y disciplina. A partir de ahora, dedicaré la mayor parte de mi tiempo y energía a este nobilísimo empeño.

La mitad de las mujeres se ruborizó. Tres cuartas partes de los hombres carraspearon. En el minuto siguiente, empezaron las despedidas y el salón se vació a una velocidad récord.

Shaoran subió de dos en dos los escalones, entró a la carga en sus aposentos y abrió de golpe la puerta de su dormitorio. Ella estaba tumbada boca abajo, con las mejillas apoyadas en la palma de las manos, examinando su ejemplar del _Wall Street Journal... _completamente desnuda. Aquellas piernas, aquellas regias nalgas, la curvatura del pecho, redondo y apretado bajo la parte inferior del brazo, y aquella cabellera suelta por la espalda. Su deseo carnal, ya en ebullición, estalló.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Hola, Shaoran.

Él cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

—Hola, Saku. Qué sorpresa verte aquí.

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas. Oportunidades de inversión, etcétera, etcétera.

—Te ha llevado demasiado tiempo —gruñó él—. Estaba a punto de contratar a unos secuestradores de perros.

Ella se pasó la lengua por los dientes.

—¿Merecía la pena esperar?

¡Dios del cielo! Apenas podía seguir de pie.

—Has sido incalificablemente descarada delante de mis invitados. Me parece que has destruido mi reputación de persona íntegra y seria.

—¿De verdad? Lo siento muchísimo. Debo aprender a ser una esposa mejor. Si me dejas que practique un poco más... —Se volvió, poniéndose de espaldas y deslizó un nudillo por el labio inferior—. ¿No quieres venir a la cama y dejarme embarazada?

Estuvo en la cama y dentro de ella en una fracción de segundo. Ella era toda fuego infernal y suavidad celestial, aferrándose a él, rodeándolo apretadamente con las piernas, con sus descarados gemidos y suspiros enloqueciéndolo de deseo.

Él temblaba, se estremecía y convulsionaba, el control del que tanto alardeaba se hizo pedazos mientras llegaba al final sin parar en su intento de dejarla embarazada.

—¿Me vas a reconvenir por mi falta de puntualidad? —preguntó Saku más tarde, todavía casi sin respiración, echada con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo.

—Por eso y por tu absoluta falta de respeto hacia la belleza y esplendor de las estancias públicas de mi casa.

—Me gustan. Se acomodan muy bien a mis gustos de advenediza. —Por contraste, la zona privada, que albergaba su colección impresionista, era elegante y serena—. Quería encontrar algo que decir que dejara clara, de inmediato, mi excentricidad inglesa.

—Me parece que lo has conseguido más allá de lo que podías esperar —dijo él—. Hablarán de esta noche durante años y años, en especial si te pones de parto dentro de nueve meses.

Ella sonrió para sí.

—Te crees muy viril.

—Sé que soy muy viril. —Le besó el lóbulo de la oreja—. Esperemos que la segunda vez todo salga bien.

Ella no captó de inmediato el significado de sus palabras. Cuando lo hizo, intentó sentarse. Él se acababa de referir, indirectamente, a su primer embarazo, que había acabado en aborto. Pero ella nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a su madre. Lo había ocultado, junto con su desesperado amor, en lo más profundo de su corazón, prisionero secreto dentro de la mazmorra, cuyo entrechocar de cadenas y gemidos de desesperación solo ella oía a media noche.

—Lo sabías —murmuró.

No debería estar tan sorprendida. Era una tontería creer que su madre no lo había averiguado y que, una vez lo supo, no se lo habría dicho a Shaoran con la esperanza de obligarlo a reaccionar.

—Solo lo supe muchos años después. El día que me enteré me emborraché. Creo que destrocé toda mi colección de maquetas de barco. —Suspiró, mientras le alisaba un mechón de pelo entre los dedos—. Pero puede que fuera por celos, porque tu madre mencionó el aborto en el mismo párrafo en que invocaba el nombre de lord Wrenworth.

Ella se tumbó de nuevo, de cara a él.

—¿Tú? ¿Celoso? Si estás con una mujer diferente cada vez que me doy media vuelta.

—Culpable de todos los cargos en Copenhague. Pero no me acosté con nadie en París.

Lo que ella quería saber en realidad era qué había estado haciendo con la señorita Von Schweppenburg. Pero aquella información sobre París la hizo aguzar el oído.

—Entonces, ¿quién era aquella mujer que fue a verte ya bien entrada la noche?

—Una actriz en ciernes de la Opera. La contraté para que llamara a mi puerta y se quedara en mi apartamento unas horas, para que tú supusieras lo peor y sufrieras tanto como yo. Pero no la toqué, ni a ella ni a ninguna otra mujer. Te fui fiel, por si te sirve de algo, hasta que supe que tú tenías un amante.

Esto significaba que fue célibe durante, por lo menos, dos años y medio después de dejarla.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me fuiste fiel? —preguntó asombrada.

—Bueno, no tenía tiempo. Al cabo de pocas semanas de mi llegada a América, había solicitado unos préstamos tan astronómicos que apenas podía comer ni dormir por miedo a no poder devolverlos. Me levantaba a las cinco de la mañana y nunca me acostaba antes de la una. —Hizo una mueca al recordarlo y luego le sonrió—. También se podría decir que no tenía ninguna intención. Te quería a ti. Quería irrumpir de nuevo en tu vida algún día, siendo el doble de rico que tú, si era posible. Imaginaba reencuentros decadentes, histriónicos, y desperdicié un río de esperma masturbándome con esas fantasías.

Conocía el significado de la palabra; era lo que los cristianos estrictos trataban de prevenir mediante un régimen riguroso de prácticas deportivas que dejaran a los hombres y chicos ingleses demasiado exhaustos para nada que no fuera dormir como troncos... aunque estaba segura de que nunca la había oído decir en voz alta antes de ese momento. Pensaba que era una palabra obscena, pero la manera en que él la pronunció, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, hizo que le bailaran imágenes voluptuosas delante de los ojos.

Si no hubiera estado ya desnuda, se habría arrancado la ropa y se habría lanzado sobre él. Le cogió una mano y frotó el interior húmedo de su labio inferior contra los callos de la palma.

—Cuéntame una de esas fantasías.

Él le lanzó una mirada lujuriosa.

—Solo si me prometes que tomarás parte en ella.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, con la debida humildad.

—Bueno, me he prometido a mí misma que sería la esposa más complaciente que ha existido jamás.

Él sonrió con picardía.

—Oh, esto se pone cada vez mejor.

En los espacios de tiempo entre la realización de sus inventivas —y a veces muy poco ortodoxas— fantasías, Saku y Shaoran hablaron de los hijos que tendrían y de todas las cosas que estaban impacientes por hacer juntos. En Navidad, visitarían a su abuelo en Baviera. En primavera, ella le enseñaría la parte sudoeste de Inglaterra y Gales. Y en verano, si su embarazo no estaba muy avanzado, navegarían por el Egeo y el Adriático en el _Amante._

—Llévame a algún sitio donde pueda montar —le pidió—. No me he subido a un caballo desde que me dejaste plantada la primera vez.

—Tengo una casa en el campo, en Connecticut, en una zona muy bonita. Iremos mañana navegando.

Al pensar en sus planes, se acordó de Beckett.

—Tu mayordomo... ¿Sabes que...?

—Fui yo quien le dijo que se marchara lejos de allí. Los dos nos quedamos muy sorprendidos cuando, tres años más tarde, se presentó respondiendo a un anuncio que yo había puesto. De inmediato, me pidió disculpas y dio media vuelta para marcharse. Lo detuve. Todavía no sé por qué. —Shaoran se encogió de hombros—. A finales de año, hará siete que trabaja para mí.

Cualesquiera que fueran sus razones, se lo agradecía.

—La casa está bien llevada —murmuró—. ¿Qué pasó con su hijo?

—Estuvo en la cárcel, en Liverpool, un par de años y luego se marchó a Sudáfrica, cuando descubrieron oro. Se casó el año pasado.

Saku emitió un nuevo suspiro de alivio. Era una agradable lección de humildad saber que sus pecados no habían impedido que la Tierra siguiera girando ni que otras personas siguieran adelante, bastante bien, con su vida.

Él le resiguió la columna desde la nuca hasta la rabadilla y de vuelta hasta la nuca.

—Háblame de lord Tsukishiro. ¿Cómo se tomó tu decisión de no casarte con él?

—Con mucha más elegancia de la que me merecía, eso seguro. Ojalá pudiera arreglar las cosas para que fuera siempre feliz. Pero no te preocupes —añadió, apresuradamente—, lo dejaré en paz, para que viva su propia vida. He aprendido la lección.

—Humm, ¿de verdad? —La besó en el hombro—. Eso es lo que dijiste la última vez que nos acostamos juntos.

Se tumbó de espaldas y le cogió la mano y la puso entre sus piernas.

—Compruébalo tú mismo. Ya no hay nada ahí entre tú y yo.

Saku perdió la cuenta de las veces que hicieron el amor. Demasiadas y, sin embargo, no suficientes. En algún momento de la madrugada, él le preparó el baño y la limpió a conciencia, haciéndola reír y chillar con todas las travesuras que un hombre juguetón podía hacer con una mujer dispuesta, una bañera de agua caliente y un jabón perfumado.

Cuando le llegó el turno de lavarse a él, Saku fue a saquear la cocina en busca de comida. El se había puesto el batín y estaba secándose el pelo con la toalla cuando ella volvió cargada con una pierna de faisán asado que había quedado de la cena, media barra de pan y un cuenco lleno de guindas.

—Dios mío —exclamó él, dejando la toalla para cogerle la bandeja—. No tenía ni idea de que supieras hacer otras cosas, además de generar beneficios y esclavizar a los hombres.

Ella se echó a reír mientras él dejaba la bandeja encima del enorme arcón de cedro que había a los pies de la cama.

—Pues permíteme que te sorprenda tejiéndote un par de calcetines para Navidad.

Shaoran sonrió, arrancando un trozo de pan.

—Entonces me veré obligado a construirte una mecedora. Por desgracia mi carpintería está muy oxidada.

La ternura, la más extraña y desconcertante de las emociones, la invadió por completo. Cogió una guinda y se quedó mirando la fruta suave y de un rojo intenso.

—Te quiero.

La última vez que le había declarado su amor, él se lo había tirado a la cara. Esperó, vacilante, su respuesta. No tuvo que esperar ni un segundo. Él se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en los labios.

—Yo te quiero más.

Todo el azúcar de Cuba no podía competir con la dulzura de su corazón.

—¿Más de lo que quieres a la gran duquesa?

—Tonta. —Le revolvió el ya enredado pelo—. Dejé de quererla el día que te conocí.

—Pero la he visto hoy, en tu automóvil. El portero del hotel dijo que siempre va en tu coche. Y tu chófer dijo que volvería a recogerla esta noche, a las once.

—Incorrecto. Irá a recogerla a ella y a los niños a las once, mañana por la mañana, para acompañarlos a la estación del tren. Va a visitar a unos parientes en Washington.

—Entonces, ¿no tenías una aventura con ella?

—La última vez que la besé fue en 1881 y no lo echo de menos. —Una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios—. Esto explica tu deliciosa agresión. A lo mejor tendría que conservarla a mano, para asegurarme de la prontitud de tu ardor.

—Solo si quieres que Yukito monte su caballete en nuestro salón.

—No me molestaría mientras yo pueda tomarte encima del piano. —Sonrió—. No puedo mirar el maldito instrumento sin verte tirada sobre él, en todo tipo de posturas lascivas, con tu delicioso trasero en...

Saku le tiró una guinda. El la cogió y se la comió.

—Casi me olvidaba —dijo, yendo a un escritorio en la habita ción de al lado—. Mira la noticia que me han traído esta tarde.

Volvió con un telegrama. Ella se limpió las manos con una ser villeta y lo cogió.

QUERIDO SEÑOR STOP SU EXCELENCIA ME CONVENCIÓ PARA IR AL ALTAR STOP NOS CASAMOS AYER STOP PARTIREMOS EN BREVE PARA CORFÚ STOP CARIÑOSAMENTE VICTORIA PERRIN

Saku se tapó la boca. Su madre. Duquesa. La esposa del duque de Perrin, nada menos. Sospechaba algo, claro, pero esta boda, esto era algo completamente diferente.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa? —preguntó Shaoran.

—¿Que ahora tendrá precedencia sobre ti y sobre mí? —Saku meneó la cabeza, encantada y estupefacta a la vez.

—Que dentro de nueve meses el duque de Perrin será abuelo.

Saku soltó una sonora carcajada. La imagen del duque de Perrin convertido, de repente, en el abuelo de alguien era demasiado divertida. Atrajo a Shaoran y lo besó.

—¿Sabes que eres el amor de mi vida?

—Siempre lo he sabido —afirmó él—. Y tú, ¿sabes que tú eres el amor de mi vida?

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se acomodó en él, satisfecha.

—Ahora lo sé.

FIN

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

Me siento muy feliz de haber terminado esta historia, me llevo no más de dos días terinarla y estoy orgulosa de ello.

Por favor cualquier comentario es bueno lo apreciaría demasiado

Atte: Tubasa-chan n_n


End file.
